GIVEN IN EVIDENCE
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! Traduction de Verityburns. Yaoi Sherlock Holmes - John Watson chap 19 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 12 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : D'après Verityburns, plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour commencer la traduction française de cette fic mais n'ont plus donné signe de vie depuis. C'est pourquoi elle m'a aimablement donné son accord ce matin. Je sais que cette histoire connaît un succès phénoménal en vo, j'espère que je me montrerai à la hauteur.

En principe, je devrais poster une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que je rattrape Verityburns et ensuite, au fur et à mesure de ses propres mises à jour.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 – **La maison des sans-abri**

Six mois après _les chutes de Reichenbach_…

- Il va se faire tuer !

La voix profondément désapprobatrice de Sally était aussi stridente que d'habitude. Lestrade soupira en se tournant vers elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas censée travailler sur ces vols ?

- Pas _vous_ ?

Sa bouche se pinça et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la rue déjà sombre en cette fin d'après-midi de décembre. John Watson y recevait les soins d'une jolie auxiliaire médicale, son visage couvert d'hématomes était illuminé par les gyrophares qui clignotaient.

- John est capable de s'occuper de lui-même.

Sally secoua la tête.

- Je croyais qu'il allait se calmer un peu maintenant que le…

Elle s'interrompit, pour une fois, elle parut voir la limite avant de la traverser.

- Le nom de Sherlock a été blanchi, lui rappela Lestrade, laconique. Pourquoi vous ne vous rendriez pas utile en allant poser quelques questions ? Apparemment, la victime a des amis haut placés.

Sally lui montra le bloc-notes qu'elle tenait.

- Déjà fait. Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle recula d'une page.

- Le vieil homme va bien, il est juste secoué – il prenait un raccourci par l'allée quand Beavis et Butt-head **[1]** lui ont sauté dessus.

Elle jeta une œillade acerbe aux deux délinquants quand la voiture qui les emmenait passa près d'elle puis retourna à ses notes.

- J'ai sa déclaration, plus les témoignages de deux commerçants et d'un type qui vendait _The Big Issue_ **[2]** au coin de la rue. Ils ont tous dit la même chose – John est un _bon samaritain_, il était là, juste au bon endroit, au bon moment, bla, bla, bla.

Elle leva les yeux.

- Monsieur, ça se produit trop souvent.

Lestrade tenta de balayer l'objection mais Sally était plus tenace que jamais. Lui prouver qu'elle avait tort par le passé n'avait en aucune façon inhibé sa nature méfiante… ce qui faisait d'elle un officier sacrément bon. La plupart du temps.

Lestrade soupira encore une fois.

- Il ne va pas devenir membre d'un groupe d'autodéfense. Il a juste du nez pour les situations dangereuses et n'hésite jamais à s'impliquer.

Il croisa son regard et exprima son autorité avec le sien.

- Il n'enfreint aucune loi et, en vérité, ce qu'il fait est bien. Laissez-le tranquille.

La bouche de Sally se tordit, rebelle, mais elle se calma un peu.

- Vous vous blâmerez s'il se prend un coup de couteau, une de ces jours, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, au train où il va.

Lestrade lui lança un regard noir, elle renifla, vexée, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il la suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Présentement, la mâchoire de John pointait en avant avec pugnacité et il refusait catégoriquement une couverture.

- Je ne dis pas que vous avez tort, murmura-t-il une fois que Sally fut sagement hors d'écoute. Mais là, maintenant, je suis joliment sûr que vivre dangereusement est la seule chose qui le maintient en vie.

oOo

- Tout va bien, Billy ? s'enquit John auprès du jeune sans-abri recroquevillé dans un pull à capuche tout à fait inapproprié pour la saison.

Manifestement, le jeune homme l'attendait alors qu'il s'approchait du 221B deux heures plus tard.

- Ton poignet fait encore des siennes ? Tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil ?

- Non, c'est bon, Dr Watson. Il va beaucoup mieux, merci.

Billy sortit sa main de la poche ventrale de son pull et fit tournoyer son poignet pour montrer l'étendue de ses mouvements, bien que ses doigts fussent bleus de froid.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes gants, cette fois ? demanda John, résigné.

Billy eut un haussement d'épaules en éraflant le sol avec le bout de sa basket bien usée.

- On trouve toujours quelqu'un qui a plus froid, vous savez ?

Il se risqua à lever les yeux, le regard à demi désolé, à demi têtu. John essaya de froncer les sourcils sans vraiment de succès. Il soupira en dévisageant sa figure mince et ses yeux brillants.

- Je sais.

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés puis hocha la tête en direction de la porte.

- Monte, je pense que j'en ai une paire de trop quelque part, là-haut. Tu pourras envelopper tes mains autour d'une tasse le temps que je les trouve.

- Heu…

Billy l'examina prudemment, prenant sans nul doute note de l'écorchure fraîchement soignée qui traversait sa joue et de l'ecchymose bleuissante au coin de sa mâchoire.

- Je suis navré, Dr Watson… je vois que vous êtes fatigué mais il y a quelque chose…

John se retrouva instantanément en alerte.

- Des nouvelles ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Un mot sur Moriarty ?

Billy secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, je suis désolé, rien de tout ça. Pas un seul murmure sur lui. C'est juste que… c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas…

La fin de sa phrase mourut.

- Vous pouvez venir voir ?

John hésita. Il était épuisé… tellement épuisé et il avait mal – les douleurs pulsaient jusque dans ses os cette fois. Dans sa tête, il s'imagina un bain brûlant, un verre de whisky, un fauteuil au coin du feu…

Il agita un bras.

- Passe devant.

- C'est Myra qui a remarqué, indiqua Billy tandis qu'ils descendaient la rue et tournaient au carrefour.

- Myra ? La Myra _qui s'est fait une entorse à la cheville en balançant un coup de pied dans les noix de celui qui s'était permis de la tripoter_ ?

Le sourire de Billy miroita sous les lampadaires de la rue.

- Myra, la seule, l'unique, acquiesça-t-il. Elle est toujours reconnaissante que vous ayez bandé sa cheville après ça, au fait.

- Je lui aurais décerné une récompense pour avoir rendu service à la communauté, si j'avais pu, répliqua John. Un bandage élastique, c'est rien.

Billy lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas rien pour nous, Dr Watson.

- Alors, on va où ? demanda promptement John en balayant le sentiment avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- Pas loin, promit Billy, en se dirigeant vers la rue attenante. La maison est littéralement à l'abandon, elle est vide depuis des années. Myra y squatte parfois.

John hocha la tête et suivit Billy qui continuait d'avancer. Finalement, il esquiva un morceau de bardage branlant dans l'arrière-cour d'un immeuble plutôt délabré et se faufila avec difficulté à travers le trou – malgré le poids qu'il avait perdu ces derniers mois, il était un peu plus corpulent que la silhouette mince de Billy.

Une fenêtre ouverte au sous-sol permettait l'accès à un escalier bancal qui menait en haut.

- Deuxième étage, annonça Billy, toujours en tête. Quelqu'un est venu ici mais Myra ne l'a pas vu. Ça l'a rendue nerveuse alors elle est partie maintenant.

Il ouvrit une porte et John entra. Son regard tomba sur des signes d'habitation devant de la fenêtre – une caisse retournée, des mégots de cigarettes, un journal… Il jeta un œil à Billy qui l'encouragea à avancer. Pendant un instant, il se rappela les nombreuses fois où on lui avait indiqué des preuves aléatoires et attendu de lui qu'il trouve quelque chose d'utile… ou du moins, quelque chose qui n'était pas _ennuyeux_. John ferma les yeux, le spectre de Sherlock était si éclatant dans son esprit qu'il pouvait presque entendre le froissement des pans de son manteau tournoyant autour de lui, l'odeur de plusieurs mélanges chimiques distincts et une impatience brûlante…

Il exhala lentement, délibérément.

- Bon.

Il serra les dents, rassembla les morceaux de lui-même qui s'étaient éparpillés et se reconcentra.

- Qu'est-ce que je regarde ?

C'était sorti de façon un peu plus abrupte qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais Billy le prit calmement et lui indiqua la fenêtre.

- La vue.

John avança vivement puis regarda la ligne d'horizon de Londres.

- Plus bas.

John baissa les yeux, sous le niveau des toits et reconnut immédiatement le store rouge du Speedy's café. Machinalement, son regard remonta et il put voir les fenêtres du 221B faiblement illuminées – Mrs Hudson avait dû laisser la porte qui donnait sur la cage d'escalier ouverte encore une fois.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? fit Billy. C'est une maison qui est plus ou moins en face de la _vôtre_. Ça peut très bien ne rien signifier – mais pourquoi quelqu'un irait s'asseoir à _cette_ fenêtre ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ici et Myra dit les chambres à l'arrière sont plus chaudes.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait perdre votre temps, Dr Watson, mais je trouvais ça inquiétant.

- Non, tu as bien fait, Billy.

John fronçait les sourcils quand il tourna les talons pour examiner le reste de la pièce. Il sortit sa lampe de poche pour augmenter la lumière qui venait des réverbères puis pivota et se concentra sur la zone immédiatement autour de lui en s'accroupissant pour examiner le sol et le bord de la fenêtre. La phrase : _la poussière dit tout_ se répercuta dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il la bloque.

Et il y _avait_ deux marques sur le rebord, nota-t-il, en s'approchant pour mieux les voir. Symétriques et parfaitement formées…

Quelque part dans sa tête, une alarme retentit mais l'association était si inattendue qu'il lui fallut un moment pour la faire.

- Je crois que quelqu'un vient, le prévint Billy, un peu nerveux. Je dois aller voir ?

- Attends.

La voix de John était basse et extrêmement autoritaire. Il avança, prit le bras maigre de Billy et le poussa derrière la porte. Ils se tinrent là, silencieusement, à l'écoute… Le bruit de la circulation, une sirène lointaine, puis assurément un craquement provenant de l'escalier en dessous.

John parla directement dans l'oreille de Billy.

- Si quelqu'un monte ici, je veux que tu restes là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la pièce puis tu te faufileras derrière lui. Et tu sors de la maison, tu as compris ?

- Mais…

- Billy.

La main de John se resserra en avertissement.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu sors de la maison et tu ne reviens pas. Si je ne suis pas chez moi dans une heure, tu laisses un message à Lestrade, d'accord ?

Le visage de Billy se froissa d'inquiétude.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

John secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas _qui_ mais j'ai une assez bonne idée de…

Il se tut lorsqu'un autre craquement se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi, Billy, d'accord ? Ne me laisse pas tomber.

Les yeux de Billy s'écarquillèrent, paniqués mais il répondit à l'urgence de la requête de John. Ses épaules se redressèrent et il hocha la tête.

- C'est bien.

Après une dernière pression sur son épaule, John le relâcha et recula dans l'ombre, en faisant un rapide inventaire de tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et qui pourrait servir d'arme. Malheureusement, la liste n'était pas longue. Bien que son inquiétude pour Billy harcelait sa conscience, il se focalisa sur sa respiration et sentit un calme familier l'envahir tandis que la porte s'ouvrait en grand.

La silhouette qui entra était grande, large d'épaules, elle bougeait avec l'agilité confiante que donne un entraînement avancé.

_Il n'y aurait aucune honte à…_

John repoussa impitoyablement cette pensée. Il regarda avec soulagement Billy qui se glissait silencieusement par la porte puis il effaça le jeune homme de son esprit et se concentra sur l'intrus qui portait un fourre-tout et paraissait n'avoir aucune idée de sa présence.

L'homme se dirigea à travers la chambre, il posa son sac sur la caisse et ouvrit la fermeture à glissière. Ses mouvements étaient entraînés et automatiques tandis qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre. John attendit, il voulait être absolument sûr mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire trop longtemps… Dès que la première partie du fusil désassemblé apparu, il bougea. Il surgit du coin et percuta l'homme avec autant d'élan qu'il avait pu prendre sur une si petite distance, son bras balança la lampe de poche qu'il tenait dans un arc vicieux.

Il avait l'avantage de la surprise, l'homme était visiblement choqué tandis qu'il titubait en arrière mais sa réaction fut incroyablement rapide… Il s'était déjà retourné et le coup de John siffla dans le vide. Il fut forcé de se dévier afin d'éviter la main qui cherchait à agripper son poignet et ne put que lui donner un coup net avant de reculer, à la recherche d'une ouverture.

L'homme grogna et s'avança.

- Tu ne te bas pas comme un squatter.

Sa voix était unie et sans accent. Froide. La lumière qui venait de la fenêtre éclaira le visage de John et son adversaire se stoppa abruptement.

- Eh bien, c'est pratique.

Il semblait amusé.

- Très obligeant de ta part, j'en suis sûr.

Il se pencha et examina les parties du fusil qu'il avait posées sur la caisse puis se redressa et fit craquer ses jointures.

John maintint sa position, certain qu'il était hors de portée pour l'instant.

- Alors, qui t'envoie ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'homme eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Un contrat à remplir, dit-il. Le code d'honneur des tueurs, tout ça. Tu comprends.

- Même pas vaguement.

- C'est pas mon problème.

Il bondit en avant et John sut qu'il avait des ennuis. Il fit de son mieux. Connaissant la tentation qu'il avait de vouloir constamment se battre, il fit absolument tout ce qu'il put, usant de toutes les ruses qu'il avait apprises, de son expérience et de ses compétences, il se battit avec tout ce qu'il avait… mais l'autre faisait bien vingt kilos de plus que lui, tout en muscles, et répondait avec un niveau d'entraînement que John avait rarement rencontré.

La fin était inévitable, seule la méthode était incertaine, jusqu'à ce que finalement, John ne trébuche. Ses pieds s'étaient posés sur la lampe de poche qu'il avait laissé tomber à un moment ou un autre. Elle roula sous lui tandis qu'il tombait lourdement sur le dos. Son assaillant fut immédiatement sur lui.

John abaissa son menton contre les doigts qui forçaient leur chemin jusqu'à sa gorge mais il savait que c'était sans espoir.

_Il n'y a pas de honte à ça…_

La pensée revint, la pensée qu'il avait à chaque fois mais que le soldat en lui ne pourrait jamais accepter. Cette fois, c'était différent. Ses mains griffèrent le sol, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir d'arme mais il n'y avait rien.

Sa vision s'obscurcit, des points brillants de lumière passèrent à travers ses yeux jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui lui prenait la vie ne soit plus qu'une tache floue… un tunnel… une porte qui s'ouvrait sur le chemin qu'il voulait prendre depuis les six derniers mois. Marcher ? Bon dieu, non… _courir_. Les pouces puissants atteignirent le cartilage strié de son larynx et John se détendit, il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de Sherlock qui l'appelait.

Il sourit, l'apaisement l'envahissait depuis la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Il était si fatigué, si triste, si vide, si seul. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière en signe de consentement, tandis si sa conscience s'en allait merveilleusement loin.

_À tout de suite_…

**NdT :**

**[1]** Beavis and Butt-head en vo est une série animée américaine qui raconte les aventures de deux ados sans scrupule, amateurs de rock/heavy métal, qui trouvent cool le sexe, la violence et la morbidité. Ils se caractérisent par leur incroyable stupidité.

**[2]** _The Big Issue_ est un journal de rue publié dans huit pays, écrit par des professionnels et vendu par des sans-abri. En devenant vendeur, les SDF touchent un revenu qui les aide à se réinsérer dans la société.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? déplu ? des commentaires ? une question ? N'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 12 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 – L'homme à la capuche**

- John ! _Allez_, John…

_Lâche-moi une seconde, merde_, fut la première pensée de John quand il se retrouva soulevé en position assise. Il était conscient que quelqu'un le ramenait, qu'une large main descendait par-dessus son épaule pour aller doucement malaxer son plexus solaire mais il ne voulait pas éclaircir son esprit… Là, maintenant, il arrivait encore à sentir la présence de Sherlock tout autour de lui.

- _Allez_.

La douleur le tuait, chaque inspiration lui demandait un énorme effort et, pendant de longues minutes, John s'appuya contre le corps qui le soutenait tandis qu'il haletait pour respirer. Graduellement, il recouvra ses forces et fut capable de se concentrer. Son regard tomba sur le cadavre de son récent adversaire, il était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, le manche de quelque chose de mortel dépassait de sa nuque.

_Pas exactement une arme problématique pour la police_.

John tourna la tête, regarda par-dessus sa propre épaule et haussa mentalement ses sourcils plus haut que les vrais ne le lui permettaient. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois. Puis les ouvrit. Les ferma à nouveau. Les rouvrit.

- Je suis mort ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure de croassement.

- L'évidence suggère que non.

- Je rêve.

John ferma les yeux encore une fois.

- Je suis en train de rêver.

Il se sentit basculer en avant puis l'homme derrière lui le contourna, s'accroupit devant lui et lui agrippa les épaules.

- Je sais que c'est un choc mais on doit bouger de là.

John tendit une main que l'homme prit aussitôt mais John, au lieu de se laisser tracter, le tira brusquement en avant et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Ils se dévisagèrent sans se lâcher, puis, lentement, John leva son autre main et repoussa la capuche qui ombrait le visage de son sauveur. On ne pouvait en aucun cas se tromper sur ces pommettes.

- Sherlock…

Les yeux de John traquèrent frénétiquement tous les détails que pouvait lui laisser entrevoir la faible lumière mais sa main eut une autre idée. Resserrant son emprise sur la capuche de Sherlock, il l'attira dans une étreinte qui semblait aussi _juste_ que totalement incroyable.

Le bras libre de Sherlock se plaça autour de lui et, pendant un moment, John sentit les longs doigts se raidir convulsivement contre sa veste puis la pression se relâcha.

- Oui, je suis content de te voir aussi mais on doit vraiment y aller, John.

John ne le laissa pas partir.

- John ?

Sherlock lui tapotait maladroitement dans le dos.

- John, sérieusement. On doit s'en aller maintenant.

Il essaya de s'éloigner.

- John !

En le retenant toujours d'une main, John le repoussa un peu, les yeux écarquillés et médusés.

- C'est vraiment toi ? répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sherlock lui sourit largement.

- C'est vraiment moi, promit-il. Même sans col de manteau à remonter.

John faillit rire mais son rire risquait de se changer en sanglots alors il le réprima.

- Je ne peux pas le croire… tu as survécu à la chute ! réussit-il à articuler.

Il repoussa le visage de Sherlock sur le côté, à la recherche de cicatrices, tentant de faire accepter à son cerveau ce qu'il voyait. Le sourire de Sherlock s'affadit.

- Je…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Allez.

Il se remit sur pied quand John le relâcha puis aida ce dernier à se lever.

- Tu peux marcher ?

Le regard de John parcourut le sweat-shirt à capuche plutôt miteux et le jean délavé de Sherlock en luttant pour faire correspondre cette image aux souvenirs qu'il avait de son ami.

_Sherlock est en vie._

Il laissa cette déclaration faire écho dans sa tête et réussit à produire un acquiescement tandis que sa motivation renaissait et restaurait l'énergie de ses muscles depuis longtemps fatigués.

- Bien sûr que je peux marcher.

**oOo**

- Je suppose que c'est cet enfoiré de Mycroft qui a monté le coup, se plaignit John, la voix éraillée, une heure plus tard. Prétendre que tu étais mort, je veux dire. C'est exactement le genre de choses que ce branleur ferait.

- N'essaie pas de parler.

John prit une autre gorgée douloureuse du thé que Sherlock lui avait fait et sourit par-dessus leur table de cuisine.

- Quoi, plus de dénigrement fraternel systématique ? Je croyais que tu étais remis ?

Son sourire s'effaça lorsque ses yeux examinèrent Sherlock encore une fois.

- Tu es bien _remis_ ? Tu as l'air parfaitement bien, tu ne boites pas, tes articulations semblent bonnes… mais cette chute… je t'ai _vu_…

Il tendit la main en travers de la table et attrapa l'avant-bras de Sherlock.

- Je t'ai vu… j'ai ressenti…

Ses doigts se déplacèrent sur les poignets de Sherlock et il baissa les yeux tandis qu'il vérifiait ses battements réguliers. Son pouls était un peu rapide mais tellement _présent_… John dut se forcer à le lâcher.

- Désolé.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

- Il faut que tu reposes ta gorge.

- Je me suis parlé à moi-même pendant six mois, alors tu devras supporter ça.

John hésita.

- Écoute… on a lavé ton nom, tu sais. Ça n'a même pas été si difficile – l'histoire de Moriarty était pleine de trous et il ne s'est pas défendu – d'ailleurs, il semble avoir disparu en fait.

Il se pencha en avant, dévisageant Sherlock avec sérieux et contraignit sa voix à durer… à sortir les mots qu'il devait dire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de faire… ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'avais pas à le faire, honnêtement, ce n'est jamais la réponse. Tu as des amis, Sherlock – des gens qui resteront toujours près de toi, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de…

- John, je t'en prie, cesse de parler.

John leva les mains en l'air.

- D'accord, c'est toi qui parles alors. Manifestement, ils ont réussi à te réanimer mais que s'est-il passé après ça ? Où as-tu recouvré la santé pendant tout ce temps et comment… ?

Sa voix finalement céda. Il reprit son thé en agitant la main pour indiquer qu'il attendait définitivement une réponse.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche.

John émit un bruit de protestation.

- Je… écoute, tu sais le texto que j'ai reçu quand on est rentré à la maison ?

John hocha la tête.

- C'étaient de bonnes nouvelles. Je crois que le danger est maintenant écarté. Je peux rester… si c'est ce que tu veux.

John le fixa bouche bée, complètement stupéfié. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Sherlock leva une de ses mains.

- Plus de bavardage. Je vais me doucher et ensuite je… t'expliquerai et après ça…

Il hésita.

- … après ça, tu décideras.

Il se leva et John fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il regarda Sherlock avancer dans le couloir et réprima le besoin de le suivre.

_Eh bien, ça, c'était bizarre_.

Il resta assis un moment, à écouter les bruits d'une autre personne dans l'appartement. _L'autre_ personne. Dans _leur_ appartement. Se sentant légèrement stupide, il se pinça le bras et sourit en sentant la douleur.

Roulant des yeux en lui-même, il se leva également en portant sa tasse d'une main, en se massant la gorge de l'autre – heureusement les anti-douleurs que Sherlock l'avait contraints à avaler dès qu'ils étaient rentrés avaient fait effet et il ne se sentait plus comme un hématome ambulant. Bon, c'était soit les médicaments, soit l'euphorie. L'un ou l'autre. Probablement les deux. Il secoua la tête aux pensées plutôt décousues qui se percutaient dans son cerveau – il y avait un bon millier de questions qui rivalisait pour attirer son attention mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait se fixer bien longtemps. Il continua à fixer le couteau que Sherlock avait repris dans la nuque du sniper et qui, maintenant, reposait sur la table de la cuisine. En tant que preuve tangible de la réalité, il avait attiré son regard à plusieurs reprises.

Rassuré par le bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain, il erra jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon et regarda au-dehors, tentant vaguement de localiser la maison abandonnée où tout avait pris un tour dramatique. Un mouvement dans la rue attrapa son regard. Il baissa les yeux et vit Billy qui tremblait contre la clôture, son visage fin se détendit lorsque John agita la main dans sa direction. Billy hocha la tête en retour et se tourna à demi pour partir mais brusquement John se sentit mal de ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt – combien de temps le pauvre gars avait attendu dehors ? Il leva la main dans un geste qui lui signifiait d'attendre, posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte – en faisant une pause pour vérifier qu'il entendait toujours Sherlock – puis descendit rapidement dans l'escalier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sonnes jamais à cette foutue porte ? exigea-t-il de savoir avec un sourire pour atténuer la rudesse de ses mots.

Les yeux de Billy s'écarquillèrent.

- Tout va bien, Dr Watson ? Votre voix est épouvantable !

John balaya son inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, Billy. Mieux que bien, en fait.

Il ne pouvait contenir son sourire. Il voulait hurler – croasser – la bonne nouvelle sur les toits mais il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre et de vérifier avec Sherlock avant.

- Tu as réussi à t'en aller, alors ?

Billy cligna des yeux et John réalisa que devait avoir l'air d'un cinglé – il était couvert d'ecchymoses, il avait été battu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai appelé Mr Wiggins, laissa échapper le jeune homme après moment. Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de partir après une heure et d'aller à la police mais je n'ai pas pu… ce gars était énorme… je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser et maintenant vous ressemblez à… heu…

Il dévisagea John, dubitatif. John s'avança d'un pas et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Il resta à mi-chemin entre hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et la secouer d'incrédulité et le mouvement qui en résulta rendit Billy encore plus nerveux. John tenta de contrôler ses traits mais c'était impossible. Il rit, le bonheur semblait éclater à travers lui.

- Pour être honnête, tu pourrais aussi avouer avoir mangé le dernier _jammie dodger_ **[1]** et t'en tirer comme ça !

La tension se relâcha de la silhouette de Billy et il lui rendit son sourire.

- J'espérais que ce serait bien mais Mr Wiggins en a fait une fixation… et ensuite son ami est sorti en trombe dix minutes plus tard, comme un rat dans un aqueduc !

John rit en reconnaissant la référence aux Monty Python. Billy avait été battu par deux ou trois yuppies à Halloween et John l'avait ramené à l'appartement pour le soigner. Depuis qu'il avait vu sa collection de DVD, le jeune homme avait commencé à les citer au hasard pour tenter de faire sourire John. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès jusqu'à maintenant.

- Écoute, je vais devoir retourner à l'intérieur, d'accord ? Tu as un endroit pour la nuit ?

John fouilla dans sa poche mais Billy recula immédiatement en levant les mains.

- Tout va bien, Dr Watson, insista-t-il. Je ne vais pas commencer à vous prendre de l'argent maintenant, après tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

John n'insista pas.

- Tu prends soin de toi, okay ? Je te verrai bientôt.

Il était à moitié entré quand une chose le frappa.

- Billy !

Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas.

- _Son ami_ ? s'enquit-il. Tu as dit que _son ami_ était sorti à toute vitesse ?

Billy acquiesça.

- Tu voulais dire que c'était l'ami de qui ?

- Heu… celui de Mr Wiggins.

Le ton de Billy impliquait clairement un _évidemment_.

- Du réseau des sans-abri ?

Billy hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et John fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es à Londres que depuis fin juin, n'est-ce pas ?

Autre acquiescement perplexe.

- Alors, comme tu sais que Sher… que cet homme qui est passé devant toi à toute vitesse est l'ami de Wiggins ?

Billy parut confus.

- Eh bien, peut-être que _ami_ est un terme trop fort mais je les ai vus ensemble, expliqua-t-il. Pas souvent, à mon avis, mais de temps en temps. Copains comme cochons, ces deux-là.

John le fixa longuement.

- Il est là depuis longtemps ?

- Heu… presque aussi longtemps que moi, répliqua Billy.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

- Depuis juillet, c'est sûr, parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Phil et Mr Wiggins lui a donné deux paquets de clopes et j'ai vu qu'il les avait obtenues de Siggy.

- Siggy ?

Billy haussa les épaules, l'air un peu embarrassé.

- C'est comme ça que je l'appelle dans ma tête – à cause des clopes, en fait. Il en a toujours. J'ai posé des questions sur lui à Mr Wiggins mais il m'a flanqué une taloche et m'a dit de m'occuper de mes oignons.

John se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, celle-ci semblait frémir autour de lui.

- Alors tu es en train de me dire que… Siggy est dans les parages depuis juillet ? Et il n'avait pas de… je ne sais pas… de béquilles ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Billy eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- M'a semblé qu'il allait bien, à moi. Je veux dire, il subvient à ses propres besoins, il ne parle jamais vraiment à qui que ce soit, à part Mr Wiggins et il ne surgit que de temps en temps. Parfois, on dirait qu'il s'est battu mais jamais rien de sérieux.

- Bon… bon…

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Dr Watson ? Vous avez besoin que je… ?

John réussit à afficher un sourire.

- Tout va bien, Billy. Vas-y.

Il ne se souvint pas vraiment de ce qui précéda le moment où il ouvrit le rideau de la douche d'un coup sec.

**oOo**

Sherlock choisit de ne pas se préparer quand il nota l'expression de John. Si un coup de poing devait venir, il le prendrait.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, il baissa les bras avec précaution – il était en train de rincer le shampoing de ses cheveux – sa marque favorite, avait-il remarqué, bien que ce n'était pas la bouteille qu'il avait laissée.

- Tourne-toi.

John décrivit un cercle à son doigt et Sherlock fit une rotation de 360° comme ordonné, conscient de toutes les preuves que John ne trouverait _pas_.

- Pas de marques, observa John. Rien de notable, en tout cas. Certainement rien qui date de six mois qui suggérerait une chute du haut d'un bâtiment.

Sherlock resta silencieux, donnant ainsi le temps à John d'y songer… ce qu'il fit.

- Juste un tour de passe-passe.

Sherlock acquiesça en ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais la referma, craignant d'empirer les choses.

- D'accord.

John laissa retomber le rideau puis sortit. Sherlock ferma les yeux mais regretta de ne pas les avoir fermés une demi seconde plus tôt, avant de voir l'expression qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock revint dans le salon, il avait revêtu ses propres habits pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait envisagé de mettre sa robe de chambre dans le but de paraître plus vulnérable mais John aurait sans doute reconnu un stratagème aussi délibéré. Il avait alors opté pour un complet noir et une chemise gris sombre, ce qui semblait être une tenue convenable pour exprimer ses regrets.

John était assis dans son fauteuil, Sherlock prit place dans le siège opposé et se demanda comment briser la glace.

- Moriarty est mort, commença-t-il, certain d'obtenir une réaction.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Il y a six mois. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête sur le toit du Barts, peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives.

- Je l'ai cherché.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-il arrivé au corps ? Rien dans les journaux, personne ne savait…

John s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

- Mycroft.

- Mycroft, confirma Sherlock.

- Donc, tout ce truc sur le fait de _ne pas en parler_ – qui semblait un peu soudain en fait – c'était juste…

- … une façade. Oui.

Sherlock tenta de sourire.

- Bien que celle-ci était plutôt rafraîchissante.

John ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

- Je l'ai accusé de ta mort, tu sais. Je l'ai presque frappé aux… à _tes_… funérailles.

Il soupira.

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter.

John détourna le regard, se replia à l'intérieur de sa tête, ses pensées étaient visiblement tristes.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps d'endurer ce qui était déplaisant – s'il n'obtenait pas la compréhension de John, il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir son pardon.

- Quand Moriarty est venu ici après le procès, je lui ai demandé comment il comptait s'y prendre pour me _brûler_ – comment réduire mon cœur en cendres.

John écoutait mais il ne semblait pas complètement concentré.

- Il a appelé ça _le dernier problème_. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait déjà donné la réponse…

Dans son esprit, il entendit la voix chantante de Moriarty.

_Mais est-ce que tu as écouté ?_

- Après le hurlement de la fillette, le filet s'est resserré autour de moi et j'ai dit à Lestrade que Moriarty voulait me détruire centimètre par centimètre – j'ai supposé qu'il avait l'intention de me ruiner professionnellement et la livraison du bonhomme en pain d'épices brûlé semblait le confirmer.

Le regard de John se mit à errer… Sherlock était en train de le perdre. Il se pencha en avant.

- Mais il m'avait déjà dit clairement dans le taxi que me discréditer n'était pas son _dernier problème_.

Sherlock permit à son dégoût pour lui-même de transparaître dans sa voix.

- J'ai entendu mais je n'ai pas écouté !

John détourna la tête, Sherlock se leva et vint se placer directement en face de lui pour que leurs yeux se retrouvent au même niveau.

- John ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ? J'essaie de t'expliquer !

John haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai pigé. Tu as décidé de feindre ta mort. Seul un cercle restreint de personnes pouvait être au courant – et je n'en faisais pas partie. Ça se résume à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est faux

- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance.

- C'est complètement faux.

- Si tu le dis.

- John ! Tu dois me laisser t'expliquer… Je l'ai fait pour toi !

Ceci sembla passer, au moins. Les yeux de John se plissèrent et Sherlock recula légèrement en se redressant.

- Tu as fait ça… _pour moi_ ?

Sherlock ne sut jamais comment John s'était arrangé pour mettre autant d'outrage dans une voix si diminuée.

- Est-ce que tu as la _moindre_ idée… ?

John s'interrompit.

- Je…

Sherlock se sentit un peu perdu.

- On ne se connaissait que depuis dix-huit mois et j'ai été absent pendant six mois, fit-il remarquer. Je savais que ça serait dur au début mais tu as vécu seul ici pendant un tiers du temps que nous avons vécu ensemble… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore…

- Espèce de salaud !

John se leva et Sherlock recula instinctivement avant de se rappeler qu'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Il interrompit son geste et garda ses mains baissées, totalement ouvert. John se stoppa brusquement.

- Tu crois que je vais te frapper.

Il le regarda encore une fois.

- Non… tu vas me _laisser_ te frapper.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

John croassa une espèce de rire en le dévisageant avec quelque chose qui frôlait l'hystérie dans les yeux. Puis il se rassit, baissa la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu étais ma vie, Sherlock… ma _vie_.

Il leva les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une petite amie… ou un endroit à moi… ou même un boulot qui n'implique pas de courir derrière toi. Quelques jours de remplacement par mois sont à peine une distraction. Quand tu…

Il s'interrompit et se détourna.

- Quand tu es « _mort »_…

Il leva les mains et ses doigts imitèrent les guillemets autour du mot.

- … eh bien, tu n'as pas été le seul.

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Je ne suis pas mort, pourtant. Ça ne devrait pas être une bonne nouvelle ?

John ferma les yeux.

- C'est sans importance… Tu ne comprendras jamais.

Il se leva à nouveau.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu…

- … d'air, termina Sherlock pour lui.

Il examina les traits éreintés de John.

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir dans ton état – tu restes ici, moi, je m'en vais.

- Non.

- Juste pour quelques heures.

- Non !

John désigna le fauteuil de Sherlock.

- Assied-toi !

Sherlock s'exécuta.

- Et reste là.

Il s'y conforma également.

**oOo**

Sherlock attendit une heure, ce qui lui semblait un laps de temps suffisant puis il ouvrit la porte que John avait claquée en sortant et descendit les escaliers. Bon… jusqu'à la moitié.

- C'est pathétique, hein ? renifla John tandis que Sherlock s'asseyait près de lui en pliant maladroitement ses longues jambes.

- En fait, j'ai pas pu aller plus loin.

Sherlock lui lança un regard en biais, son visage était rouge et marbré mais il ne prit pas la peine de se détourner.

- Vous étiez trois, fit Sherlock à mi-voix. _Mes seuls trois amis au monde_ – comme l'avait souligné Moriarty.

John parut résigné à entendre l'histoire maintenant, la dispute l'avait totalement épuisé, mais seulement temporairement.

- Il m'a envoyé trois _I.O.U _**[2]**… la pomme que tu as vue, des lettres sprayées sur les fenêtres opposées à Scotland Yard et un graffiti tout neuf au carrefour qui fait face à Baker Street.

Sherlock pivota légèrement afin d'être davantage tourné vers John.

- Trois _I.O.U_, trois balles, trois tireurs, trois victimes… à moins que…

John croisa lentement son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et cherchèrent. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

- À moins que tu ne sautes.

Sherlock remarqua avec espoir que John commençait à réfléchir, une partie de sa peine quitta son visage tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils de concentration.

- Alors, la pomme… qui était là, dans notre appartement. C'était moi ?

Sherlock acquiesça plutôt que de lui donner une réponse verbale, forçant ainsi John à continuer de le fixer, à s'engager.

- Et les autres… Lestrade pour celui de Scotland Yard ?

Sherlock hocha encore la tête.

- Et Mrs Hudson, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, sourit Sherlock. Tellement plus qu'une simple logeuse.

Un bref éclair de plaisir traversa le visage de John.

- Je _savais_ qu'elle était signifiait quelque chose pour toi ! Ça semblait tellement étrange que tu sois si dédaigneux dans le labo quand j'ai cru qu'on lui avait tiré dessus mais ce n'est pas que tu t'en fichais, c'était juste que tu… _oh_.

Sa figure retomba alors qu'il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées jusqu'à leur conclusion.

- Bien sûr. Tu avais besoin de te débarrasser de moi.

- John…

Sherlock leva un bras, ne sachant s'il devait lui offrir un réconfort physique ou non. Il décida que John pourrait au moins tirer quelque satisfaction à le repousser. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son ami et se sentit déraisonnablement content quand il lui fut permis de la laisser là.

- Alors je suppose que Moriarty a tenté de réduire ton cœur en cendres après tout, fit observer John après un moment. Oh, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a déclaré qu'il te l'avait déjà dit ?

- Il semble bien que oui, approuva Sherlock, surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle John avait compris alors que lui-même avait mis un temps inacceptable pour saisir.

- C'était _le dernier problème_ qu'il avait laissé pour moi. Ce n'était pas assez de détruire ma vie – il voulait détruire mon image en tant que sociopathe, me forcer à me sacrifier pour sauver les gens que je… eh bien…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais.

John le dévisagea bizarrement.

- Alors, tu as tout mis au point ? Tu as manifestement monté ton coup très à l'avance.

Sherlock se détourna. C'était bien assez d'informations pour l'instant… le mieux était de donner du temps à John avant de lui assener le reste.

- Tu n'es pas inquiet pour les snipers ?

- Je devrais ? Je croyais que le danger était écarté ?

John secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que tu serais revenu si tu n'en étais pas certain – bien que je sois surpris que ça t'ait pris six mois pour traquer trois tueurs. Généralement, tu résous une affaire le matin et si tu n'en as pas une autre l'après-midi, tu grimpes aux murs.

Sherlock se hérissa.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas si simple. Le réseau de Moriarty était vaste. Je…

Il s'interrompit – ceci était dangereusement hors sujet. Il se recentra.

- Moran était le dernier – c'est lui qui t'a attaqué ce soir.

- Bon.

- C'était le bras droit de Moriarty.

- D'accord.

- Je l'ai traqué pendant des mois.

- Heu… bravo.

- Il a été ma cible numéro un depuis… depuis longtemps.

- Donc, tu l'as eu. Félicitations.

- Sa mission était de te tirer dessus si je me suicidais pas – il a été un danger pour toi tout le temps. C'est lui que je ne trouvais pas, que je n'arrivais pas à tracer, je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il découvre la vérité.

- Sherlock… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, là.

John était en train de s'affaler sur l'escalier et une grande partie de son poids était appuyée contre la main posée sur son épaule.

- Je suis fatigué. Ma gorge me fait mal. Mon corps tout entier me fait mal, en fait. Tu as mis mon monde sens dessus dessous et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne me dis pas. Beaucoup que tu ne me diras jamais.

Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Présentement, je ne sais pas quoi penser, alors je vais m'en tenir à la base. Tu es vivant et c'est une très bonne chose, sans tenir compte des implications pour moi… Le monde est un endroit meilleur si tu en fais partie. C'est ce que je pense depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré et je ne vais pas changer d'avis maintenant.

Il afficha un sourire exténué puis tourna la tête.

- Je crois que je suis abruti par les coups. Tu ferais aussi bien de m'ignorer à partir de maintenant parce que dieu sait ce que je pourrais dire.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai comme qui dirait envie de coller mes doigts autour de ton poignet afin que tu ne puisses disparaître… mais j'ai besoin de dormir.

Sherlock hocha la tête et se remit sur ses pieds en descendant une ou deux marches afin de ne pas paraître totalement menaçant. Il hésita brièvement puis lui tendit la main. John le regarda.

- J'ai encore des questions, même si je suis trop fatigué pour les poser.

Sherlock acquiesça, le visage sérieux.

- Je serai là pour y répondre.

John lui prit la main.

**NdT :**

**[1]** les _jammie dodgers_ sont des gâteaux sablés fourrés de confiture de prune. Ils ressemblent aux biscuits miroir.

**[2]** _I.O.U_ pour _I owe you (one) _en vo. qui signifie littéralement : Je te dois (quelque chose) mais dans ce cas-là, Moriarty ne parle pas de faveur mais de vengeance. En français, je le traduirais par : Je te revaudrai ça ! ou Je te garde un chien de ma chienne !

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? déplu ? des commentaires ? Une question ? N'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 12 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 – Le dernier à savoir**

- C'est du feutre _indélébile_ ?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux mais ne se redressa pas. C'était bon d'être de retour dans son propre canapé – il avait même réussi à dormir quelques heures sans interruption, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait fait depuis des mois.

Une main était suspendue devant son visage.

- Ça semblait opportun, répliqua-t-il.

John écarta sa main et examina le dos de celle-ci.

- _Pas mort, SH_, lut-il.

Il reporta son regard sur Sherlock.

- Ça t'a paru approprié d'écrire des choses sur les mains des gens – _à l'encre permanente_ – pendant leur sommeil ?

- Toutes mes excuses.

Sherlock resserra sa robe de chambre autour de lui et se permit une moue légèrement boudeuse.

- Je pensais que tu apprécierais ce petit rappel, au cas où tu te sentirais désorienté à ton réveil.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que John commençait à paraître un peu gêné.

- Eh bien, oui, mais…

Il fit courir son doigt sur les initiales écrites sur sa main gauche.

- Bon, oui, c'était…

Sa bouche se pinça.

- Mais enfin, Sherlock – ça ne partira pas !

Sherlock s'arrangea pour hausser une épaule sans déranger le confort de sa position.

- Tant pis, je ne savais pas combien de temps ça prendra pour que tu t'y habitues, fit-il remarquer d'un ton raisonnable. C'était plus simple que de l'écrire tous les soirs.

John le fixa longuement et Sherlock croisa son regard. Finalement, John soupira et secoua la tête avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

- Je t'en prie ! s'écria Sherlock après lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, deux mugs étaient déposés sur la table basse et John prit place dans le fauteuil adjacent.

- Il faut qu'on pense à Mrs Hudson, commença-t-il. Comment le lui annoncer, je veux dire. Elle sera ravie, c'est sûr, ajouta-t-il promptement. Mais ça va être un choc.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, John, approuva-t-il. Un ravissement choqué est une description parfaitement adaptée.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Tu lui as déjà dit ?

Sherlock pivota pour se mettre en position assise et tendit la main vers son thé.

- Wiggins m'a contacté hier pour m'avertir qu'il y aurait peut-être une fuite concernant ma _mort_… que des rumeurs se propageaient.

Il prit sa boisson et sourit, John se rappelait comment il aimait son thé.

- Si l'histoire se répandait, il n'y avait plus aucun avantage à te laisser dans l'ignorance – mais tu étais avec la police à ce moment-là alors je me suis rendu à Baker Street.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne voulais pas utiliser la porte principale alors je suis passé par l'arrière de chez Mrs Hudson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle a cru que j'étais un des tiens au début, rétorqua Sherlock. Elle m'a dit de revenir plus tard mais elle est allé me chercher une _mince pie_ **[1]**.

Il sentit une pointe de regret, c'était vraiment dommage pour cette _mince pie_… il avait une nette prédilection pour les _mince pies_ de Mrs Hudson.

- Un des miens ?

- Un de tes sans-abri qui a besoin de se faire rafistoler, expliqua Sherlock. J'ai ensuite repoussé ma capuche avant qu'elle ne revienne.

- Et comment elle a… ?

Sherlock grimaça.

- Elle s'est évanouie.

L'expression de John ressemblait à une tentative d'inquiétude mais il y avait définitivement un sourire en dessous.

- Au moins, _ça_ ne m'est pas arrivé à _moi_.

- Tu étais déjà inconscient, souligna Sherlock. Et couché par terre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as capitulé trop rapidement contre Moran, déclara-t-il, en repensant à la scène du soir d'avant. Ça pouvait paraître dans espoir mais je m'attendais à ce que tu te battes jusqu'au bout malgré ça.

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit et il dévisagea John sévèrement.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ?

John refusa de croiser son regard et sa nuque rougit. Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

- Alors, où est Mrs Hudson ? demanda John, en détournant la tête pour étudier vaguement la porte. J'aurais cru qu'elle te suivrait partout comme une mère poule à l'heure actuelle.

Sherlock ricana.

- Elle est partie chez sa sœur avant que tu ne rentres, dit-il. _Pour vous donner un peu d'intimité lors de votre réunion, les garçons._

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

- Oh, putain.

- En effet.

- Attends… alors tu était _là_ hier soir, quand je suis revenu après cette tentative d'agression ?

Sherlock acquiesça et John prit la mouche quand il le comprit.

- Donc, si Billy ne m'avait pas intercepté, je serais juste entré et je t'aurais trouvé assis dans ton fauteuil !

Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ça.

- Eh bien, tu peux t'estimer chanceux parce que moi, j'arrive trop bien à l'imaginer. Particulièrement la partie où Moran le tire dessus à travers la fenêtre.

John eut l'air stupéfait.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers la fenêtre mais son regard était lointain.

- Je suppose que ça aurait eu un côté poétique.

- _Poétique_… ?

Sherlock cligna mentalement des paupières puis repoussa fermement ce sujet de son esprit.

- Allez, au boulot, fit-il. Je suggère que tu avales n'importe quelle nourriture que tu juges indispensable – on sort dans une demi-heure.

- On sort ? Pour aller où ?

- Sur une affaire, John. Pour quoi d'autre ?

John reposa son mug avec un bruit sec.

- Juste comme ça – on reprend le business habituel ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.

Sherlock posa son propre mug sur la table et écarta les bras de manière expressive.

- Moriarty est mort et son organisation dissoute. La menace qui pesait sur toi a été neutralisée et je suis de retour – aussi brillant que jamais.

John émit un ricanement mais Sherlock ne releva pas.

- Allez, John, le pressa-t-il. Il n'y a aucune raison de rester assis à ne rien faire alors que je peux enfin redevenir moi-même !

- Mais je…

- Tu t'y feras plus facilement si on revient tout de suite à la normale.

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Il y a eu une avalanche de vols dernièrement qui semble insolite, allons voir si on peut jeter un œil aux dossiers de police.

John ne parut guère emballé par l'idée d'un peu d'action.

- Tu pourras me poser des questions en chemin, lui offrit Sherlock d'une voix cajoleuse.

Il éprouva un étrange moment de nostalgie lorsque John poussa son soupir qui signifiait : _oh, allons-y dans ce cas._

- Et on se rend à… ?

- Scotland Yard.

Un lent sourire s'étala sur le visage de John.

- Bon, ça devrait être intéressant.

**oOo**

- Alors Molly était impliqué dès le début ?

La tête de John tourbillonnait tandis que Sherlock lui expliquait son tour de passe-passe. Il s'enfonça dans le siège du taxi qui avançait au pas dans le trafic qui était typiquement intense en cette matinée froide et humide.

- Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné sans elle – elle était _l'amie_ que Moriarty avait ignorée.

- Je croyais qu'elle était l'amie que vous ignoriez tous les deux, pour être honnête, fit remarquer John. Sauf quand ça t'arrange, évidemment.

Il songea à la manière dont Molly l'avait évité ces six derniers mois et à quel point elle semblait mal à l'aise quand il lui avait offert sa compassion.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Sherlock puis ricochèrent au loin une nouvelle fois, ce qu'ils faisaient sans arrêt depuis que leur trajet avait commencé.

- Il y a un problème ? exigea de savoir Sherlock. Normalement, tu me regardes beaucoup plus que ça.

- C'est un peu tôt pour le normalement, tu n'es revenu que hier soir, objecta John.

Sherlock se contenta de le fixer. John ne croisa pas son regard mais il pouvait le sentir. Il soupira.

- Ton manteau.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il portait.

- C'est mon manteau habituel, souligna-t-il.

- Eh bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un putain de linceul, aboya John.

Il ferma brièvement les paupières puis se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Désolé.

Il y eut un court silence alors que le taxi progressait en passant près de divers monuments rendus flous par la pluie.

- Mycroft l'a déposé tard hier soir.

La voix de Sherlock était basse et teintée d'excuses.

- Je suis de retour à Londres depuis un moment et il est trop reconnaissable. C'est en fait la seule chose dont il s'est occupé puisque tu ne l'as rien laissé prendre d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, se défendit promptement John. Il a juste choisi un mauvais moment pour appeler, c'est tout. Je lui ai dit de revenir lorsque j'aurais moins envie de le frapper.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il croit que ce n'est pas encore sans danger.

- Et pourquoi c'était un mauvais moment ?

John appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, ses yeux sélectionnaient des gouttes de pluie et suivaient leur cheminement sur la vitre – une habitude qu'il avait prise durant les heures passées à ne pas parler à sa thérapeute. Pouvait-il dire à Sherlock les choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à Ella ? Il ne le pensait pas.

- Tes affaires vont bien comme tu l'as sans doute déjà constaté. Certaines sont dans des cartons mais tout est là. Je crois que Mrs Hudson a même dépoussiéré ta chambre mais je n'ai pas vérifié.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.

- Écoute, on les a juste laissées comme ça, d'accord ? On a pensé que Mycroft reviendrait à un moment ou un autre alors on n'a pas voulu s'en occuper. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines avant que je ne revienne à l'appartement et j'imagine que le temps a juste filé. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait un feu cérémonial ou transformé l'appartement en lieu de pèlerinage ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre – je ne suis pas allé renifler tes chemises ou cataloguer ton foutu répertoire à chaussettes !

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et vit dans le reflet Sherlock qui répétait silencieusement : _renifler mes chemises ?_ avec une telle expression de stupéfaction qu'il se sentit sourire malgré lui.

- Le loyer sera encore payé pour quelques mois grâce à ce chèque de la galerie d'art que tu avais déposé. Je n'ai pas trop pensé à ce que j'aurais fait si l'argent était venu à manquer.

- Il ne serait pas venu à manquer.

John pivota pour lui faire face. Sans doute Sherlock disait-il ça pour le consoler mais tout ce à quoi John pensa à dire fut :

- Combien de temps tu serais resté absent ?

Sherlock répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

John hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas l'envisager. S'il découvrait un jour qui avait répandu la nouvelle que Sherlock était vivant, John irait lui serrer la main avant que cet enfoiré de Mycroft ne s'en empare.

Il se remit à observer les gouttes de pluie. Après un moment, Sherlock reprit la parole, il semblait hésitant, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Ce serait mieux sans l'écharpe ?

John sourit en regardant les rues fréquentées.

- Non, Sherlock, fit-il. Non, tu peux garder ton écharpe.

Ils voyagèrent ensuite en silence.

**oOo**

- Donc, tu as averti Lestrade ? demanda John tandis qu'ils marchaient au pas de course sous la pluie jusqu'à l'entrée principale de Scotland Yard.

- Oui, il nous attend.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Sherlock l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et propulsa John devant lui.

- Cependant, il a ajouté qu'il nous laisserait le dire aux autres.

Les lèvres de John s'ourlèrent d'une colère familière lorsqu'il pensa à Donovan – ses sarcasmes quand Sherlock avait été arrêté, ses bruyantes déclarations que son suicide prouvait sa culpabilité, la manière dont elle avait simplement haussé les épaules pour son erreur lorsque son nom avait été finalement blanchi – elle ne s'était jamais excusée, n'avait jamais montré le moindre remord.

_Pétasse_.

- Ça va ?

John sortit de sa rêverie pour découvrir que Sherlock l'observait avec curiosité alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

- Ouais, dit-il. Ouais, je vais bien.

Il sourit largement.

- Mais j'ai hâte de voir Donovan.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil suggestif.

- Oh, bon dieu, non ! démentit immédiatement John. Non, rien de ce genre – je préférerais m'envoyer en l'air avec _toi_ plutôt qu'avec Donovan !

Cette déclaration rendit Sherlock un peu perplexe.

- Elle m'en a fait baver, c'est tout, conclut John avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sherlock acquiesça, pensif.

Quand ils furent à l'étage, ils trouvèrent le département inhabituellement calme, ils ne virent personne qu'ils connaissaient – certainement personne qui réagirait à la vue d'un homme censé être mort.

- Formation de sensibilisation, marmonna Lestrade en explication, en agitant sa pâtisserie danoise à demi mangée pour les inviter à entrer dans son bureau. Toutes les personnes qui ne travaillaient pas directement sur une affaire ont été regroupées et enfermées au sous-sol.

Il abaissa sa viennoiserie et épousseta les miettes de ses doigts.

- C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux, dit-il en tendant à John une main légèrement collante, avec un grand sourire. Ça semblait toujours faux d'avoir l'un sans l'autre.

- Oui, il est de retour – et pressé de travailler, approuva John en regardant Sherlock qui évitait tout risque de contact visuel avec la nourriture présente.

Il se dirigea droit sur le bureau et se mit immédiatement à fouiller.

- Vous avez quelque chose pour lui ?

- Les vols, déclara Sherlock, en sautant sur un dossier avant de le feuilleter rapidement. Une série de cambriolages ces dernières semaines.

- Pas vraiment votre rayon, si ?

John dévisagea Lestrade d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier haussa tristement les épaules.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas exactement en odeur de sainteté depuis…

Il grimaça.

- Vous savez…

- Oh, ne soyez pas comme ça, Lieutenant **[2]**, commenta Sherlock d'une voix traînante en posant une fesse sur le bord du bureau tandis qu'il étudiait une série de photographies. En fait, celle-ci pourrait bien être intéressante.

Il leva les yeux.

- Des voleurs qui s'évanouissent dans la nature, John, expliqua-t-il, en frétillant exagérément des sourcils.

Il posa le dossier puis éleva les deux mains avant de brusquement écarter les doigts.

- Pouf !

John secoua la tête devant tant de théâtralité mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Sherlock abandonna le dossier et se mit à marcher de long en large dans le bureau, les deux autres restaient en dehors de son chemin en vertu d'une longue expérience.

- Inutilisable, se plaignit-il. Qui était l'agent médico-légal de ces deux dernières scènes ? C'était Anderson ? Je _parie_ que c'était Anderson. C'est un prodige qu'il réussisse à s'habiller tout seul.

Il ragea encore un peu plus.

- La prochaine fois, appelez-moi avant d'appeler cette andouille destructeur de preuves.

John émit un ricanement et Sherlock tourbillonna sur lui-même.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais entendu utiliser le mot andouille avant.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'a fait rire.

Sherlock se renfrogna puis parut hésitant.

- Je ne l'ai pas employé correctement ?

- Oh, si, si, c'était parfait.

Sherlock examina le visage de John un moment puis hocha la tête avant de reprendre son va-et-vient.

- Il ne semble pas y avoir de structure à la fréquence des cambriolages, aucune chance de savoir quand ils vont attaquer à nouveau.

- Un des garçons a suggéré un cycle lunaire ? proposa Lestrade.

Il parut sur le point de s'étendre là-dessus mais les yeux de Sherlock roulaient déjà de dégoût. John se prépara à un torrent de railleries sur les _garçons_, Lestrade et – sans aucun doute – la lune aussi lorsque Sherlock s'assit brusquement dans la chaise posée dans l'angle.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda John en s'approchant immédiatement pour prendre son poignet.

Le pouls était bon mais il était très pâle.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

Sherlock plissa le nez sans répondre.

- Je peux avoir un de ces Hobnobs **[3]** au chocolat que vous cachez dans ce bureau, Lestrade ? s'enquit John en connaissant la faiblesse du lieutenant de police.

- Il ne devrait pas en avoir, il est au régime, déclara Sherlock en parlant le premier. Je vais bien, ne t'agite pas comme ça.

John l'ignora.

- Je vais faire un saut au distributeur, fit-il.

Il pointa un doigt sévère en direction de Sherlock puis sur Lestrade pour plus de poids.

- Ne bougez pas.

- Des biscuits apéritif, alors, précisa Sherlock. Apporte-moi des…

- … Quavers – je sais.

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de monnaie tandis qu'il traversait à grands pas le bureau principal. Le distributeur était dans un coin, John glissa les pièces dans la fente quand une voix regrettablement familière s'éleva derrière lui.

- _Pas mort, SH_… Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

John lutta contre le réflexe initial de couvrir sa main. À la place, il termina ce qu'il faisait puis pressa sur les boutons pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Ça signifie exactement ce que ça dit.

Sa sélection tomba dans le bac, il se pencha pour la récupérer puis se tourna pour faire face à l'expression incrédule de Donovan en voyant simultanément Sherlock émerger brusquement du bureau de Lestrade et traverser la pièce.

John hésita… mais toutes les insultes qu'elle avait jetées à Sherlock étaient là, dans son esprit et l'occasion était trop belle pour la manquer. Il se concentra sur Donovan qui maintenant le dévisageait avec pitié.

- Je l'ai _vu_, dit-il, l'air tout à fait sincère. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Donovan en resta bouche bée.

- Il est vivant, Sergent Donovan.

Il hocha la tête en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour garder un visage impassible.

- Sherlock est vivant.

- Heu… John…

Elle tendit une main prudente vers lui mais John se déplaça habilement pour l'éviter.

- Je ne suis pas cinglé, jura-t-il tandis que Sherlock glissait silencieusement plus près. Je vous dis la vérité. Il est là. Il est _juste là._

Donovan recula d'un pas, elle tenait sa main de manière plus défensive maintenant.

- Je vais aller chercher le lieutenant, d'accord ? Vous… vous restez là.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté mais le bureau était toujours aussi tranquille et personne ne faisait attention.

- Je le vois maintenant, lui jura John en avançant vers elle.

Il abaissa sa voix jusqu'à atteindre un chuchotement dramatique.

- _Il est juste derrière vous_.

Elle recula d'un autre pas – et percuta un corps solide.

- Salut, Sally.

Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les tympans.

**oOo**

John souriait encore dix minutes plus tard. Les trois hommes étaient de retour dans le bureau. Sherlock mangeait ses Quavers l'air satisfait et Lestrade marchait de long en large en se plaignant de leur _comportement puéril._

- Et je ne suis pas du tout au régime, termina-t-il pour Sherlock. Alors, vous vous êtes trompé.

- Eh bien, vous devriez, assena Sherlock en lançant le paquet d'amuse-gueule vide dans la poubelle. Mon frère a visiblement une mauvaise influence.

- Bon, intervint promptement John – même uniquement citée dans une conversation, la présence de Mycroft était inévitablement perturbante. On a fini ?

Sherlock se leva.

- Oui, en effet.

Il jeta un œil à Lestrade puis aux dossiers posés sur son bureau.

- Vous savez où me trouver quand vous en aurez un autre.

- Oui, je sais.

Lestrade prit une inspiration avant de rentrer timidement son ventre puis, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il soupira.

- _Vous_, vous êtes un emmerdeur, dit-il à Sherlock puis il secoua la tête. Mais je suis content que vous soyez de retour.

Sherlock était déjà à demi sorti du bureau, John sur ses talons.

- John ! le rappela Lestrade.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de porte, il vit Sherlock s'éloigner mais força ses pieds à rester en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sherlock tourna dans le couloir et John lança un regard irrité à Lestrade.

- Écoutez, je dois y aller…

Le visage de Lestrade exprima sa compréhension.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Il lui fit un geste de la main.

- Je vais vous accompagner.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignent le couloir et là, même à cette distance, tous deux purent voir Sherlock démembrer verbalement Anderson. La tension de John s'apaisa.

- Désolé, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

Lestrade secoua la tête.

- Ne vous excusez pas auprès de _moi_, pour l'amour du ciel – c'est ce que je voulais faire !

Il baissa les yeux et mit les mains dans ses poches avant de se balancer sur ses talons, l'air embarrassé.

- Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé si je n'ai pas maintenu le rythme de nos sorties au pub ces deux derniers mois…

John fronça les sourcils de confusion. C'était Lestrade qui l'avait tiré dehors pour prendre une pinte chaque semaine ou presque pendant les premiers mois après que Sherlock était… parti. Ce n'était comme si John avait réclamé ces distractions – en vérité, il avait à peine noté que Lestrade avait cessé de l'appeler.

- Pas de problème, le rassura-t-il en lui claquant l'épaule. Peut-être qu'on devrait remettre ça…

L'idée de sortir pour une soirée en laissant Sherlock derrière semblait soudainement complètement irréalisable.

- … un de ces quatre, finit-il avec un sourire peu enthousiaste.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva Lestrade avec empressement. C'est juste que je… je ne savais comment agir une fois que j'avais découvert qu'il était vivant, vous comprenez ? C'était bizarre. J'avais peur de le trahir.

Il parut soulager que John le prenne si facilement.

- Je ferais bien d'aller lisser les plumes froissées de Donovan. On se voit plus tard. D'accord, John ?

- Oui, sans faute.

John agita sa main en signe d'au revoir tandis que Lestrade s'éloignait.

Ce n'était pas une main ferme.

**oOo**

- Tu es très silencieux.

Ils étaient de retour chez eux depuis plusieurs heures quand Sherlock fit cette observation. John avait passé son temps en introspection mais n'avait rien trouvé d'utile.

- Sois content.

Sherlock leva vivement les yeux et John pouvait se sentir scruté. Il se leva.

- Je suis le dernier, donc ?

Les yeux pâles de Sherlock le suivirent tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Le dernier… ?

John lui lança un regard.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Suis-je le dernier de tes… _collègues_ à savoir ? Le seul qui ne savait pas, en fait ?

- John, ce n'est pas si…

- Qui d'autre savait ?

Il se déplaça vers la table, en attrapa le bord puis fixa Sherlock assis en face de son ordinateur portable.

- _Qui d'autre_ ?

- John, je l'ai seulement dit à Lestrade parce que l'assassin qui l'avait pris pour cible s'est avéré appartenir aux forces de police. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de le neutraliser sans la coopération de Lestrade.

- Qui d'autre ?

Sherlock remua sur sa chaise.

- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Tu… Ton _chagrin_…

Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment compris mais j'ai pu le _voir_ – ainsi que tous ceux qui t'ont observé. Tu as sauvé tout le monde, John : moi, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade… toi-même.

Son regard revint sur lui mais se détourna aussitôt.

- Personne ne pouvait douter de toi.

- Qui. D'autre ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre.

Les yeux de John se plissèrent.

- Mais d'autres personnes savaient ?

- Eh bien, il y avait Wiggins, manifestement – et quelques uns de ses plus fidèles…

- Sherlock, l'interrompit John. Je ne suis pas toi mais je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose. Soit tu es à cent pour cent certain que je ne le découvrirai jamais, soit tu me le dis maintenant.

Ils se fixèrent. Le regard de Sherlock fut le premier à s'abaisser.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça.

John se tint au-dessus de lui et lui lança une œillade noire. Sherlock se vexa.

- Très bien. Irène a deviné.

- Irène ? Irène, _LA femme_ ? Cette Irène-là ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules et John se pencha sur le bureau pour se retrouver devant son visage.

- Irène Adler est morte, dit-il très lentement et très clairement. Je sais que Mycroft m'a poussé à te broder toute une histoire sur le fait qu'elle bénéficiait de _la protection des témoins_ mais il m'a juré qu'elle était morte, cette fois. Il en était sûr. Il en était absolument sûr.

- Heu… non.

John y repensa.

- Il a dit qu'il faudrait Sherlock Holmes pour le duper.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Sherlock frémissait sous la surface de son expression soigneusement impassible et John se demanda comment il avait pu penser que cet homme était difficile à lire.

- Tu l'as sauvée.

Il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, trébuchant presque à chaque pas sous le coup de l'émotion.

- John…

- Tais-toi.

Il atteignit la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas, à demi effrayé que ce ne soit que le caractère familier de leur appartement qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer – s'il tournait la poignée, il se retrouverait désintégré à travers Londres, ses atomes s'échapperaient de la scène de ce crime dans toutes les directions.

- John…

La voix de Sherlock était proche. John se tenait au chambranle, les peintures s'effaçaient devant lui, elles étincelaient en rouge sang puis revenaient.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il sans tourner la tête. Non, ne dis rien, je suis joliment sûr de pouvoir deviner…

Il se sentit malade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait malade ?

- _Dînons ensemble_, cita-t-il avec colère.

Il pivota sur ses talons.

- Alors, tu l'as fait, Sherlock ? exigea-t-il de savoir, en avançant d'un pas. Tu es allé _dîner_ avec cette connasse amorale pendant que j'étais ton modèle de chagrin ? C'est comme ça que ça a marché, ton grand plan ?

Sherlock commença à secouer la tête mais John l'ignora.

- Merde, je suis tellement con ! J'avais présumé que tu avais juste survécu à la chute… et moi qui ai vraiment tenté de te dissuader de considérer le suicide comme une option ! Tiens, note-la celle-là, au fait – ça fera rire Irène. Vous pourrez vous marrer un bon coup avec ça.

- Cesse immédiatement, John, tu es ridicule.

John sentit que son expression devenait mauvaise et Sherlock recula d'un pas vacillant, l'air brusquement hésitant.

- Écoute, personne ne va rire de toi, offrit-il rapidement. Je n'ai pas tenu compte du fait que tu as tendance à m'attribuer des motifs meilleurs que ceux auxquels j'aspire habituellement.

Il écarta les mains.

- Et ensuite je… je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sherlock fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone mobile puis appuya rapidement sur quelques touches.

- Irène Adler ne m'a envoyé qu'un seul et unique message, je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé le numéro ni comment elle a su comment l'utiliser.

Il leva son portable et le tourna afin que John puisse voir l'écran. Il lui fallut un temps interminable pour réussir à se concentrer dessus.

- _Dites-lui que vous êtes en vie_, lut-il.

- C'est le seul texto qu'elle a envoyé.

La voix de Sherlock était inhabituellement circonspecte mais il poursuivit :

- Je n'ai pas répondu.

- Ni fait ce qu'elle a dit, souleva John. En assumant qu'elle parlait bien de _moi_, bien sûr. Je suppose qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien se référer à bon nombre de personnes.

- Bien sûr qu'elle parlait de toi. Il y a qui d'autre ici ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça. Tous mes actes ont été parfaitement rationnels.

Il remua inconfortablement et fit une tentative maladroite de plaisanterie.

- Les gens jaseraient définitivement s'ils apprenaient que tu t'énerves quand une femme m'envoie un texto – Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour moi, John !

John le fixa, son esprit était submergé par la confusion, la jalousie, il était blessé et presque assez en colère pour dépasser le dévouement continu qu'il pouvait toujours sentir – sous-jacent – dans tout ce qu'il était. Il ressentait une émotion si profondément enracinée qu'elle gouvernait chacun de ses mouvements. Tout était sans dessus dessous, ce qui était mort était vivant, le nord était le sud et John était incapable de voir autre chose que Sherlock lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.

- Moi non plus.

**NdT** :

**[1]** _a_ _mince pie_ est une tartelette anglaise fourrée de pâte de fruits secs.

**[2] **_Detective Inspector_ ou _D.I_ en vo. La version française diffusée par France 4 traduit le grade de Lestrade par Lieutenant, non par Détective ou Inspecteur. J'avoue que mes connaissances en hiérarchie policière et ses équivalents franco-britanniques avoisinent le zéro pointé donc je m'incline devant leur choix. Ils doivent sans doute avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire puisqu'en toute logique, au niveau du doublage, un mot identique ou presque aurait été plus simple.

**[3]** les _hobnobs_ sont des gâteaux secs aux flocons d'avoine

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? déplu ? des commentaires ? Une question ? N'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 12 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le chapitre nouveau est arrivé. Les choses commencent à se préciser…

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 – Le danger des rendez-vous**

Sherlock, de mauvaise humeur, fixait la cheminée vide tandis qu'il répertoriait ses plus récentes pensées et les classait de manière appropriée – non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit méritant d'être sauvegardé. Il fronça les sourcils, remonta ses jambes au niveau du siège et les enveloppa de ses bras alors que la fraîcheur du petit matin se glissait sous sa robe de chambre

Il était de retour depuis deux semaines, ce qui signifiait presque trois depuis la dernière attaque des voleurs volatilisés – ils n'étaient jamais restés si longtemps inactifs. John avait théorisé qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés par crainte puisque le seul détective consultant au monde était de retour dans le circuit. Sherlock avait considéré cette possibilité avant de la balayer, cependant, il se demandait maintenant si John avait été vraiment sérieux en émettant cette suggestion ou s'il l'avait _charrié_, pour citer une de ses propres phrases.

L'expression renfrognée de Sherlock s'approfondit. Généralement, il n'avait pas à se prémunir d'une telle moquerie de la part de John mais, à l'heure actuelle, cet homme n'était lui-même en aucune façon. Il n'y avait plus eu d'allusion à son étrange explosion de jalousie envers Irène mais il semblait… _rétréci _? Sherlock secoua la tête, irrité. Non, ce choix de mot était ridicule, comment pouvait-il rétrécir ? Non, il était… Sherlock chercha dans son dictionnaire mental des synonymes.

_Rétréci… Amoindri… Inférieur_… Non. Recommence.

_Réduit… Diminué_… Stop. _Diminué._

Associations_…_

_Musique : accords diminués, manque de note centrale ou d'énergie, considéré comme dissonant ou instable…_

Instable.

Sherlock se mit sur ses pieds. Un John instable était inacceptable. Il avança à grands pas vers le canapé pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y asseoir. Son propre canapé. Les choses ne tournaient pas rond. Pendant six longs mois, il s'était imaginé son foyer et maintenant qu'il était de retour, ce n'était pas du tout comme dans son souvenir. Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre en espérant voir un nouveau cas se profiler. Ça aiderait. Une nouvelle affaire rendait toujours les choses meilleures.

**oOo**

- Ma petite amie est trop belle.

Quelques heures plus tard, il semblait bien que le vœu de Sherlock avait été exaucé. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et examina leur nouveau client potentiel, déterminé à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute – même s'il était considérable. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient noyés sous les clients depuis son retour – les gros titres comme _Le suicide du faux génie _avaient plus marqué les mémoires que ceux qui proclamaient : _Le détective est blanchi._

John prit rapidement la parole depuis le siège qu'il occupait à table, sans doute pour prévenir une réponse acerbe.

- Heu… voulez-vous nous expliquer ça, Mr… ?

L'homme sourit nerveusement.

- Oh, c'est Jones. Gary Jones.

Un nom convenablement terne pour un individu singulièrement peu impressionnant.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que ça a l'air stupide…

Personne ne le contredit.

- … mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je m'inquiète. Je veux dire, j'ai un physique banal…

Personne ne discuta ce point non plus.

- … je n'ai pas tellement d'argent, ni un boulot excitant ou quoi que ce soit.

- Que faites-vous, Mr Jones ? s'enquit Sherlock, peu confiant en la définition que cet homme appliquait à _excitant_ – peut-être que son job était intéressant, après tout ?

- Je suis employé de bureau dans une compagnie d'assurance.

Au tant pour _cet_ espoir-là.

- J'ai rencontré Deborah par le biais d'un site de rencontre.

Il lui donna un morceau de papier où étaient inscrits l'adresse web et ses coordonnées de connexion. Sherlock y jeta un œil et le tendit de l'autre côté, attendant que John vienne le prendre entre ses doigts.

- Lorsque nous sommes restés en contact, j'ai eu des doutes, parce qu'elle n'avait pas mis de photo de profil, ce qui signifie généralement que… eh bien…

Il haussa les épaules.

- … rien de bon, je suppose. Mais je n'ai pas tellement d'offres et elle avait l'air gentille alors j'ai accepté de la rencontrer. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux quand elle s'est retournée – elle est absolument magnifique.

Il se pencha sur le côté, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone portable.

- Elle n'aime pas être prise en photo mais j'ai pu en prendre une quand elle est allée au bar lors de notre dîner, hier soir.

Il appuya quelques boutons puis passa le mobile à Sherlock. Il y eut un sifflement de derrière tandis que John regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, Mr Jones.

Sherlock tourna le téléphone de façon à ce que John ne puisse plus le voir. La femme était grande et mince avec de longs cheveux roux flamboyant – _perruque_, décida-t-il immédiatement – et un profil relativement inoffensif. Il rendit l'appareil.

- Oh, appelez-moi Gary. Je me suis dit que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle après notre premier verre mais on sort ensemble depuis deux semaines maintenant. Pourtant, hier soir…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Hier soir ? répéta John pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il passa son ordinateur à Sherlock, l'écran montrait la page de profil de Gary Jones. Son pseudonyme était _RocketMan75_.

- Oui, je vous prie, satisfaites donc la curiosité lubrique de mon co-locataire, l'invita Sherlock, en scannant la page des yeux. Je suis certain qu'il meurt d'envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Il produisit son sourire le plus hypocrite mais Gary Jones, visiblement un peu bouché, le prit pour argent comptant.

- Eh bien, elle veut que nous sortions pour le week-end. Ensemble, je veux dire. Demain, en fait.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Évidemment que j'ai dit oui mais ensuite, j'y ai réfléchi.

- Ça a dû représenter un énorme effort, marmonna Sherlock avec compassion.

John donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, ce qu'il trouva étrangement rassurant. Gary fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus mais acquiesça.

- Oui… oui, c'était un effort. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas paraître ingrat mais ce genre de choses n'arrive pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire – elle vaut un dix absolu… et moi, je ne suis qu'un ci…

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- … quatre, au mieux, termina Gary. Je veux dire, elle est très gentille mais vous devez bien admettre que c'est bizarre.

Il ouvrit largement les mains.

- Les choses que je ne comprends pas me rendent nerveux.

Sherlock sentit le coup d'avertissement frappé contre sa chaise avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche cette fois. Il se concentra sur les faits.

- Je suis très content que vous ayez porté ceci à mon attention, Mr Jones. Je vais me mettre immédiatement au travail.

- _Vraiment_ ? entendit-il à l'unisson de la part de son client et de son colocataire.

Sherlock tourna la tête.

- Il a absolument raison, John – le ratio d'attirance est totalement disproportionné. Cette _Deborah_ doit certainement avoir d'autres motivations.

John soupira.

- L'apparence n'est pas tout, Sherlock. On peut rencontrer quelqu'un socialement, ou dans un bureau, disons, dont la personnalité nous correspond – mais ne pas être particulièrement attiré par cette personne au début, peut-être parce que ce n'est pas notre type habituel mais, à mesure que le temps passe, apprendre à connaître cette personne, passer du temps avec elle et progressivement, réaliser que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici, n'est-ce pas, John ? rebondit immédiatement Sherlock. Elle l'a trouvé sur un site de rencontres – tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour continuer, c'était une photographie, un CV un peu terne et une plaisanterie de mauvais goût à propos d'un perroquet.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien.

John l'encouragea d'un geste de la main.

- Continue.

Sherlock pivota vers leur client.

- Quels sont vos arrangements pour demain ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle m'appellerait chez moi vers sept heures et qu'on partirait de là. Je ne sais pas où elle habite en fait – elle est très réservée.

Il baissa sa voix.

- Je suis aussi inquiet à propos de ça – et si elle était mariée ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Quoique je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à avoir une liaison.

- En effet.

Sherlock examina les paumes moites devant lui et renonça à se lever.

- John va vous raccompagner. Ne faites rien pendant vingt-quatre heures – je resterai en contact.

Il se concentra sur son ordinateur portable et ignora le soupir résigné émis derrière lui.

**oOo**

- Tu enregistres la taille de soutien-gorge d'une femme avant même de remarquer la couleur de ses yeux.

John se figea sur le pas de porte, il venait d'escorter leur nouveau client à la porte. Pourquoi Sherlock avait décidé d'accepter cette affaire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée ça ne semblait pas son truc du tout. Il ferma les yeux un instant pendant qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis comprit d'où cette déclaration venait.

- La rougeur ?

- Elle m'a rappelé ton discours, oui.

John hocha la tête. Il semblait que Sherlock s'était enfin décidé à remarquer l'éléphant qui rôdait dans la pièce **[1]** depuis son explosion quinze jours auparavant. Laissant tomber cette métaphore pour une autre qui correspondait plus à son humeur, John y vit un taureau et le prit promptement par les cornes.

- Tu prétends être au-dessus de tout ça mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. John avança jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y installa.

- Tu as répondu à Irène, j'étais assis dans ce siège-là et je t'ai vu.

Il hocha la tête en direction du siège qu'il venait de libérer, il se rappelait leur avoir proposer à tous les deux des prénoms d'enfant presque un an auparavant.

- C'était juste…

John secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Non. Non, Sherlock. Tu peux te raconter que tu aimes la stimulation intellectuelle mais ça, c'est _mon_ rayon et je sais ce que j'ai vu. On peut le réprimer, on peut _toujours_ le réprimer mais c'est là.

Sherlock se renfonça dans son siège, les mains repliées sur son ventre.

- Disons que tu as raison, juste pour le plaisir de l'argumentation.

- C'est ta spécialité.

- Donc, ce que tu _crois_ avoir vu indiquerait sûrement une inclinaison hétérosexuelle, si toutefois, une inclinaison était présente.

John se moqua de lui.

- Comment tu le saurais ? Tu as tellement bridé ta libido que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu pourrais désirer, puisque tu n'as jamais admis que tu voudrais quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock se redressa.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être impliqué sexuellement avec Irène Adler.

- Parce qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas… ou parce que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?

John se rassit et croisa ses jambes aux chevilles.

- Tu es hétéro.

- Je suis pragmatique.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et John eut pitié de lui.

- Dans une vie civile normale, je serais qualifié d'hétéro, oui. Mais il y a d'autres raisons à ça et j'en ai fait le tour, Sherlock. On ne reçoit pas le genre de surnoms que j'ai entendu de mes camarades de l'armée en étant… eh bien… _corseté dans l'hétérosexualité_, faute d'un meilleur terme.

Il y eut un court silence tandis que Sherlock y songeait.

- Alors, c'est pour ça ? Cette toute nouvelle… attraction, si c'est le mot – c'est pour ça que tu es si _éteint_ depuis que je suis revenu ?

- Pas du tout.

Le froncement de sourcil de Sherlock s'approfondit.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais.

John soupira, son bref éclat de confiance s'évanouissait. Il replia ses jambes contre son corps. Instinctivement, il faisait de lui une cible plus petite, même s'il était trop tard pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il. Même en laissant une quelconque… _attraction_ complètement en dehors de ça, j'ai, à l'évidence, imaginé que notre amitié était bien plus que ce qu'elle était en réalité, du moins de ton côté.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est injuste de te blâmer pour ça.

- John, je…

En fait, Sherlock avait l'air plutôt perdu – il avait toujours détesté ne pas comprendre les choses.

- C'est bon, je sais que tu ne ressens pas les choses de cette façon. C'est juste que… je suppose que je pensais être différent, tu vois ? Que je signifiais plus pour toi.

Il réussit à afficher un demi-sourire.

- Je suppose que tout le monde croit être spécial – c'est un peu stupide, en fait.

Il se leva.

- Une tasse de thé ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas alors John se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'occuper à une tâche familière. En vérité, il se sentait un peu mieux – ses propres paroles lui avaient rappelé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ressentir de l'amertume parce que Sherlock était ce qu'il était. C'était toujours mille fois mieux d'avoir l'homme en vrai de retour que la version décédée mais plutôt idéalisée à laquelle John s'était cramponnée pendant six mois.

- Tu as déjà perdu des amis avant.

La voix de Sherlock était affaiblie par la porte de la cuisine. John ne se retourna pas.

- Des gens dont tu étais proche, même.

- Oui, en effet.

Il leva le bras vers l'étagère et en descendit deux mugs.

- Pourquoi tu as utilisé mon shampoing ?

Les mugs s'entrechoquèrent quand ils entrèrent en contact avec le plan de travail avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'avait prévu. John prit une profonde inspiration.

- Non, dit-il fermement. Non, Sherlock.

- La bouteille qui est dans la douche est plus remplie que celle que j'ai laissée derrière moi et elle a un nouveau design – ils ont changé le conditionnement il y a deux mois. Tu n'utilises pas cette marque, elle est bien trop tape-à-l'œil.

- Sherlock, j'ai dit non.

John tourna la tête et croisa le regard frustré qui tentait d'éclaircir ce point.

- Laisse tomber.

Sherlock détourna les yeux le premier. John fixa son visage mécontent pendant un moment puis pivota vers le frigo et continua sa routine tandis que l'eau de la bouilloire atteignait son point d'ébullition. Il l'éteignit, laissant un silence trop grand pour la pièce. Sherlock le brisa.

- Je t'ai dit dans le Dartmoor que tu étais mon seul ami.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est un souvenir que je me suis repassé de nombreuses fois quand tu étais mort.

John écrasa le sachet de thé contre le bord de la tasse pour en extraire le maximum de force.

- Ce n'est que quand tu es revenu que j'y ai repensé avec un peu plus de logique… parce que tu avais déjà mis le sucre à ce moment-là, non ? Le sucre que tu croyais drogué.

Il décida que le sachet avait donné tout ce qu'il avait, il le sortit après une dernière pression puis jeta les restes détrempés dans la soucoupe prévue à cet effet.

- Mais comment aurais-tu pu me droguer si on ne se parlait pas ? Tu devais t'excuser – et tu l'as tellement bien fait que j'ai bu ce que tu m'as donné, même si je ne prends pas de sucre dans mon café. Je l'ai bu simplement parce que tu l'avais fait pour moi.

Il regarda le sachet de thé puis versa la soucoupe au-dessus de la poubelle.

- Donc, j'ai eu mes excuses _et_ un ego reboosté… et ensuite j'ai bu ton café prétendument drogué comme un petit agneau, pas vrai ? Beau travail, vraiment.

Il s'occupa du thé de Sherlock puis se tourna et tendit le bras au-dessus de la table pour le déposer sur le bord le plus proche de la porte avant de se reculer à nouveau contre le plan de travail, en tenant sa tasse avec les deux mains.

Sherlock parut déconcerté.

- Écoute, ça va, le rassura John. Je suis content que tu sois de retour, okay ? Tu restes mon meilleur ami et moi, je suis… eh bien, je suis un des tiens.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sherlock avança d'un pas dans la cuisine.

- C'est _toi_ qui a des tas d'amis, c'est _toi_ qui es populaire, c'est _toi_ que tout le monde apprécie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense le superintendant de la police.

- Quoi ?

Sherlock balaya cette interruption.

- Tu parles par énigmes. Au vu des derniers événements, peut-être que je ne devrais plus te décrire comme mon _seul_ ami mais tu es, et de loin, le plus important – tu dois sûrement t'en apercevoir ?

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr.

Sherlock avait l'air très perplexe. John se sentait presque désolé pour lui.

- Eh bien voilà – tu as mis le doigt sur le problème, là.

- Et quel est le problème ?

John haussa les épaules.

- Je ne te crois plus.

**oOo**

- Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment vous avez découvert ça !

Le matin suivant, Lestrade annonça bruyamment son arrivée, il tituba dans la cuisine et lâcha deux cartons de dossiers sur la table. Son regard passa de John – ce dernier pivota sur sa chaise pour lui dire bonjour, à Sherlock qui se leva de la table du salon et se dirigeait jusqu'à lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Très bien.

Sherlock tendit la main vers la boîte du dessus et ouvrit le couvercle avant de s'absorber immédiatement dans son contenu.

- Une nouvelle affaire ? s'enquit John en se levant pour lui offrir un sourire terne.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda John puis Sherlock avant de revenir à John mais la mine terne restait fermement en place. Lestrade saisit l'allusion.

- À vous de me le dire, fit-il. J'ai reçu un appel hier soir de votre homme ici présent, il voulait la liste des meurtres non résolus de ces dernières années, ceux dont la victime se prénommait Gary.

Il tapota les boîtes.

- J'ai un peu réduit le champ par âge et en me limitant aux affaires de victimes célibataires et ces deux m'ont sauté aux yeux parce que… bon, jetez-y plutôt un coup d'œil.

Sherlock lança la photographie d'un homme à l'allure très ordinaire sur la table.

- Gary Mulligan, trouvé mort dans sa voiture, dans les faubourgs de la cité, il y a deux ans, blessure fatale due à un coup de couteau dans la nuque, on a pensé à un détournement de voiture qui avait mal tourné.

Il parcourait les notes des entretiens pendant qu'il parlait, ses yeux vacillaient tandis qu'il lisait les détails à toute vitesse.

- Oui !

Il leva les yeux vers John.

- Sa mère a mentionné qu'il avait récemment commencé à sortir avec une _Debbie_ – personne ne l'a jamais rencontrée et elle n'a jamais été identifiée ou considérée comme pertinente.

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent.

- Vraiment ? Ça, c'est une coïncidence !

Son regard se posa sur Lestrade puis sur les boîtes.

- Ou pas.

Il secoua la tête.

- Comment diable… ?

Sherlock se pencha sur la seconde boîte et un autre cliché atterrit près du premier – encore une fois, un homme qui semblait personnifier le terme _quelconque_.

- Gary Benson, l'informa Lestrade. Également trouvé dans sa voiture, bien que poignardé dans la poitrine cette fois, c'était il y a douze mois. Je n'ai rien noté sur la petite amie et vous ?

Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui était en train de survoler rapidement les informations. Maintenant, il fronçait les sourcils et secoua la tête avant de jeter une feuille de papier à John.

- Appelle la sœur, tu veux ?

John acquiesça et se retira au salon en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Lestrade fixa Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sherlock lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Tueur en série. Je vous l'avais dit.

Lestrade tendit la main vers le dossier que Sherlock étudiait et le repoussa sur la table.

- Je veux dire : avec John. Ou plutôt, avec John et vous.

Le visage de Sherlock maintint un niveau d'impassibilité tout à fait remarquable.

- Attraper des criminels ne vous suffit plus, Lestrade ? C'est quoi, ça ? _Le département des enquêtes criminelles d'Oprah _? **[2]**

Lestrade continua de parler à mi-voix.

- Il vous a parlé ?

- Il me parle tout le temps. _On vit ensemble_.

- J'allais dire : _vous voyez ce que je veux dire_ mais je suppose qu'il est possible que ce ne soit pas le cas. Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de ce qu'il a traversé ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous l'avez poussé très près du bord ?

Sherlock lui décocha une œillade noire.

- Passez-moi le dossier.

Il tira sur les papiers qu'il tenait encore d'un coup sec mais Lestrade ne les relâcha pas.

- Il n'aurait pas tenu tellement bien longtemps, vous savez. À sans cesse se plonger dans des situations dangereuses, il était de plus en plus imprudent à chaque fois.

Sherlock se figea mais ensuite ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Si John est brisé alors _moi_, je le réparerai. Je l'ai déjà fait. _Passez-moi ce dossier._

- Bonne nouvelle !

John revint dans la cuisine, son regard concentré sur son bloc-notes.

- La sœur dit qu'il y avait _bien_ une petite amie récente mais ils ne l'ont jamais rencontrée. Elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler son nom mais elle croit qu'il commence par un _D_.

Il leva les yeux et cilla.

- Tout va bien ?

- Très bien, rétorqua Sherlock.

Il arracha brusquement le dossier coincé sous la main de Lestrade et se retira dans le salon. Lestrade lui offrit un sourire peu convaincant.

- Alors, John… Vous voulez bien me dire comment vous avez découvert ceci ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la chaise de Sherlock.

- Ce ne pouvait être que le nom, dit-il sans lever les yeux. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu attirer cette femme vers ce profil – à moins qu'elle apprécie les mauvaises blagues sur les oiseaux, ce qui semble plus qu'improbable.

- D'accord, approuva Lestrade d'un ton traînant. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu mais vous avez certainement eu un coup de chance. Alors comment… ?

Sherlock sauta sur ses pieds et referma le dossier qu'il tenait. Il faillit frapper Lestrade à la poitrine en le lui rendant.

- Pourquoi une femme – une femme séduisante – approcherait un homme comme Gary Jones ? Ça ne peut pas être à cause de sa charmante personnalité parce que a) elle ne l'a jamais rencontré et b) il n'en a pas. Alors, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a attirée ? Sa photo ne montre que sa médiocrité – personne ne place son cœur sur un menton fuyant surmonté d'une bouche fine. Si elle veut des yeux bleus, il y en a des beaucoup plus bleus de disponible, si elle aime les nez retroussés, il y en a plein sur le site qui ne sont pas ornés de cicatrices d'acné.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la table et fit pivoter son ordinateur portable, leur dévoilant l'image de l'homme en question. Lestrade devait bien admettre que la description n'était pas exagérément sévère.

- Donc… le nom. Mais qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Qui se soucie du nom de sa cible ? À moins qu'ils aient un faible pour cette pièce ridicule à laquelle Mrs Hudson nous a fait assister – celle avec le sac à main…

Il dévisagea John puis balaya la référence de la main.

- Peu importe.

- _L'importance d'être constant_ **[3]**, chuchota John à Lestrade. Sortie au théâtre en guise d'excuses à Mrs Hudson la semaine dernière.

Lestrade sourit largement. À son avis, quiconque était capable de forcer Sherlock à sortir socialement parce qu'il se sentait coupable avait des couilles en acier trempé. Il se résolut à acheter un bouquet de fleurs à la logeuse dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Ou peut-être un fouet.

Sherlock était reparti.

- Quel arnaqueur ne voudrait s'en prendre qu'aux personnes appelées Gary ? Non…

Il secoua la tête.

- Cette obsession pour le nom suggérait un motif plus sombre – et si elle le fait maintenant – elle aurait très bien pu le faire avant.

Il adressa ces mots en grande partie pour Lestrade mais il continuait à jeter des coups d'œil vers John qui restait silencieux.

- Bon, murmura Lestrade, en y réfléchissant. Alors, si elle veut que votre client devienne le troisième Gary, on peut l'appréhender ce soir – au moment où elle vient le chercher _lui_.

- Et on l'accuse de quoi ? De sortir avec un crétin ? Il vous faudra de plus grandes prisons.

Les lèvres de John s'incurvèrent et le rictus de Sherlock prouva qu'il l'avait remarqué.

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas se contenter d'attendre qu'elle lui plante un coup de couteau !

- Non, en effet, accorda Sherlock. Je suggère que vous alliez installer des micros dans sa voiture, surveilliez son sans doute très terne appartement, que vous lui fassiez mettre un gilet pare lame, bref, que vous agissiez en policier.

Il agita ses mains dans un geste qui signifiait : _allez_.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Sherlock indiqua les boîtes dans la cuisine.

- _Nous_, on va examiner les preuves existantes et chercher ce qu'on pourra utiliser contre elle pour prouver sa culpabilité.

Lestrade soupira et jeta un bref coup d'œil à John qui retroussait déjà ses manches en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Je vais y aller et…

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, le coupa Sherlock. On vous appellera dès qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. Vous pouvez parler à John plus tard.

Il agita sa main en direction de la porte.

- Allez – vous avez des endroits à voir, des gens à sauver. Et que ça saute.

Lestrade tergiversait encore.

- Je vous verrai dehors.

Encouragé à descendre l'escalier plus rapidement qu'à son allure habituelle, Lestrade hésita sur le pas de porte, il lança un dernier regard en arrière.

- J'ai l'impression de laisser un animal blessé aux soins du plus dangereux carnivore au monde, fit-il, inquiet. Vous… ?

- Allez-vous-en.

Sherlock lui ferma la porte au nez. Lestrade prit ça comme un signe positif.

**oOo**

- Alors, on va où ?

Sherlock se tourna vers John tandis que leur taxi roulait à travers Londres.

- Au quartier général de _plussiaffinité.com _ **[4]**.

- D'accord, acquiesça John.

Après un moment, il fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi on va là-bas ?

Son cœur ne semblait pas emballé par l'enquête. Sherlock se pencha vers lui et lui tapota la tempe.

- Réfléchis, John. Cette affaire dépend de quoi ?

- Heu…

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent à ce contact soudain mais il ne le repoussa pas.

- Du nom ?

Son front se plissa puis son visage s'éclaira avec quelque chose qui ressemblait de son vieil enthousiasme.

- Qui n'est pas donné sur le site !

Sherlock hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Continue.

- Donc… oh – tu penses qu'elle travaille là-bas ?

- Bon, elle pourrait aussi pirater les comptes mais y travailler est bien plus probable.

John lui sourit avec admiration et Sherlock se permit un instant de s'y réchauffer. Ça ne dura pas.

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu t'es débarrassé de Lestrade avec cette histoire de dossiers ?

Sherlock se contenta de le dévisager. John soupira mais ne parut pas surpris ou même – Sherlock fut content de le remarquer – déçu.

Ils avaient encore une grande distance à parcourir et, après un moment, Sherlock se surprit à poser une autre question.

- Quelles sont _ces autres raisons_ ?

- Hmm ?

John se détourna de sa profonde analyse de la fenêtre et le regarda.

- Tu as dit que _tu serais surtout qualifié d'hétéro mais il y a d'autres raisons,_ cita Sherlock. Quelles _autres raisons_ ?

John secoua la tête.

- Oh, non. Si les trucs personnels sont hors limite, alors c'est hors limite. Je ne vais pas mettre à nu le peu de choses que tu es incapable de déduire par toi-même, merci bien.

Il se détourna une fois de plus.

- Cette rue est assez à sens unique comme ça.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il censé réparer John s'il n'avait pas toutes les informations ? Il réfléchit à ses options quelques minutes.

- Je ne suis pas puceau.

La tête de John pivota aussi brusquement que si elle avait été rattachée à un élastique. Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que tu t'es posé la question. Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. Peu importe ce que Moriarty pensait.

John parut un peu déconcerté par la soudaine apparition de Moriarty dans la conversation mais il décida plutôt clairement de ne pas demander.

- J'ai… _flirté_ à l'université, poursuivit Sherlock. Mais c'était une distraction – une faiblesse. J'ai mis ça de côté.

- _Flirté_, répéta inutilement John. Bon. Donc, pas de relations actuelles ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Certainement pas de ma part.

_Les pauvres_, pensa John en lui-même mais son expression était sans équivoque.

- Hommes ou femmes ?

- Une sélection représentative.

- Bien sûr. C'était une question stupide, désolé.

- À toi.

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? Je te montre la mienne…

John se mordit la lèvre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

- Non. Je veux dire : oui, c'est bien ça. Tu l'as bien comprise.

Il avait toujours l'air de lutter pour ne pas rire. Sherlock arqua un sourcil impatient.

- Bon. Oui. Désolé. Hum… C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

Il se calma et répondit lui-même.

- Oh, _les autres raisons_… oui.

Il grimaça.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te dire ça.

L'attention de Sherlock s'aiguisa. De nouvelles informations sur John étaient toujours intéressantes. John le dévisagea.

- Oh, bon sang.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Bon, d'accord. Très bien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, okay ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

- L'armée puis ensuite moi. Tu aimes ça.

John lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je le _supporte_, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis.

- Et c'est pertinent à ton problème d'orientation ?

John grimaça encore une fois.

- Je… C'est lié.

Il regarda au loin.

- Quand on en vient aux… relations personnelles…

- Tu veux parler de sexe, vérifia Sherlock sans vraiment en faire une question. Oh, tu l'a reporté là ? Tu aimes recevoir des ordres…

- Non.

- Non ?

- Résolument _non_.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se détourna à nouveau, une rougeur montait de sa nuque.

- Résolument… _oh_.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Comme Irène ?

C'était sans aucun doute la pire chose à dire.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à destination, Sherlock avait été informé en des termes incertains que préférer diriger dans une chambre à coucher n'indiquait pas forcément un désir d'infliger de la douleur, une tendance au chantage ou une inclinaison à s'investir avec un maître criminel. Il n'avait pas encore découvert pourquoi John agissait en plus hétéro qu'il ne l'était mais il était très clair que ce n'était pas le moment de demander.

**oOo**

- Chut !

- Chut _toi-même_ !

- John ! siffla Sherlock. Tu veux bien te taire ?

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la gorge de la serrure émettre un clic puis la porte de Deborah Martin s'ouvrit en grand. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur.

Sherlock examina les alentours puis indiqua à John le bureau visible à travers la porte ouverte du salon. Lui-même se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher où il se mit immédiatement à chercher ce qui ne devait pas être trouvé.

Le patron de _plussiaffinité_ s'était montré très coopératif une fois que Sherlock lui eût fait miroiter un des badges de Lestrade et – il était forcé de l'admettre – une fois que John eût fait étinceler ses innocents yeux bleus. Une rapide lecture de la liste du personnel avait aussitôt identifié la femme que Gary Jones avait photographiée avec son téléphone.

- Psst – Sherlock !

La voix de John n'était qu'un sifflement bas et Sherlock roula des yeux en le rejoignant.

- Il n'est pas utile de siffler pareillement, John. La diabolique Ms Martin est bien en route vers sa troisième victime potentielle maintenant.

- Regarde ça.

John lui montra une photographie encadrée parmi la sélection posée sur le bureau. Franchement, est-ce que les gens ne faisaient plus aucun effort pour cacher les preuves qui les incriminaient ? Où était le défi, là-dedans ?

Sherlock prit le cliché. Il montrait une Deborah Martin plus jeune, perchée sur le capot de ce genre de voiture communément associée aux _pilotes de courses_. Le bras d'un jeune homme ordinaire était posé sur ses épaules, des clés se déployaient fièrement dans son autre main. La voiture avait été zébrée, peinte et modifiée à tel point que le constructeur d'origine aurait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Une bande plus sombre collée sur le haut du pare-brise étalait les noms de _Gary_ côté conducteur et _Deb_ côté passager.

- Le Gary d'origine ? suggéra John.

- Très probablement.

- Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

Sherlock reposa la photo et se déplaça vers l'autre extrémité du large bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir supérieur et commença à fouiller le contenu.

- Je suppose qu'il l'a plaquée – et ensuite, elle lui a fait l'immense faveur de rencontrer quelqu'un de moins attirant qu'elle. Visiblement, un délit qui incite au ressentiment.

John parut sur le point de répondre quand le bruit d'un claquement de porte les fit se figer, il batailla pour éteindre la lumière, les plongeant ainsi dans les ténèbres.

Ils attendirent tandis que des talons cliquetaient sur le parquet du couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Deborah Martin apparut dans l'encadrement, le visage furieux alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à main. John leva une main dans un geste apaisant et commença à parler quand elle lui tira dessus.

Tout s'arrêta. Puis le corps de John se mit à chuter et le monde repartit en vitesse accélérée.

La main de Sherlock sur la surface du bureau, le bras arc-bouté alors qu'il bondissait par-dessus.

La lumière de la porte ouverte sur le métal qui pivotait vers lui.

Les doigts refermés sur un poignet, le crissement des petits os tandis qu'il le force à s'abaisser.

Le claquement d'une arme sur le parquet en bois massif.

Le bruit sourd de l'assaillante qui le suivit dans sa chute.

Le tissu dans sa main lorsqu'il agrippa son col et releva la tête et les épaules du sol.

- Prie pour qu'il soit en vie.

Sa voix qui ne ressemblait à rien sur terre.

Le craquement de sa tête quand il la relâcha une nouvelle fois.

- Sherlock…

_Merci, mon dieu…_

Abandonnant la femme inconsciente, Sherlock atteignit le côté du bureau en trois longues enjambées et tomba à genoux près de John qui essayait de s'asseoir, une main pressée sur son flan. La tache qui s'étalait sous ses doigts paraissait noire dans la faible lumière, une noirceur croissante qui pouvait les attirer tous les deux dans ses profondeurs.

- Reste couché, imbécile !

Glissant une main sous sa tête, Sherlock repoussa John au sol puis chercha à tâtons sous ses vêtements, soulevant puis écartant pull, chemise et T-shirt. Tellement de couches.

_Mais bordel, qui a besoin de porter autant de putain de couches ?_

- Je crois que ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

John employait sa voix _rassurante_ mais Sherlock ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il regarda plus près puis tendit la main derrière lui. Ses doigts trouvèrent le câble électrique de la lampe, il le suivit rapidement et trouva l'interrupteur.

Le noir devint rouge et le frappa en pleine poitrine.

- Franchement, Sherlock, je pense que ça va.

John tenta de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois. Sherlock le repoussa.

- Tu veux bien rester tranquille ?

Serrant les dents, il utilisa le bord du T-shirt de John pour éponger le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir, qu'il puisse vérifier, qu'il puisse être absolument certain que ce n'était pas une plaie perforante, qu'il n'y avait pas de balle à l'intérieur qui aspirait sa vie tandis que lui, Sherlock, la regarderait s'en aller, impuissant.

Il s'assit sur les talons.

- Espèce d'idiot !

John se souleva sur un coude et examina la plaie qui courait le long d'une de ses côtes. Moche. Douloureux. Mais définitivement sans danger de mort.

- Eh bien, je suis tout à fait désolé.

Il n'en avait pas l'air.

- Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle avait un foutu flingue ?

Sherlock se remit sur pied.

- Bien sûr qu'elle avait un flingue ! Tout le monde possède un flingue de nos jours. Mais où va le monde ?

Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Lestrade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Sherlock ? fit la voix traînante de son frère.

- Mycroft ? Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone de Lestrade ? Non, peu importe – je ne veux pas le savoir. Passe-le-lui, tu veux ?

Il y eut un court silence.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Contente-toi de me le passer…

- Sherlock, tu m'as appelé, _moi_. Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix s'était faite pressante.

Sherlock retira le mobile de son oreille d'un geste brusque et fixa l'écran, un nom était affiché : _La Reine_.

Il raccrocha.

**oOo**

- Au moins, le fait de m'être fait tirer dessus a distrait Lestrade de son envie de nous arrêter pour effraction, fit remarquer John en s'installant dans son fauteuil environ trois heures plus tard.

Il avait été gavé de lidocaïne et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Sherlock se demanda si sa vision avait été affectée parce qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer que tout allait de travers.

- Sans oublier que tu viens juste d'attraper un autre tueur en série, bien entendu.

Il sourit largement.

- C'était stupéfiant, Sherlock – que tu aies tout compris à partir d'un homme qui disait que sa copine était trop séduisante. Absolument incroyable.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Tu _es_ un génie. Je l'ai toujours dit.

Sherlock prit place en face de lui et le dévisagea par-dessus l'extrémité de ses doigts qu'il n'arrivait pas entièrement à stabiliser.

- Je suppose que ça a aussi aidé que ce soit la police qui ait merdé en se faisait repérer à l'appartement de Gary, ajouta John. Parce que si on n'avait pas été chez elle, elle aurait plié bagages et se serait tirée bien avant qu'on puisse la traquer.

Il sourit avec espoir.

- On peut avoir du thé ?

- Tu l'as laissé te tirer dessus.

John sembla presque comiquement stupéfait.

- Quoi ?

Sherlock se pencha en avant, il était conscient que le masque qu'il avait réussi à maintenir en parlant à la police et au corps médical commençait à se fissurer maintenant qu'il était dans un environnement qualifié de _sécurisé_, avec un homme qui provoquait sa conscience de posséder un _foyer_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répéta John.

Sherlock se leva.

- Tu dois essayer plus fort que ça.

Il fixa John, en se repassant mentalement les moments antérieurs – il le revit se tenir là, debout, tandis que Deborah Martin lui tirait dessus, il entendit la voix de Lestrade l'avertissant qu'il était de moins en moins prudent, il se rappela l'avoir vu rejeter la tête en arrière lorsque les doigts de Moran pressaient sa gorge.

Il avança d'un pas, se pencha vers John et lui agrippa les épaules.

- La vie que nous menons : tu dois te battre pour lui survivre, tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas juste laisser les gens te tirer dessus comme ça.

Sa voix avait l'air étrange à ses propres oreilles.

- Mais je… Sherlock, elle m'a juste tiré dessus – rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher…

Sherlock grogna de frustration tandis que ses doigts se resserraient brièvement puis il se força à s'éloigner, en inspirant profondément – l'air semblait soudainement s'être raréfié. John n'essayait pas assez – il avait baissé les bras devant Moran, il s'était laissé tirer dessus, il ne saisissait pas sa propre importance… il ne croyait pas qu'il comptait.

- Sherlock, franchement, je ne comprends pas…

John se leva à son tour. Sherlock se retourna il se tenait là simplement… il était si totalement _indispensable_ et il ne le réalisait même pas.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Il avait presque chuchoté tandis que les options lui traversaient l'esprit pour être instantanément écartées. Il devait prouver à John qu'il avait de la valeur, lui donner l'envie de survivre… lui donner la _détermination_ de survivre, mais les mots n'y parviendraient pas – après tout ce qui s'était passé, John ne le croirait tout simplement pas. Il devait faire quelque chose de tangible, lui fournir une preuve, lui donner quelque chose… lui donner…

_Oh ! Stupide… je suis stupide… c'est tellement évident…_

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, prit le visage de John dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

**NdT :**

**[1]** _The elephant in the room_ en vo est une expression qui signifie qu'un problème est resté en suspens, que tout le monde en est conscient mais que personne ne veut aborder.

**[2]** _CID Oprah _en vo. pour _Criminal Investigation Department_ et Oprah Winfrey. Cette dernière est productrice et animatrice d'un célèbre talk show.

**[3]** _Importance of Being Earnest_ en vo. est une comédie d'Oscar Wilde.

**[4]** en vo

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Une question ? N'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 13 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu du baiser. Certes, il est moins long que les autres mais son déroulement vous réservera quelques surprises. Je me dois de vous avertir qu'au vu de son potentiel érotique indéniable, ne lisez pas ce chapitre en cours ou dans tout autre endroit public où des soupirs rêveurs ou des filets de bave intempestifs seraient mal venus ^^.

Merci encore à **Zoline** qui m'a envoyé un message pour m'avertir que FFnet avait décidé de supprimer les fics au contenu explicite parce qu'elles sont rating MA et que le site ne permet que le M. Eh bien, je dirai que ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, elles ont toujours été interdites, en fait.

Tous les écrivains/traducteurs le savent (normalement) et on en prend le risque tout à fait consciemment. Je ne sais pas si le fandom francophone est vraiment dans leur ligne de mire, il faudrait pour ça qu'ils prennent la peine de connaître quelques termes spécifiques dans notre langue d'abord…

Quoiqu'il en soit, comme personne n'est à l'abri d'une telle malchance, sachez que j'ai un **compte LJ** qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis des lustres mais **qui servira le cas échéant à publier mes fics si je me fais censurer**. Le lien sera dans mon profil.

J'ai voulu ouvrir un compte sur cette nouvelle plateforme **AO3 « Archive of our own »**, mais il y a une liste de plus de 15'000 personnes avant moi et on m'attribuera un compte le… 12 novembre (!). Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que signifie un tel délai et s'il y a moyen de faire ça différemment, un parrainage, peut-être ?

Et une dernière chose avant de vous ficher la paix, j'ai reçu une review qui m'indiquait que les dialogues de cette fic étaient souvent obscurs et qu'on avait du mal à identifier qui parlait parce que Verityburns (donc moi aussi, forcément) ne précisait pas systématiquement « dit John » ou « rétorqua Sherlock ». Cela pose-t-il un problème de compréhension en général parmi vous ou c'est juste un cas isolé ?

Désolée, c'est sans doute la plus longue NdT jamais postée…

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 – Le fardeau de la preuve**

John vacilla en reculant d'un pas lors de l'étreinte soudaine de Sherlock, son esprit se vida sous le choc. Bien qu'il ait pris conscience récemment qu'il y avait une autre couche à ses sentiments, il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus avant – c'était juste une confusion supplémentaire – parmi d'autres – qui tournoyait en lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde… _ça_.

Il souleva ses mains pour attraper les revers de Sherlock et le repoussa un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne une preuve.

Sherlock se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et tentantes… elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes et John faillit faiblir mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faiblir à ce sujet. Il le repoussa encore une fois.

- La preuve de quoi ?

- Que tu comptes. Que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux – d'Irène ou de quiconque.

Il se baissa une fois de plus mais John le retint. Sherlock soupira de frustration, ses mains glissèrent des épaules de John.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais été impliqué sexuellement avec elle et c'est vrai. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui j'offrirais ceci.

- _Ceci_ étant… ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Moi.

John roula des yeux ronds. Il ferma les paupières puis les rouvrit mais Sherlock était toujours là, il se tenait devant lui, beaucoup plus près que d'habitude. En fait, non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai – cet homme se tenait souvent bien plus près que ce que le commun des mortels trouverait acceptable, mais quand même…

- Mettons les choses au clair, commença-t-il. Tu m'offres… quoi ? De _t'impliquer sexuellement_ avec _moi_ ?

Sherlock hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à sa rapide compréhension de la situation.

- Et jusqu'où… ? Non, peu importe. Passons directement au _pourquoi_, exactement ? Pour prouver que je signifie plus pour toi que Irène ? C'est ça, ta motivation ?

- Non, pas juste Irène. Que tout le monde. Que n'importe qui.

Ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés maintenant et John tressaillit à la pression exercée sur sa mauvaise épaule. Sherlock le relâcha immédiatement mais ne bougea pas.

- Je veux que tu reviennes.

John fronça les sourcils de confusion.

- Mais je suis là.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

- Non. Parce que j'ai enfin compris – juste maintenant, en fait. C'est pourquoi l'appartement paraissait si factice, même si j'en ai rêvé pendant six mois. Ce n'est pas ça qui en faisait mon foyer – c'est _toi_.

John dut combattre le besoin urgent de s'asseoir.

- Tu as perdu la foi. En moi, en toi-même, en notre partenariat. C'est de ma faute et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour le réparer. Tu es attiré par moi, non ?

Il secoua immédiatement la tête.

- Ne prends pas la peine de répondre – c'est si évident maintenant que tu l'as réalisé toi-même. Alors, on y est. On vit ensemble depuis dix-huit mois. Tu sais que je ne suis pas sexuellement actif. Alors si je te donne ça, c'est une preuve, non ? C'est irréfutable.

John se demanda si les médicaments qu'il avait pris pour calmer sa blessure pouvaient lui faire tourner la tête. Au vu de son degré d'études médicales, il lui fallu un nombre embarrassant de secondes pour se rappeler que la lidocaïne n'était qu'un anesthésique local. Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que sa tête qu'il sentait plus légère, tout était plus léger. _Lui-même_ se sentait plus léger. Plus léger d'une bonne douzaine de livres **[1]** en fait, comme si la charpente des doutes qu'il avait bâtie ces deux dernières semaines commençaient à se dissoudre et se reformer en une structure plus familière et bienvenue.

En tant que plans à venir, la proposition de Sherlock était complètement dingue. Cependant, comme souvent avec Sherlock, c'était aussi étonnamment efficace. Parce que s'il était vraiment préparé à en arriver à de telles extrémités, alors c'était indéniable, John comptait _vraiment_. L'étrange sentiment de bonheur qui avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui après qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus prenait soudain plus de sens maintenant qu'il y repensait et se rejouait la réaction de Sherlock à ce moment-là. Son expression lorsque la lampe de bureau s'était allumée et avait révélé le sang, c'était de la peur… c'était de l'horreur… c'était l'expression qu'avait eue John six mois et demi plus tôt.

Puis il y avait eu la brusque apparition de Mycroft sur la scène de crime, son insistance à dire que son frère avait des problèmes et son rictus entendu quand il avait découvert ce qui s'était passé. Sans oublier l'agitation de Sherlock une fois rentrés à la maison – son accusation que John n'essayait pas assez fort de survivre, qu'il s'était laissé tirer dessus. C'étaient des conneries, bien sûr, mais peut-être pas une peur déraisonnable après ce qui s'était passé avec Moran.

Les choses se mettaient en place et John commença à se sentir à nouveau lui-même pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. D'accord, donc Sherlock avait peut-être plus d'une raison de s'être excusé dans le Dartmoor mais cet homme avait probablement au moins une demi-douzaine de raisons pour chacun de ses gestes – ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elles étaient toutes valables.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa s'échapper ses craintes, prêt à reculer d'un pas et à libérer Sherlock du crochet qu'il avait lui-même préparé pour s'empaler mais il fit une pause. Il n'allait pas prendre avantage de l'offre ridicule de Sherlock, bien sûr que non, mais… les deux dernières semaines avaient été très stressantes. Et les six mois précédents un véritable enfer. Et Sherlock avait toujours le dessus à peu près sur tout. Assurément, John méritait une sorte de compensation après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, non ?

Il avait baissé la tête pour cacher le train de ses pensées mais il la releva.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Presque toujours. Et dans ce cas-là, certainement.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça… coucher avec moi uniquement pour me prouver que j'ai tort ?

Sherlock plissa le nez.

- On doit vraiment coucher ensemble ?

John ne put réprimer un gloussement alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherlock. Je n'amène dans mon lit que les personnes qui veulent vraiment y être et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu me donnes des ordres dans ce domaine.

Il haussa ses sourcils d'un air entendu.

- Mais merci quand même.

- Alors tu me crois ? On va redevenir comme avant ?

John fronça les sourcils, adoptant une expression profondément pensive.

- Mais bien sûr, tu aurais pu deviné que je te repousserais et que ton offre serait suffisante. Ça pourrait très bien être du bluff, comme ce truc avec le sucre.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Allons au lit et finissons-en avec ça. Tu veux une preuve – je vais te donner une preuve. Je m'en fous – j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je veux t'embrasser.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je voulais t'embrasser. Rien de sérieux, rien qui bousillera notre amitié mais quelque chose qui prouvera que tu le penses vraiment, que tu ne te moques pas de moi encore une fois.

- Très bien.

Sherlock avança d'un pas et commença à abaisser sa tête.

Non.

John le prit par les bras et le retint.

- J'ai dit que _moi_ je voulais t'embrasser.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils de confusion et John les fit pivoter jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se retrouve le dos contre le côté de son siège. Il le poussa pour qu'il s'assoie sur l'accoudoir. Sherlock rejeta machinalement sa tête en arrière et John se plaça entre ses jambes – sans se presser contre lui, mais occupant pleinement son espace.

L'expression de Sherlock était médusée. John leva une main et lui caressa la mâchoire juste sous l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'endroit où il pouvait passer son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Ça semblait une bonne idée alors il réitéra son geste.

Sherlock était presque en train de loucher à essayer de baisser les yeux sur la main posée sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que j'aime, selon toi, alors tais-toi…

Il appliqua une légère pression avec son pouce toujours contre la bouche de Sherlock et baissa la voix.

- … jusqu'à ce que je veuille que tu l'ouvres.

Sherlock roula des yeux pour montrer qu'il trouvait cette phrase bidon mais ce n'était pas un étalage totalement convaincant parce que le petit doigt de John était pressé contre le pouls qui battait contre sa gorge, ce qui démontrait une réaction bien plus intéressante. John sourit.

Il leva son autre main et glissa ses doigts dans les boucles désordonnées de son front, il essayait d'écraser la vision que conservait son esprit d'une chevelure sombre striée de sang, évasée sur la chaussée.

Sherlock parla contre le pouce qui lui caressait toujours les lèvres.

- Où est-ce que je mets mes mains ?

_Si je le savais_ **[2]**, pensa John.

Il baissa les yeux. Les mains de Sherlock étaient posées de chaque côté de ses cuisses, elles agrippaient l'accoudoir du siège sur lequel il était assis.

- Tu les laisses où elles sont.

Il se recentra sur ce qu'il faisait et permit aux bouts de ses doigts de caresser une pommette, le tour de son œil, en _regardant_ vraiment le visage de Sherlock pour la première fois depuis que les doutes l'avaient envahi et qu'il avait commencé à ressembler à un étranger. Mais c'était le Sherlock que John connaissait depuis dix-huit mois, un homme brillant, magnifique, impossible, qui ne laissait entrer personne. Qui était assis là et qui permettait ceci…

John attendit que l'impatience de ces yeux inquisiteurs se transforme en acceptation puis il baissa la tête, remarquant que les paupières de Sherlock retombaient avant de fermer les siennes.

Douces.

Tellement plus douces que les lèvres d'un homme devaient l'être, particulièrement celles qui étaient constamment employées pour former des mots si durs, si abrasifs. Une créature pleine de contrastes cet homme, ce _Sherlock_.

John garda deux doigts sur ce pouls si révélateur tandis qu'il goûtait chacune des lèvres de Sherlock tour à tour. Il ne les suçait pas, pas encore, il se contentait de les attraper avec les siennes et de les goûter. Il tourna légèrement sa tête de côté pour que leurs bouches s'effleurent jusqu'à ce que Sherlock commence à suivre ses mouvements.

_Il veut probablement en terminer au plus vite afin de retourner à ses excitantes expériences sur les moisissures_, pensa John avec affection. _Eh bien, il peut attendre_.

John avait attendu pendant très longtemps – pas pour ceci exactement mais pour quelque chose. Pour que le Sherlock qu'il avait perdu lui revienne.

Il pencha la tête et son baiser s'approfondit. Sherlock s'ouvrit à lui sans incitation mais John ne se précipita pas. Il savait que bientôt reviendrait _le business habituel _et c'était bien, il n'avait jamais attendu ou envisagé une quelconque relation romantique avec Sherlock pour tout un tas de raisons, la plupart lui paraissait parfaitement sensée. Mais qu'il soit damné s'il n'en profitait pas un maximum.

Prudemment, il promena le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Sherlock en commençant par cet arc de Cupidon puis il se déplaça tout autour. Sa langue oscilla au coin de sa bouche avant de suivre la courbure de sa lèvre inférieure rebondie qui parut onduler sous la caresse. Elle s'avança dans une apparente invitation à laquelle John ne pouvait résister. Non pas qu'il ait essayé. Il prit cette lèvre et lui prodigua toute son attention. Sa main libre s'enroula dans les boucles qui garnissaient l'arrière de son crâne tandis que ses dents mordillaient gentiment. Sherlock émit un son étonné mais le réprima immédiatement.

John continua, il pointa brièvement sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock et effleura la sienne avant de se concentrer sur sa lèvre supérieure pendant un moment. Il la suçait maintenant tandis que sa main descendait plus bas et encerclait la nuque de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le col de cette chemise trop ajustée… et qu'il sente les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts hésitants.

Puis il sursauta et leva la tête.

- Mains.

Sherlock remit ses mains sur son siège, il avait l'air surpris de découvrir qu'elles avaient bougé – comme si John les avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, placées autour de sa taille sans sa permission.

John acquiesça puis leva ses deux mains pour prendre la mâchoire de Sherlock en coupe avant de la pencher sur le côté. Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent d'anticipation à cette approche et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avant même qu'elles soient prises. John ne fit rien pour le gâcher cette fois mais Sherlock parut curieusement hésitant, sa langue rencontra celle de John presque timidement puis se retira une nouvelle fois. Sa réticence envoya une onde de désir à travers John qui déclancha un avertissement à son cerveau de ne pas aller trop loin mais ce fut ignoré.

Comme Sherlock reculait, John lui donna la chasse. Il glissa délibérément une main sur sa nuque et se faufila sous son col une nouvelle fois, Sherlock haleta et ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur les flancs de John qui ne l'arrêta pas cette fois. Il lui permit ce soutien alors qu'il prenait avantage de son halètement pour câliner la langue de Sherlock dans sa bouche, il la tenta et la taquina avec de petits coups de langue invasifs jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Sherlock lui rendit son baiser, se contraignant à suivre chaque fois que John ralentissait. Il poussait dans la main qui lui tenait la mâchoire, effleurait son visage et courait dans ses cheveux tandis que John se perdait dans ce qu'il faisait, dans les sensations, dans le pouvoir de se tenir au-dessus de cet homme qui était plus grand que tous les hommes qu'il connaissaient, cet homme qui signifiait tout pour lui… tout… tout.

Il laissa un peu du chagrin qu'il avait subi dans le baiser et se réconforta dans le souffle qui se mêlait au sien, dans la chaleur de la peau sous mes mains, de la chaleur et du goût de Sherlock. La preuve de la vie à laquelle il avait aspiré, pour laquelle il avait pleuré parce qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sans. Il ne voudrait jamais vivre sans.

Il embrassa Sherlock avec tout l'émerveillement et l'éblouissement qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il vénéra sa bouche tandis qu'il l'explorait, y apportant toute son expérience à diriger, tout en se délectant de la réponse de Sherlock. Il compta chaque gémissement étonné, chaque halètement suspendu, chaque crispation de ses doigts sur ses hanches comme un triomphe personnel. Puis il partagea un peu de la colère, ancienne ou récente, qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru que Sherlock s'était suicidé puis ensuite quand il avait découvert que ce n'était pas le cas. Il suça presque trop fort, les pincements se transformèrent en morsures, il égratigna les lèvres de Sherlock avec ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'elles gonflent et pulsent sous les siennes – mais, là encore, Sherlock ne le repoussa pas, ne protesta pas, ne fit rien sauf accepter tout ce que John lui donnait… et soudain, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient commencé tout ça se transforma et il se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça bien avant.

La préoccupation fugace que Sherlock devait être dans une position inconfortable, la tête rejetée en arrière de cette manière, ramena finalement John à la raison. Il abandonna derrière lui une idée, il savait que c'était un pas de trop… quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire… quelque chose de dangereux. Il se recula de la bouche de Sherlock et pressa une chemin de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, s'attendant à moitié à une plainte parce que ce n'était pas le marché convenu mais Sherlock paraissait concentré à recouvrer son souffle, il déglutit deux fois avant de pouvoir parler.

- On a terminé ?

Les mots émergèrent d'une voix si rauque et si tentante qu'elle répondait à sa propre question. Le défi qu'elle contenait fit exploser les réserves de John. Il fit un pas de côté et attira la tête de Sherlock contre lui en l'abaissant puis il se pencha et, prudemment, lui mordit la nuque… Sherlock gémit, ses mains s'agitèrent avant de s'agripper à John, il attrapa son pull à pleine main et y enfonça ses doigts pour s'y agripper.

John le soutenait, une main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'il traçait son chemin en suçant une vertèbre après l'autre. Sherlock trembla sous lui, son souffle devint plus haché et rempli de petits bruits qui s'étranglaient immédiatement dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à parler.

- John… je t'en prie.

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa voix. John le relâcha avant de se reculer.

- _Maintenant_, on a terminé.

**NdT :**

**[1] **_a stone_ en vo équivaut à 6,350kg

**[2]** _Answers on a postcard, please_ en vo. littéralement _: Merci de répondre sur carte postale (uniquement)_. Les réponses postales aux divers concours des médias ont disparu avec l'avènement du Net mais cette phrase est restée, c'est devenu un slogan qui signifie : si quelqu'un le sait, dites-le-moi, s'il vous plait.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Une question ? Si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, n'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 13 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 – Les problèmes s'intensifient**.

Sherlock se réveilla le matin suivant pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une condition inhabituelle. Ce qu'il décida d'ignorer. Évidemment. Malheureusement, ça ne passait pas. Il s'étira le dos et plia les bras sous sa tête. Tout compte fait, il avait très légèrement débandé.

Une petite voix dans sa tête – qui ressemblait furieusement au timbre chaud de John – lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas _débandé_ du tout mais Sherlock décida de l'ignorer également. Après la nuit dernière… son esprit écarta les premiers mots qui se présentaient d'eux-mêmes et il choisit _démonstration_. Avec bon espoir, John serait de retour et leurs vies normales pourraient reprendre. Ça serait un énorme soulagement. Sherlock se mit à planifier sa journée, il décida qu'il irait jeter un second coup d'œil aux dossiers concernant _les cambrioleurs qui se volatilisaient_ si rien d'autre ne se présentait.

Il réfléchit ensuite à des problèmes plus domestiques, comme quel était le meilleur moyen de convaincre Mrs Hudson de sortir pour aller acheter les médicaments de John sans subir un autre discours sur les soins à apporter à son colocataire. Ça prendrait sans doute un bon moment avant que John ne puisse se lever… Les pensées de Sherlock menaçaient de dérailler et il grogna. Pouvait-on rouler des yeux à son propre cerveau ? De telles images mentales étaient difficilement secourables.

Il envisagea de négocier avec la situation de _l'étage inférieure_, comme c'était parti, mais en conclut que non. Son esprit habituellement bien ordonné avait déjà assez subi de confusion à cause de… l'expérience du soir précédent. Plus vite il mettrait toute cette histoire derrière lui et replacerait sa libido au repos, mieux ce serait.

Sherlock sortit du lit et, de mauvaise humeur, suivit son érection dans la salle de bain.

**oOo**

Sa peau était encore froide de sa douche quelques trente minutes plus tard alors qu'il allait vérifier John qui dormait bruyamment comme il s'y attendait. Sherlock se tint là quelques minutes, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce qui était visiblement le cas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air différent du tout. Complètement normal en fait. Pas comme Sherlock, qui se sentait distinctement bizarre. Il quitta la chambre, décrétant qu'il pouvait aussi bien passer à la pharmacie lui-même. L'air frais lui ferait peut-être du bien. Ça semblait toujours marcher avec John – même si, bien sûr, il avait beaucoup moins d'esprit à éclaircir.

Il n'en était qu'à la moitié du chemin de la zone dangereuse quand il fut surpris.

- Vous sortez, mon garçon ?

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu du couloir avant de pivoter lentement sur ses talons.

- Bonjour, Mrs Hudson.

Elle lui sourit mais il manquait encore le côté pleinement chaleureux des sourires qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui adresser.

- Je sors faire des courses pour John, déclara-t-il vertueusement.

Mrs Hudson parut dubitative.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que John les a faites hier, vous savez. Je me rappelle très bien parce qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais quelque chose.

Sherlock digéra ses paroles.

- Il y a quelque chose que je pourrais vous rapporter de la pharmacie, Mrs Hudson ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent immédiatement.

- Je ne veux plus de ces saletés de produits chimiques qui donnent à mes plans de travail une couleur bizarre, Sherlock Holmes, vous aviez promis !

- Je n'ai pas promis, Mrs Hudson, j'ai simplement…

Sherlock changea de tactique.

- John a besoin de médicaments. C'est pour ça que je vais à la pharmacie.

Plutôt que d'être impressionnée par cet exemple de dévotion de colocataire, Mrs Hudson se mit immédiatement à paniquer, voulut savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec John, de quels médicaments il avait besoin, combien de temps il allait être souffrant et ce que comptait faire Sherlock à ce sujet. Quand il expliqua que John n'était pas malade du tout mais qu'on lui avait juste tiré dessus, Mrs Hudson ne le prit pas bien du tout.

- Il ne s'est pas fait tirer dessus quand vous n'étiez plus là, fit-elle remarquer. Pas une seule fois.

Sherlock n'était pas certain de savoir que répondre à ça alors il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sherlock, êtes-vous en train de prendre soin de… ? Oh, mon chéri.

Elle leva une main vers son visage puis s'avança d'un pas pour lui tapoter maladroitement le bras.

- Je suis navrée, mon garçon. Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux. Il… eh bien, il ne s'est pas remis aussi rapidement que je l'espérais, c'est tout. Il semble toujours très affecté.

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Eh bien, moi, je suis certain que vous verrez une amélioration de son humeur aujourd'hui, lui assura-t-il, en ce rappelant l'expression de John lorsqu'il avait laissé Sherlock s'affaisser faiblement contre le meuble le soir précédent avant de monter dans sa chambre. Je prédis même un air suffisant tout à fait intolérable.

Mrs Hudson parut un peu stupéfaite par son ton mais elle sourit. Sherlock s'enfuit. Il avait fait à peine un pas dehors que son attention fut attiré par une… _personne_ cachée par la grille, qui le fixa avec une expression qui passa promptement de l'espoir à la déception.

Elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils quand il s'approcha.

- Où est le Dr Watson ?

- Et vous êtes… ?

- Pas une de vos amies.

- Je peux voir ça.

Il attendit mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Elle avait de courts cheveux décolorés qui se dressaient avec indignation au-dessus de ses yeux bruns un peu trop écartés et un menton têtu. Probablement, une des sans-abri de John. Il se résigna à employer du tact.

- Le Dr Watson est… indisposé.

Elle sembla soucieuse – mais c'était plus que ça. Ce n'était pas une simple inquiétude pour John qui lui fit enrouler ses doigts autour de la sangle du sac à dos qu'elle portait.

- C'est quoi le problème avec lui ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi vous ne me diriez pas ce que vous voulez ?

- Et pourquoi _vous_, vous ne _me_ le dites pas ? C'est votre _truc_, non ? D'être capable de tout dire d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant.

Le second sourcil de Sherlock rejoignit le premier.

- Très bien.

Il l'examina dans son ensemble.

- Vous attendez John mais vous n'avez pas sonné à la porte alors vous n'êtes pas une amie, ni une patiente – du moins, pas une de celles qui paient des honoraires.

Elle rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Les piercings de votre nez et à votre lèvre ont été posés par un professionnel mais vous teignez vos cheveux vous-même. Votre tenue est chère mais plutôt usée – je dirais que vous êtes sans domicile depuis moins d'un an. Vraisemblablement depuis que vous avez atteint votre majorité, bien que vous ayez l'air d'une adolescente.

Même pour Sherlock, c'était virtuellement impossible d'évaluer précisément l'âge d'une femme, enterrées comme elles l'étaient souvent sous une demi-livre de cosmétiques. Cependant, il avait rarement besoin d'essayer – il suffisait de lancer une estimation exagérée ou sous-estimée pour connaître la réponse.

La fille se hérissa avec colère.

- J'ai vingt-deux ans.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, elle mesurait environ un mètre soixante mais il y avait au moins dix centimètres **[1]** de bottes.

Sherlock hocha la tête, une partie de lui, soigneusement enfouie, admirait presque une telle belligérance dans un si petit contenu. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait John. Peut-être que c'était une question de taille.

- Vous portez un sac mais il est petit – trop petit pour contenir toutes vos affaires, alors vous avez un endroit où vous poser, probablement un endroit que vous squattez. Il a plu un peu plus tôt et l'endroit où vous vous tenez est sec donc vous êtes là depuis plus d'une heure mais vous ne semblez pas blessée alors vous venez pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre – quelqu'un pour qui vous restez dehors sous la pluie. Quelqu'un pour qui vous risquez une rencontre avec moi alors que vous me tenez visiblement rancune.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les perles en forme de lettres enfilées sur la cordelette qui entourait son poignet.

- Votre nom est Myra.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et votre nom est Sherlock Holmes et vous ne méritez pas son amitié.

Il s'éloigna.

- Dites-lui que Billy est blessé, voulez-vous ? cria-t-elle derrière lui.

Sherlock s'arrêta. Puis se retourna.

- Je peux…

Myra secoua la tête.

- Il ne veut pas vous voir. Ne veut même pas venir ici. Dites-le au Dr Watson, d'accord ? Quand il ira mieux.

Elle l'examina un long moment puis hocha sèchement la tête. Ensuite elle jeta son sac à dos sur une de ses minces épaules et s'éloigna bruyamment sur ses chaussures ridicules.

Le trajet jusque chez le pharmacien lui parut long.

**oOo**

Lorsque Sherlock revint au 221B, John était parti. Il ne s'inquiéta pas. John allait bien. Blessé, certes, mais il allait bien. C'était un adulte, parfaitement capable d'aller où bon lui semblait, à n'importe quel moment. Il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire.

Sherlock n'était toujours pas inquiet quand la porte d'en bas claqua environ deux heures vingt-sept minutes plus tard.

Il y eut des pas dans les escaliers puis les pieds de John hésitèrent sur le pas de porte.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sherlock ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'il avait, par une heureuse coïncidence, roulé sur le canapé et tournait le dos à la pièce mais il reconnut le son que fit la sacoche médicale de John quand il la posa sur la chaise.

- Ton amie Myra ne semble pas tellement m'apprécier.

- Ah… non.

Sherlock regarda par-dessus son épaule, évaluant rapidement l'angle favorable pour sa côte dans lequel John se penchait. Il se mit sur pied et enjamba la table basse qui était sur le chemin qui le menait à la cuisine.

- Comment va ton patient ?

- Billy ? Il va bien. Il s'est arrangé pour bousiller son poignet encore une fois mais ça guérira – s'il arrive à éviter de se faire battre assez longtemps.

Sherlock rassembla ce dont il avait besoin tandis que John commençait à marmonner avec maladresse :

- Je suis désolé à propos de Myra. Et Billy – et pour tous les autres que tu pourrais rencontrer. Ils sont juste un peu… eh bien, ils ont vu comment j'étais, tu vois ? Quand tu étais…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bref, je les ai mis tous les deux au parfum.

Il sembla surpris de se voir présenter deux pilules et un verre d'eau mais les prit en examinant ce qu'il y avait au fond du mug d'une manière que Sherlock trouva offensante.

- Heu… merci.

Il avala les médicaments et lui rendit la tasse mais Sherlock l'ignora puisque que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de s'occuper de John. Il se retira dans son fauteuil.

John reposa la tasse où elle devait aller puis s'installa dans son propre siège. Il sourit largement et Sherlock se prépara à entendre un commentaire sur les… événements de la nuit précédente.

- Alors, on fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda joyeusement John.

Sherlock cilla.

- Eh bien, la journée s'est à moitié écoulée pendant que tu couratais à droite et à gauche, bien que tu ne sois pas en état de le faire, donc…

- Sherlock, je vais bien. Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas bien _bien_, mais ça va. Je suis absolument d'attaque pour tout ce qui est à l'ordre du jour.

John se pencha en avant avec empressement mais il tressaillit et recula.

- Bon, pour presque tout.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Écoute, je me sens à nouveau enfin comme moi-même et ça fait sacrément du bien. Faisons quelque chose !

Sherlock se renfrogna de consternation. Est-ce que John pensait que parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, la porte était maintenant ouverte à toute autre sorte d'activité ? Parce que rien ne pouvait être plus poussé…

- Tu as vérifié sur le site ? J'ai pris le journal en rentrant – ça pourrait mériter le coup d'œil. Ou on pourrait toujours sortir et harceler un peu Lestrade ?

_Oh_.

- C'est noël dans quelques jours donc les choses vont probablement être assez tranquilles, poursuivit John. Je n'ai pas trop envie de le célébrer cette année mais on peut faire quelque chose si tu veux ? Pas d'autre fête, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Mais on pourrait emmener Mrs Hudson dîner, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Progressivement, tandis que le jacassement continuait pendant le café matinal et un petit-déjeuner tardif, il devint clair que John n'allait même pas le mentionner. Comme si embrasser Sherlock n'avait rien eu de remarquable pour lui.

_Remarquable… Extraordinaire… Unique… Digne de commentaires._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

Deux bouderies plus tard, il décida que c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Si John ne pensait pas que ça méritait d'être souligné, alors lui non plus. Sherlock s'installa devant son ordinateur portable, déterminé à se sortir toute cette histoire de la tête. Ça dura trois minutes.

- Alors, si tu aimes les hommes, pourquoi tu n'as jamais été attiré par moi avant ?

John sursauta et faillit lâcher le journal qu'il avait assurément eu le temps de lire ligne après ligne maintenant, mais qui était toujours ouvert à la page des sports. Il resta sans voix un instant puis secoua la tête.

- Tu ne peux rien laisser passer, hein ? Aucune question en suspens.

Il fronça les sourcils, en regardant Sherlock avec prudence tandis qu'il débattait visiblement de sa réponse.

- D'accord. Très bien – alors, oui, je l'ai été. Cinq minutes, avant que je te connaisse. Et tu savais que je l'étais parce que tu m'as repoussé avant même d'attendre que je demande. Ce que je n'aurais jamais fait, au fait, parce que c'est difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un qui est _moins_ mon type que toi.

Il souleva à nouveau le journal, puis lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus.

- Oh, et ne me fais pas ces yeux-là.

- Quoi, ces yeux-là ? Ce sont juste mes yeux.

- Non, pas du tout. Et pas ceux-là non plus, ils sont tout aussi faux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, crois-le ou non, je suis maintenant capable de faire la différence.

John soupira, plia complètement son journal et le posa à côté de sa chaise.

- Écoute, Sherlock, tu es clairement un homme très attirant. Et tu le sais parfaitement parce que tu en joues sans cesse.

Sherlock renifla.

- Mais je t'ai dit que je ne prenais pas d'ordres dans une chambre à coucher et tu ne fais rien d'autre que me régenter toute la journée donc il est devenu joliment clair très rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'emprunter ce chemin-là. Et ensuite, on est devenu amis et…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai plus jamais pensé à toi de cette manière.

- Mais maintenant, c'est le cas ?

John soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Pas tant que tu étais… parti. Pas immédiatement quand tu es revenu. Mais tout s'est transformé en pagaille et ensuite, il y a eu le truc avec Irène et je me suis senti jaloux et j'ai juste… je ne sais pas.

Il ouvrit les mains en grand en signe d'ignorance.

Sherlock archiva le tout et se concentra sur les informations restées en suspens.

- Alors pourquoi ne sortir qu'avec des femmes ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas entièrement hétéro, tu en donnes assurément une bonne impression – tu ne passes pas une semaine sans déclarer que tu n'es pas gay.

- C'est parce que ne suis _pas_ gay.

Sherlock roula des yeux. John se renfrogna puis secoua la tête.

- On est tous si empressés de se catégoriser – de placer chacun dans de jolies petites boîtes avec de jolies petites étiquettes. Les personnes réelles ne correspondent pas aux boîtes – il y aura toujours des bouts qui n'entreront pas ou trop d'espace une fois qu'on est dedans.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi s'en soucier ? Je suis aussi unique que mon prochain. Je n'accepterai que la boîte marquée _John_ ou je ne prendrai pas de boîte du tout.

Il remua dans son fauteuil, il avait l'air un peu triste.

- Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fait une avance hier, mais c'était juste de l'autodéfense. Si tu as choisi d'être célibataire ou quel que soit le nom que tu lui donnes, tu es dans ton droit et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

Il lui adressa un étrange demi-sourire.

- On est tous différents.

Son ton suggérait qu'il était en train de citer quelque chose mais Sherlock ne souhaitait demander et continua :

- Donc si le problème est de _recevoir des ordres_… _Oh_ ! Je comprends, fit-il en hochant la tête. Les femmes sont plus faciles à dominer pour toi parce que tu es petit.

John se hérissa comme un bulldog en colère et se redressa dans sa chaise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de cinglé d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois **[2]**. _Putain_, je suis capable de dominer n'importe qui, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu argumenter hier soir.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son pouls s'accélérait de manière significative mais ça ne semblait pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. De toute façon, John parlait toujours.

- Et, okay, je sais que tu as fait ça uniquement pour purger une sorte de… je ne sais pas… de pénitence ou quelque chose comme ça mais quand même.

Il leva un bras et le pointa sévèrement sur le visage de Sherlock.

- Mais ce n'est _pas_ ça, tu comprends ?

Sherlock acquiesça. John se calma.

Quand il estima que c'était sans danger pour lui de continuer, Sherlock essaya encore une fois.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu amené le problème de l'assurance quand je t'ai demandé quelles étaient tes autres raisons de rester avec des femmes ?

John se tortilla un peu.

- Eh bien, c'était le problème le plus pertinent pour toi et c'est toi qui as demandé.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

- Mais ce n'est pas la raison principale ?

- Écoute, c'est personnel, d'accord ?

Sherlock sourit.

_De mieux en mieux._

- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ?

- Pas maintenant que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose à découvrir, non.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Désolé.

Il ne l'était pas vraiment mais ça semblait le truc à dire.

John luttait clairement avec une sorte de débat interne. Finalement, il releva la tête et soupira en fixant le plafond puis le regarda bien en face, en pointant à nouveau son doigt pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- Si quoi que ce soit, _de quelque manière que ce soit_, parlant de préférences sexuelles apparaît sur ton site, je te raserai les sourcils pendant ton sommeil, c'est clair ?

Sherlock réussit à ne pas lever les sourcils à cette menace.

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien. Pour être complètement honnête, je m'en fiche un peu. Homme ou femme, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, ce que je préfère, en fait, c'est…

Il rougit et adressa les mots suivants à la cheminée.

- … eh bien, je préfère être _au-dessus_, faute de meilleure expression.

Sherlock y réfléchit un instant.

- Et les délibérations pour savoir qui va se faire pénétrer vont moins s'élever…

- … avec les femmes. Oui, en effet.

John parut maintenant s'adresser au crâne.

- C'est juste plus facile avec les femmes.

- Alors, ça a un rapport avec le problème d'assurance ? Est-ce qu'être _au-dessus_ signifie être _aux commandes_ ?

- Bon dieu, je n'en sais rien.

John fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, il avait parlé au tapis maintenant. Sherlock avait envie d'agiter la main pour obtenir son attention.

- Je n'ai pas passé des heures à psycho-analyser ma sexualité. J'essaie à peu près tout tant que c'est consensuel, ensuite, je garde ce que j'aime et j'évite ce que je n'aime pas, d'accord ? C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Donc en matière de préférence, tu es le partenaire qui pénètre. C'est basé sur ce que tu _gardes parce que tu aimes_ ou sur ce que tu _évites parce que tu n'aimes pas_ ? Tu n'aimes pas être pénétré activement et, si c'est le cas, à quelle échelle as-tu testé cette hypothèse ? Est-ce que tu as… ?

- _Tu peux cesser de dire le mot _pénétré ?

Finalement, John regarda directement vers lui.

- C'est déjà assez bizarre d'avoir cette conversation sans tu me renvoies des mots qui me font penser à… des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser !

Sherlock ne put garder ses sourcils en place cette fois. John prit plusieurs profondes inspirations.

- Bon, voilà, déclara-t-il. Tout ça est largement au-delà du _ce ne sont pas tes affaires_, je ne veux même pas réfléchir à un meilleur terme. Assez.

Il se leva.

- Écoute, on est okay, non ? De retour à la normale. Tu peux continuer à être aussi odieux que d'habitude parce que je sais que tu te soucie de moi à ta manière et je surmonterai ce truc d'_attraction_ parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe.

Il leva une main et fit un geste d'aller et retour entre Sherlock et lui.

- Ça… comment tu t'appelais, déjà ? Ce partenariat ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

- Eh bien, c'est plus important que tout le reste, non ? Pour moi, en tout cas.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de fourberie dans son expression, visiblement, il pensait chacun de ses mots.

- Pour moi aussi, confirma Sherlock.

Le visage de John se détendit.

- Alors, c'est bon. Aucun dommage. Rien ne doit changer.

Il sourit d'une manière qu'il supposait sans doute rassurante.

- Une tasse de thé ?

Sherlock acquiesça une nouvelle fois, il frotta distraitement sa nuque tandis que John se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

**oOo**

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un véritable enfer.

Sherlock était couché dans son lit en cette matinée grise de janvier et il repensait avec regret aux jours où il pouvait appeler John et ensuite être surpris de son absence. Maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il était constamment conscient de l'endroit où se trouvait John, comme si une partie de son cerveau… _Non_. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas son cerveau. C'était plus une question d'_épiderme_… Comme si tous les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque étaient magnétisés et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, John était devenu le nord.

Comment cet homme ne s'était rendu compte de rien était au-delà de sa compréhension. Le comportement de Sherlock avait été bizarre même selon ses propres standards. Après une alarmante réaction trop forte à un simple effleurement entre eux ce premier après-midi, il avait passé la semaine à éviter de toucher John de quelque manière que ce soit – comme si la notion d'espace personnel s'était finalement inséré sur son disque dur et que c'était devenu brusquement quelque chose qu'il respectait maintenant.

Il avait aussi pris des distances extraordinaires pour assurer le manque de contact entre eux : il se glissait hors de portée lorsque les mains de John risquaient de toucher ses épaules ou attendait qu'il pose les mugs avant de tendre la main vers le sien. Le jour de noël avait été un absurde exercice de table tournante et il s'était toujours assuré d'avoir les mains pleines. John n'avait apparemment rien remarqué.

Quand, au matin du septième jour, il avait été forcé d'avoir recours à la masturbation ou risquer un dommage permanent, il devint évident que le plan A, timidement intitulé _fuite_, était un désastre complet. Le plan B n'avait pas obtenu plus de succès. Sherlock roula sur le côté en donnant un coup de poing vicieux à son oreiller.

La première fois, il avait dû s'armer de courage pour se comporter comme d'habitude. Il s'était penché sur l'épaule de John dans le but de ridiculiser le titre de son blog. John avait tourné la tête et sa bouche ne s'était brutalement retrouvée qu'à quelques millimètres. Sherlock s'était retrouvé incapable de se concentrer sur l'écran et s'était efforcé de recourir à un mépris générique basé sur la grammaire qui était applicable à n'importe quel texte écrit par John.

Se renfrognant à ce souvenir, il remonta ses genoux, en fixant sans la voir la porte fermée de sa chambre à coucher tandis que d'autres tentatives ratées à son retour à la normalité se présentaient d'elles-mêmes pour l'humilier. Il ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Tout s'était très bien passé pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, il avait effacé ces émotions-là et elles n'avaient certainement jamais ressemblé à ça. Il ne se rappelait même pas que la transition avait été difficile – il avait simplement décidé que le sexe était une perte de temps et d'énergie et voilà. Après deux ou trois ans, ça avait cessé d'être un problème et il n'y avait rien eu de plus fort qu'une occasionnelle ondulation sur la surface de sa libido efficacement inexistante depuis lors. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à John. Jusqu'à ce foutu baiser qui semblait avoir plongé dans son psychisme et empoigné toutes les sensations sexuelles qu'il avait eues à ce jour pour les remonter à la lumière. Chacune de ces sensations semblait exponentielle, plus longtemps elle avait été enterrée, plus forte elle était.

Il se remit à nouveau sur le dos et jeta un bras sur ses yeux, se sentant presque désespéré de frustration. Il devait y avoir une réponse. C'était ridicule d'être affecté si radicalement pour un seul baiser, peu importait à quel point il ait été adroit, peu importait à quel point il avait été fascinant de découvrir un John entièrement nouveau caché sous celui qu'il connaissait. La fascination, cependant, était venue plus tard – à ce moment-là, son cerveau avait semblé plus qu'heureux de se mettre sur le siège passager pour une fois et s'était délecté qu'on lui permette de dériver tandis que John prenait contrôle. Mais Sherlock avait aussi apprécié que le bourdonnement presque constant qui émanait de sa tête s'efface pour laisser la place à un silence béni.

Mais John lui avait donné autant qu'il avait pris. Une fois la panique initiale atténuée, ils avaient eu leur discussion sur le retour à la normale. Sherlock s'était graduellement rendu compte qu'il avait vu davantage les yeux fermés que lorsqu'il examinait les choses avec toutes ses qualités d'observation. Parce que le chagrin que John avait enduré était dans son baiser, sa profondeur avait été sidérante.

Sherlock avait parfaitement su ce qu'il faisait, là-haut, sur le toit du Bart's tant de mois auparavant. Il avait compris que John serait profondément blessé, pourrait ne jamais lui pardonner même s'il survivait au devoir qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que John souffrirait comme _lui_ aurait souffert si leurs rôles avaient été inversés il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il comptait autant pour John, lui qui avait tant d'amis, comme John comptait pour lui, il n'aurait jamais cru possible que quiconque le place en si haute estime.

Mais il ne pouvait plus en douter maintenant parce que c'était là. Tout. Tout était là. Toute la perte, tout l'amour, toute la colère, tout était là et se répandait de John sur Sherlock… se répandait sans réserve, ni hésitation, rien n'était retenu, rien n'était caché.

Même s'il l'avait pu, Sherlock ne l'aurait jamais effacé. C'était stupéfiant de découvrir, avec une certitude sans équivoque, que vous êtiez la plus importante personne dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Spécialement quand cette personne-là remplit un rôle similaire dans la vôtre.

Sauf que Sherlock allait tout foutre en l'air. À cause de John – John, le livre ouvert, celui qui avait le cœur sur la main, du moins aux yeux de Sherlock – qui se comportait parfaitement normalement. Il avait admis son attirance mais l'avait immédiatement rabaissée, en déclarant que leur amitié était suprême. Ce qu'elle était. Absolument. Sherlock ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il la ruinait. Ce qui était inévitable au train où allaient les choses parce que, assurément, il n'aurait plus tellement l'occasion de se figer à un contact occasionnel avant que John se remarque que son colocataire ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa bouche.

Il roula sur l'autre côté, en se lançant dans une autre attaque d'oreiller, ce qui, une nouvelle fois, n'eut aucune valeur libératrice.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des affaires décentes pour le distraire. Depuis quand les classes criminelles se souciaient-il de_ paix sur la terre aux hommes de bonne volonté_ ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous ? Ils se bronzaient sous le soleil de ces foutus Bahamas alors que Sherlock était là, attendant désespérément un triple meurtre bien sanglant, avec un faux suicide pour le maintenir à flot ?

Et bien sûr il y avait toujours l'inquiétude que ses performances professionnelles soient aussi affectées par ce problème. Il baissa les yeux, désespéré. Le tel flux de sang qui convergeait constamment dans la mauvaise direction ne pouvait être bon pour son cerveau. Cette pensée le mena à considérer fugacement les circonstances du baiser. Généralement, il essayait de ne pas s'appesantir sur sa réponse quand John s'était concentré sur sa nuque mais il _avait_ _fait_ les cent pas et il était agité juste avant ça et ensuite s'était assis brusquement. Peut-être que des altérations au niveau du flux sanguin de son cerveau avaient affecté la sensibilité de son épiderme ? Sherlock se résolut à tester son hypothèse plus tard.

Il devait garder ça sous contrôle. Il le fallait. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Seigneur, il s'était montré si _blasé_ **[3]** en faisant son offre, en pensant qu'il pouvait donner son corps à John sans que ça n'affecte son esprit, que ça ne serait rien… mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Imaginer dans quel genre d'état il se serait trouvé si John avait accepté le consternait. Si un simple baiser le faisait dérailler comme ça, qu'est-ce que le sexe lui ferait ?

Sherlock grogna en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bas. Ce sujet n'aidait pas. Il essaya de revenir sur ses pas mais c'était trop tard. Avec une grande répugnance, furieux contre son corps et honteux de se montrer faible en se laisser gouverner par lui, il permit à sa main de descendre sous la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama. Le contact le fit frémir. Il se tint immobile. Il allait vraiment faire ça encore une fois ? C'était la sixième fois en sept jours qu'il s'autorisait ce qui était sans aucun doute la plus inconfortable et la plus courte résolution de nouvelle année de l'histoire. Il ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Présentement, la réponse était très claire. La main de Sherlock se mit à bouger et la lutte commença.

Allait-il essayer d'éclaircir son esprit ou, du moins, penser à autre chose qu'à John et, que dieu lui pardonne, à ce baiser…

_Les doigts se resserrèrent involontairement… premier gémissement réprimé…_

… ce qui lui permettrait de garder un peu d'estime de soi mais prendrait beaucoup plus de temps ? Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, échouerait inévitablement quelques secondes plus tard…

… ou devait-il admettre sa défaite dès le début et s'en débarrasser au plus vite en se rejouant le baiser jusqu'aux morsures de John…

… _il cambra instinctivement son cou…_

… qui le balayeraient littéralement, comme ça avait déjà été le cas plusieurs matins ?

Il n'arrivait jamais à se décider. Sherlock combattit la brusque impulsion d'impliquer une seconde main au processus mais il se renfrogna. D'où venait cette idée ? Il soupira en se représentant vu du dessus, couché en boule sous sa couette, le dos contre la porte, la honte évidente de sa posture, caché. Que penserait John s'il entrait maintenant et le trouvait comme ça… ?

… _son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que son pouls tressautait…_

Sherlock se figea, confus. Une saccade sous ses doigts incita sa main à se remettre en mouvement et il continua en y pensant.

Dans son esprit, la porte s'ouvrait…

… _il haleta trop bruyamment, mordit sa lèvre…_

Il se débattit mentalement – ça n'allait pas se produire, mais à quoi pensait-il ? – mais il roulait déjà sur le dos. Le John de sa tête avança rapidement vers lui et il n'y avait rien de méchant sur son visage. Pas de dégoût, pas de censure. Le John de sa tête le déshabilla en quelques secondes.

Sherlock rejeta les couvertures d'un coup de pied. Sa main gauche obéissait à John maintenant, elle descendit le pyjama et l'exposa à ses propres yeux… le mettant en face de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de l'état de son corps, du mouvement de sa main. Il se détourna. Seigneur, il ressemblait à un animal – que valait son génial cerveau maintenant ?

_Non… _

La voix de John était assurée.

_Non… c'est juste une part de ce que tu es._

Sherlock rejeta sa tête en arrière en pressant fermement les paupières puis John lui parla à l'oreille.

_Donne-moi ta main_.

Un gémissement raisonna dans la pièce. Sherlock courba son genou, libéra sa jambe de son pantalon et posa son pied à plat sur le lit. La main qui était celle de John commença par sa gorge puis descendit lentement, s'arrêta sur son torse…

… _les muscles de sa jambe se tendirent, son corps entier frémit…_

… puis glissa plus bas, sur sa peau frissonnante et son ventre palpitant, à travers les poils bouclés. La tension s'accrut là où la propre main de Sherlock bougeait d'une manière maintenant familière.

La main de John continua.

… _elle prit en coupe… roula… caressa… taquina…_

Les orteils de Sherlock se contractèrent contre le drap. Il y planta son talon, sa bouche s'ouvrit tandis qu'il haletait, hors d'haleine, sa tête roula sur le côté. Il pouvait voir John dans son esprit. Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient tenus si près, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, John en face de lui… La vision de Sherlock sauta au souvenir d'une barrière en métal, ils étaient attachés ensemble, chacun d'un côté, aucun moyen de s'échapper, mais dans ce fantasme, il n'y avait pas de poursuite. La main de John ondula entre les barreaux puis sous ses vêtements et Sherlock ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant, incapable de reculer alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un, l'autre à travers la barrière. La main de John fouilla dans l'étroite limite de ses sous-vêtements, le tenait tandis qu'il vibrait de plus en plus. John ne cessait de sourire, il lui promettait que tout allait bien, que Sherlock y avait droit, que c'était permis. Il le caressait alors qu'il avait grossi et le tira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser à travers les barreaux.

Sherlock se rapprochait de plus en plus…

_Lèche ton doigt…_

Oh, bon sang… Après un long moment, Sherlock leva la main, mit son majeur dans sa bouche et suça, l'humidifiant totalement avant de le retirer. Le John de son esprit n'hésita pas et Sherlock se cambra sur le lit.

_Oh, mon dieu, oh, mon dieu, oh, mon dieu… John ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que _moi_ je suis en train de faire ? Que suis-je… ?_

_Rien de mal_, lui jura la voix de John. _Rien dont tu pourrais avoir honte_.

La voix prit un ton plus sombre.

_Accélère_.

Sherlock secoua la tête même si sa main obéit.

_Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…_

_Tu peux. Fais-le._

Il tremblait. Il voyait John qui se tenait dans la cuisine, il faisait semblant d'être fâché par quelque futilité, son expression était sévère mais sa voix restait chaleureuse. Il se voyait lui-même, le visage contre la table, son pantalon déjà à mi-cuisses tandis que John le dénudait complètement, lui murmurait des mots d'encouragement, lui jurant qu'il n'y avait aucune faiblesse en ça. Il sentit de fortes mains le soutenir pour le maintenir ouvert tandis qu'un doigt se tortillait pour le pénétrer. Il était conscient du plaisir.

Un plaisir qui grandissait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté. Un plaisir qui lui faisait recroqueviller les orteils, tendre les muscles de ses cuisses, soulever ses hanches du lit. Un plaisir qui transformait sa respiration en souffle haché et désespéré… Il n'y avait pas assez d'air dans la chambre, il allait s'évanouir, il allait… il allait…

_Vas-y._

Comment les autres réussirent à dormir après le cri qui en résulta fut un mystère qui égala la plupart de ceux qu'il avait résolus.

**NdT :**

**[1]** 5'3'' et 4'' en vo

**[2]** 6' en vo

**[3]** _blasé_ en français dans le texte.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Une question ? Si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, n'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 13 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Verityburns est de retour de vacances, le chapitre 14 est prévu pour la semaine prochaine pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic en version originale.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 – Des cambrioleurs qui se volatilisent**

Muriel plia une jambe et frotta son pied contre l'arrière de sa cheville douloureuse, en maudissant une fois de plus ses nouvelles chaussures. De là, elle continua à critiquer sa décision de porter des nouvelles chaussures pour un boulot qui exigeait qu'elle soit debout toute la journée et là, il n'y eut plus qu'un petit pas à franchir pour mettre la faute sur le job en lui-même – vendre des bijoux n'était pas vraiment aussi glamour que les _porter_ – et rêver toute éveillée de toutes les choses qu'elle allait faire une fois qu'elle serait partie à la retraite l'année suivante. À ce moment-là, ses fantasmes impliquaient grandement de se retrouver assise, les pieds surélevés.

Son sourire professionnel ne vacilla pas tandis qu'elle reportait son poids sur l'autre jambe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge entre les clients et vit qu'il lui restait encore quinze minutes avant de prendre sa pause déjeuner. En présumant que Sylvia serait de retour à l'heure, bien sûr, ce qui n'était absolument pas certain. Après presque quarante ans à travailler dans la vente au détail, l'attitude de Muriel face aux ventes de janvier était la stoïque détermination d'en venir à bout. À vingt-trois ans, Sylvia avait une approche très différente, elle était sans doute occupée à tortiller ses hanches maigrelettes dans une autre de ces ceintures un peu larges qu'elle tentait de faire passer pour une jupe tandis que Muriel, elle, risquait des microtraumatismes à répétition à force d'insérer des poignées de billets de dix livres usagés dans le tiroir de la caisse toutes les deux minutes.

- Et voici votre reçu, Madame. Merci à vous, murmura-t-elle pour la centième fois de la journée. Puis-je m'occuper de votre achat, Monsieur ?

_- Que personne ne bouge !_

Muriel sursauta à la soudaine voix qui mugit par-dessus le murmure assourdi des conversations du magasin. Elle laissa échapper l'achat de son dernier client qui tomba sur le comptoir devant elle. La boîte s'ouvrit et répandit son contenu. Elle fronça les sourcils. Encore ces ados qui faisaient les idiots.

- _Faites ce qu'on vous dit et personne ne sera blessé !_

_Mais enfin… ?_

Les clients qui lui bloquaient la vue se déplacèrent sur le côté et Muriel vit la source de cette agitation. Deux silhouettes se tenaient juste devant l'entrée, elles portaient des cagoules et de longs manteaux de pluie identiques qui les couvraient presque entièrement. L'un d'eux tenait…

Est-ce que c'était un _pistolet_ ? Elle se sentit prise de nausées.

- Toi !

L'homme qui tenait l'arme s'adressait à Geoffrey, qui était au comptoir d'exposition principal, sa moustache en frémit d'outrage.

- Commence à remplir ça.

Il lui indiqua un fourre-tout kaki que lui tendait le second voleur puis il reporta son attention sur la demi-douzaine de clients.

- Ceux qui ne travaillent pas ici, vous allez derrière, là-bas.

Il agita la main en direction d'un comptoir légèrement plus petit qui présentait les montres.

- À genoux, fronts sur le sol. Pas un mot.

Il jeta un autre fourre-tout à Karl, le seul autre membre du personnel qui n'était pas sorti pour déjeuner à ce moment-là. Ce dernier baissa la main pour l'attraper et faillit le rater dans sa panique.

- Les montres dans le sac. Une minute.

Le malfrat tenait le pistolet à deux mains maintenant, sa position devint même plus menaçante lorsqu'il tint soigneusement Karl en joue, les yeux pâles de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de façon démesurée derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

- Et prends les bonnes… ou je te tire dans le cou.

Le regard de Muriel fut attiré par le bruit soudain émanant de l'autre cambrioleur mais il se contenta de fixer le premier homme quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Geoffrey pour piller le comptoir principal. Quand elle tourna à nouveau la tête, l'arme était pointée sur elle.

_J'ai laissé la chatière fermée_, pensa-t-elle ridiculement, _Mr Mistoffelees _**[1]**_ ne pourra pas entrer_.

Elle garda la bouche fermée tandis que le tireur avançait vers elle.

- Je veux ça aussi, fit-il en les indiquant avec son pistolet.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit les boutons de manchettes qu'elle avait été sur le point d'enregistrer en caisse.

- Je n'ai pas encore terminé la vente.

Il s'approcha d'un pas en la fixant d'un air mauvais.

- Je crois que t'as pas bien pigé le principe du cambriolage, ma poule.

Muriel découvrit qu'il lui était très difficile de détourner les yeux du pistolet. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait vraiment pas regarder dans sa direction. Elle s'efforça de garder les yeux sur son visage. Bon, sur sa cagoule en laine. Deux yeux gris durs dans une mer de laine noire. Elle avait l'air de démanger.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du magasin et cria :

- Trente secondes !

Puis reporta son attention sur elle.

- C'était une grosse matinée, alors ?

- Oui, très occupée.

Muriel sentit son sourire professionnel et son mode de conversation se mettre en place de manière tout à fait incongrue.

- Les ventes de janvier. Vous savez ce que c'est.

- Beaucoup d'argent jusqu'à maintenant, je suppose ?

Son sourire s'évanouit.

- Je…

- Ouvre-le.

Muriel baissa les yeux.

_Comment arrive-t-on à ouvrir la caisse enregistreuse alors que la vente n'est pas validée ?_

Il y avait un moyen mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

- _Ouvre-le !_

_Est-ce que c'est le bouton vert ?_

Ça méritait de tenter le coup. Vert, donc. Elle pressa sur le bouton vert. Rien.

- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois…

Les boutons commencèrent à devenir flous.

_Comment suis-je capable de trouver le bon bouton s'ils sont si flous ?_

- Un…

- Laissez-la tranquille !

_Pauvre Geoffrey, quel bazar il y a dans son magasin, il va s'agiter sans fin après ça._

- Deux…

Le pistolet la regardait. Elle ne voulait pas regarder le pistolet mais le pistolet n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Elle ferma les yeux en pressant fortement ses paupières.

- Tr…

Sa main se tendit.

- C'était pas si dur, non ?

Muriel ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que le bandit regardait dans le tiroir grand ouvert.

- Mets l'argent dans un sac.

Son regard tomba sur les compartiments pleins. Ça avait été une matinée très chargée. Elle se retourna vers l'homme.

- Je n'ai pas de sac.

Le canon du pistolet parut mettre un temps fou quand il frappa le côté de sa tête.

**oOo**

- On en a un autre. Il le veut ?

John se tenait debout, le téléphone à l'oreille, il examina Sherlock qui était tête en bas sur le canapé. Littéralement tête en bas. Ses jambes revêtues de son pyjama étaient étirées contre le mur, ses orteils grattaient le côté du smiley peint tandis que sa tête et ses épaules pendaient en arrière sur le bord du siège, cachée à sa vue par la table basse. Cette position semblait extrêmement précaire et il se piquait sporadiquement avec une aiguille d'acuponcture.

John se détourna.

- Oh, oui, il la veut. C'est bon.

Il y eut une chute étouffée derrière lui mais John ne se retourna même pas. L'expérience lui avait enseigné que la fierté blessée ne se soignait que rarement par attention médicale.

- Bon dieu, ça fait deux longues semaines depuis l'affaire Deborah Martin et les choses ont été très tranquilles depuis les vacances. En fait, il s'est arrangé pour grimper _lui-même _au mur.

Le rire de Lestrade raisonna dans l'appareil.

- Ça doit faire un agréable changement. Bon, ramenez son cul à Chelsea et j'essaierai d'écarter Anderson jusqu'à votre arrivée.

John nota les détails puis raccrocha mais resta dos à la pièce jusqu'à qu'un reniflement lui indique que les plumes froissées avaient été lissées et repris leur place

- Tes _cambrioleurs qui se volatilisent_ ont remis ça.

L'expression de Sherlock passa de maussade à joyeuse.

- Génial !

Ses mains faillirent se refermer sur les épaules de John dans un de ses gestes d'excitation typiques mais il les recula.

- Je serai habillé dans une minute – et toi, tu es prêt ?

Il s'était déjà éloigné tandis qu'il parlait.

- Attends !

Sherlock se stoppa docilement et John s'avança jusqu'à lui en tendant le bras. Une expression étrangement paniquée traversa les traits de Sherlock et il recula d'un demi pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tiens-toi tranquille.

- John, je…

- Tu veux bien ne plus bouger ?

John attrapa une de ses hanches pour le maintenir immobile tandis que son bras le contournait, médusé par sa réaction presque affolée.

- Bon sang, tu es complètement à cran, ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas ce que tu as.

Il s'arrangea pour s'emparer de ce qu'il visait et tira d'un coup sec.

- Aïe !

- Eh bien, ça aurait bien plus qu'un foutu _aïe_ si tu t'étais assis dessus en mettant tes chaussettes !

John lui montra l'aiguille d'acuponcture.

- Tu as dû tomber dessus.

Sherlock exhala lentement. Puis fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de la pièce à grandes enjambées, abandonnant l'instrument offensif qui avait osé s'attaquer à son postérieur.

**oOo**

Examiner la scène de crime avant Anderson l'apaisa grandement et il bondit littéralement, laissant John s'occuper du taxi. Le temps que ce dernier se retourne, Sherlock avait déjà balayé le jeune officier de police qui se tenait devant la porte, en utilisant son laissez-passer habituel qui lui permettait l'accès partout, à savoir un léger ricanement et un air d'être totalement dans son droit.

Le jeune homme avait redressé les épaules et semblait déterminé à se montrer beaucoup plus défiant en vu des futures admissions quand la voix de Lestrade l'interpella des profondeurs du magasin de bijoux.

- Il est avec moi, Greening ! Laissez-le entrer.

- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur.

L'officier Greening se recula en observant John avec méfiance. John lui adressa un hochement de tête extrêmement militaire, en se demandant si la mention _je m'envoie en l'air avec tous les hommes qui sont vus en ma compagnie_ était écrit sur sa personne d'une manière que tout le monde pouvait voir sauf lui.

Sherlock bourdonnait près de la vitrine d'exposition du comptoir principal comme une mouche furieuse dans une bouteille invisible.

- J'aurai besoin de voir ce film, ordonna-t-il à Lestrade et John suivit son regard en direction de la caméra de sécurité placée dans le coin de la pièce.

Vraisemblablement, son agitation servait à déterminer l'angle de vue.

- On devrait mettre ça en place au Yard un peu plus tard. On va aussi obtenir la vidéosurveillance de la rue, bien que, selon les témoins oculaires, c'est le scénario habituel.

- Et quel est le scénario habituel ? demanda John qui n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à cette affaire jusque-là.

- Un camion se place devant les locaux juste avant que les voleurs n'attaquent et bloque tous les angles externes des caméras, expliqua Lestrade. Il reste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi on peut dire qu'ils se volatilisent s'ils vont et viennent dans un grand camion coloré, fit remarquer John, en regardant Sherlock disparaître derrière le comptoir plus petit.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, cependant, répliqua Lestrade. Du moins, on ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'ils font. Les rues de Londres sont bondées – un chauffeur de camion entre inévitablement en guerre avec les autres usagers de la route, souvent il sort la tête par la fenêtre et hurle des injures. Les gens _voyaient_ le camion. Si quelqu'un y était entré, ils l'auraient forcément remarqué.

- Par l'arrière, alors ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

- C'est _possible_ évidemment, mais on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un les aurait repérés depuis le temps. De plus, les camions sont toujours volés – celui-ci réapparaîtra sans doute quelque part dans une heure ou deux – et jusqu'à présent, seule la cabine du conducteur a été forcée, il n'y jamais eu aucun signe d'effraction sur les portes du container.

- Intéressant, fit John.

- Je te l'avais _dit_, marmonna Sherlock.

Il se tenait maintenant au-dessus de la caisse enregistreuse et l'examinait avec sa loupe. Il regarda Lestrade.

- Où est la femme qui a été blessée ?

John en fut surpris – il était certain d'avoir lu que les cambrioleurs n'avaient fait aucun blessé. Sherlock surprit son regard et hocha la tête en direction du tiroir-caisse.

- Éclaboussures de sang. Blessure relativement mineure, je dirais. Probablement un coup porté avec un pistolet.

- Muriel Hodgson. C'est la gérante du magasin, répondit Lestrade. Mais elle est assez secouée – je ne pense pas…

Sherlock était déjà parti, disparaissant à travers l'une des trois portes visibles. Lestrade soupira.

- Comment peut-il savoir où se _trouve_ la gérante ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif à John, sur ses talons. _Ou même_ que c'est une femme ?

John haussa les épaules en le suivant.

- C'est Sherlock.

Muriel Hodgson ne semblait pas particulièrement secouée quand ils arrivèrent. En fait, elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse, elle fixait Sherlock littéralement hypnotisée alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils frappée ?

John eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait cette question. Elle lui sourit.

- Seigneur, qu'est-ce que vous êtes beau.

Lestrade émit un ricanement et John ne réussit à rester impassible qu'avec un effort.

- C'est peut-être vrai mais totalement hors de propos, aboya Sherlock.

Il dévisagea l'assistant médical en agitant son bras dans un geste qui signifiait sans doute : _réparez-la !_

- Elle est sous le choc, se défendit l'homme. Sa blessure à la tête semble assez superficielle mais on va l'emmener à l'hôpital dans quelques minutes et d'ici là, il est improbable que vous en tiriez quoi que ce soit de très logique.

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- On peut prendre sa déclaration plus tard, intervint Lestrade. Pourquoi vous ne… ?

- C'est important, le coupa Sherlock. Ils n'avaient jamais été violents avant alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien de spécial…

- Sherlock.

John avança jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son bras mais Sherlock se dégagea d'une brusque secousse et pivota vers Lestrade.

- Pourquoi _vous_, vous n'essayez pas ? suggéra-t-il avec humeur. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas distraite par un homme plus âgé ?

John lui reprit le bras une nouvelle fois, sans le laisser partir cette fois et le tira dans un coin de la pièce.

- Écoute, pourquoi tu ne baisserais pas d'un cran ? lui proposa-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu dors mal que tu dois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : tu dors mal ? exigea de savoir Sherlock sans baisser la voix. Je dors parfaitement bien. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

John haussa les épaules inconfortablement.

- Eh bien, on pense que tu as peut-être des cauchemars.

Il regarda autour de lui mais Lestrade parlait doucement à Miss Hodgson qui reluquait toujours le dos de Sherlock.

- Bon, ce n'est le moment, ni l'endroit mais si jamais tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais absent, si quoi que ce soit t'ennuie, tu sais que je peux…

- M'ennuie ? Et pourquoi quelque chose m'ennuierait ? Vraiment, John, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parles. Et c'est qui ce _on_ ? Est-ce que Mrs Hudson et toi n'avez rien de mieux à faire que discuter ?

Il semblait plus qu'en rogne. John leva ses mains en signe de défense.

- D'accord, d'accord, très bien. Calme-toi. C'est juste à cause des cris, spécialement ce matin, on a cru…

- Certains aimeraient partir, Lieutenant.

Un femme officier blonde, que John n'avait pas vue avant, avait passé la tête par la porte, le distrayant avant qu'il puisse s'interroger sur l'expression bizarre qu'il s'était affichée sur le visage de Sherlock.

- Oh, merde, dommage, fit Lestrade. Salle du personnel, ajouta-t-il pour Sherlock. Six clients et deux autres membres du personnel étaient ici à ce moment-là, plus trois autres qui depuis sont retournés travailler, leur pause déjeuner était finie. Mettez le paquet.

Sherlock sortit aussi vite qu'une fusée et faillit bousculer la petite femme officier qui eut à peine le temps de s'écarter du pas de la porte.

- Eh ! lui cria-t-elle après. Petit ne signifie pas invisible.

John l'aimait déjà. Lestrade soupira.

- Officier Ross, voyez si vous pouvez obtenir une déclaration de Miss Hodgson, voulez-vous ? Spécialement, ce qui l'a conduite à se faire agresser.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Elle acquiesça en lui adressant un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment très attirante, décida John. Il la regarda discrètement. Beau visage, également. Comme il n'avait aucune raison de rêvasser après son colocataire, il était plus que temps qu'il se remette en selle. Il lui retourna chaleureusement son sourire et suivit Lestrade qui sortait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du personnel, Sherlock était submergé.

- … et alors, l'autre type a lancé un juron à celui qui avait le flingue…

- Non, c'est faux. Il a commencé à le faire mais ensuite il a…

- Il a hurlé, ça, c'est certain – on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas content que l'autre ait frappé la femme…

- Je crois qu'il…

- FERMEZ-LA !

Sherlock lança un regard noir à tout le groupe.

- Qui était vraiment présent à ce moment-là et pas face contre le tapis ?

Deux hommes levèrent la main comme des élèves de maternelle réprimandés. Sherlock désigna celui qui portait une moustache informe.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Heu… Eh bien, je… C'est ce…

- Trop lent.

Il redirigea son doigt pointé sur le plus jeune qui portait d'épaisses lunettes.

- Vous. Karl…

John ne remarqua que tardivement les étiquettes nominatives.

- Allez ! lui ordonna Sherlock.

Karl prit une brève inspiration.

- Bon, Geoffrey a essayé d'aller vers Muriel mais l'homme a pointé son flingue sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas… il n'y avait rien qu'on pouvait faire.

Il haussa les épaules, impuissant.

- Ils nous ont fait nous agenouiller derrière le comptoir avec les autres.

Il regarda autour de lui pour obtenir confirmation.

- Ensuite, ils sont partis.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un les a réellement vus partir ?

Plusieurs personnes s'entreregardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

- On était tous derrière le comptoir et ils nous ont dit de garder la tête baissée et de compter jusqu'à cinquante, expliqua spontanément une femme.

- Mais… Je veux dire… ils ont dû s'en aller, non ? demanda une autre femme. Je veux dire, ils étaient partis quand on a fini de compter.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle.

- Vous avez tous terminé en même temps ?

Elle se tassa un peu sous son regard.

- Heu… Oui.

- Ils nous ont fait compter à haute voix, expliqua son voisin. On a tous fini ensemble.

Sherlock avait réuni ses mains et tapotait ses deux index contre sa bouche.

- Intéressant.

- Est-ce que Muriel va bien ?

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une jupe extrêmement courte se tortilla au fond du groupe.

- Ça devrait aller, la rassura John en profitant subtilement de la vision.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Oh, dieu merci. C'est moi qui aurait dû être à la caisse si elle n'avait pas été d'accord pour qu'on échange nos pauses déjeuner. Je me sens tellement mal.

- Comme c'est approprié, aboya Sherlock en la dévisageant.

Il haussa un sourcil vers John, le mot _sérieusement ?_ était très clairement écrit sur ses traits. John lui offrit en retour un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait lui : _et alors, c'est un problème ?_

Lestrade avança d'un pas.

- Et personne ne sait pourquoi Miss Hodgson a été blessée ?

Ils secouèrent leurs têtes.

- Il avait l'air très en colère, ajouta Karl. En général, je veux dire. L'homme qui tenait le flingue. Il était très agressif. L'autre était plus calme.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Je l'ai, Monsieur !

John se tourna tandis que l'officier Ross parlait derrière lui. Elle brandissait un bloc-notes qui lui fut arraché des mains une seconde plus tard.

- Eh !

- Laissez-le, intervint Lestrade en regardant Sherlock survoler la page de haut en bas.

Il atteignit la fin.

- Ridicule.

Il passa le bloc-notes à John qui le prit devant Lestrade et ils lurent ensemble les notes de l'officier Ross. Elle avait une très jolie calligraphie.

- On dirait qu'elle l'a tout simplement énervé, commenta John. Situation extrême, il était déjà tendu et agressif – il ne lui fallait pas plus pour le pousser à dépasser la frontière.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Lestrade.

Il dévisagea Sherlock.

- Je sais que ça ressemble à une escalade alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de violence jusque-là mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit important.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde a ses mauvais jours.

Sherlock fronçait encore les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi une femme qui a l'air inoffensive irait répondre de manière si ridicule et si enflammée à un homme qui tient une arme ?

Lestrade soupira.

- Les réactions et les réponses des gens peuvent être atypiques pendant les périodes de grand stress émotionnel.

On avait l'impression qu'il récitait un passage de son manuel sur _l'entraînement à la sensibilité_.

- Elle semblait vous trouver beau…

Sa bouche se contracta au mot et John se mordit la lèvre.

- … heu… et intéressant aussi – je suppose que ça ne serait pas arrivé non plus dans des circonstances normales !

Sherlock s'immobilisa, le fixa tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient d'une manière que John reconnaissait. Visiblement, ses idées se mettaient en place.

- On doit s'en aller.

Il mit une main dans le bas du dos de John et le poussa en direction de la porte.

- Envoyez-moi un texto quand vous aurez les images de la vidéo, ordonna-t-il à Lestrade par-dessus son épaule, tout en brusquant John pour sortir de la pièce et plus loin.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

John était presque obligé de trotter tandis qu'ils émergeaient en trombe sur le trottoir.

- Baker Street.

**oOo**

Sherlock entra dans l'appartement comme une tornade en éparpillant son manteau, son écharpe et sa veste sur différentes surfaces. Après une petite pause, il déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise puis se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait encore un John plutôt perplexe, près de la porte.

- Bon. Embrasse-moi encore une fois.

John en resta bouche bée. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John cilla.

- S'il te plait, ajouta Sherlock, d'une manière absolument pas suppliante.

John secoua la tête et ferma les yeux mais Sherlock était toujours là quand il les rouvrit et semblait, si c'était possible, encore plus impatient.

- Allez, John. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut poser un tel problème – tu l'as déjà fait avant et ça ne semblait pas en être un.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- _Du tout_, ajouta-t-il.

La bouche de John se remit à béer puis articula silencieusement pour plus d'emphase.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !

Sherlock prit un air exagérément patient que John ne put s'empêcher de trouver tout à fait déplacé.

- Très bien – je vais commencer alors.

Il se pencha et appuya sa bouche sur celle de John mais se retira presque immédiatement. Il agita ensuite sa main.

- Maintenant, à toi.

Trop, c'était trop. John attrapa le haut des bras de Sherlock et le poussa jusqu'à ce que l'accoudoir du canapé le frappe à l'arrière de ses genoux et l'assit brutalement.

- Excellent, le félicita Sherlock en mettant sa tête de côté. Continue.

- Non, _toi_, tu continues. Tu vas continuer à parler, c'est ça – parce que je ne suis pas ton jouet, Sherlock. Tu joues avec le feu et tu vas devoir t'expliquer avant que je te laisse faire ça.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et fit mine de se lever mais John soutint son regard et il sembla incapable de détourner les yeux. Graduellement, John sentit les muscles crispés sous ses doigts se détendre. Il relâcha son emprise et recula avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

- Vas-y.

Sherlock le fixait toujours, une curieuse expression sur le visage. Après un autre moment, il prit une profonde inspiration, parut se recentrer puis sauta sur les pieds et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Explication. D'accord. Très bien.

Il atteignit la cheminée et se retourna.

- Stress émotionnel.

John haussa les sourcils.

- Les réactions et les réponses des gens peuvent être atypiques pendant les périodes de grand stress émotionnel, répéta Sherlock en citant la remarque qu'avait faite Lestrade un peu plus tôt.

John expérimenta la combinaison haussement d'épaules/sourcils qu'il gardait en réserve pour les situations extrêmes.

- Lorsque tu m'as embrassé, il y a deux semaines, ce n'était que quelques heures après que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus, j'étais… _inquiet_ que notre partenariat soit irrémédiablement compromis et tu semblais avoir développé une envie de mourir. Pour faire court, je classerais cette soirée dans le top 5 de mes expériences les plus stressantes.

John n'était pas certain de savoir que faire de ça.

- Heu… pardon ?

Sherlock agita une main pour balayer l'interruption.

- Donc, il semblerait que mon obsession consécutive aux aspects spécifiques de cet événement pourrait être fondée sur la situation plutôt que par… eh bien… _toi_.

Il y avait bien plusieurs mots dans cette phrase mais un seul d'entre eux apparut à John aussi voyant qu'un panneau au néon de Las Vegas avec un strip-teaseur de chaque côté – et les deux gesticulaient avec enthousiasme.

- _Obsession_ ? répéta-t-il.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? voulut-il savoir. Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? La semaine que j'ai passée à t'éviter ? La table tournante ? Le fait que j'ai cassé un stylo en deux quand tu as lu un texte par-dessus mon épaule ?

Il secoua la tête de dégoût.

- Tu as les qualités d'observation d'un kebab.

- Rien n'est vraiment convaincant pour moi, là-dedans.

Sherlock jeta ses mains en l'air.

- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'inhabituel dans mon comportement ces deux dernières semaines ?

John décida qu'il en avait marre de se cacher près de la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Franchement, Sherlock, ton comportement peut être décrit comme _inhabituel_ au moins soixante-dix pour cent du temps.

Il mit la bouilloire dans l'évier et commença à la remplir, il entendit Sherlock le suivre dans la pièce.

- Les indices qui sont criants pour toi sont à peine des murmures pour le reste d'entre nous. Bien que…

Il referma le robinet et replaça la bouilloire sur son support.

- … ce soit une réaction plutôt normale – de supposer que quelque chose dont tu es conscient est bien plus remarquable qu'elle ne l'est.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours. Sherlock se tenait près du seuil de porte et donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir en entendant le mot _normal_ employé avec lui-même. John haussa les épaules.

- Bref, j'ai simplement cru que tu étais de mauvaise humeur ou que tu n'aimais pas que je lise par-dessus ton épaule ou quelque chose comme ça. Considérant le peu de respect que tu as pour l'espace personnel des autres, tu peux te montrer terriblement susceptible quant il s'agit du tien.

Sherlock émit un soupir exaspéré et John décida de laisser le thé de côté dans l'immédiat. Il se tourna et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

- Néanmoins, je me suis posé la question un peu plus tôt, maintenant que tu en parles, admit-il. Avec ce truc planté dans le…

Il baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où Sherlock avait machinalement placé sa main et maintenant il frottait la zone douloureuse. John fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça t'incommode, au fait ? Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?

Sherlock émit un ricanement.

- Et tu remets en cause _mon_ timing !

Le cerveau de John le rattrapa.

- Oh, d'accord.

Il remit son mode médical en pause et lui adressa un demi sourire contrit.

- Désolé.

Il réfléchit aux mots que Sherlock avait dit plus tôt.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a fait y repenser un peu. Je croyais que tu étais peut-être inquiet que j'allais essayer d'attenter à ta pudeur ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Sherlock le dévisagea très étrangement.

- D'attenter à ma pudeur ?

John haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, tu sais. Que j'essaie de dépasser les limites à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Que je te mette dans une position inconfortable.

Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et parurent se vitrifier un peu. John s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Écoute, de quoi s'agit-il, Sherlock ? Par quoi es-tu tellement _obsédé_, exactement ? Parce que je ne pige rien du tout. Est-ce que tu es inquiet que je le fasse encore une fois ? Que j'attende quelque chose de plus de toi ? Parce que je…

- Pour l'amour du ciel, John. Je te _demande_ simplement de recommencer encore une fois !

Avec un bruit frustré, Sherlock se détourna, en ébouriffant ses cheveux à l'arrière du crâne.

- Comment peux-tu te montrer si… si…

Il leva une main courroucée.

- Si complètement blasé, à propos de tout ça ?

Il adopta un ton moqueur qui était vraisemblablement censé imiter la voix de John.

- Oh, j'ai embrassé Sherlock, et alors ? La belle affaire. Oublions tout et avançons. Retournons à cette foutue normalité.

Ce n'était pas une de ces meilleures imitations. Il pivota à nouveau, le regard furieux.

- Eh bien, non, je ne peux pas oublier ça, merde, et ça me rend dingue alors s'il y a une possibilité que ma réaction soit une chose unique basée sur des circonstances particulières et rien de plus, alors je dois savoir si je peux mettre tout cette pagaille derrière moi et cesser d'avoir ces ridicules…

Il jeta un œil vers le bas et John suivit machinalement son regard, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand il comprit sur quelle zone Sherlock semblait diriger son dédain. Puis il leva à nouveau les yeux, Sherlock avait fermé les paupières et grinçait des dents.

Instinctivement, John avança jusqu'à lui.

- Eh, c'est bon.

Il tendit une main hésitante et tapota le bras de Sherlock.

- Si ça signifie tellement pour toi, alors très bien. Mais… calme-toi, d'accord ? Pas la peine de t'exciter pareillement.

Sherlock grogna en se passant une main sur les yeux.

- Excité, répéta-t-il. Moi !

Il avait l'air dégoûté.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être _excité._

- Non, et je parie que c'est la moitié du problème, en conclut John.

Il soupira.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, hein ?

Il détourna les yeux en repensant comment il s'était senti… _guéri_ après ça.

- Mais je…

Il se renfrogna – est-ce que ça faisait de lui un sale type ? Il se contraint à l'admettre.

- … je n'arrive pas à me sentir désolé.

Sherlock leva la tête et, pendant un long moment, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant ces minutes cruciales deux semaines auparavant était suspendu dans l'air entre eux.

- Moi non plus, fit Sherlock à voix basse.

John respira un peu plus facilement et lui sourit.

- Très bien, alors. Bon, si ceci est ce dont tu as besoin pour régler le problème…

Il leva les deux bras comme pour englober sa propre silhouette.

- … eh bien, je suis tout à toi.

Il attendit mais Sherlock ne bougea pas.

- C'était mon accord, lui précisa John.

- Heu…

Sherlock baissa les yeux et une rougeur envahit ses joues.

- C'est _toi_ qui dois le faire.

John en fut un peu interloqué mais ensuite, il acquiesça.

- Oh. D'accord, je comprends – conditions expérimentales. Garder les mêmes paramètres, ce genre de truc.

Sherlock eut un haussement d'épaules comme s'il approuvait mais ne le regardait toujours pas.

John examina les alentours. La table était presque nette. Rien de cassable, d'inflammable ou de corrosif là-dessus à première vue. Ça pourrait le faire.

- Recule un peu.

Sherlock vérifia derrière lui puis fit ce qui lui était demandé, sans s'asseoir complètement sur la table mais en se perchant sur le bord afin que leurs têtes soient au même niveau. John se plaça en face de lui et posa une main sur le côté de son cou, laissant son pouce le caresser doucement. Sous ses doigts, son pouls était ridiculement élevé.

- Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te mordre.

La réplique complète ultra rabattue _…à moins que tu ne le veuilles_ était sur le bout de sa langue mais John la réprima. Sherlock était déjà très rouge et l'embarrasser davantage était bien la dernière chose que John voulait. Il commença à se pencher en avant puis hésita, récoltant une œillade impatiente pour son trouble. Il fit une grimace d'excuses.

- Désolé – c'est juste que…

Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de définir ses réserves.

- Ça semble dangereux.

Le mot parut mettre Sherlock à l'aise et il afficha un sourire désabusé.

- Ça ne nous a jamais arrêté avant.

- C'est vrai, confirma John en prenant une profonde inspiration. Très bien. Ferme tes yeux.

Sherlock obéit. John leva son autre main pour prendre le visage de Sherlock en coupe et s'accorda un instant sans témoin. Puis il se pencha et embrassa la bouche qui attendait.

Ce ne fut pas comme la première fois.

John se demanda fugacement s'il était censé _faire_ ça comme si c'était la première fois pour le bien de l'expérience mais ça ne semblait vraiment pas une option parce qu'aux premiers effleurements de ses lèvres, Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante et ses deux mains se soulevèrent et agrippèrent ce qu'elles rencontrèrent. À savoir un bout de sa ceinture et le passant qui allait avec et une large poignée de pull.

_Okay_… pensa John.

Il n'était pas un malade du contrôle. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas être dirigé dans ce domaine mais il n'avait aucun problème avec un peu de compromis. Il orienta la tête de Sherlock et l'embrassa encore… et encore, insistant plus longtemps à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que les baisers se fondent ensemble et il ne s'éloigna plus du tout. En cet instant, Sherlock avait entouré sa taille avec son long bras et l'autre était sous son pull, à mi-chemin dans son dos. Visiblement, quand Sherlock exigeait un baiser, il n'avait pas à l'esprit cette sorte de déploiement dont on pouvait se sortir impunément en public sans risquer que les gens s'enfuient en hurlant ou présument qu'une orgie était imminente et tentent d'y participer.

John supposa que _techniquement_ ce n'était qu'un baiser, bien que très tactile, mais ça n'y ressemblait pas. Ça n'y ressemblait _pas du tout_. Il lui semblait que chaque poussée de la langue de Sherlock disait : _prend-moi_ et que les mains qui le griffaient à travers sa chemise épelaient : _maintenant_. C'était comme si Sherlock était en train d'acquérir assez d'informations sur l'intérieur de sa bouche pour pouvoir reproduire un modèle identique à l'échelle et le corps de John lui disait en des termes tout à fait clairs exactement ce qu'il devait faire à ce propos.

Il commença à s'interroger sur le bon sens de cette décision. Il s'était retrouvé excité par _Le Baiser_ – qui avait virtuellement acquis un statut de marque déposée dans sa tête – deux semaines auparavant, bien sûr qu'il l'avait été. Il défiait quiconque d'embrasser un Sherlock Holmes consentant et de ne pas l'être durant le procédé… mais il ne s'agissait pas vraiment _de_ ça, par pour lui. Ce qui était vraisemblablement la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à passer cette étape sans souffrir par les neuf cercles de l'angoisse. Le Baiser™ lui avait ramené son ami et c'était la chose la plus importante dans la vie de John. Après des mois de douleur suivis de semaines de doutes, tout autre préoccupation semblait presque absurdement hors de propos.

Mais plus maintenant. Plus du tout. Ce n'était pas un John Watson brisé qui se tenait dans la cuisine, enlacé par un homme indéniablement magnifique. Ce dernier avait amorcé tous ses instincts de _vouloir/prendre/posséder…_ et ces instincts paraissaient s'être élevés d'un cran parce que le besoin de retourner Sherlock, de le pousser en travers de la table et de prendre tout simplement commençait à le démanger.

Il laissa ses mains s'écarter du visage de Sherlock et retomber, résistant au désir de les faire courir sur son corps. Au lieu de ça, il les posa sur ses hanches et les agrippa fermement. John tendit les muscles de son bras, tandis que les mains de Sherlock montaient jusqu'à sa nuque, puis plia légèrement les jambes et se redressa à nouveau, soulevant Sherlock pour l'asseoir sur la table.

_Oh, mon dieu._

Les mains de Sherlock glissèrent sur les épaules de John tandis que sa tête retombait en arrière. John put constater que le sourire qui lui répondait n'était pas entièrement dompté. Il avança d'un pas dans l'espace qu'il avait créé et se pencha pour goûter la fine pellicule de sueur qui lui faisait signe à la base du cou de Sherlock. La main qui était toujours dans son dos resserra son emprise convulsivement alors que Sherlock émettait un autre de ces bruits qu'il réprima immédiatement, exactement comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises, la dernière fois.

John mordit le côté de son cou, réprobateur, et glissa une main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates.

- Laisse-moi t'entendre.

Sherlock frissonna dans ses bras.

- John, je…

Sa voix profonde semblait s'adresser directement à une zone du corps de John auquel il essayait très fort de ne pas penser. Il se fit un rapide diagnostic et en conclut qu'il était toujours sous contrôle. Tout juste.

Il dirigea sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Sherlock.

- Je veux t'entendre.

Sherlock gémit.

- Bien, le félicita John en suçant le lobe de son oreille qu'il relâcha ensuite. Plus fort.

- Seigneur, John, je…

- Plus fort.

Sherlock trembla… mais il ne réprima plus les sons qu'il faisait tandis que la main de John montait lentement jusqu'à sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

John entrevit les yeux aux pupilles dilatées avant qu'ils ne se ferment une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fit pivoter la tête de Sherlock et prit le dernier gémissement de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait bientôt s'arrêter mais il était incapable de résister à l'attrait de cette bouche. Sherlock l'embrassait maintenant comme s'il ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde et qu'il ne souhait être nulle part ailleurs.

Sa réceptivité montait à la tête de John. Le John Watson qui avait été d'accord pour ça parce que Sherlock était angoissé et le lui avait demandé luttait pour retenir le John qui savait instinctivement qu'il n'entendrait pas réponse négative de cet homme et dont les plans pour le déshabiller le plus rapidement possible devenaient de plus en plus dangereusement conscients en cet instant.

_Cinq secondes_, décida-t-il en reculant d'un demi pas.

Il déséquilibra légèrement Sherlock afin que ses deux bras se resserrent autour de son corps.

_Quatre_… Il repoussa Sherlock un plus en arrière, enveloppant son bras autour de son torse pour l'aider à se soutenir.

_Trois_… Son autre main se plaça sur la nuque de Sherlock et la caressa en faisant des cercles.

_Deux_… Il se redressa alors que Sherlock relâchait sa bouche en haletant et se cambrait sous le mouvement de sa main.

_Un_… Il remit Sherlock d'aplomb, il força sa tête à reposer sur son épaule et le maintint en place tandis que Sherlock essayait de se reculer pour trouver une nouvelle fois sa bouche. John sentit une morsure sur le côté de son cou en signe de protestation.

John l'embrassa sur la tempe mais ne se laissa pas fléchir.

- On doit s'arrêter maintenant, l'avertit-il en respirant profondément.

Sherlock se battait toujours avec lui mais heureusement, d'une manière très peu coordonnée. Sa main tentait de pousser le corps de John mais restait emmêlée dans son pull.

- Arrêter maintenant… ou je vais te prendre sur cette table.

Les mots provoquèrent un écho dans la mémoire de John et il sourit à demi. Il prit Sherlock par les épaules et le repoussa un peu afin qu'ils puissent se regarder.

- Et je ne souhaite pas particulièrement que tu demandes grâce mais je suis presque certain de l'obtenir _deux fois_.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il revenait de loin en termes de confiance en lui pour être capable de faire une telle plaisanterie à propos d'Irène. Mais d'un autre côté, Sherlock n'avait jamais accordé à Irène le genre de regard dont il couvait John en cet instant, alors ce n'était pas blessant.

De la propre perspective de John, l'expérience avait été un désastre. Cette expérience l'avait tiré d'une étape où les coups répétés du _bâton d'amitié_ avait plus ou moins battu l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock mais elle l'avait mené au point qu'il était en train de lutter pour regarder Sherlock sans imaginer ses longues jambes autour de sa taille ou une large portion de dos pâle palpitant sous ses mains tandis qu'il…

John se concentra sur sa respiration et tenta de se calmer, ce qui était loin d'être facile avec l'image de cet homme ébouriffé aux yeux sauvages qui ne tenait devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sherlock avait apprécié cet interlude – John ignorait totalement combien de temps il avait duré – mais qui savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Peut-être qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir extirpé de son organisme, quoi que ce fût. Peut-être qu'il avait obtenu autant d'informations qu'il lui fallait et qu'il était prêt à avancer et à retourner à cette _normalité_ si méprisée.

- Eh bien ? s'enquit John, la voix encore clairement rauque et basse de désir.

- Merde alors ! rétorqua Sherlock.

**NdT :**

**[1]** Mr Mistoffelees est un personnage tiré d'un recueil de poésie de T.S Eliot _Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats_. Andrew Lloyd Webber en fait une adaptation musicale mondialement connue : _Cats_

À suivre…

Pffiou ! Fait chaud, hein ? ^^

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Une question ? Si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, n'oubliez pas votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 14 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus calme.

Merci à **missMadHatter SH** pour sa review, je n'ai pas pu te répondre en MP parce que tu n'as pas aménagé d'espace dans ton adresse mail et FFnet ne l'affiche pas, tout simplement. Donc, comme indiqué dans l'énoncé, je poste tous les lundis et j'ai déjà traduit « **les choses que tu caches** », à voir dans mon profil.

Je me permets un petit coup de pub pour le prochain OS que je vais traduire **_a Study in Sherlock_** d'Ariane Devere. Probablement en ligne dans la semaine.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 – Une ouverture**

- Ce n'était pas ta meilleure idée, alors.

- On dirait que non.

Sherlock se redressa complètement quand John le relâcha mais décida de rester là pour l'instant. Ses jambes n'étaient pas entièrement stables.

Il baissa la tête, déchiré entre le besoin de quitter la pièce et de prétendre que tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé… et le besoin de quitter la pièce et de le vivre encore une fois. Avec vigueur. Et sans doute plus d'une fois. Autrement, aller dans sa chambre était aussi une option prometteuse.

- Ne panique pas.

Il leva vivement la tête en entendant le sourire contenu dans la voix de John mais il n'y avait là aucune moquerie.

John haussa les épaules.

- Tu ressembles à ce que je ressens.

Il recula de plusieurs pas et poussa un soupir avant de fixer le plafond pour ensuite revenir à Sherlock.

- Très bien, permets-moi de te poser une question : qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète le plus, là, maintenant ?

- Que ça ruine notre amitié.

- D'accord, acquiesça John. Moi aussi. C'est exactement ça.

Il réfléchit un moment puis carra ses épaules.

- Alors… on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

John avait l'air de s'être recentré.

- Oui. Absolument.

Il hocha la tête encore une fois mais c'était un hochement très militaire, pas un hochement affirmatif.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait pas capables de dépasser ça si on est honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. On dirait que tu as passé ces deux dernières semaines à espérer que je ne découvrirais rien ?

Sherlock opina du chef et John ouvrit les bras en grand.

- Eh bien, maintenant, je suis au courant. Et devine quoi ? Le ciel ne nous est pas tombé sur la tête et le monde continue de tourner.

Il hésita, sa posture autoritaire vacilla.

- C'est ce que c'est censé faire. Tourner, je veux dire.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et John leva les mains pour se défendre.

- Désolé, désolé. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui avait survécu _de la grande purge astronomique_ de dix-neuf cents et quelques.

Sherlock renifla, vexé et glissa de la table. Il s'appuya contre elle une fois de plus. John fronça les sourcils.

- Où en étais-je ?

- Tu étais en train de soutenir le ciel, apparemment.

- Okay. Donc, je suppose que l'expérience d'aujourd'hui ne t'a pas… heu… guéri ?

Sherlock vérifia la vitesse des battements de son cœur et la manière dont sa peau picotait en direction de John.

- Tu as parfaitement saisi.

- Bon. Sur le principe qu'on joue cartes sur table, il semblerait que tu m'aies jeté dans le même bateau.

Sherlock pataugea un instant avec la métaphore. Puis il se mit à l'examiner attentivement. Il bouscula le souvenir d'une bouche chaude et exigeante contre la sienne et vit des lèvres s'humecter nerveusement sous son regard. Il repoussa les pensées de ce que les mains de John pouvaient lui faire et nota qu'elles étaient agitées par un tic – presque si elles se contractaient dans sa direction – puis, convulsivement, elle se refermaient en poing. Il revit son propre désir… et reconnut celui de John.

- Putain, plus si blasé, maintenant, hein ?

Le sourire de John était contrit mais Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un rictus un tantinet suffisant. John gloussa.

- Franchement, la tête que tu fais !

Il se retourna, alluma la bouilloire et commença son traditionnel rituel de _l'Anglais qui a besoin de se calmer_, une action qu'il répétait souvent ces derniers temps.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'agir comme si c'était un exploit. La manière dont tu réponds, tu peux sans doute le faire avec n'importe qui.

Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de tester cette hypothèse mais, même si elle était vraie, il doutait sérieusement que n'importe qui serait capable de lui faire ça à _lui_.

Il emmena cette pensée avec lui dans le salon et prit place dans son fauteuil habituel tandis que John s'affairait dans la cuisine. C'était bizarre de ne pas prendre garde à se trahir. Bien, supposa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire à partir de là.

- Alors, il faut qu'on réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire.

John sortit de la cuisine, tendit un mug à Sherlock et s'installa dans le siège opposé.

- Il le faut vraiment ?

- Oui, il le faut. Autrement on n'aura que des conversations maladroites où chaque mot aurait l'air d'une insinuation et, tôt ou tard, on finira par s'embrasser encore une fois et ensuite on s'enverra peu judicieusement en l'air dans une allée.

Sherlock avait l'impression que c'était un peu trop tôt pour tout exclure. John prit une gorgée de thé et s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Alors, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais il semblerait qu'on ait réactivé accidentellement ta libido, c'est bien ça ?

Sherlock grimaça mais acquiesça.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour y remédier ? s'enquit John en buvant encore un peu.

- Tu veux dire : autrement que me branler jusqu'à une mort précoce ?

Le thé de John fit une réapparition inopinée. Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant ces postillons excessifs et soupira bruyamment.

- Vraiment, John, je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on devait être honnête. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ?

Il reposa son mug sur la table et croisa ses bras de manière défensive.

- Comment j'étais censé le savoir ? C'est de ta faute si je le fais, de toute façon.

Il sentait qu'une moue boudeuse se formait sur sa lèvre mais il ne prit pas la peine de la réprimer. Les postillons faiblirent et John posa sa tasse de thé à côté de son siège.

- De _ma_ faute ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Ben, oui, évidemment. Je vais penser à qui d'autre, d'après toi ? Rien que ce matin…

- Stop !

Sherlock se figea, stupéfait par l'insistance de John… eh bien, son _ordre_ en fait il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ses sourcils se touchèrent quand il les fronça. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Non.

John leva la main qui agrippait l'accoudoir du fauteuil et la tint devant lui.

- Donne-moi une minute, d'accord ?

Sherlock observa John avec intérêt lorsqu'il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Il y eut le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet accompagné d'un chapelet de paroles marmonnées, seul un sur dix ne pouvait être répété en bonne société – pas que la bonne société soit quelque chose dont ils étaient inondés. Quand John revint, il essuyait son visage avec la serviette de la théière et les cheveux de son cou étaient mouillés.

- Okay. Désolé.

Il se rassit.

- Tu n'as pas idée combien tu étais proche de devoir me repousser encore une fois.

C'était une étrange tournure de phrase, parce que Sherlock ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une telle chose en premier lieu et il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il s'y efforcerait cette fois-ci.

John le fixait.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour avoir cette conversation.

Il se leva encore une fois.

- Heureusement, on va avoir davantage de détails sur l'affaire bientôt. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me…

Il fit une pause qui semblait délibérée avant de finir sa phrase.

- … doucher.

Sherlock étudia son langage corporel.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas te… ?

- Oui. Oui, en effet. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Bonne déduction. Excellent. Tu es content maintenant ?

Sherlock y songea.

- Et tu penseras à quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh, bon sang.

John se passa une main sur le visage et, quand il la laissa retomber, son expression avait changé. Il avança de deux pas et se pencha vers Sherlock, qui, instinctivement, rejeta sa tête en arrière, tandis que John lui maintenait les avant-bras sur la chaise. Et soudainement, il était là, juste là, sa bouche effleurait sa mâchoire, son souffle brûlait sur sa peau, son parfum enflammait ses narines, il se rappela le goût de sa salive. Sherlock émit un bruit inarticulé lorsque John parlait dans son oreille.

- Je penserai à… _ne pas m'arrêter_.

Un instant plus tard, il était parti.

Sherlock se repoussa dans son siège et attendit que sa respiration reparte. Puis il se rendit dans sa chambre.

**oOo**

- Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps.

Lestrade leva les yeux de son bureau lorsque Sherlock et John entrèrent, ils semblaient tous les deux un peu… éteints. Il reprit sa fouille parmi la pile toujours croissante des dossiers posés devant lui.

- Je commençais à croire que vous n'alliez pas venir.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux un moment plus tard quand il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Oh, ça, il n'y avait pas de danger **[1]**, rétorqua finalement Sherlock, en jetant un œil à John qui se mordait la lèvre.

- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, murmura ce dernier à mi-voix avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Ouaip.

Lestrade décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

- Bon alors, suivez-moi.

Il les guida jusqu'à la salle des incidents où la vidéo du cambriolage du jour était prête à être visionnée.

Tous regardèrent la scène qui se jouait dans le magasin, Sherlock hocha la tête, déçu par avance, quand il devint clair que l'angle de la caméra ne couvrait pas la porte. Les premières réactions choquées, juste avant que les voleurs n'apparaissent sur l'écran, avaient eu lieu à treize heures dix-sept et il ne se passa que cinq minutes jusqu'au moment où les gens sortirent en rampant de derrière les comptoirs en regardant nerveusement autour d'eux.

John se tenait derrière la chaise de Sherlock. À un certain moment, il se pencha mais ensuite, il se trouva incapable de dire ce qui avait attiré son attention.

La vidéosurveillance extérieure fut tout aussi inutile. Il y avait deux angles différents qui donnaient sur l'entrée du magasin mais ils avaient été occultés à treize heures seize par l'arrivée d'un gros camion blanc, sans marque distinctive à part la quantité habituelle de crasse londonienne. Il s'était éloigné à treize heures vingt-deux, révélant une scène agitée mais essentiellement identique, il y avait là des clients, de vendeurs de journaux, encore plus de clients, deux personnes qui distribuaient des prospectus publicitaires pour ce qui se révéla plus tard une nouvelle boîte de nuit, quelques autres clients à l'air particulièrement déterminés et une femme – très manifestement – qui s'était entièrement pulvérisé le visage avec de la peinture argentée et se tenait complètement immobile, perchée sur le haut d'une caisse en bois tandis que les gens détalaient autour d'elle.

Épisodiquement, à travers la foule, on apercevait un sans-abri assis contre le mur du bâtiment des bureaux adjacents, il était accompagné d'un chien qui semblait auditionner pour le rôle du _regard canin le plus triste_. Lestrade se dit que la compétition était gagnée d'avance parce que le chien avait maintenu son expression désolée même en engloutissant son _Toffee Crisp _**[2]**.

Ils virent le trottoir se transformer en chaos lorsque les gens sortirent en trombe de la bijouterie, plusieurs d'entre eux furent immédiatement en proie à une crise de nerfs ce qui convainquit les gens qui ne voulaient pas être impliqués. La première voiture de police arriva deux minutes plus tard.

Lestrade se rassit et fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à Sherlock.

- Alors… des idées ?

- Naturellement, répliqua-t-il, de sa manière typiquement supérieure. Mais certainement que vous en avez aussi ?

Lestrade soupira. Il semblait bien que la rengaine _Moquons-nous de la police_ était repartie pour un tour. Génial.

- Eh bien, on essayera sans doute de faire ce qu'on a fait précédemment, à savoir : employer une main-d'œuvre ridiculement nombreuse pour traquer quiconque marchait près de l'arrière de ce camion deux dernières minutes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et portait quelque chose de volumineux. Jusqu'à maintenant, on est tombé sur une douzaine de personnes qui avaient dépassé la limite de leur carte de crédit – bien qu'on ait eu de la chance avec un réseau de vol à l'étalage, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle on n'a pas encore abandonnée cette idée.

Sherlock était revenu en arrière et John indiqua la scène du trottoir juste avant que le camion ne se déplace.

- Et les gens qui travaillaient là – les vendeurs de journaux, la… heu… personne argentée – ils n'ont rien vu du tout ?

Il regarda d'un peu plus près en se penchant sur Sherlock et sur le moniteur mais brusquement l'écran devint noir. Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Fausse manœuvre.

Il pressa un autre bouton et l'image revint. Lestrade le dévisagea curieusement avant de répondre aux questions de John.

- On a parlé à la plupart d'entre eux, bien que la… personne argentée ait changé d'endroit. Personne n'a rien remarqué d'étrange jusqu'à ce que les cris ne commencent – autres que ceux du chauffeur de camion.

- Oui, et pour lui ? demanda John en s'éloignant de Sherlock pour se placer du côté de Lestrade afin de regarder par-dessus _son_ épaule tandis que le film repassait encore une fois.

Lestrade indiqua l'écran, maintenant un homme adressait des gestes grossiers par sa fenêtre aux autres conducteurs.

- Aucun cliché de son visage avec sa casquette de baseball abaissée comme ça. On a fait exécuter quelques portraits-robots par les témoins des autres scènes de crimes mais entre le chapeau et la barbe, on n'est même pas certains que c'est le même type à chaque fois.

On frappa à la porte et l'officier Greening apparut.

- On a trouvé le camion, Monsieur. Abandonné, comme les autres.

- Okay. Merci.

Lestrade dévisagea Sherlock tandis qu'ils se remettaient tous les deux sur pied.

- Vous voulez… ?

Il s'interrompit lorsque le téléphone mobile de Sherlock émit un bip et qu'il se mit immédiatement à lire le message il claqua ses doigts en même temps.

- Continuez. Au contraire de vos collègues, je suis parfaitement capable de lire et d'écouter simultanément.

Il arriva à la fin de son texto et leva les yeux.

- Mais bon, ce que vous alliez dire était si évident que ce n'est pas la peine.

Il se tourna vers John.

- Il faut qu'on aille ailleurs.

- Quoi ?

John le fixa, stupéfait, et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fonde pas de trop grands espoirs. Wiggins veut me voir.

- Mes _espoirs_ sont sous contrôle, je te remercie, rétorqua John avec brusquerie.

Lestrade les observa tour à tour et en conclut, pour la seconde fois de la journée, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

- John peut venir avec moi vérifier le camion, si vous préférez ? suggéra-t-il mais John secoua la tête.

Il avait l'air fâché :

- Je doute que le point de vue d'un kebab sur la scène soit très utile.

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

- John vient avec moi.

Il tressaillit lorsque que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés émit un bruit étrange **[1bis]**. Lestrade renonça.

- Très bien. Vous deux, vous faites ce que vous voulez, contactez-moi si vous avez du nouveau – en présumant que vous êtes toujours intéressés ?

- Bien sûr.

Sherlock poussait déjà John devant lui en direction de la porte, on aurait dit un lévrier afghan imitant un border collie.

**oOo**

John regardait par la fenêtre et mijotait doucement tandis que le taxi les éloignait de Scotland Yard. _Ne fonde pas de trop grands espoirs_, vraiment ? Crétin effronté. Il arriva presque à souhaiter qu'ils soient à la maison pour qu'il puisse lui montrer qui des deux allait _espérer_ le plus rapidement… et rester ainsi jusqu'à que John autorise qu'il en soit autrement. Plusieurs intéressants scénarios jaillirent dans son esprit mais il les réprima avec un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

John se tourna vers Sherlock en entendant ses paroles.

- Pardon ?

- Un peu plus tôt. Tu as dit que tu penserais à ne _pas_ t'arrêter, pendant que tu te… _doucherais_.

_Vraiment, ses sourcils allaient rester coincés comme ça, un jour_, pensa bassement John.

- Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Je ne te suis pas.

Sherlock ajouta une rotation d'orbite aux mouvements frénétiques de ses sourcils, ce que John trouvait assez hypnotiques.

- Tes mots indiquaient que tu ne voulais pas arrêter et, en y repensant, tu avais assurément l'air… intéressé à poursuivre. C'était devenu assez évident – même pour toi – que je ne t'aurais pas empêché d'amener les choses plus loin, donc je te repose la question… pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

- Sérieusement ? Tu demandes à l'homme qui, je pense que nous l'avons établi maintenant, est ton meilleur ami pourquoi il n'a pas profité de toi ?

Le nez de Sherlock grimpa si haut dans les airs qu'on pouvait que se demander comment il arrivait encore à maintenir un contact visuel.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, John. Et, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas complètement inexpérimenté non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on me materne.

John le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Tu _veux_ que les choses aillent plus loin ?

Et brusquement, le contact visuel s'évanouit.

- Pas du tout. Je me pose juste la question et j'échoue à comprendre ta mauvaise volonté à me fournir une réponse.

- Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, je pensais juste que c'était évident.

Les narines de Sherlock reniflèrent à l'usage de ce mot mais John ne le retira pas. Un kebab, hein ? Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus kebab des deux.

- Ne pas réussir à dire _non_ dans le feu de l'action n'est pas la même chose que dire _oui_ dès le départ, expliqua-t-il. Du moins, pas pour moi.

Il attendit que Sherlock le regarde.

- Tu m'as demandé un baiser, je t'ai donné un baiser. C'était assurément un baiser très complet mais, techniquement, ce n'était que ça. Tu as gardé tes vêtements sur toi et j'ai gardé mes mains en dehors.

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatèrent si rapidement qu'il dût ciller pour maintenir sa vision. John tenta de ne pas le remarquer. Il échoua, alors il tenta de ne pas penser à ce que ça signifiait. Il échoua, alors il tenta de ne pas s'imaginer en train de profiter de cette information. Il échoua totalement… Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Après deux minutes de profonds soupirs et une tentative convenue de visualiser des images d'autopsie et aussi un bruit de foule, dont il avait une peur irrationnelle, il parla à nouveau :

- Écoute, je ne sais pas quelles sont tes idées sur la question et, étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, anglais de surcroît, et vraisemblablement sur le point de parler de nos sentiments comme si on allaient soudainement s'éclater sur la Macarena sur une scène de crime. Mais laisse-moi juste te rassurer : je ne vais rien faire ni tenter de faire quoi que ce soit, à moins que tu ne me le demandes expressément lorsque tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens et capable d'un discernement limpide. Et comme on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera pas, je suggère qu'on se concentre sur l'affaire ou sur tout autre chose qu'on est censé faire maintenant.

Il regarda autour de lui, focalisé pendant un instant sur leur itinéraire.

- On va où, au fait ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sherlock pour répliquer.

- Je sais que tu as entendu que Wiggins avait une connexion avec le réseau des sans-abri mais il n'est pas sans-abri lui-même – il gère un refuge à Putney. Je lui ai demandé d'enquêter sur l'origine de la rumeur qui m'a prétendu en vie et qui a conduit Moran jusqu'à toi. Comme il veut me voir, j'imagine qu'il a trouvé la fuite.

**oOo**

- Je n'ai pas trouvé la fuite.

Wiggins était un homme de haute taille, la bonne cinquantaine, il avait une épaisse couronne de cheveux gris et ce genre de barbe qui donnait à John l'envie de fredonner _Gimme All Your Lovin'_ **[3]** le reste de la journée. Ou peut-être toute la semaine, si Sherlock était particulièrement agaçant.

- Désolé, poursuivit Wiggins. J'ai pensé après t'avoir envoyé un message que j'aurais dû me montrer plus clair.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas du seuil de porte et leur fit signe d'entrer dans le couloir d'une vieille et large maison qui avait clairement été adaptée pour convenir à sa fonction actuelle. John pouvait voir une pièce qui semblait entièrement moquettée de poufs en forme de poire brillamment colorés.

Wiggins lui adressa un hochement de tête.

- Sherlock. Sympa de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même.

Puis se tourna vers John et lui serra la main.

- Et le Dr Watson. Tout à fait ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

Sa poignée de main était ferme mais pas dominatrice et ses yeux bleu vif dévisageaient John avec bienveillance.

- L'homme derrière la légende.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui haussa les épaules et Wiggins gloussa.

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de Sherlock, bien que vous êtes probablement derrière lui aussi, ces derniers jours.

Il y eut un faible _oh, bon dieu_ du côté de John mais Wiggins continua :

- Je parlais de votre propre légende, mon vieux !

Il claqua l'épaule de John.

- La moitié des gamins qui passent ici chantent vos louanges à un moment ou un autre. Je n'ai entendu que du bien… _Eh !_

Il fut distrait par un jeune homme qui portait une brassée de coussins à travers le couloir, un large plat de pop corn était posé en équilibre précaire sur le dessus.

- Ne porte pas ces trucs comme ça, andouille !

La bouche de John se contracta en identifiant la source de l'un des nouveaux mots de Sherlock et il se mordit la lèvre tandis que Wiggins se précipitait à sa rescousse.

Sherlock croisa son regard et lui adressa un demi sourire légèrement embarrassé et John lui répondit par un large sourire… et soudainement, ils étaient okay. C'était juste Sherlock et John, les meilleurs amis du monde qui se souriaient sans raison et riaient pour des choses alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. John se détendit pour la première fois depuis des heures.

- Heu… vous voulez entrer pour aller dans mon bureau ?

John cilla tandis que Sherlock se tournait pour voir où se tenait Wiggins maintenant, il leur adressa un clin d'œil. Il les conduisit dans une autre pièce où une fille lourdement tatouée se faisait écrabouiller au baby-foot par un vieil homme qui avait accroché sa canne à la poignée qui contrôlait normalement son gardien. John gloussa et Wiggins suivit son regard.

- Vous voyez là une large éventail de ce qu'on trouve dans un endroit comme celui-ci, reconnut-il en poussant une porte dans un coin pour les introduire dans son bureau. Ces deux-là sont de grands amis mais ne pas utiliser son gardien est sa seule concession. Il ne la laisse jamais gagner.

- Pourquoi il la laisserait gagner ? s'enquit Sherlock tandis qu'ils prenaient place.

John et Wiggins échangèrent un regard.

- C'est un bel endroit, ici, déclara John pour relancer la conversation. Ça doit bien vous occuper.

- Oh, en effet, approuva Wiggins. On a une bonne série, ces derniers temps, cependant – de nouvelles donations. Aider les sans-abri est _à la mode_ en ce moment, pourvu que ça dure.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu avais refais la décoration, commenta Sherlock. Et il y a du nouveau mobilier aussi.

- Ça fait un changement sympa d'avoir de la peinture sur les murs, reconnut Wiggins en déverrouillant son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir. Bon. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trouvé la fuite… mais j'ai établi une liste de possibilités.

Il feuilleta de la paperasse pendant qu'il parlait.

- Deux de ceux qui étaient dans la confidence ont finalement admis avoir eu une conversation dans une des chambres du haut quelques jours avant que les rumeurs ne se propagent. L'un d'eux a mentionné ton nom et l'autre lui a dit de se taire et lui a rappelé que c'était censé rester secret.

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

- Manifestement, s'ils n'avaient pas employé le mot _secret_, personne n'y aurait fait attention mais voilà. De toute façon, par ici, la moitié du temps, les andouilles, c'est nous **[4]**.

Il sortit un dossier et le posa sur la table.

- C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont vu que la fenêtre était ouverte – la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un a laissé cette fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver est une de ces questions sans réponse que vous obtenez avec une telle quantité de gamins dans la maison – comme pourquoi laisser la télévision allumée alors que le programme que vous regardiez est terminé ou pourquoi une boîte de céréales vide se retrouve dans le placard ?

John commençait à réaliser à quel point Sherlock devait estimer Wiggins, parce qu'il aurait pu lui demander d'accélérer le mouvement une demi-douzaine de fois jusqu'à présent.

- Bref…

Wiggins sortit finalement une feuille de papier et John attendit que Sherlock la lui arrache des mains. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- La fenêtre se situe juste au-dessus d'un endroit extérieur qui a _vraiment_ beaucoup de visiteurs, même l'hiver.

Wiggins regarda Sherlock d'une manière significative, ce dernier acquiesça.

- Le banc des fumeurs.

- Exactement. Il n'y avait plus personne quand ils ont regardé dehors mais ils sont descendus pour vérifier et ont trouvé ceci.

Il sortit un petit sachet du tiroir et le lui tendit.

- Ils ne m'avaient rien dit jusqu'à maintenant mais ils ont au moins eu la présence d'esprit de garder ça.

John examina le sachet qui contenait une cigarette à moitié fumée d'une marque indéterminée – du moins, à ses yeux. Probablement y avait-il quelque chose de spécial parce que les sourcils de Sherlock s'élevèrent dans leur position qui signifiait : _Oh, intéressant_.

Wiggins leur tendit finalement la feuille de papier.

- C'est la liste de tous ceux qui étaient consignés sur le registre à ce moment-là. Vous connaissez certains d'entre eux et d'autres seront familiers au Dr Watson.

Les yeux de Sherlock parcoururent la douzaine de noms puis il orienta la page afin que John puisse la voir aussi.

- Oh, c'est mon Billy ? demanda John. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom de famille.

- Billy Morris. Oui, confirma Wiggins. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était là, cependant. C'est un champion pour signer le registre puis céder sa place si quelqu'un arrive une fois qu'on est complet et n'a nulle part où aller.

- Donc, quelqu'un a pu être ici mais pas sur la liste ? s'enquit Sherlock.

Wiggins haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne devrait pas arriver mais c'est possible. Malheureusement, j'étais absent ce week-end – les bienfaiteurs potentiels avaient organisé une levée de fonds et voulaient un orateur et j'ai été tiré à la courte paille. Il y en a une autre, le week-end prochain, mais j'ai esquivé cette balle-là, dieu merci. Sœur Anne de l'église-refuge de Lambeth va le faire.

Sherlock reporta son attention sur les noms, en les marmonnant à mi-voix.

- Vikram, Taj, Jenna, Liam, Millie…

- C'est la fille que vous avez vue, l'interrompit Wiggins. Millicent la Militante que je l'appelle – elle argumente littéralement pour tout. Entièrement dévouée à explorer le point de vue opposé – elle dit que ça aide à concrétiser sa vision des choses. Elle est folle, bien sûr.

Il secoua la tête affectueusement.

- Si elle est là, Geoff l'est aussi – c'est le vieil homme.

Sherlock opina du chef.

- Oui.

Il parcourut rapidement le reste de la liste.

- Agata, Martin, Jude, Nilar et Phil.

Il leva les yeux.

- C'est Phil, l'Ecossais ?

- Non, c'est l'autre.

- D'accord.

Il leva la feuille.

- Bon, manifestement, certains sont encore dans les parages. Est-ce que certains ne se sont plus montrés depuis ce qui est arrivé ?

- Tu veux dire que Moran a pu se débarrasser d'eux ? demanda John.

- Ou les a payés, répliqua Sherlock. Quelqu'un sur cette liste n'est peut-être plus un sans-abri pour longtemps.

- C'est dur à dire, intervint Wiggins. Les gens vont et viennent, vous savez ? Je suis certain d'en avoir revu certains mais je devrais aller vérifier dans les registres pour les autres. Je pourrais aussi demander aux autres abris ?

Il tendit la main vers la liste mais Sherlock la passa à John.

- Tu veux bien la recopier ?

John chercha son bloc-notes mais Wiggins se leva, déverrouilla le placard situé derrière lui et l'ouvrit en grand avec un geste théâtral.

- Ta-da ! Merci le C.R.S.

Il prit le papier des mains de John et le plaça dans sa photocopieuse flambant neuve.

- Le C.R.S. ? s'enquit Sherlock.

- _Coupablement Riche mais Secourable_, expliqua Wiggins. Bon, leur titre officiel, c'est _la_ _Corporation Renfort et Secours_ **[5]** mais ça se résume à ça. Ce qui est un grand pas depuis _Coupablement Riche mais S'en fout royalement._

- Drôle d'endroit pour une photocopieuse, fit John.

Wiggins lui adressa un sourire résigné.

- Bien que je respecte la majorité des gens qui vont et viennent ici, il n'y aucun avantage à tirer en leur collant une tentation sous le nez. Ce qui ne peut pas être enchaîné va dans un placard.

Une fois la copie en poche, ils s'en allèrent.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce truc avec la cigarette du sachet ? demanda John alors qu'ils passaient à côté de Millie et Geoff qui étaient toujours pris par leur partie acharnée. C'est une marque particulière ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça te donne un indice sur celui qui l'a fumée ?

- Je suppose qu'on pourrait en extraire un peu d'ADN si c'est nécessaire, reconnut Sherlock. Bien que ce serait peu à ce stade et sans rien pour le comparer. Mais la marque ne nous dira rien. C'est un refuge, John – les fumeurs d'ici prennent ce qu'ils peuvent. Tant qu'il y a du tabac et qu'ils peuvent allumer une extrémité, c'est suffisant.

- Alors, pourquoi… ?

- Regarde du côté de ce banc et tu ne trouveras rien qui n'a pas été fumé jusqu'au filtre. La moitié d'une Silk Cut, par terre, juste là ? Non, quelqu'un est parti rapidement et il venait juste d'arriver parce que sinon, un autre type désespéré l'aurait ramassée et fumée jusqu'au bout.

Il jeta un œil à John tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches et qu'un taxi surgissait de nulle part.

- Quelqu'un était assis sur le banc et a entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû et ce quelqu'un savait exactement où il pouvait vendre cette information. Cette personne a mis ta vie en danger et je vais découvrir qui c'est.

Il ouvrit la porte du taxi et fit signe à John de passer devant lui.

- Et ensuite, je vais le lui faire regretter.

**oOo**

Il était tard ce soir-là quand John s'assit à la table du salon pour mettre son blog à jour. Il semblait que _les Trois Gary de Deb_ avaient été gratifiés d'un nouveau commentaire. Il cliqua sur le lien.

- Sherlock, l'appela-t-il en direction de la cuisine. Sherlock, tu sais ce que ça dit ?

- Franchement, John. Ta façon de taper est peut-être exécrable mais je pensais vraiment que tu avais acquis la lecture.

John leva les yeux. Il ne prenait plus que rarement la peine de s'offenser des insultes mais elles étaient utiles en tant que baromètres de l'état émotionnel de Sherlock. Et celle-ci était deux niveaux au-dessus du sarcasme de base.

- Il n'est pas en anglais.

- Oh ?

Sherlock sembla très légèrement plus intéressé, il vint jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. Presque immédiatement, il renifla et s'éloigna une nouvelle fois en faisant le tour pour prendre place de l'autre côté de la table.

- C'est du russe. Juste des félicitations dithyrambiques générales. Rien d'excitant.

- Tu sais lire le russe ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Waouh.

- Des millions d'enfants russes en sont capables, John. Difficilement un exploit qui mérite un _waouh_, même pour quelqu'un comme toi qui possède une attitude flatteuse un peu hasardeuse.

John décida de garder la tête baissée. Le traducteur automatique de Google allait devenir son meilleur ami pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Il était vaguement conscient que Sherlock tambourinaient ses doigts et poussait des soupirs d'impatience mais il décida de les ignorer tandis qu'il composait une réponse soignée et la convertissait en russe. Il sentait que ce serait un contact agréable parce que… _Anja_ avait été très gentille, elle espérait qu'il s'était remis de son coup de feu et l'avait beaucoup complimenté sur son écriture.

- Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire en parlant _du regard_, combien il est agaçant, déclara Sherlock mais John ne savait pas du tout à quoi il se référait.

- Hmm ? murmura-t-il, en copiant finalement le résultat de ses efforts dans la boîte des réponses.

- Une fois, tu m'as dit que j'avais un regard qui disait : _on sait tous les deux ce qui se passe vraiment ici_ et tu trouvais ça agaçant.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien, ce doit certainement être vrai.

Il examina la réponse possible d'un air dubitatif. Ça ressemblait plus à une impression artistique d'écriture qu'à de vrais mots. Que se passerait-il si, à la place de dire : _merci pour vos bons vœux et je suis content que vous aimiez ce blog_, il avait en fait demandé deux têtes de poissons et une carte du Danemark ?

- John !

Sherlock frappa la main sur la table et John sursauta puis regarda son écran. _Commentaire envoyé_. Avant qu'il ait pu le vérifier. Super.

- Si je reçois des têtes de poissons à cause de cette réponse, _toi_, tu t'en occuperas.

Sherlock le fixa longuement.

- Tu as bu ?

- Non, mais ça va venir.

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise.

- C'est quoi, le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème, démentit Sherlock.

- Alors pourquoi on se dispute ?

- Qui se dispute ?

John croisa les bras.

- Eh bien, certainement pas moi. Mais tu as l'air de vouloir te disputer tout seul.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et croisa aussi les bras, pour faire pareil.

- Tu as dis cet après-midi qu'on devait en parler. Ensuite, tu as dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Puis, dans le taxi, tu as dit : _et puisqu'on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera pas_. C'est comme si pour tout le monde, on en avait _vraiment_ parlé mais que je n'avais pas été là pour la conversation.

Il paraissait plus qu'en rogne. John essaya de ne pas rire mais c'était impossible.

- Bienvenue dans _mon_ monde !

Le froncement de sourcils de Sherlock sembla être en place pour la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ceci nous affecte tous les deux.

- Tout comme la plupart de _tes_ décisions unilatérales, tu le sais très bien !

Le rire de John s'éteignit.

- Mais très bien, évitons par tous les moyens un autre débat sur le rangement approprié de tes coléoptères _dermestidae._

Il se pencha en avant et se frotta la nuque.

- Okay, donc, cet après-midi… Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai simplement fait ce que tu as l'air de faire en continuant la conversation dans ma tête. Je veux dire, avant que tu ne me fasses perdre le fil de la conversation avec ton commentaire sur… ma _douche_…

Il lui adressa un regard pointu.

- … ce qui est un sujet que je te supplie de me plus aborder, nous étions en train de discuter de où tout ça allait nous mener – moi, en découvrant que tu arrives sérieusement à m'exciter et toi en réalisant tu peux être excité. C'est bien ça ?

- Ou-oui, acquiesça Sherlock d'une voix dubitative.

- Mais on s'est déjà mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne permettrait pas que ça détériore notre amitié, alors je suppose que j'ai compris que je devais une fois de plus essayer de fermer les écoutilles, même si ce serait plus dur…

Il fit une pause pour leur permettre de lever les yeux au ciel conjointement.

- … cette fois. Et que tu voulais, je ne sais pas, faire la même chose, je suppose.

Sherlock le fixait plutôt bizarrement.

- Et tu vois ça comme la seule option ?

John haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, ne le prend pas mal mais je trouve…

Il réfléchit désespérément à un synonyme pour _dur_.

- … difficile de t'imaginer dans une relation romantique, pour être franc. Je suis certain que les gens feraient la queue si tu le voulais, ajouta-t-il promptement. Bon, tant que tu ne parles pas trop. Ou que tu ne les analyses pas. Ou…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te vois pas vouloir une chose pareille.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas employer le mot _vouloir_. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne le veuilles pas.

Il continua lentement, tentant d'organiser ses pensées afin qu'elles trouvent leur chemin à travers les idées qui s'étaient à moitié formées dans son esprit.

- C'est plus que je ne te vois pas _choisir_ ça. Je me suis imaginé que tu le prenais pour une faiblesse, que tu te sentais mal… Non. Pire que ça… presque _honteux_. Comme si c'était une chose que tu devrais être capable de maîtriser plutôt que de t'y abandonner, tu vois ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne m'explique pas bien du tout.

- Non, je…

Sherlock hésita.

- En fait, c'est plutôt sagace de ta part.

- Je vais te croire sur parole.

- Ça veut dire _perspicace_.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement _perspicace_, insupportable je-sais-tout ? demanda affectueusement John. Bref, je suppose qu'on en est venu à la même conclusion ensemble que celle à laquelle je suis arrivé tout seul.

Il repoussa sa chaise, prêt à se lever.

- Et pour toi ? s'enquit Sherlock qui avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel s'obscurcir.

- Oh, ça ira. J'arriverai à vivre sans m'envoyer en l'air avec toi - c'est vivre sans toi qui me…

Il s'interrompit. C'était sorti plus blessant qu'il ne l'avait voulu. John se recentra.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux obtenir du sexe n'importe où…

Il fit une pause.

- Et ?

- Oh, désolé, je t'avais juste laissé un blanc pour placer ton sarcasme. Bon, eh bien oui – le sexe, une idylle, des câlins sur le canapé, tous ces trucs, je peux les avoir. Si ce n'est pas exactement n'importe où, c'est en tout cas dans bon nombre d'endroits. Mais il n'y a que toi ici, Sherlock. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu es unique au monde. Si tu penses que je vais tout foutre en l'air en te poussant à faire quelque chose qui se soldera par un désastre alors tu pourrais aussi bien me rétrograder et me faire passer du niveau des _idiots_ à … heu… celui des _andouilles_ maintenant.

- Un désastre ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire par-là.

- Explique-moi.

John soupira.

- Eh bien, on ne se convient pas plus maintenant qu'avant qu'on ne découvre qu'on avait envie l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'attendait à ce que son nez se plisse au mot _envie_ mais Sherlock garda son regard sur la fenêtre. Il se leva et s'en approcha.

- C'est amusant, les gens disent toujours le contraire, fit-il observer.

- Eh bien, les gens sont des idiots, non ? gloussa John. De toute façon, je doute qu'ils avaient ce scénario en tête.

Il y repensa.

- Écoute, je sais que le côté physique fonctionne…

Il fit une pause.

- Donne-moi un mot plus fort que _remarquablement_.

- Incroyablement.

- Ouais, ça le fera, confirma John en souriant. Ça fonctionne incroyablement bien entre nous jusqu'à présent. Tu es d'accord pour suivre ma conduite parce que c'est relativement nouveau pour toi et, manifestement, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce moment alors des choses comme ce… heu… _moment_ dans le taxi peuvent arriver. Mais regardons les choses en face, tu dois être l'enfoiré le plus autoritaire de tout l'hémisphère nord.

Il hésita.

- C'est…

- Je sais très bien ce qu'est un hémisphère, merde !

- D'accord. Désolé. Bref, je suis sûr que ça ne prendra pas longtemps avant que tu ne te remettes à niveau et que tu commences à imposer des conditions, comme aller à gauche, à droite ou au centre – et ça, franchement, ça ne marchera pas pour moi.

- Alors, il faut que je me… _soumette_ à toi ?

La voix de Sherlock était si basse qu'elle était à peine audible.

- Oh, bon sang, non ! C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer : tu ne devrais rien faire que tu ne veux pas.

John hésita encore mais força les mots à sortir.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu décideras que tu veux _vraiment_ explorer ce côté des choses et tu trouveras quelqu'un un peu plus à ton niveau.

Sherlock finit par se tourner.

- Mon niveau ?

- Bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas d'employer cette phrase malgré la visible inexactitude de la situation présente.

- Oh, d'accord. Désolé. Je veux dire quelqu'un qui peut soutenir ta cadence.

- Tu penses à Irène.

John grimaça.

- J'essaie de ne pas y penser.

Il permit à son esprit de former son image et secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, pas Irène – parce qu'aussi charmante qu'elle puisse être, tu ne pourras jamais lui faire confiance. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un…

Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils puis sauta sur ses pieds mais garda ses distances.

- Écoute, je ne veux vraiment pas y penser parce qu'il y a seulement quelques heures, ça aurait pu être moi et le concept que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses mains sur toi me retourne littéralement l'estomac.

Il réalisa que ses propres mains étaient serrées en poing et il prit une profonde inspiration, relâchant délibérément ses doigts alors qu'il exhalait. Il se força à continuer.

- Mais… mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne t'envierais pas, Sherlock. Pas une seconde.

Il ferma les yeux, les souvenirs inondèrent son esprit et il savait qu'ils allaient rester avec lui pendant très, très longtemps.

- Dieu sait que je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu garder tout ça enterrer en toi pendant si longtemps.

Il déglutit.

- Tu es si… eh bien, j'ai toujours pensé que réprimer ça prendrait bien plus d'énergie que ça n'en sauvegarderait, pour être honnête. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Il leva les mains en tentant d'éclaircir les images formées par son cerveau en même temps.

- Ça devrait être quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, c'est tout.

Le visage de Sherlock était impassible.

- Ça me semble un champ très restreint.

- Désolé.

John haussa les épaules et exhuma un demi-sourire.

- Mais bon, ça la foutrait mal si je devais les descendre.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

- Tu tirerais sur tous ceux qui… quoi ? me briserait le cœur ? Comme c'est… chevaleresque de ta part.

- Je ressens déjà l'envie de leur tirer dessus et je ne les ai même pas encore rencontrés, fit John, l'air contrit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en remettre.

- Sûr ?

- Mais oui.

John plaqua un sourire forcé sur son visage.

- Au moins, maintenant qu'on le sait tous les deux, ce sera plus facile, non ? Je ne te pourchasserai plus autour de la table quand tu essayeras de m'éviter.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel tous deux fixèrent la table puis John s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me pieuter.

Il avança d'un demi pas en direction de Sherlock sans idée précise à l'esprit mais il se contrôla promptement.

- Okay donc.

Il prit son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se stoppa juste avant de l'atteindre.

- À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à ajouter, bien sûr ? offrit-il. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a que moi qui ai parlé. Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais dire ?

Sherlock soutint son regard pendant si longtemps que John faillit revenir dans la pièce. Mais il craignait ce qui se passerait s'il le faisait. À première vue, Sherlock avait l'air normal et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de presque… _vulnérable_ en lui qui frappait John directement dans son… _Hum_. Le mieux était de ne pas y penser. Il détourna les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Sherlock. Rien qui semble approprié.

- Très bien, alors. Bon, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, John.

**NdT : **

**[1] **et **[1bis]** _To come_ en vo qui signifie _venir_ mais aussi _jouir_…

**[2]** Un _Toffee Crisp_ est une barre chocolatée, faite de biscuits et de céréales croustillantes.

**[3]** Chanson du groupe ZZ Top de 1983 (toute ma jeunesse ^^). Les deux chanteurs principaux ont un look très caractéristique : lunettes noires et très longues barbes.

**[4]** _Muppets R Us_ en vo, jeu de mot avec le magasin Toys R Us (les jouets, c'est nous)

**[5]** R.A.G. _Rich and Guilty_ (Riche et Coupable) en vo pour _Relief Aid Guild_

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Une question ? Si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, n'oubliez pas votre adresse mail (en ménageant des espace, s'il vous plait parce que sinon Ffnet mange l'adresse :S) si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 14 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : De retour de la Japan Expo de Paris totalement sur les rotules mais à l'heure pour la mise en ligne du nouveau chapitre.

Je suppose que Ffnet a encore merdé la semaine dernière (ou pas^^) parce que j'ai reçu un nombre inhabituel de reviews en anonyme. Donc mes remerciements à Mapi, Shir (merci pour la chanson, je ne réclamerai pas ton salaire, le mien me suffit et je suis entièrement dévouée à mes lecteurs(trices) :D), Hoshiya et aux trois autres anonymous qui le sont restées parce qu'elles n'ont pas indiqué leur pseudo à la fin de leur message.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 – Tenue de soirée**

- Je ne veux pas.

Sherlock examina la posture têtue des épaules de John, son expression butée et l'angle pugnace de sa mâchoire et se rappela d'en être irrité. Ou, du moins, de paraître irrité. Assurément, il pouvait y arriver, non ?

- C'est soit le smoking, soit le col romain. On a déjà eu cette discussion.

Il posa la main sur les reins de John et lui donna une poussée en direction de la boutique du tailleur. John se campa sur ses positions. Sherlock enleva sa main avant de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié.

- Ce n'était _pas_ une discussion.

- Tu étais dans l'appartement à ce moment-là et réveillé. Tu as rempli les deux critères.

- J'étais dans mon bain !

- Ton hygiène personnelle ne me regarde pas.

Sherlock afficha une expression de profond ennui et tenta de ne pas imaginer John dans son bain. Ses efforts ne rencontrèrent pas un succès notable.

- Si on _doit_ vraiment aller à ce truc de levée de fonds…

- On doit.

- … alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux tout simplement pas mettre mon complet ? S'il est assez élégant pour le tribunal, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- C'est une levée de fonds _pour_ les sans-abri, John. On ne s'attend pas vraiment à leur présence.

John lui lança un regard indigné.

- Mon complet n'est pas si mal !

Sherlock n'avait qu'une envie : le ramener à la maison et le laisser décharger sa frustration. Il repoussa cette idée.

- Sœur Anne du refuge de Lambeth fait le discours ce soir – si tu préfères te faire passer pour un ecclésiastique, tu peux y aller avec elle.

- Je ne vais pas me déguiser en ecclésiastique, merde !

Sherlock se contenta de le fixer.

_Cinq… quatre… trois… deux…_

- Très bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la capitulation de John.

- Je vais y aller et j'achèterai un smoking _décent_ – ou un complet – peu importe.

Il leva un doigt et le pointa sur Sherlock.

- Mais toi, tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me sentir comme un…

Il pataugea un instant.

- … ce qu'ils penseraient que je suis si tu étais avec moi, là-dedans, à te pavaner et à me traiter comme ta figurine Ken personnelle.

- C'est quoi, une figurine Ken ?

- Peu importe. J'y vais seul.

- D'accord, concéda Sherlock avec l'air de faire une énorme concession.

Les yeux de John se plissèrent.

- Tu ne vas pas entrer d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Embarrassant. Bien qu'il soit encore tristement obtus dans certains domaines, John était sans aucun doute devenu bien meilleur à le déchiffrer.

- J'ai des choses à faire.

Des choses qui impliquaient de s'asseoir sur ses mains, histoire de les garder sous contrôle tandis que John allait se balader aux alentours à moitié habillé.

- Quelles choses ?

Sherlock eut à nouveau recours à son impénétrabilité. John se renfrogna d'une manière qu'il trouva séduisante alors que c'était impossible de l'être en affichant une telle expression.

- Très bien, fit John.

Il se tourna vers la porte du magasin et redressa les épaules.

- On se voit plus tard, alors.

Il avança de deux pas avant d'hésiter, sans regarder autour de lui.

- Peut-être que je devrais… ?

- Ils t'attendent.

Le John de dos luttait pour exprimer le soulagement et l'indignation en même temps, ce qui était modérément divertissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix non plus. Ils le prendront en charge.

Cette dernière déclaration le fit pivoter.

- Qui ça ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et John soupira.

- C'est moins qu'il ne dépense en un mois en beignets.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Sherlock découvrit que sa bouche s'incurvait et il raffermit son visage.

- Très bien – s'il le remarque, je prendrais une de ses affaires fastidieuses. Content ?

John lui sourit et Sherlock recula brusquement d'un pas. Seigneur, c'était pire encore, pas mieux. Il lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, tourna les talons et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

**oOo**

Il atterrit dans un parc. Sur un banc. Il y avait même des canards. Il en était arrivé là.

Il étira les longues jambes, les croisa aux chevilles et enfouit son menton dans la chaleur de sa nouvelle écharpe – elle était d'un bleu plus foncé que celle dont il s'était débarrassé après le commentaire : _ton manteau était un linceul_. Elle était très douce. John avait bien choisi.

John. J.O.H.N. Un prénom ridiculement commun. Quand Sherlock était parti, il lui semblait que tous les gens qu'il rencontrait s'appelaient _John_. Une foule de mauvais John qui se moquait de lui quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il se tournait. Chaque jour supplémentaire de son absence rendait moins probable que le vrai John ne lui pardonne un jour… jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble qu'il tentait de sauver quelque chose qu'il avait déjà détruit.

Ça ne l'avait pas arrêté, cependant. Il aurait plutôt réduit son propre cœur en cendres avant de permettre à Moriarty de le faire, avant de laisser quiconque le faire. Si, comme ça semblait être le cas, il en avait un, après tout, c'était le sien et il ne le dominerait pas. _Jamais._

Sherlock leva la tête, cette résolution renouvelée le réjouit pendant la seconde entière où il réussit à ne pas reconnaître le problème actuel. C'était une chouette seconde mais elle ne dura pas plus longtemps que les secondes ordinaires. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches.

Sexe. S.E.X.E. Une chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie et qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé de toute façon – jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Oh, il saisissait les mécanismes et ses diverses fonctions en société mais il ne comprenait pas… Qu'est-ce que John avait dit, déjà ? _Je ne passe pas des heures à psycho-analyser ma sexualité_. Eh bien, Sherlock avait à peine passé une poignée de minutes en envisager la sienne – et il l'avait écartée, tout simplement. Le sexe était assez plaisant dans un certain sens mais certainement pas essentiel, ce n'était pas une chose qui nécessitait d'être classée parmi la nourriture et le sommeil en tant que facteur qu'il _devait_ permettre. Une distraction inutile. Et personne, dans son expérience qu'il admettait limitée, ne lui avait donné la plus petite raison de mettre en doute ses conclusions. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que John le… _déraille_.

Sherlock remua sur son banc. C'était hautement illogique de continuer à sentir où John avait posé ses mains quand il avait agrippé ses hanches pour le hisser sur la table. Absurde. Il s'était même examiné sous une lampe médico-légale au cas où il y aurait une contusion invisible à l'œil nu mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Pas un seul lambeau de preuve qui montrait où les doigts de John s'étaient placés, excepté le fait qu'il les sentait encore, qu'il aurait pu les dessiner sur sa peau avec une parfaite précision. Ça devait signifier quelque chose.

Sherlock ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il jeta une œillade noire à un canard qui passait, ce dernier s'installa au sol et lui rendit son regard. Merveilleux. Sherlock regarda de l'autre côté. Canard : 1 – Holmes : 0. Il soupira. Était-il tombé si bas qu'il ne pouvait plus défier personne, même un oiseau aquatique ?

Ce n'était pas bon. John se trompait peut-être en pensant qu'ils ne se convenaient pas parce que Sherlock, lui, était de plus en plus sûr qu'ils étaient compatibles mais prétendre qu'une relation romantique était la dernière chose qu'il choisirait était parfaitement correct. _Sexe, romance et câlins sur le canapé_… c'étaient les éléments spécifiques que John avait cités. Ça avait l'air épouvantable. Absolument terrible. Horrible. Il jeta quelques synonymes supplémentaires à la petite voix discordante qui venait de l'arrière de sa tête et elle se tut. Pour le moment.

Il soupira encore une fois et regarda autour de lui pour découvrir que le canard malveillant avait été rejoint par un autre, ce dernier se tenait d'une telle manière qu'il donnait l'impression que s'il avait eu des mains, elles se seraient tenues sur ses hanches. Il regardait le premier canard d'un air furieux tandis que ce dernier fixait toujours Sherlock d'un œil noir. Le canard n°1 ne céda pas. Avec un coin-coin indubitablement mécontent, le canard n°2 s'installa dans l'herbe. Le canard n°1 le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les deux canards le fixèrent d'un œil meurtrier. Sherlock envisagea la possibilité qu'il devenait dingue à cause de sa frustration sexuelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva en décidant de prendre l'itinéraire indirect pour retourner chercher John. N'importe quoi plutôt que rester assis ici à prêter des caractéristiques humaines à des animaux sauvages. Les choses s'amélioreraient avec le temps. Il le fallait… ou il risquait une tendinite à répétition sur la main qui tenait l'archet, pas moins. C'était inacceptable.

**oOo**

- Pourquoi on va à ce truc, déjà ?

Sherlock resta en arrière pour permettre à John de le précéder dans l'appartement, le sac à vêtement qui contenait son nouveau complet était drapé sur son avant-bras et traînait sur le sol. Sherlock le balaya d'un revers de main et le suspendit à la porte.

- Ça pourrait être amusant, suggéra-t-il.

John le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif.

- Amusant, répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire comme un… ? Non.

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas dire… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Est-ce que John voulait sortir avec lui, comme pour un rendez-vous ? S'il comprenait le total manque d'intérêt de Sherlock pour quiconque n'était pas comme lui, serait-ce quelque chose que John voudrait ? _Sortir ensemble_ ? Est-ce que les gens avaient même des rendez-vous lorsqu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble ? Quel en était l'intérêt ? Et quel était l'intérêt même d'y penser puisqu'il avait déjà décidé – et ce, plusieurs fois – qu'il n'en voulait pas… Il n'en voulait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, John en eut marre d'attendre d'une réponse.

- Très bien. Peut-être que tu finiras par me le dire, sans doute quand j'aurais pris un pain dans le nez par quelqu'un que j'aurais dû surveiller.

Il renifla, vexé, et jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Bon, je vais dans la salle de bain en premier.

Le mot douche était sciemment évité par un agrément non verbal mais cela ne faisait aucune différence et tous les deux le savaient.

- Je vais te laisser continuer à penser à ce dont tu ne veux pas parler.

Il marcha pour passer devant Sherlock mais hésita quand il atteignit son niveau, l'air préoccupé.

- Tu es… ? C'est… ?

Il leva les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock puis les détourna encore une fois.

- Les choses deviennent plus faciles ?

Sherlock déglutit. Que dire ? L'honnêteté semblait dangereuse mais pouvait-il réellement mentir ? Était-il même possible que John se tienne aussi près ? Sherlock pouvait déjà sentir son corps tenter de se replacer un peu sur la droite.

- Je… pas encore, finit-il par dire.

John acquiesça, il parut presque content un instant mais se sentit immédiatement coupable de ça.

- Eh bien, c'est encore tôt, non ? dit-il avec chaleur. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, après tout.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock en levant la main dans l'intention très nette de lui donner une tape encourageante mais, manifestement, il y pensa à deux fois et la laissa retomber.

- C'est encore tôt, répéta-t-il.

Sherlock ne lui fit pas remarquer que, pour lui, ça faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines depuis _le_ _baiser_ – qui avait tendance à apparaître en italique dans sa tête. _Le baiser_ qui avait démarré toute cette histoire.

- Et toi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

John semblait de débrouiller bien mieux que lui, c'en était frustrant. Sherlock l'avait surpris à le dévisager plusieurs fois et il avait quitté la pièce brusquement à plus d'une occasion mais il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment que John pourrait craquer et le pousser contre le mur ou… Sherlock stoppa brusquement le cheminement de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait qu'une telle chose arrive. Loin de là.

- Pas encore, répéta John.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sherlock et tombèrent presque immédiatement sur sa bouche. Il lui sembla qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés mais il n'était pas certain de savoir qui avait bougé. Sherlock put sentir un changement dans l'équilibre de sa force interne, son cerveau essayait de faire taire le bas de son corps mais ce dernier, après des années de bons et loyaux services, se rebellait et disait : _assez_ ! et reconnaissait ce qu'il voulait et ne voyait aucune raison d'être constamment renié.

S'intimer l'ordre de se calmer ne fonctionna pas. Son souffle devint de plus en plus saccadé et son estomac se noua. Sa vision périphérique s'effaça de sa conscience et il ne vit plus que John. Il se balança sur ses pieds. Retraite… ou capitulation. Il ne pouvait pas sauter ce pas-là, il fallait que John le fasse pour lui… que ça vienne de lui…

- Sherlock…

La voix de John était si basse qu'elle était difficilement perceptible. Sherlock se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux comme pour nier son geste. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de John contre la peau de sa gorge.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Sherlock chancela… vacilla… débattit avec lui-même. Il était si proche. Si proche qu'il pouvait le sentir, le respirer, le goûter… _le désirer_. Il le désirait si fort et il suffisait de pas grand-chose. Presque rien. Quelques centimètres… peut-être juste un peu plus et il pourrait faire basculer John dans la direction qu'ils voulaient prendre tous les deux. Il pouvait le faire, il savait qu'il le pouvait. John avait beau se maîtriser, Sherlock était capable de le briser… de le pousser trop loin, de le tenter au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait résister… parce que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Sherlock était capable de sentir le désir de John pulser dans ses propres veines, un contrepoint dans le rythme déjà tambourinant de son cou, de ses poignets, de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son aine… tous les endroits qui voulaient se presser ou se faire enlacer par cet homme qui était si proche… si proche… si proche qu'il pouvait sentir…

- Tu ferais bien d'y aller.

Même s'il n'avait pas été exprimé verbalement, son _tant que tu le peux encore_ n'en était pas moins audible

John s'en alla.

Cerveau : 1 – Corps : 0.

**oOo**

Tandis que Sherlock se déshabillait, en se préparant pour la soirée, il débattait du mot _décision_. Il lui avait toujours paru qu'une décision était une chose relativement finale jusqu'ici. On prenait une décision et voilà : le problème était résolu et on avançait. Ce qu'on ne faisait généralement _pas_, c'était _re-prendre_ la même foutue décision chaque foutu jour.

Parfois plusieurs fois par jour. Le mot _hésiter_ apparut devant lui et Sherlock le repoussa furieusement. Il fut remplacer par _tergiverser_ qui obtint le même traitement. La douche se déclancha brusquement tandis qu'il jetait un regard furieux à son lexique interne, le menaçant d'effacer de manière permanente _irrésolu_ s'il osait se montrer.

Sa première décision post-_baiser_ avait été la plus simple, parce qu'occulter ce qui était arrivé avait été une réaction instinctive – plus un mécanisme de défense qu'une décision en fait.

Sherlock la rendit accessible.

Ce qui déplaça sa première _décision_ réelle sur le problème de la semaine précédente, post-baiser n°2 – intitulé : _l'expérience_ – qui n'existait pas avant que John parte prendre sa douche et que Sherlock… _finisse_ dans sa chambre. Parce que si, à ce moment-là, John avait dit : _à terre_, Sherlock serait tombé à genoux… ce qui n'était pas une heureuse constatation, vu l'état des choses, mais il avait bien été obligé de l'accepter.

Ce n'était qu'après que son esprit s'était éclairci, ils avaient pu continuer leur journée – la rationalité était de retour – et il avait commencé à réfléchir plus logiquement. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune place pour ça dans sa vie, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Bon… d'accord. Dans l'intimité de sa tête, _c'était_ ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait plus désespérément chaque jour qui passait mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait _choisi_.

_La décision 1 v.1.0_ avait donc été mise en place cet après-midi même : pas de relation, pas de sexe. Retour à la normale et ce, dès que possible.

Il devait y avoir peu de choses plus irritantes que passer une bonne partie de son temps à réfléchir comment laisser tomber quelqu'un gentiment pour se voir coiffer au poteau et s'entendre dire qu'on ne veut pas ce que vous aviez décidé de ne pas donner.

_La décision 1 v.1.0_ avait presque immédiatement posé problème.

Les pensées de Sherlock chancelèrent quand il réalisa qu'ils allaient sortir et se montrer en public toute la soirée et qu'il avait besoin d'avoir toute sa présence d'esprit. Il pencha la tête et laissa le jet d'eau chaude lui fouetter les épaules. Pour une fois, il ressentait du soulagement, il avait une justification à moitié décente pour repousser toutes les pensées de _la_ _décision 1 v.17_ hors de sa tête. Il leva un bras et l'appuya contre le mur, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de support. La commodité de la douche pour arriver à son but ne l'avait jamais frappé jusqu'à lors mais il en appréciait l'efficacité maintenant que John avait apporté cette option à son attention – non pas que ça semblait le truc approprié à faire pour exprimer sa gratitude à ce sujet. Du moins, il ne le croyait pas. Mais c'était difficile à dire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans le salon, campant avec une volonté inflexible _la_ _décision 1, v_… Il pâlit légèrement en réalisant qu'il n'était plus sûr du nombre. Peu importait. Cette fois, c'était la dernière.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et Sherlock s'arma de courage en vérifiant son allure une dernière fois dans le miroir.

John toussa nerveusement sur le pas de porte.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien ?

Sherlock l'entendit avancer de quelques pas et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait surmonter ça. Sa volonté était légendaire et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle serait affaiblie par un petit homme qui avait une mauvaise épaule et un penchant pour les pulls tricotés. Il prit une inspiration résolue et se retourna.

_Putain…_

**oOo**

_Je peux le faire._

John était conscient qu'il était en train de le dévisager mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand il s'était tenu devant le miroir de l'étage, il avait pensé qu'il avait l'air pas mal – tout beau, en fait. Quand était venue la comparaison cependant, Sherlock, dans sa veste de complet, lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à un pouding. Un petit pouding présenté sans inspiration et un peu passé de date.

D'un autre côté, c'était bien. Très bien. Parce que, bon sang, il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance que cette magnifique créature soit faite pour _lui_ alors il n'y avait aucune raison d'y penser. _Tout ce foutu temps_.

Il réussit à sourire.

- Prêt ?

Il maintint son sourire jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Sherlock remontent au nord pour le remarquer. À un moment, ils parurent bloquer sur sa poitrine. Hmm… John se détendit un peu. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop miteux, après tout.

- Alors, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi on fait ça ? demanda-t-il un peu plus tard tandis que le taxi traversait le trafic du soir. Ou se mettre sur son trente et un est juste un autre exercice pour nous torturer ?

Sherlock sembla plutôt stupéfait mais John ne vit aucune raison de jouer les timides – les coups d'œil furtifs partaient des deux côtés. Si les déshabillages mentaux avaient comptés, ils se seraient retrouvés à poil en quelques secondes.

- On a fini la liste, fit Sherlock.

Il avait l'air de croire que ceci concluait son implication dans le processus d'explication et que John serait capable de tout comprendre à partir de là.

- La liste ? répéta John. Oh, tu veux dire la liste de Wiggins, celle des gens qui pourraient être derrière la fuite.

Ils avaient passé un bon moment cette semaine à traquer tous ceux qui étaient encore en circulation. Il se renfrogna, il ne se sentait pas plus renseigné.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne indication pour savoir à qui vendre une information de valeur ? demanda Sherlock. Les mots-clé sont : _de valeur_

- Hum… qui en bénéficie, je suppose ? Si ça a de la valeur, ils en obtiendront quelque chose.

- Et qui – ou plutôt quoi – est revenu à meilleure fortune ces derniers temps ?

John lui retourna un regard vide.

- Tout ceux qui figurent sur la liste sont encore dans les rues, dit-il. Mais ce pourrait être un stratagème – il y a peut-être un millionnaire secret parmi eux !

- Je doute sérieusement que j'aie autant de valeur, fit Sherlock, en levant la main pour prévenir le déni machinal de John. Tu manques une chose essentielle.

John fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

_Qui – ou plutôt quoi… _Oh ! Il revit la nouvelle photocopieuse de marque, la peinture fraîche, une pièce remplie de nouveaux poufs en forme de poire…

- Tu ne soupçonnes quand même pas Wiggins ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! démentit Sherlock en secouant la tête. Mais on recherche de l'argent et c'est le refuge qui en reçoit soudainement. Je veux regarder de plus près cette _Corporation Renfort et Secours_ et quelle meilleure occasion qu'un de leurs propres galas de bienfaisance ? Observons-les dans leur habitat naturel.

- D'accord, fit John qui n'avait pas complètement suivi la logique de tout ça mais qui était content de s'y conformer. C'est à l'évidence un truc très chic et on n'est pas sur la liste des invités – on va entrer comment ?

La bouche de Sherlock se tordit à la manière d'un enfant qui a fait quelque chose, qui sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais qui ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. C'était une expression terriblement familière pour John.

- Sir Reginald Buttermere, déclara Sherlock. Au conseil d'administration, certain d'être invité mais il a découvert aujourd'hui que sa femme avait une liaison alors il est hautement improbable qu'il soit là. Heureusement, son neveu peut s'y rendre à sa place.

- Et il a vraiment un neveu, au moins ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Il en a un ce soir.

- Et sa femme a vraiment une liaison ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- C'est le cas, généralement.

John secoua la tête mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Les mélis-mélos romantiques – ou leur absence – des riches et des privilégiés ne le regardaient pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sherlock était tout à fait capable de déterrer quelque chose de bien plus déplaisant pour l'infortuné Sir Reginald. Tout bien considéré. Cet homme s'en tirait plutôt bien. John recula mentalement et examina le train de ses pensées, il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter de son raisonnement sherlockien toujours croissant. Il décida que non.

- Et pour l'affaire de nos voleurs qui s'évanouissent dans la nature ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son esprit – et sa main – en dehors de la cuisse étendue à ses côtés. Tu as perdu ton intérêt ?

Sherlock lui jeta un regard mécontent.

- Bien sûr que non. Je revois simplement mes priorités. Les gens qui ont des connexions avec Moran et par conséquent l'organisation de Moriarty sont bien plus dangereux que des cambrioleurs qui n'ont causé qu'une seule blessure mineure.

Il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- J'ai donné à Lestrade quelques tuyaux qui l'aideront à les attraper s'ils attaquent une nouvelle fois.

John était sur le point de lui poser des questions sur ces tuyaux quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Sherlock sortit en trombe, John suivit plus lentement, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par la vision de son dos. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une large entrée où les gens importants et probablement ceux qui l'étaient moins **[1] **grouillaient en rivalisant de fastes. John observa les alentours tandis que Sherlock vendait son histoire de neveu au jeune homme de la porte. Ce dernier tenait son porte-bloc comme s'il contenait l'accès aux portes du Paradis. Il devint assez vite clair qu'il y avait un problème.

- Mais Sir Reginald est déjà assis, protesta le portier. Il est avec sa… partenaire.

Ah. Embarrassant. John était en train d'attendre que Sherlock sorte son plan B quand une voix s'éleva à côté de lui.

- Mais c'est...? Mais oui ! Dr John Watson. Bonté divine... si je suis encore sain et sauf, c'est uniquement grâce à vous.

Un petit homme nerveux dans les soixante-dix ans, les cheveux poivre et sel et un nez fureteur bondit sur la main de John et la secoua énergiquement. Il regarda autour de plus et appela à travers le foyer :

- Barbara ! Barbara, viens ici !

Une femme replète au visage doux regarda par-dessus son épaule depuis un groupe à quelque distance de là et le mystérieux assaillant de John lui fit signe en se rapprochant d'elle tout en maintenant son emprise sur la main de John. Elle leva un doigt puis se retourna, visiblement, elle commençait à faire ses excuses.

- Heu... pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, intervint le portier officieux en s'immisçant. Mr Golding – je ne pense pas qu'il ait une invitation.

Golding… John se creusa la cervelle mais il était bien certain de ne jamais avoir eu de patient de ce nom-là, et encore moins un dont il avait sauvé la vie. Il regarda Sherlock et haussa les épaules, impuissant. Sherlock ajusta ses sourcils en une position qui signifiait : _vas-y, suis le mouvement_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? exigea de savoir Mr Golding. Invitation ? Donnez-moi ça !

Il relâcha John et arracha le porte-bloc des mains protestataires du jeune homme puis se mit à tâtonner dans ses poches. Sherlock lui offrit un stylo.

- Merci.

Mr Golding en fit bon usage, il alla directement au bas de la liste puis inscrivit : _**D**__**r**__** John Watson**_ en caractères gras. Il leva les yeux et son regard balaya Sherlock puis, avec un clin d'œil pour John, ajouta : _et son partenaire_. John se mordit la lèvre – _ça_, c'était un changement rafraîchissant.

Le porte-bloc du jeune homme lui fut rendu.

- Mais, Mr Golding, vous ne pouvez pas simplement… Il n'y a pas assez de sièges… Je veux dire…

Il perdit un peu courage au regard qu'il reçut mais ne recula pas.

- Très bien.

Mr Golding réclama une nouvelle fois le porte-bloc et parcourut la liste.

- Bon – Mortimer Snodgrass, il peut s'en aller. C'est un épouvantable radin, il n'a rejoint le comité que pour la publicité, il ne donnera pas un penny. On l'élimine.

Il barra lourdement le nom puis regarda plus bas.

- Et ça, ce n'est pas son épouse, qui est une femme charmante et qui mérite mieux.

Il traça _Carmen Delfina_.

- Voilà. Tout est en ordre.

Le portier parut totalement sidéré. John essaya de ne pas glousser comme la femme au visage avenant qui les avait rejoints. Mr Golding se tourna vers elle avec empressement.

- Barbara – c'est lui !

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur celui qui se cramponnait au porte-bloc.

- Prenez note de ce nom, jeune homme. _D__r__ John Watson_ – il est sur la liste, compris ? Sur _toutes_ les listes. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Après une ou deux vagues imitations de poisson rouge, l'homme et le porte-bloc se retirèrent.

- Et son partenaire ! s'écria encore Mr Golding.

John regarda autour de lui quand une main douce lui toucha le bras.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Dr Watson. Mon mari a chanté vos louanges de nombreuses fois, fit Barbara Golding en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, confirma Mr Golding. Je voulais vous remercier en personne, bien sûr, mais ce type-là, l'inspecteur…

Il se tourna vers son épouse.

- Lestrade, compléta-t-elle.

- Oui, lui. Il a dit que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on en fasse toute une histoire. Il a dit que je devais vous laisser. J'allais envoyer…

La fin de la phrase mourut.

- Mais Barbara a dit que je ne devais pas exagérer.

- Albie, on en a déjà parlé. Où les gens sont-ils censés garder un bateau à Londres ?

- Des choses magnifiques, les bateaux. Vous ne croyez pas, Dr Watson ?

- Heu… oui. Absolument, approuva John, plutôt nerveux en voyant le regard triomphant qu'il adressait à sa femme.

- Oui, ils sont très bien, fit Barbara. Mais pas très pratiques sur une surface construite.

- Le vent dans les cheveux, murmura son époux rêveusement puis il soupira. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

Il aplatit ses fines boucles avant de sourire.

- Bref, vous êtes là. C'est la providence, voilà ce que c'est.

Barbara dévisagea Sherlock.

-Je vous prie de nous pardonner, nous sommes terriblement grossiers. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, je suis…

- Barbara Golding, épouse de l'entrepreneur et philanthrope bien connu Albert Golding, qui a subi une tentative d'agression par deux délinquants, l'un d'entre eux était armé, il est en détention depuis début décembre. L'attaque a été empêchée grâce à l'intervention d'un _bon Samaritain_, qui n'a jamais été identifié par la presse.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Sherlock Holmes, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui sourit en la prenant.

- Vous devez être terriblement fier de lui.

Une étrange expression traversa le visage de Sherlock et il resta figé un instant, en tenant toujours sa main.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre, ses yeux croisant ceux de John. Oui, en effet.

John se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux en s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien. Oui. Content de voir que vous vous portiez si bien, dit-il à Mr Golding. Désolé, j'aurais probablement dû prendre de vos nouvelles mais les choses ont été un peu frénétiques ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu perdu le fil.

- Vous en avez fait suffisamment, mon garçon.

Mr Golding le tapota chaleureusement dans le dos puis tendit la main vers Sherlock.

- Vous tenez le bon. Gardez-le, c'est mon conseil. Quarante-sept ans au compteur pour nous, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Il se plaça aux côtés de sa femme.

- Et il y a encore un peu de vie dans le vieux singe, non ?

Barbara leva les yeux au plafond.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Dr Watson ? Vous êtes en relation avec les sans-abri ?

- Heu… en un sens, concéda John.

- En fait, nous nous intéressons au travail du C.R.S., intervint Sherlock. Vous faites partie du comité, n'est-ce pas, Mr Golding ? Si j'avais su que c'était vous que John avait secouru, je vous aurais contacté plus tôt.

- Appelez-moi Albert, proposa Mr Golding en agitant une main qui incluait John. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous dire grand-chose. Pas autant que je le devrais. C'est un ancien camarade d'école qui m'y a introduit. Un nom bien connu sur le papier à en-tête – ça donne un peu de _humpf_, vous voyez ? Ça semble une bonne cause – Barbara l'apprécie, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

- C'est exact, confirma sa femme. Notre fille Heather a un ami qui était dans la rue pendant un certain nombre d'années quand il était plus jeune. Nous devrions faire plus pour les aider.

Elle lança un regard affectueux sur le côté.

- Albie veut donner des bateaux aux gens.

- Il n'y a rien de mal avec les bateaux. On sait où on va avec un bateau. Un gaillard appelé Hargreaves anime la soirée – il doit être dans les parages, bien obligé.

Il commença à examiner les alentours mais la foule s'était amenuisée et les gens partaient en direction du hall principal.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, mon chéri, suggéra Barbara. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, messieurs ? Je suis certaine qu'Albie sera tout à fait ravi de réorganiser le plan de table – la moitié des gens avec qui il est en affaire le rendent cinglé de toute façon.

- Foutus bienfaiteurs, approuva son mari. Il y a deux sortes de personnes ici – les bienfaiteurs et les gens qui font vraiment du bien. Presque jamais les mêmes.

John regarda Sherlock.

- On y va?

- Après toi.

John traversa le foyer, passa les portes et contourna une douzaine de tables, la main de Sherlock lui brûla les reins pendant tout le trajet.

Ce fut une étrange soirée.

Il y eut de nombreuses fois où les gens se trompèrent et les prirent pour un couple mais Sherlock ne prit jamais la peine de les corriger… mais il n'en joua pas non plus. Il n'y avait rien de patent dans ses actes, aucune main concupiscente ni de longs regards langoureux mais une indéniable possessivité dans le bras qui reposait sur le dossier de la chaise de John alors qu'il se penchait pour bavarder avec Barbara, une totale familiarité dans la manière dont il fit remporter la portion de crumble à la rhubarbe de John tout en exigeant une alternative. Au moment où John vit la truffe au rhum posée à côté de sa tasse de café disparaître dans la bouche de Sherlock, il sentit son esprit se brouiller complètement… et lutta contre l'envie d'aller chercher le chocolat.

- À quoi tu joues ? marmonna-t-il.

- Chut, le réprima Sherlock. Je veux écouter les discours.

John regarda à travers la pièce vers le podium où un micro avait été installé. Il vit une femme qui se préparait à parler. Il supposa que c'était Sœur Anne puisqu'elle était totalement vêtue et portait des chaussures qui lui permettaient de garder ses pieds à l'horizontale.

La main de Sherlock glissa sur son genou quand la lumière s'abaissa. John ne saisit pas la totalité des discours.

**oOo**

- Eh bien, j'espère que ça en valait pas peine.

John monta les escaliers et entra dans l'appartement, il se sentait distinctement de mauvais poil.

- Tu as au moins trouvé ce que tu voulais savoir ? Tu as disparu plutôt rapidement une fois la lumière revenue. Je ne t'ai pas revu pendant une heure.

- Je t'ai manqué, hein ?

John pivota brusquement mais Sherlock était de dos, il suspendait son manteau et son écharpe.

- Tu vas me raconter ?

- Bien sûr.

Sherlock défit sa cravate en se retournant.

- Mais pas maintenant.

John fronça les épaules, se débarrassa de son propre manteau et de sa veste de smoking d'un coup d'épaule puisque l'appartement était chaud. Il les posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Il enleva sa cravate et la laissa tomber sur la table avant de défaire deux boutons de sa chemise.

- Avec cette histoire de bras, de main, de genou puis de chocolat – je croyais qu'on était d'accord…

- Mais nous n'étions pas d'accord, John, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais d'accord pour nous deux.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Tu as tout simplement décidé que nous n'étions pas compatibles et voilà et j'en ai vraiment marre d'être le seul qui comprend que nous le _sommes_, merde !

John le dévisagea, confus et stupéfait de cette colère soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je t'ai dit que je…

- Oui, tu m'as bien expliqué ce dont tu avais besoin – et tu as juste présumé que je ne pouvais pas te le donner.

John secoua la tête, il se sentait désorienté.

- Mais je… Quoi – tu es _offensé_ ? Ce n'est pas tant que tu ne _pouvais_ pas mais plutôt que tu ne _voulais_ pas. Je ne pensais pas…

- Eh bien, essaie ! aboya Sherlock. C'est vraiment impossible à croire que ça… que _nous_ pouvons fonctionner ? En présumant que c'est quelque chose que nous voulons tous les deux. Ce que je ne suis pas en train de dire.

- Mais, je ne suis… tu n'as…

John fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être que tu fais uniquement une fixation sur moi parce qu'il y a tellement longtemps que tu…

- Si quelque part dans ta tête, tu m'assimiles à un poussin nouvellement éclos qui pense que la première chose qu'il voit est sa mère, je te conseillerai en termes les plus explicites d'y réfléchir à deux fois et ne plus jamais articuler cette idée.

- Mais tu ne me veux pas, _moi_ !

- Veux-tu bien cesser de dire ce que je veux ou ne veux pas ? Indépendamment du fait que j'ai l'intention d'agir ou pas, je sais exactement ce que je veux et il est juste en face de moi !

John recula d'un pas, il tendit la main derrière en cherchant la table et s'y appuya.

- Mais on n'est pas... tu ne peux pas vouloir que…

Sherlock jeta ses mains en l'air.

- Comment est-il possible que tu ne le vois pas ? À certains moments, tu sais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin et à d'autres, tu es presque volontairement aveugle.

Il marcha à grands pas vers lui et lui agrippa les épaules.

- Écoute, force-toi à changer de mode ou quel que soit le nom que tu lui donnes, mais fais-le. Ça semble la seule manière pour que tu me voies.

- Que quoi tu parles ?

- Tu l'as fait plusieurs fois maintenant – ça part brusquement d'un _qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la table ?_ exaspéré mais résigné à un _monte sur la table !_ sans aucune question dans ta voix.

John ferma les yeux en se remémorant les scènes. Sherlock exhala un soupir impatient.

- Oh, pour…

- Attends.

Sherlock se tut immédiatement. Instamment. John ouvrit les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et y vit le besoin. Du besoin à l'état pur.

- Oh.

Sherlock laissa retomber ses mains.

- Oui. _Oh_.

Il recula d'un pas.

- Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je lutte contre ça ? Tu avais raison avec la plupart de tes suppositions. Je ne veux pas changer. Mais toi… ce n'est juste physique. Tu éclaircis mon esprit – je ne connais personne qui peut faire ça.

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Pas le génie. Pas le détective. L'homme.

- J'avais une petite amie une fois, elle fantasmait sur le fait de se faire peloter dans le métro, dit-il.

Sherlock fit des yeux ronds.

- En fait, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive vraiment, tu comprends. Elle m'a demandé de faire un jeu de rôle, juste pour s'en assurer – elle m'a presque désarticulé le poignet, même en sachant que c'était moi.

- C'est vraiment le moment de me parler de tes conquêtes passées ?

John fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

- Le truc, c'est qu'elle avait reçu une éducation très stricte, je veux dire, vraiment stricte. Elle se sentait coupable de prendre du plaisir lors de relations sexuelles. Le fantasme lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas en être responsable – elle pouvait prendre son pied mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il se repoussa de la table et avança. Sherlock recula. John s'arrêta.

- Elle aimait que je prenne le contrôle.

Sherlock lui adressa un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait : _et alors ?_ et un rictus en biais.

- Elle a l'air parfaite pour toi.

- Non, démentit John. Non, elle ne l'était pas.

Il avança sur la droite et se mit à marcher autour de Sherlock qui resta où il était en suivant la progression de John de la tête.

- Mais tu ressens une culpabilité d'une autre sorte, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait la moitié du chemin la dernière fois. Tu n'es pas complexé par le sexe mais tu y vois une faiblesse. Tu crois que ton cerveau devrait rester complètement autonome – tout ce que tu fais pour ton corps est une perte de temps.

Il se tenait derrière Sherlock maintenant.

- Tu en as envie mais tu ne _veux_ pas en avoir envie – tu ne penses pas que tu _devrais_ en avoir envie.

Il s'approcha encore et s'étira afin que ses paroles fassent frémir les cheveux courts de Sherlock situés sur sa nuque.

- Mais si c'est moi qui _prends_ l'initiative…

Il n'y avait aucune fausse interprétation dans le son étranglé qui émergea de la gorge de Sherlock.

- ... alors la faiblesse est mienne, termina John en recula d'un pas avant de continuer son parcours.

Sherlock ne regarda pas autour de lui cette fois. Il garda ses yeux devant lui tandis qu'une rougeur montait sur sa nuque.

- Tu voudrais être absous de toute responsabilité.

John revint au point de départ.

- C'est un peu comme toi qui manges plus quand je te harcèle que tu ne le ferais tout seul – je le fais pour moi, pas pour toi.

Il s'appuya à nouveau contre la table.

- Comment je fais alors ?

Sherlock refusa de croiser son regard.

- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, maintenant, exigea John.

La poitrine de Sherlock se soulevait et retombait trop rapidement et il lui fallut deux tentatives pour commencer sa réponse.

- En ne…

Il déglutit et baissa la tête.

- En ne t'arrêtant pas.

John s'agrippa au rebord de la table pour garder sa position. Il devait y réfléchir, c'était trop important mais le besoin de Sherlock, qu'il reconnaissait maintenant, martelait implacablement sa maîtrise de soi. Il s'obligea à se concentrer.

- Je ne veux pas être ton coupable petit secret, Sherlock. Je ne parle pas de déclarations publiques mais de ne pas faire de moi quelque chose dont tu aurais honte.

Il poursuivit sa pensée jusqu'au bout.

- Ou, qu'après un temps, tu ne veuilles même plus me regarder et que ce soit…

- Impossible.

- Quoi ?

Sherlock leva les yeux.

- Je ne le répète pas.

Il pirouetta sur ses talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la fenêtre pour regarder la rue en dessous à travers le demi rideau.

John l'observa pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'il se repassait dans la tête tout ce qui venait d'arriver, ce soir et ces dernières semaines. Il pensa à son rôle dans la vie de Sherlock, que beaucoup de personnes voyaient uniquement comme celui qui lui apportait ce qu'il voulait mais John savait qu'il y avait toujours eu plus. Sherlock ne cherchait jamais les louanges ou l'approbation mais il les appréciait – et de la part de John, il les aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il prétendait parfois que ça l'ennuyait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il les absorbait et s'y vautrait.

John considéra la fine frontière entre le besoin et l'envie et sur quelle distance il était capable de s'en éloigner sans la perdre de vue. Puis il traversa pour éteindre la lumière, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité.

- Tu vas au lit ?

- Pas encore.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui se tenait anormalement immobile.

- On les a toujours appelés _les dangers de la nuit_, fit John sur le mode de la conversation en s'arrêtant à deux ou trois pas derrière lui. Ces nuits où on est pris au piège à l'intérieur de sa tête, quand on est énervé et qu'on a besoin d'une échappatoire – d'une distraction. Ces nuits où on se laisse… tenter.

La tête de Sherlock se pencha très légèrement de côté. Une invitation à poursuivre.

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Il est très clair que tu ne veux pas de harnais mais je suis là. Je suis disponible, j'ai envie de toi et je ne peux pas être pire pour toi que la cocaïne. Je peux te le donner si tu en as besoin. Je peux être ton danger, Sherlock… si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sherlock pouvait à peine respirer. Il semblait attendre que John fasse le premier mouvement.

- Mais je ne vais rien prendre que tu ne me donneras pas. Un esprit clair et un jugement limpide, tu te rappelles ? Tu vas devoir choisir par toi-même…

Il avança encore d'un pas puis s'arrêta. Il abaissa la voix.

- … et je ne vais pas te toucher jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses.

**NdT : **

**[1] **_the great and probably not all good_ en vo. Jeu de mot avec _the great and the good_ qui signifie : les gens importants.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Une question ? Si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet, n'oubliez pas votre adresse mail (en ménageant des espace, s'il vous plait parce que sinon Ffnet mange l'adresse :S) si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.

Bisous

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 15 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Donc, avec un léger retard, voici le chapitre 10, il est largement classé M, attention donc aux traces de bave sur le clavier…

Un petit coup de pub pour mon dernier OS « A Study in Sherlock », le lien est dans mon profil.

Et pour celles et ceux qui aiment bien visualiser certaines scènes de cette fic, les artworks exitent pour certains chapitres, allez voir sur la page de profil FFnet de Verityburns

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 – le détective déstructuré**

_Tu dois choisir par toi-même… et je ne vais pas te toucher jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses._

Sherlock regarda fixement devant lui et vit, dans le reflet de la vitre, sa bouche afficher un demi-sourire en biais. Pas d'option facile. Malin.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui se passerait si les mains de John se tendaient vers lui, des mains qui envahissaient ses pensées, ses rêves… et son corps chaque fois qu'il permettait à ses fantasmes à prendre le dessus. Il n'y aurait aucun _choix_ si les mains de John posaient la question. Aucune hésitation, aucune décision nécessaire ou même possible à ce stade.

De toute façon, il avait été hésitant toute la soirée – depuis le moment où Barbara Golding lui avait pris la main et lui avait dit : _vous devez être terriblement fier de lui_. Cette déclaration semblait n'avoir aucun sens, pour quelle raison Sherlock éprouverait-il de la fierté pour un aspect du caractère de John sur lequel il n'avait eu aucune influence ? Il aurait pu s'enorgueillir de la mobilité croissante de John, puisque c'était lui qui avait guéri sa claudication psychosomatique ou peut-être de ses qualités d'observation considérablement améliorées depuis le début de leur association mais John était courageux depuis bien avant leur rencontre. Bon sang, John était né _brave_, ça faisait simplement partie de lui – et il était donc complètement illogique que Sherlock se sente _fier_ de son courage.

Sauf qu'il l'était quand même. Pourquoi l'était-il ? Telle avait été la question tandis que ses doigts étaient retenus dans la douce emprise de la femme qui visiblement avait vu quelque chose qu'il avait manqué. La fierté indiquait certainement un élément de responsabilité, non ? Sherlock n'était pas responsable de la façon d'être de John, il n'avait eu aucune implication dans son éducation, dans son entraînement militaire, dans la formation de sa personnalité : John _était_ ce qu'il était, tout simplement.

Et pourtant, la femme avait raison… il se sentait fier. La fierté. Était-ce une chose purement égoïste ? Liée à son propre ego parce que ça le flattait qu'un tel homme veuille être son ami ? Oui, il y avait assurément de ça. Aux gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas, le méprisaient, le prenaient de haut parce qu'il ne jouait pas le jeu de leurs petites règles sociales, il pouvait dire : _Aha ! Voici un homme qui en vaut dix comme vous, vingt comme _vous_ et cent comme _vous_… et il éprouve de l'estime pour moi. _En vérité, il ne dirait jamais ça, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à fiche de l'opinion de ces andouilles ? Pourtant, c'était… bien. Les insultes n'avaient plus aucune signification quand un sincère _stupéfiant !_ les balayait, elles n'étaient plus alors qu'un assortiment de lettres vides de sens.

Mycroft n'avait pas de John. Un pisse-froid, ce Mycroft. Bien plus impitoyable que Sherlock ne le serait jamais. Il se souciait de très peu de choses mais il maîtrisait suprêmement celles qui figuraient sur sa liste. Sherlock n'avait jamais réussi à imiter le détachement de son frère – il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus… _flamboyant_ **[1]** dans sa nature. La plume avait beau être plus puissante que l'épée, Sherlock choisirait toujours l'épée. Mycroft restait assis à son bureau, il maniait le pouvoir et la puissance… mais ça ne lui avait pas apporté de John. À ce stade de ses délibérations, Sherlock avait peut-être mentalement émis un bruit de dérision.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur John tandis qu'il se rappelait de relâcher la main de Mrs Golding, John avait eu l'air… de ne rien attendre, comme s'il ne pensait pas que Sherlock était ou même voudrait être fier de lui. Le premier _oui_ était sorti de sa bouche sans y penser et il avait réalisé qu'il se sentirait toujours fier même s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui – il était fier de John pour ce qu'il était.

La _fierté_ **[2]**_._ Sherlock y songea. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui considérait en quelque sorte que John était à _lui_, ce qui était un absurde sentiment possessif. Il était vrai que partager n'avait jamais été exactement sa spécialité mais on ne pouvait pas posséder les gens, même Sherlock le savait. John était son ami. Un ami proche, manifestement. Son meilleur ami, en fait. Certes, un ami qui l'attirait sexuellement. Mais…

Ce n'est que lorsque la main d'Albert Golding s'était tendue dans sa direction que Sherlock s'était demandé si ça marchait dans les deux sens.

John semblait toujours si inquiet de ce que pensaient les autres, inquiet que la presse se n'en prenne à lui avant même qu'il n'arrive quoi que se soit, ne voulant pas que le monde croie qu'il n'était qu'un escroc une fois que c'était fait. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais compris. Il avait supposé à cette époque que John se sentait concerné d'un point de vue personnel – qu'il craignait d'être impliqué aussi – mais c'était faux, incontestablement. John n'avait jamais douté de lui, jamais hésité, jamais perdu la foi, pas une seule fois. John se faisait du souci simplement parce que Sherlock était son…

Sherlock attendit que le mot se présente de lui-même pour terminer cette phrase mais rien ne vint. En fait, la phrase sembla estimer qu'elle avait fait sa part, elle empaqueta promptement le reste des lettres disponibles et se mit à flâner de manière désinvolte en ramassant les points de suspension en route, ne laissant qu'un trou à la place. Sherlock contempla le trou avec consternation. Il ne voulait _appartenir_ à personne ! Sauf qu'il… Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent tandis que son paysage mental pencha soudainement. Étrangement, ça lui rappela un film qu'il avait prétendu ne pas aimer étant enfant qui était passé de noir et blanc à la couleur à mi-chemin **[3]**. Il repoussa ce souvenir et son monde se redressa. Plus ou moins.

Était-il possible qu'ils soient déjà impliqués dans une _relation_ et que Sherlock ne l'avait pas remarqué, tout simplement ? C'était difficilement son domaine de prédilection, après tout. Peut-être qu'un changement dans leur statut ne serait pas une modification aussi radicale qu'il le pensait. C'était lorsqu'on lui avait conseillé de _s'accrocher _à John que l'idée d'un essai sur le terrain lui était venue – John n'avait pas démenti la supposition des Golding qu'ils étaient en couple alors il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu…

Pendant la première partie de la soirée, une portion de son cerveau s'était consacrée à étudier le langage corporel des autres couples et à copier leurs actes, s'il ne les trouvait pas excessivement nauséeux. Après un moment, il avait cessé d'observer les autres couples et avait regardé John à la place. Un instant après ça, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'y réfléchir, il le faisait, tout simplement… Et ça consistait, à ce moment-là, à glisser sa main sur le genou de John, semblait-il. Trop tard pour reculer maintenant, avait crâné Sherlock. Il n'avait pas aussi bien assimilé les discours qu'il en avait l'intention. Dès qu'ils avaient été terminés, il s'était éclipsé – s'il devait en tirer des conclusions, ce serait probablement plus efficace s'il était seul, juste cette fois.

Le temps qu'ils rentrent à la maison, la _décision n°1_ – quel qu'en soit le nombre ridiculement élevé des versions qu'il avait atteint – ne le menait nulle part. Il savait que la _décision n°2_ devait être basée sur une compréhension plus égale de ce qui se passait – ou _ne se passait pas_ – entre eux mais son plan n'avait pas tellement avancé au-delà de l'étape _titillons John et voyons ce qui en découle_. Et maintenant, John lui jouait un de ses meilleurs coups estampillés : _tu es peut-être l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse mais je suis encore capable de te surprendre_, ilavait retourné brillamment la situation et lui offrait la justification parfaite mais ne lui permettait pas d'y tomber.

Ce serait si facile si John se contentait de le toucher. Sherlock pouvait sentir qu'il se tenait là-bas, attendant tandis que la somme des heures de ses réflexions se compressaient en secondes. Juste un effleurement – il pouvait même prétendre que ce n'était que du réconfort ou de l'apaisement et tout ce que Sherlock aurait à faire était de laisser le reste suivre…

Mais John était bien trop… Sherlock supposa que la plupart des gens diraient _honorable_, bien que lui-même soit plutôt enclin vers _diabolique_… pour faire ça. Sherlock ne tomberait dans rien du tout. Il devait y aller les yeux grand ouverts.

Il se mit à invoquer les mots et les aligna contre la vitre qui lui faisait face. Les choses négatives : toutes les raisons et les rappels qui l'avaient fait hurler contre lui-même ces trois dernières semaines. Ses yeux parcoururent la liste. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient en fait balayés par l'offre de John. _Relation_, _histoire d'amour_. Le redoutable mot : _câlins_, le son même de ce mot lui donnait un mouvement de recul, tous pouvaient être effacés ou… en fait, les effacer était un peu… il les barra, à la place. Puis il revint en arrière et effaça _câlins_. Il n'y a pas de place pour ça dans une liste établie par un Holmes. Absolument pas.

Qu'est-ce qui restait ? Il regarda la liste du coin de l'œil et dut presque lutter pour lire le mot suivant. _Sexe_ – en très petits caractères. Par principe, il passa sur le fait qu'il avait fait entrer celui-ci de force, c'était le revirement d'une décision de longue date. _Perte de contrôle_ – bon, il n'y avait pas eu exactement surabondance ces derniers temps, de toute façon. _Capitulation_ – mais seulement pour John, en qui il avait parfaitement confiance. _Changement_ – c'était mieux que l'ennui. _Danger_. Sherlock fronça les sourcils – c'était assurément plus un _pour_ qu'un _contre_, non ? Il décida de l'ignorer. _Dépendance_… c'était une chose contre laquelle il s'était battu autrefois. _Pouvoir_… c'était vrai qu'il donnerait ainsi à John un grand pouvoir sur lui, craignait-il qu'il en abuse ? La réponse fut un _non_ si sonore qu'il faillit le barrer complètement.

Il continua à lire, la liste avait atteint depuis longtemps le bas du carreau, elle se mit à défiler de plus en plus vite pour garder le rythme avec lui. Les raisons devenaient de plus en plus ténues et ses justifications, pour les ignorer, jamais plus inventives. C'était comme s'il argumentait contre lui-même. Il voulait désespérément dire _oui_, se retourner, prendre en compte les _pour_ qui lui picotaient la peau mais il était tout simplement incapable de le permettre.

Les mots devinrent flous et Sherlock cilla, il se concentra à nouveau et vit la police de caractères des mots fondre et disparaître avant de se reformer en une seule ligne, au centre de la vitre.

_Tu peux l'avoir_.

Ça ressemblait à l'écriture de John. Sherlock la fixa longuement.

- Je te choisis.

Sa voix semblait étrange à ses oreilles mais les mots étaient clairs. Il commença à pivoter.

- Attends.

Il s'immobilisa, entendit John inspirer mais incapable de voir son reflet dans la fenêtre. Il n'y avait que des yeux écarquillés et des lèvres entrouvertes, une expression qu'il aurait pu trouver dans un dictionnaire illustré, à côté du mot _anticipation_.

La main de John se posa entre les omoplates de Sherlock et il sursauta. Même à travers une chemise et une veste, le contact le faisait sursauter. Il arrivait à percevoir chacun des doigts de cette main, elle reposait sur un endroit qui avait été touché de nombreuses fois mais c'était la première fois que ça ressemblait à un tison.

- Détends-toi, lui intima John.

Sherlock émit un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas si facile alors que je sais ce que tu vas faire.

La main de John remonta, l'autre la rejoignit et elles glissèrent sur les épaules de Sherlock pour empoigner les revers de sa veste. Il commença à la retirer et Sherlock lâcha prise. John s'étira.

- Tu n'as pas la _moindre idée_ de ce que je vais faire.

Ses mots étaient si lumineux que Sherlock dut fermer les yeux.

Oh, la joie de _ne pas savoir_…

La veste fut ôtée. Il entendit John la jeter sur une chaise.

- En parlant de ça, il y a quelque chose que je _ne devrais pas_ faire ?

Une multitude d'images clignotèrent dans l'esprit de Sherlock comme des clichés tirés de : _Porno : les points culminants_. Certains étaient plus attirants que d'autres mais il ne voyait rien qui puisse lui faire dire non à John. Il secoua la tête puis frémit quand des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, de chaque côté de son cou, leur chaleur transperçait le fin tissu de sa chemise.

- En fait, je trouve difficile de t'imaginer dire non quand tu es comme ça, murmura John. Tu n'as jamais été fan des limites.

Ses pouces se mirent à faire des cercles et Sherlock fit rouler ses épaules, profitant de la nature délibérée du mouvement pour se détendre. Ça ressemblait à une ouverture… non… juste avant – comme entendre un _la_ avant que le concert ne commence. John lui donnait la note et Sherlock la suivait tandis qu'elle commençait à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

John parla doucement.

- Je suis bien certain que c'est évident mais tu _peux_ dire _non_ n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi – ou _arrête ça_ ou _arrête complètement_.

Le mouvement que Sherlock traquait atteignit sa taille, les pouces glissaient d'un flanc à l'autre maintenant, comme pour le tenir.

- Dis-moi que tu comprends.

- Je comprends.

Sa voix était devenue encore plus étrange. Il tendit la main vers les boutons de sa chemise.

- Non.

John se redressa un peu plus derrière lui, ses bras l'entourèrent et ses mains firent redescendre celles de Sherlock en les aplatissant sur son torse.

- Je ne crois pas, et toi ?

Sherlock sentit une morsure réprobatrice sur son omoplate et il trembla en ajustant sa position pour être pleinement soutenu par John. Son reflet exposait sa perplexité.

- Tu ne voulais pas que… ?

- Oh, je le veux, lui promit John. Je le veux et je le ferai… mais pas encore.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sherlock et fit glisser leurs mains jointes le long de son corps en une lente caresse.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit dans le taxi quand on est allé voir Wiggins ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je t'expliquais ce que signifiait un baiser pour moi.

Sherlock s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Il se rappelait tout ce que disait John, même les choses absurdes. Les choses absurdes tout _particulièrement_. Ça avait été rafraîchissant d'avoir une nouvelle base de données ces dernières semaines – ses anciens souvenirs étaient tristement éculés après six mois d'absence.

- J'ai dit : _tu as gardé tes vêtements sur toi et j'ai gardé mes mains en dehors_, poursuivit John, ce qui fit réaliser à Sherlock qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Je sais que tu t'en rappelles parce que ta réaction a été inoubliable.

Ses doigts se libérèrent et Sherlock laissa ses propres mains retomber sur les côtés, résistant à la tentation de les tendre derrière lui pour tenter d'amener John plus près… bien plus près… le genre de proximité _intérieure_.

- Donc, tu peux garder tes vêtements sur toi un petit moment mais cette fois…

Les mains de John se placèrent sur les hanches de Sherlock exactement comme elles l'avaient fait la semaine précédente – une prise ferme mais parfaitement décente. Sherlock savait parfaitement où cette phrase allait mais il se put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle en attendant la fin.

- … je ne vais pas garder mes mains en dehors.

L'expiration que Sherlock relâcha fut si sonore qu'elle en était embarrassante mais John ne fit aucun commentaire. Il paraissait suivre le train de ses propres pensées.

- Tu m'as demandé tellement de fois d'aller chercher des trucs pour toi, murmura-t-il. Des trucs que tu étais trop occupé ou trop paresseux pour prendre toi-même.

Sherlock ressentit une légère… _inquiétude_ – était-ce le mot ? – allait-il être puni d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Mais il devint bientôt clair que John avait quelque chose d'entièrement différent en tête.

- Même récupérer des trucs dans tes poches, poursuivit-il tandis que ses doigts s'approchaient de leur bordure. Quoique généralement pas celles-ci.

Ses mains glissèrent dans les poches de devant du pantalon de Sherlock mais il n'y avait rien de désinvolte dans cet attouchement, il n'était pas convenable, pas du tout. Sherlock frémit puis leva un bras pour s'agripper au cadre de la fenêtre.

- La prochaine fois, peut-être que je vérifierai celles-ci en premier, suggéra John, la voix légèrement rauque. Quand tu seras au labo du Bart's peut-être, en train de regarder une réaction cruciale dans ton microscope et que tu n'auras pas de mains libres.

Il recula d'un demi pas et Sherlock ressentit immédiatement l'absence de chaleur dans le bas de son dos. Elle lui manqua l'entière demi seconde pendant laquelle il y pensa. Puis les doigts de John effleurèrent le haut de ses cuisses à travers la soie fine de la doublure de ses poches et envisager autre chose devint totalement impossible.

- Je devrais me montrer très consciencieux…

Ses pouces trouvèrent la bordure inférieure de son boxer et se glissèrent en dessous, Sherlock retint son souffle.

- … pour être absolument sûr que ce que tu aurais exigé n'est pas là.

Les doigts suivirent et remontèrent en caressant les plis de son aine et son souffle s'évanouit, probablement pour toujours.

- Tu… tu ne le feras, réussit-il à répondre avec le peu d'air qui lui restait mais pas avec autant d'assurance qu'il aurait voulu.

John rit doucement derrière lui, ses doigts recouverts de soie se déplaçaient d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière… Il traçait une forme en V qui partait de ses os iliaques et descendait jusqu'à la jonction de son torse et de ses jambes.

- Non, je ne le ferais pas, promit-il en cessant ses mouvements.

Puis il abaissa la voix.

- Mais je _pourrais_.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent un peu plus loin à l'intérieur, l'extrême bout de ces derniers effleura les côtés d'une érection construite depuis… _des années_ et Sherlock passa de : _Seigneur, que c'est bon_ à _baise-moi maintenant _en légèrement moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour comprendre qu'il allait bientôt avoir de sérieux problèmes avec le concept de la _verticalité_.

- Et ton expérience aurait la priorité, naturellement, murmura John. Tu ne pourrais pas te déplacer, tu ne pourrais pas utiliser tes mains, tu ne pourrais rien faire pour m'arrêter.

Sherlock se figura la scène dans sa tête. Se tiendrait-il debout ou perché sur un tabouret du labo ? Debout, pensa-t-il. Exactement comme maintenant. Plus ou moins. Il remua légèrement, élargissant sa position pour accroître sa stabilité. Que son mouvement permette à John l'accès à… tout ce à quoi il voulait accéder était une heureuse coïncidence qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux, fit John en plongeant une main entre ses jambes, toujours à travers la poche mais à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement et, _oh, mon dieu_, ceci était définitivement, absolument, à cent pour cent en train d'arriver.

Sherlock grogna et leva l'autre bras pour reposer plus de poids vers l'avant tandis que le tissu de soie diriger par les doigts de John caressait des endroits de son corps négligés depuis plus de dix ans. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé son temps à cultiver des terminaisons supplémentaires et chacune d'entre elles étaient accordées sur la fréquence qui émanait de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Peut-être que tu as envie de te plaindre, suggéra John.

Sherlock en doutait sacrément.

- Tu pourrais protester… me demander ce que je suis en train de faire… exiger que je retire mes mains de tes poches immédiatement…

Sherlock espérait que tout ça allait le mener là où il pensait.

- Et je le ferais, bien sûr.

John libéra ses mains puis s'étira sur ses jambes et mordilla la nuque de Sherlock pour s'excuser.

- Peut-être que j'ai l'intention de t'allumer pendant très longtemps mais à la fin…

Sherlock aspira son estomac pour laisser plus de place aux doigts qui attaquaient le déboutonnage de son pantalon.

- … je devrais te déshabiller.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu et Sherlock se retrouva brusquement nu de la taille aux pieds, John s'était arrangé pour tirer son boxer en même temps. Sherlock enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et les jeta de côté. Puis il attendit, toujours appuyé des deux mains contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir l'air plutôt normal vu de l'extérieur puisqu'il portait toujours sa chemise et que les lumières étaient éteintes ainsi sa moitié inférieure était maintenue dans l'obscurité par les mailles du rideau. Il plia les coudes et se pencha pour s'appuya contre le châssis de la guillotine qui faisait toute la largeur de la fenêtre. Il attendit.

- _Ne_ bouge _pas_.

John s'en alla. Sherlock ne bougea pas. Bon… il y eut bien un certain nombre de _contractions_ mais il pouvait difficilement être tenu responsable pour ça, il avait très peu de contrôle sur la chose depuis le premier baiser de John. Par conséquent, Sherlock avait renoncé à toutes responsabilités concernant ses régions inférieures et les avait réassignées à John, qui, de toute façon, semblait avoir une meilleure compréhension de ce qui se passait par-là en bas.

- Magnifique, fit la voix de John depuis le pas de porte. Ta chemise devrait normalement te donner un air convenable mais cette position est un émerveillement pour la vue.

Sherlock se demanda s'il devait ou non laisser retomber ses bras.

- N'y pense même pas.

John traversa rapidement la pièce et Sherlock sentit le bout de ses doigts l'effleurer de chaque côté de ses hanches, juste en dessous du niveau de sa chemise. Peau contre peau pour la première fois, mais ce n'était pas assez… loin d'être assez. Il pinça les lèvres pour réprimer une remarque. Exiger quelque chose de John maintenant semblait extrêmement déconseillé.

Les doigts de John se mirent à glisser sur son dos, en suivant l'ourlet de sa chemise au début puis l'abandonnèrent rapidement au profit d'une approche plus détaillée.

Sherlock appuya sa tête dans le creux de son coude et retint un grognement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il se tenait là, debout, littéralement nu dans son propre salon, totalement exposé et vulnérable, dans l'attente que ses fesses soient minutieusement tripotées par son colocataire toujours surprenant qui…

_Ohhh_…

Les pensées de Sherlock balbutièrent alors que les mains de John faisaient un angle vers l'intérieur, elles soulevaient et séparaient maintenant en pressant. Sherlock mordit son propre bras et tenta de ne pas se reculer contre les mains de John. Il voulait se trémousser jusqu'à ce que ces doigts glissent juste un peu plus loin… particulièrement _celui-là_… il était si proche maintenant… si proche de l'endroit où il voulait le sentir…

- Écarte les jambes.

Sherlock dut se montrer trop lent parce que les mains de John retombèrent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les poussèrent jusqu'à ce que l'écartement de ses pieds soit aussi large que ses épaules. Sherlock essaya de se rappeler que respirer, bien qu'ennuyeuse, n'était pas une activité optionnelle.

John se déplaça, il était maintenant légèrement sur le côté, sa main droite remontait de façon intéressante, elle était presque… _presque_ à l'endroit que souhaitait Sherlock, tandis que son bras gauche se glissait sous sa chemise, il sembla hésiter avant de simplement s'enrouler autour de la taille de Sherlock.

- Tout va bien ?

Sherlock leva la tête assez longtemps pour regarder sur le côté et risquer une longue œillade de niveau cinq qui signifiait : _continue._ John ricana.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un _oui_.

Ses deux mains se déplacèrent brusquement en même temps, une enveloppa le devant et l'autre plongea derrière en faisait une courbe entre les jambes de Sherlock. Ce dernier émit un bruit tout à fait impie et verrouilla désespérément ses genoux pour tenter de se maintenir droit.

- Oh, mon dieu, oh, mon dieu, oh, mon dieu, oh…

Il enfonça les dents dans son avant-bras une nouvelle fois pour se faire taire.

Les mains de John étaient… stupéfiantes… incroyables… fantastiques… tous ces qualificatifs dont l'inondait John depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il les réexamina avec intérêt… un intérêt avide… un intérêt obsessionnel, compulsif, désespéré… Le discours interne de Sherlock tomba en panne et il libéra sa bouche juste pour grappiller un peu d'air tandis que John le travaillait au corps. Assurément quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait expérimenté ça, parce que rien, rien au monde n'avait jamais été… ne _pourrait_ jamais… lui faire ressentir… quelque chose de… vaguement… aussi bon… que…

La main droite de John recula de quelques centimètres et les genoux de Sherlock lâchèrent. John le rattrapa par la taille et se laissa glisser au sol avec lui, il se retrouva assis sur ses talons, Sherlock sur ses genoux. Sherlock se contorsionna en tentant de se retourner. Il voulait repousser John et le mettre sur le dos afin de ramper sur lui mais John ne se laissa pas faire. Il attrapa une pleine poignée de sa chemise dans son dos pour le maintenir en place et Sherlock agrippa les deux côtés de son propre col et tira aussi durement que ses muscles tremblants le lui permettaient – ce qui était plutôt dur parce qu'il aurait été difficile de trouver quelqu'un de plus motivé à cet instant. Le son du tissu qui se déchirait fut bruyant mais Sherlock pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur tandis qu'il prenait avantage de la surprise et s'arrangeait pour pivoter et glisser sur ses genoux afin de faire face à John. Mais ensuite, il sentit une main qui s'accrochait au côté de son cou et une autre dans ses cheveux et John l'embrassa. Tout le reste s'interrompit.

John lui donnait_ un baiser_. Il était embrassé par John. Comment avait-il pu passer une semaine entière sans ça ? Et deux semaines avant ça ? Et toute sa vie d'adulte avant _ça_ ? Ça ne semblait pas possible. Sherlock se sentait étourdi, sa bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement, affamée, rendant le baiser. Il leva les bras et amena John plus près de lui, la tentation de le coucher s'insinua à nouveau en lui. Sherlock était plus grand, il pouvait…

Il sentit la main de John sur le col de sa chemise, il se mit à la tirer contre le bas pour l'ôter, ce qui était définitivement un pas dans la bonne direction – enlever le dernier reste de son vêtement et ensuite, ils pourraient s'attaquer à John puisqu'il était, de manière choquante, encore bien trop habillé pour la situation.

Sans briser le baiser, Sherlock abaissa les bras et le débarrassa de sa chemise d'un coup d'épaules. Alors que John tirait vers le bas, Sherlock réalisa que les manchettes étaient toujours boutonnées et que ses mains étaient bien trop grandes pour passer à travers. Il grogna impatiemment et amena son poignet devant lui… _essaya_ d'amener son poignet devant lui.

- C'est quoi ce… ?

Il recula et regarda autour de lui. John avait la chemise à mi-chemin dans son dos et les manches étaient coincées au niveau des coudes.

- Les manchettes, John, fit Sherlock en aboyant presque de frustration. Il faut déboutonner les manchettes.

- Oh, vraiment ?

La tête de Sherlock se retourna d'un coup, John avait sur le visage un sourire entièrement nouveau. Le cœur de Sherlock bondit si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, déclara John.

Sa main continuait à tenir une poignée de sa chemise afin que Sherlock soit efficacement immobilisé.

Pendant un bref instant, Sherlock craignit de jouir. Il pressa ses paupières et se représenta le pull de Pâques de Molly, qui était rebrodé de poules duveteuses, c'était tout simplement la chose la plus hideuse qu'il avait jamais vue.

- À moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ?

La voix de John ne semblait pas très inquiète. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Non : absolument pas inquiète.

- Peut-être que tu n'y prends aucun plaisir ? demanda John tandis que sa main libre se tendait.

Sherlock observa la main tendue.

- Peut-être que tu n'aimes te retrouver… impuissant.

La main devint floue juste avant de se poser à la base de la gorge. Sherlock déglutit.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien – aussi emphatiquement que possible.

- Autrement, je pense que je vais simplement continuer à te toucher…

Sherlock sentit la plus infime caresse du bout des doigts sur son mamelon et il sursauta tellement qu'il faillit se luxer l'épaule.

- … partout…

L'autre mamelon, avec un contact plus ferme. Sherlock se tortilla tandis que la sensation irradiait dans toute sa poitrine.

- … où je veux.

La main de John se déplaça vers le sud mais elle ne s'enroula pas autour de lui cette fois, il se contenta de tracer une ligne de sa base à son extrémité avec un seul doigt. Sherlock n'était plus capable de garder sa bouche fermée mais il n'y avait aucun danger qu'un _stop_ en émerge.

La main baladeuse revint prendre sa mâchoire en coupe, repoussa sa tête en arrière tandis que John se redressait et se penchait sur lui.

- Tu es si beau.

Sherlock leva les yeux sur son visage.

- Je sais que tu le sais mais ce n'est pas une chose que moi je dirais normalement alors je crois que ça mérite d'être mentionné.

La main de John repoussa doucement les cheveux qui retombaient sur son front et caressa les boucles, les yeux brièvement distants. Il parlait presque pour lui-même.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

N'importe laquelle des réponses que Sherlock aurait pu faire fut devancée par John qui se pencha et l'embrassa. Sherlock décida d'essayer de réponse comme ça – ça avait fonctionné la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et il avait tellement appris sur ce que John avait ressenti pendant leur séparation.

Il s'imagina une succession de chambres minables, ses mots mouraient quand il levait les yeux et se rappelait qu'il était seul, toujours seul, ces jours-là. Il se souvint de la sensation constante d'yeux dans son dos parce que les seuls yeux en qui il avait confiance n'étaient pas là pour le regarder. Il revit la chambre dans laquelle il avait tué Moran mais c'était quelques jours plus tôt et c'était Sherlock qui était assis sur la caisse de bois, fumant cigarette sur cigarette tandis qu'il observait John à travers la fenêtre du 221B et essayait de se convaincre que ce sentiment de vide et d'écoeurement qui remplissait son estomac n'était dû qu'à une combinaison de nicotine toxique et de nourriture médiocre.

Il rendait son baiser à John en pensant à quel point il s'était senti seul. John le repoussa brutalement. Sherlock cilla de surprise et tenta d'éclaircir sa vision.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

À la vérité, sa voix était de plus en plus étrange à chaque minute.

John fixait ses propres doigts qui caressaient le visage de Sherlock un instant avant. Ses yeux revinrent sur ceux de Sherlock et s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

- C'est à _moi_ que tu demandes ça ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, il voulait reprendre le baiser.

- Mais tu étais en train de penser à quoi ?

- Je…

Sherlock se détourna mais John amena ses deux mains sous son visage et le fit pivoter. Sherlock résista à la tentation de se débarrasser de sa chemise fichue pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Il hésita à verbaliser les mots puis se dit de cesser d'être ridicule.

- Quetum'avaismanquéaussi.

Très bien, donc ça avait l'air un peu ridicule mais, au moins, il l'avait dit – et sans avoir eu besoin d'accomplir cette danse particulière sur une scène de crime ou tout autre chose que John avait suggéré de faire pendant ce fatal trajet en taxi.

Il avait fallu un moment à John mais il y était arrivé.

- Ôte cette chemise.

Il avait déjà ses propres boutons à moitié défaits et il tendit le bras dans son dos en se levant.

Sherlock le regarda tirer sur sa chemise et un de ses T-shirts qu'il portait de manière obsessionnelle en dessous de tout et les passer sur sa tête.

- Chemise. Maintenant ! aboya John.

Sherlock sursauta puis commença à se tortiller pour se libérer tandis qu'il faisait abruptement face, au sens très littérale du terme, à la preuve que l'ancien Capitaine John Watson, de la Vème des Fusiliers du Northumberland était extrêmement excité. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu quiconque se dénuder si rapidement ou ni lui faire un effet si impressionnant. La preuve ne pouvait être décrite que comme fascinante. Il réalisa que sa bouche était grande ouverte et se demanda si John pourrait prendre avantage de ce fait.

John, cependant, avait clairement ses propres idées en tête. Sherlock n'eut qu'à se tordre la main pour libérer la dernière manche, il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour les boutons puisque les autres avaient déjà éclaté comme de la chevrotine à travers toute la pièce, quand John le fit descendre. À pic, en fait, par terre sur le dos, mais même là, John contrôlait le mouvement, il avait mis une main à l'arrière de la tête de Sherlock tandis qu'ils s'étendaient. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Presque immédiatement, il fut forcé de réviser son opinion antérieure, puisqu'il avait précédemment supposé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'expérience d'embrasser John puisse être améliorée, elle était déjà tellement, tellement, infiniment, énormément, radicalement, superlativement meilleure que d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'était pas John. Visiblement, il avait théorisé sur sa base de données parce qu'il était maintenant tout à fait clair qu'embrasser John alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus ajoutait une dimension entièrement nouvelle, allant de : _qui est cet homme et qu'est-il en train de me faire ?_ à _qui suis-je et pourquoi ne s'est-on pas déjà envoyés en l'air ?_

Se souvenant que ses bras étaient libres, Sherlock les mit à contribution, tentant de tirer complètement John contre le bas alors que lui-même était plus à demi agenouillé qu'étendu, ce qui signifiait que certains endroits-clés n'étaient pas en contact. Sherlock ressentait fortement que le contact entre lesdits endroits finiraient définitivement classés en tant que _bonne chose_.

John lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis passa un bras autour de ses reins et souleva, ce qui semblait une étrange façon de faire les chose mais ça marchait. Sherlock gémit et se pressa plus encore. John le mordilla à nouveau.

- Jambes.

Sherlock avait tellement l'habitude de se contorsionner dans d'étranges positions qu'il remarqua à peine le tiraillement des muscles de ses cuisses mais il était vrai que ses jambes étaient encore repliées sous lui. Il s'arrangea pour les redresser et John se coucha totalement sur lui. Sherlock replia encore une fois ses jambes – cette fois autour de John. Et, _oh_, c'était… tellement mieux que _bien_. Il gigota un peu et John bougea ses hanches. Sherlock se détourna, embarrassé de penser à quoi devait ressembler son visage.

Ceci fut pris comme une invitation à lui embrasser le cou. Peut-être que ça avait été une invitation, Sherlock n'en savait rien, mais, sur ce point, il présumait que les pensées de John sur le sujet étaient généralement les bonnes. Il se cambra sous l'attouchement et caressa le dos de John jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve entravé par ses propres jambes, qu'il resserra instinctivement, pas entièrement sûr de savoir s'il essayait de se soulever ou de tirer John contre lui mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça marchait – et pas juste pour lui s'il en jugeait les baisers dans son cou qui s'étaient changés en mordillements.

John se propulsa sur un coude et fit glisser son autre main sur le flanc de Sherlock. Tout le long du chemin, du haut jusqu'en bas de _ses_… fesses. Sherlock incurva ses bras autour des épaules de John, s'y accrocha et… _attendit_.

Ce qui n'avait jamais été son point fort.

- Est-ce que tu vas me baiser ?

Il obtint une furtive caresse d'un doigt et, immédiatement, en imagina deux. Ou trois. Ou cette langue tortillante qu'il voyait sortir au moins vingt fois par jour. Il supprima cette pensée instantanément – elle ne l'aidait pas à maintenir sa maîtrise de soi déjà douteuse. Le doigt revint et il gémit mais ne supplia pas. C'était très important. Il n'allait pas supplier, pour personne. Il y eut un mouvement circulaire et Sherlock se rappela que John avait dit, après _l'expérience,_ qu'il ne _souhaitait_ pas particulièrement qu'il demande grâce. Il essaya de déterminer s'il devait remettre l'option de la supplique sur la table mais c'était extrêmement difficile de se concentrer.

La main de John s'éloigna, se tendit derrière son propre dos et délogea les chevilles de Sherlock.

- Jambes en bas, ordonna-t-il.

Sherlock réfléchit aux options. John leva un sourcil. Sherlock baissa les jambes – sans se presser pour bien montrer son déplaisir. John fit mine d'ignorer son irritabilité et déplaça ses propres jambes sur l'extérieur. Puis il s'assit et fouilla dans son pantalon. Il en sortit un sachet de sa poche. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ce ne ressemblait pas à un préservatif. Ses yeux passèrent du sachet que John venait d'ouvrir à son visage, qui arborait un sourire tout à fait suggestif, puis il revint au sachet. John était en train d'en presser le contenu dans sa main.

- Mets tes bras par-dessus ta tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux te voir comme ça, étiré et vulnérable.

Sherlock le fixa longuement, l'image était déjà claire dans son esprit. John se pencha et lécha son mamelon.

- Je veux que tu te couches et que tu me laisses faire ça pour toi. Je veux te le donner et je veux que tu le prennes.

Les pupilles de Sherlock devaient être énormes et il trembla tandis que la langue de John donnait une autre chiquenaude avant qu'il ne se rassoit.

- Tu ne vas pas… ?

- Pas cette fois, non.

Lentement, Sherlock leva les bras et s'étira juste comme John le voulait. La main lubrifiée s'enroula autour de lui et il cambra le dos quand il se mit à bouger.

_Oh, mon dieu_…

John était si horriblement doué, mieux que lui, il ne ressentait rien de tel quand il le faisait…

_Oh, bon sang_…

Le poids de John passa de l'autre côté et il tapota la cuisse opposée.

- En haut.

Il n'y avait plus rien de lent dans l'obéissance de Sherlock cette fois, il leva la jambe et la plia au genou pour former un angle sur le côté, juste pour qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la profondeur de son accord sur ce qui allait suivre.

Il devint rapidement évident qu'il y avait beaucoup de lubrifiant dans le sachet parce que le majeur de John était juste _là_, il faisait des cercles, puis, lentement, _finalement_, il entra et Sherlock cria au brusque plaisir qu'il ressentit. Ce n'était pas uniquement la sensation physique, bien qu'elle allait rapidement suivre au train où allait John, mais simplement le fait, la sensation d'être écarté, envahi, possédé par quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se laisser aller, quelqu'un qui…

_Ohhh…_

… et c'était exactement le bon endroit. Sherlock allait à nouveau louer une divinité quelconque dans une minute. Il plaça le pied de sa jambe repliée à plat sur le sol afin de pouvoir pousser contre et…

- _John_…

Est-ce que c'était sa voix ? Elle donnait l'impression qu'il se faisait étrangler.

- Tu aimes _vraiment_ ça.

Il y avait une plaisante approbation dans le ton de John et Sherlock se força à ouvrir les yeux en se demandant quand il les avait fermés.

- Je t'avais dit que nous étions…

Il s'interrompit avec un gémissement tandis que John ajoutait un second doigt.

- … compatibles, réussit-il à terminer avant que sa tête ne se rejette en arrière.

Ensuite, il n'y eu plus de mots, ils étaient partis, envolés de la scène, il ne restait que les bruits qui l'auraient embarrassés à n'importe quel autre moment mais il pouvait au moins cesser de laisser échapper ces choses qu'il n'aurait pas même admises en lui-même et il n'était certainement pas prêt à y faire face. L'autre main de John bougeait toujours, Sherlock tremblait et frémissait, il ne savait quoi faire de lui-même ni sur quoi se concentrer ou qu'en penser ou comment se débrouiller avec autant… _autant_… Cela prit environ deux minutes avant que son corps entier ne se cambre sur le sol tandis qu'il était dépassé par un orgasme qui rendait tous ceux qu'il avait expérimentés précédemment indignes de porter le même nom.

Il lui fallut considérablement plus longtemps que deux minutes pour récupérer.

Il fut vaguement conscient que John s'occupait de ses propres besoins et il essaya de l'aider mais il était tristement mal coordonné. John le fit cesser alors il s'étendit à nouveau, enregistrant distraitement les sons que faisaient John pour les passer en revue plus tard tandis qu'il dérivait, l'esprit merveilleusement vide et serein.

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, John était agenouillé à ses côtés et le nettoyait avec un vêtement humide. Sherlock l'observa et ne protesta pas à certains de ses mouvements plus intimes, il se contenta de le laisser faire.

John leva les yeux sur son visage.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il avait remis son pantalon mais restait sans chemise. Sherlock acquiesça.

- J'ai ta robe de chambre. Tu veux que… ?

- Je pense que je vais aller au lit.

- On y va, alors.

John offrit une main que Sherlock prit sans protester, il accepta aussi le bras autour de sa taille puis l'aide pour mettre son pyjama et se glisser dans le lit.

- Est-ce que tu… tu veux que je reste avec toi pendant un moment ?

La voix de John semblait hésitante pour la première fois depuis des heures alors qu'il actionnait l'interrupteur de la lumière.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité, confus par la réponse qu'il voulait donner. Il allait bien, il était propre et il était presque somnolent.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu restes ?

Il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux tandis que sa conscience s'effaçait puis la voix de John résonna doucement depuis la porte.

- Il n'y a aucune raison.

**Ndt :**

**[1]** en français dans le texte.

**[2]** _ownership _en vo. signifie propriété ou possession mais dans ce contexte, c'est aussi le terme employé pour retranscrire le sentiment de fierté qu'on ressent pour les autres, simplement pour ce qu'ils sont, ses enfants, par exemple. Merci Verityburns pour ces explications.

**[3] **Le Magicien d'Oz

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Fait chaud, hein ? Vous avez le droit d'aller prendre une douche avant de me laisser un commentaire… ^^

Bisous

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 15 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Donc je suis en vacances comme la majorité d'entre vous. Sauf qu'au lieu de me dorer la pilule en Italie, je suis en plein travaux chez moi, genre crépis et peinture jusqu'au cou. Je profite d'un trop rare moment de répit entre deux séchages pour vous poster le chapitre 11 enfin relu et corrigé. Le chapitre 12 sera probablement mis en ligne le 20.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 – Le matin suivant**

- Passe-moi un stylo, veux-tu ?

Sherlock tendit la main en maintenant un air de prudente indifférence tandis qu'il prenait place à la table du salon, ostensiblement concentré sur l'ordinateur portable qui lui faisait face.

Il y eut un léger délai puis le stylo de la table basse atterrit dans sa paume.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Il n'y avait aucune irritation ni déception dans la voix de John – uniquement son habituelle indulgente résignation. Sherlock réprima le besoin de regarder vers lui et le besoin encore plus étrange de lui attraper le poignet avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Des impulsions aussi bizarres étaient plutôt alarmantes. On aurait pu penser que les… _activités_ de la nuit précédentes auraient résolu la situation, du moins pour un temps, mais il était déjà tout à fait clair qu'une telle supposition était entièrement fausse.

- Une tasse de thé ?

- S'il te plait.

La volonté de Sherlock ne dura que parce qu'elle était étayée par sa fierté. Dès qu'il ne fut plus observé, l'infime fraction de son attention qu'il avait dirigée sur son ordinateur portable laissa tomber le prétexte et ses yeux suivirent la progression de John à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine.

Sherlock se retrouva à deux doigts de décider que son fauteuil, qui avait une vue parfaite sur la cuisine, serait plus confortable que la chaise de la table. Il jura à mi-voix et resta où il était. Il ferma les yeux et repensa au moment, quelques heures plus tôt, quand il s'était réveillé d'un rêve dérangeant et avait regardé la moitié vide de son lit…

Sherlock appuya mentalement sur la touche _pause_ puis revint sur sa dernière pensée. Il l'examina avec un sentiment proche du désespoir.

Il recommençait.

L'_autre_ moitié. Le terme correct était _l'autre moitié_. Mais d'où venait cette moitié _vide_ ? Il se renfrogna à cette expression, tout comme il s'était renfrogné dans son lit en s'éveillant de son rêve dans lequel il n'avait pas du tout été vide.

Rejetant ses pensées troublantes, il sauta sur ses pieds… qui le conduisirent inexorablement vers John. Il réussit à rester sur le pas de porte en s'appuyant contre le cadre d'une manière qu'il espérait désinvolte.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sherlock acquiesça. John le dévisagea un instant avec curiosité puis termina de faire le thé avant de poser un des mugs sur la table. Sherlock tendit la main pour le prendre alors que John s'attaquait à la préparation des toasts. Il ouvrit un placard étiqueté : _n'y pense même pas_ et survola sa collection de confitures. Sherlock n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre la logique derrière ce processus de sélection mais aujourd'hui, il semblait bien que son choix allait se porter sur _prune Victoria._

- Si je te fais un petit-déjeuner, tu le mangeras ?

- C'est fort peu probable, décida Sherlock.

En ce moment, il avait l'impression que son estomac s'était mis au macramé. Il tourna la tête vers le salon, son regard passa de la fenêtre au sol tandis qu'un sentiment d'irréalité le submergeait.

- Mais tout va bien ?

La voix de John était beaucoup plus proche et Sherlock faillit cracher son thé quand une main repoussa les cheveux de sa nuque. Le pouce de John se déplaça sur le côté de son cou et il dut vigoureusement résister à la tentation de se cambrer à ce contact.

- Hmm… tu ferais bien de garder ton écharpe si tu sors aujourd'hui, lui conseilla John. Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois.

Il laissa retomber sa main et retourna au plan de travail pour y prendre son mug. Sherlock rappela à son cœur que ni s'arrêter complètement, ni battre brusquement la chamade ne lui serait d'une quelconque utilité.

- Si c'est quelque chose qui t'intéresse, bien sûr, ajouta John d'un air mal assuré.

Sherlock essaya de réfléchir au-delà des mots _la prochaine fois_ qui hurlaient dans son cerveau et faisaient claquer les portes.

- Toi, plus prudent ? Pas particulièrement, réussit-il à répondre.

Il tenta un sourire qui combinait la nonchalance avec le flirt. John ne parut pas savoir que faire de l'effort résultant. Sherlock non plus. Seigneur, c'était épouvantable.

Le toast s'éjecta et John pivota. Sherlock prit son mug et força ses pieds réticents à retourner au salon, près de la fenêtre – _l'autre_ fenêtre. Il regarda dehors quelques minutes mais ne vit rien de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Une douzaine d'Irène Adler nues dansant le french cancan n'aurait provoqué en lui qu'une vague inquiétude que Mycroft se soit lancé dans le clonage.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?

John se tenait à nouveau à ses côtés, un morceau de toast à la main. Sherlock regarda le toast. Généralement, John lui donnait sa propre assiette quand il lui offrait son petit-déjeuner mais maintenant, il était juste là, ne tenant qu'une seule tranche. Est-ce que Sherlock était censé prendre le pain grillé ? Quels autres étranges rituels se tapissaient dans les profondeurs sombres de ces eaux inexplorées ? Et combien d'autres clichés pourrait-il conditionner dans un seul flux de pensées ?

D'un autre côté, la confiture de prune Victoria était une de ses préférées et c'était plutôt gentil de voir John s'occuper de lui comme ça. Manger serait certainement moins ennuyeux si John était… _personnellement_ plus impliqué dans le processus. Les pensées de Sherlock prirent la tangente.

- Bon, je suppose que non.

John se détourna et repartit s'asseoir à la table. L'estomac de Sherlock reprit son macramé.

- Alors, le boulot, comme d'habitude ?

John s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise et faisait descendre le reste de son petit-déjeuner avec une pleine gorgée de thé. Sherlock regarda autour de lui. Il avait une miette au coin de la bouche. Sherlock dut se concentrer pour ne pas se pencher sur la table et la lécher.

- Je veux dire : on dirait que tu préfères que tout soit normal… sauf que tu ne l'es pas.

John fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de m'indiquer quand ça arrivera parce qu'autrement, je vais finir par essayer de deviner et je me ferai probablement rejeter neuf fois sur dix.

Sherlock sentit que cette estimation lui laissait une marge considérable. Puis il se demanda quelle sorte d'indication John pouvait bien rechercher… et si une conjecture était imminente. John se leva, prit son assiette et son mug et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sherlock réprima le besoin de le suivre.

Bon sang, c'est quoi le problème avec lui ? Il tourna le dos à la pièce. Peut-être qu'il aurait _dû_ aller vers l'autre fenêtre… Est-ce que ça comptait comme _indication_ ?

- Bon, je crois que je vais faire un saut dehors.

John enfilait déjà sa veste et Sherlock entendit le son décevant que faisaient les couches qu'on ajoute plutôt que celles qu'on enlève. Sans rien apporter d'utile, son cerveau lui repassa une vidéo où John se déshabillait le soir d'avant. Ce n'était hélas pas la première fois que le film était projeté.

Il y eut une chaleur dans son dos. Elle ne le touchait pas mais il pouvait la sentir. La voix de John arriva directement derrière lui.

- Ça va ?

- Bien sûr.

Une main hésita au-dessus de son épaule. Sherlock ignorait comment il le savait mais elle était là.

- Je ne serais pas long… je vais juste prendre l'air, peut-être vérifier un truc ou deux.

- Je ne voudrais pas te retenir.

- On se voit plus tard alors ?

- Évidemment.

- D'accord.

La main s'abaissa un bref instant et il lui fallut tout son chaos interne pour ne pas s'y appuyer. Il sentait encore son contour alors que ses pas claquaient dans l'escalier. Il posa son front contre la vitre et regarda John émerger dans la rue.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait, à part la chose évidente. Il se souvint que _la dépendance_ était apparue dans la liste des contre mais il lui faudrait certainement plus d'un _fix_, non ? Bref, ce n'était pas ça. Du moins, il ne le pensait pas. Le rêve surgit dans sa tête une nouvelle fois. Le rêve dans lequel John s'aventurait dans le côté vide – _merde_ – dans _l'autre_ côté du lit de Sherlock. Et il ne faisait pas que s'y aventurer, il s'y installait… il s'y adaptait… il semblait à sa place de façon si écrasante que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait découvert qu'il n'était pas là, Sherlock s'était senti juste aussi – _d'accord, putain_ – _vide_ que son lit. Un sentiment qui lui avait fait presque mortellement peur.

La décision qui en résulta, à savoir _la jouer cool_, était d'une stupidité presque Andersonienne mais une fois qu'il avait commencé, il ne savait plus comment s'arrêter… et maintenant John était parti en pensant que Sherlock ne voulait rien d'autre de sa part qu'une partie de jambes en l'air occasionnelle, histoire de relâcher la tension.

John était parti en pensant que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas si important.

Il était parti en pensant qu'ils allaient juste continuer comme avant.

Il était parti…

Il était parti.

Sherlock attrapa son manteau.

**oOo**

Lestrade soupira, jeta un dossier sur le côté et tendit la main vers le suivant. Foutue paperasse. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait…

- Vous les avez déjà attrapés ?

Il leva les yeux.

- Oh, c'est vous.

Il referma le dossier en cachant son soulagement. Sherlock avait beau être chiant mais au moins, avec lui dans le bâtiment, il aurait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de la paperasse.

- Non, bon sang, pas encore. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre côté ? Pas foutu grand-chose, si vous voulez mon avis.

Les yeux de Sherlock survolèrent le bureau comme si c'était une scène de crime. Lestrade fut incapable de s'empêcher de jeter un œil nerveux derrière lui. Il aurait sûrement remarqué si un meurtrier à la hache se dissimulait derrière son meuble d'archives, non ? Il n'avait rien vu, rien n'avait été déplacé.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, aboya Sherlock. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien ? Je vais parfaitement bien.

Lestrade se renfonça dans sa chaise et le fixa longuement.

- Où est John ?

Sherlock pointa son nez en l'air en remontant son écharpe déjà bien serrée et s'assura que son col était convenablement mis.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, dit-il en avançant dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber dans une des chaises qui faisaient face au bureau. Ou les vôtres, ajouta-t-il, hargneux.

_Oh, oh, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz_, pensa Lestrade.

Il leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

- Désolé, lui offrit-il en guise d'excuses. C'est juste que vous êtes littéralement l'un sur l'autre depuis votre retour…

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le bruit étrange que fit Sherlock. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron.

- Vous êtes _sûr_ que vous allez bien ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse alors il poursuivit :

- Je n'avais jamais vu aucun de vous tout seul, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- _Aucun de vous_, répéta immédiatement Sherlock, en secouant apparemment ce qui figeait son cerveau. Vous avez vu John aussi.

Son ton suggérait qu'il avait fait la déduction de la décennie. Lestrade haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, il a appelé un peu plus tôt mais il n'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas du tout où il est maintenant.

Il se pencha en avant en reposant ses coudes sur la table.

- Et pour cette affaire ? Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

Sherlock renifla, en lançant un œil vers la porte ouverte du bureau.

- Vous avez fait la tournée des alarmes que je vous l'avais suggéré ?

- Bien sûr.

Lestrade feuilleta ses dossiers et en sortit une feuille de papier qu'il poussa à travers la table.

- Vous aviez raison à propos des alarmes. À chaque endroit qui a été cambriolé, il y a eu une fausse alerte quelque part dans le voisinage quelques jours plus tôt.

- Et toutes requéraient l'attention de la police, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock se pencha en avant et scanna la liste. Lestrade acquiesça.

- Je suppose que leurs chronométrages se sont _révélés_ plutôt bons parce qu'ils semblaient toujours savoir de combien de temps ils disposaient. C'était tellement évident quand vous y avez pensé.

- En effet, confirma Sherlock d'une voix traînante. C'est étonnant que les forces de police n'emploient pas cette tactique plus régulièrement.

- Ha, ha, ha.

Bon dieu, quel insupportable crétin. Comment John faisait-il pour le supporter à plein temps ? Cet homme devait avoir la patience d'un saint. Lestrade aurait aimé qu'il soit revenu de l'endroit où il avait disparu – quel qu'il soit.

- Donc, on garde un œil ouvert, mais plus on attend, plus c'est difficile. Vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de fausses alertes qu'on a en une semaine ?

Sherlock se rassit, l'air profondément indifférent.

- Bien trop, bon sang, voilà ce qu'il en est. On ne peut pas garder indéfiniment un flic à côté de chaque endroit – c'est une question d'effectifs.

Sherlock parut tout aussi désintéressé par cette complication. Lestrade soupira.

- On a aussi balisé les camions– s'ils sont signalés volés, on le saura tout de suite. Mais c'est… je veux dire, c'est bien parce que les voleurs attaquent généralement moins de vingt-quatre après mais parfois les camions ne sont même pas signalés disparus. Ils sont souvent pris dans de grands dépôts. La dernière fois, l'entreprise n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il manquait jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvions !

Sherlock eut un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait : _c'est pas mon problème_ et se leva. Lestrade se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de venir quand il s'arrêta sur le seuil de porte.

- Vous avez pu aider John avec ce qu'il voulait ?

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose que oui, fit-il. Je lui ai dit d'essayer les archives.

- Les archives. Bien sûr.

Sherlock lui adressa un hochement de tête et se tourna pour s'en aller.

- Je suis joliment sûr qu'elle travaille en bas ce week-end, ajouta Lestrade.

Son attention se reporta à contrecœur sur la pile de dossiers qui trônait sur son bureau, elle semblait enfler chaque fois qu'il y posait les yeux. Il l'examina avec méfiance, en se demandant si Donovan avait inventé une méthode pour en mettre d'autres sans qu'il le remarque.

- Elle ?

- Hmm ?

Il leva les yeux, Sherlock était toujours là.

- L'officier Ross, expliqua-t-il. C'est elle que cherchait John. Maintenant, rendez-vous utile ou dégagez, voulez-vous ?

Il reporta son attention sur ses papiers puis leva à nouveau la tête pour dire autre chose mais il apparut que Sherlock avait déjà choisi l'option n° 2.

- Et n'allez pas agacer mon équipe ! cria Lestrade à la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

**oOo**

John grimpa l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement en ne se sentant pas plus avancé que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Mais au moins, il avait fait un peu d'exercice et s'était arrangé pour boire une tasse de café correcte à Scotland Yard, ce qui lui avait précédemment semblé impossible.

Il atteignit le palier et passa la tête dans le salon, il était vide alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Sherlock là non plus – aucune émanation nocive dans l'air et aucun composé douteux ne rongeait le plan de travail. John avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il ne vit rien du tout.

_Sherlock_. John ne savait à quoi s'attendre de sa part ce matin, mais cette attitude : _rien n'a changé, alors ne t'avise pas de prendre de foutues libertés _avait certainement été au sommet de sa liste de possibilités.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était avéré qu'il avait un intérêt – _incroyablement érotique_ – à céder le contrôle dans un domaine en particulier que ça voulait dire que John s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse tout le temps ou même à un quelconque moment. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait une prochaine fois avant qu'il en soit venu directement à se poser la question. Cette pensée l'avait frappé lorsque qu'il était machinalement passé en approche médicale en voyant les marques sur le cou de Sherlock.

Le fait de _voir_ ça en particulier avait conduit à _toucher_… qui avait été suivi par _se souvenir_… qui avait plongé droit dans _vouloir_… et John avait reculé avant que ça ne parte dangereusement en direction de _prendre_.

Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait pas exactement répondu à la question – ça aurait été trop simple. Cependant, il n'avait pas dit _non_ et John avait décidé de le prendre pour un _oui_ jusqu'à ce qu'il soit informé du contraire. Parce que l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir ça… de ne plus jamais avoir Sherlock… n'est pas une chose qu'il voulait envisager. Des images de la soirée commencèrent à flasher dans son esprit et il grogna. Il décroisa les bras et recula d'un pas pour poser sa hanche sur le coin de la table. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Et pourtant… ce n'était pas le souvenir du sexe qui provoquait cette boule dans sa gorge. Elle s'était développée plus tôt alors qu'il était encore totalement habillé, au moment où il avait réalisé que Sherlock pleurait sans même en être conscient, juste avant qu'il ne dise à John qu'il lui avait manqué.

Ce fut à cet instant que John sut qu'il devait commencer, sexuellement parlant, parce qu'autrement, l'amour qu'il ressentait déjà pour Sherlock aurait basculé de l'autre côté et il n'aurait plus jamais été capable de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui aurait été une honte si on considérait que Sherlock n'en voulait pas… bon, pas cette partie-là. La partie sexuelle, il semblait joliment bien l'aimer.

John ferma les yeux. Seigneur, ça avait été incroyable… Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sherlock serait comme ça… _pourrait_ être comme ça. Si spontané, si ouvert… Les pensées de John se simplifièrent pour ne laisser place qu'à la mémoire des sens. Il renversa la tête en arrière. Une part de lui était consciente que c'était aussi bien que Sherlock soit absent mais tout le reste était rempli d'un désir tellement féroce qu'il voulait que Sherlock soit là, maintenant… et, au diable, ce qui arriverait. Sherlock était un adulte. Il pouvait se défendre s'il le voulait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

John faillit tomber en arrière.

- Bordel de merde !

Il recouvra son équilibre – physique, du moins – et fixa Sherlock qui s'était matérialisé à côté du frigo, sa robe de chambre bleu pâle drapée sur ses vêtements.

- J'étais dans ma chambre.

John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock utilisait rarement sa chambre dans la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai demandé le premier.

- On a quoi, douze ans ?

- Apparemment.

Sherlock le regardait avec une espèce d'intensité que John n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps. C'était un regard scrutateur mais il était très différent de celui qu'il avait reçu ces dernières semaines.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda John en avançant machinalement d'un pas.

Sherlock recula. John se figea.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ?

Sherlock marcha autour de lui et John resta immobile puis sursauta quand une boucle égarée lui effleura la joue.

- Est-ce que tu me _renifles_ ?

Il se retourna mais Sherlock s'était déjà éloigné pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés, le visage totalement impassible.

- Où es-tu allé ?

- Quoi ? fit John en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Je suis allé faire un tour – je te l'ai dit. J'ai cru que je pouvais peut-être suivre un truc mais ça n'a mené à rien.

Sherlock inspira et son menton se releva légèrement.

- Tu as dû trouver ça décevant.

John haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, ça n'a pas fait long feu mais je m'imaginais que ça valait le détour.

Il lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Je suppose que j'aurais dû me contenter de te laisser cette partie.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils puis les fronça et la tension qui crispait sa posture s'allégea.

- Tu me mets au parfum ?

- Tu branches la bouilloire ?

Si Sherlock allait devenir bizarre, il pouvait aussi bien se rendre utile tant qu'il y était, merde.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond mais parut bien plus heureux que la minute d'avant.

- Il te suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton qui…

- Très amusant.

Sherlock tendit la main derrière lui et alluma l'appareil puis s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il envahisse l'espace personnel de John et il y avait là clairement une menace. John se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui n'eut qu'impact minimum en regard de cette présence imposante.

Il soupira, il devait tendre le cou pour croiser les yeux de Sherlock.

- Tu sais, quand on a visionné la vidéo du cambriolage ? Celle qui était à l'intérieur du magasin ?

Sherlock hocha la tête mais il ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'il violait la distance optimale qu'il fallait pour converser aisément. John recula d'un pas. Sherlock suivit.

- Tu te rappelles, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui m'avait fait tilter mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus ?

Sherlock acquiesça à nouveau. John pouvait sentir sa… _Sherlocktivité_ **[1]**. C'était perturbant.

- Bref, ça m'agaçait, c'est tout.

Il ouvrit les bras avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Alors je suis allé à Scotland Yard. Je pensais que peut-être, si je le revoyais encore une fois, ça pourrait me revenir.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas ?

- Non – rien du tout. Foutument inutile.

Il glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste.

- Elle m'a imprimé une capture d'écran mais je doute que l'inspiration me frappe alors que ça n'a rien donné avec la vidéo.

Il déplia la feuille de papier et la posa sur la table. Il en profita pour s'asseoir et échapper à cette présence envahissante. Il regarda de manière significative l'autre chaise qui faisait angle droit avec la sienne mais Sherlock fit mine de ne rien voir et choisit, à la place, de se placer derrière John et se tenir au-dessus de son épaule – histoire de changer un peu, probablement.

- Elle ?

- Hmm ? Oh, l'officier Ross, expliqua John. Elle était sur la scène de crime la semaine dernière. Tu as été grossier avec elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, déconcerté de ne trouver le visage de Sherlock qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je réalise que ça ne doit pas tellement t'aider, sans doute que tu ne…

- Je sais qui c'est.

- Oh, d'accord. Donc, j'étais parti pour questionner Lestrade mais Donovan m'a attrapé en cours de route et m'a dit que si je le soustrayais à la paperasse alors qu'elle enfin réussi à lui faire remplir, elle allait m'arracher les couilles.

Il renifla.

- Je voulais lui répéter la phrase que tu avais sortie à Frankland, tu sais, sur le fait que c'était une idée extrêmement présomptueuse…

Il sourit à ce souvenir puis soupira.

- … mais elle s'était déjà tirée.

Il fit une pause puis ajouta :

- Connasse.

Sherlock ricana et John lui sourit largement mais il était tellement proche… tellement proche. John déglutit et reporta son attention sur l'image imprimée en aplatissant de sa main les pliures provoquées par son séjour dans sa poche. Sherlock sembla penser qu'il avait besoin d'aide. La main de John cessa de bouger. Pas celle de Sherlock.

- Continue.

La voix de Sherlock résonna comme un grondement dans son oreille et le cœur de John se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Aucun des deux ne fit mine de remarquer que la main de Sherlock recouvrait maintenant complètement celle de John ou que leurs doigts étaient maintenant enlacés.

- Quoi ? Que… heu… Oh, d'accord. Oui. Alors, je me suis souvenu qu'elle était sur l'affaire et je suis allé demander à Lestrade où je pouvais la trouver et elle était heureuse d'aider – toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour sortir des archives, elle a dit.

- Tu aurais pu demander l'officier Greening.

La bouche de Sherlock effleurait le côté du cou de John lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

- Qui ?

- L'homme officier… précisa Sherlock d'une voix traînante avec un léger reniflement. Mais peut-être que je dois m'inquiéter d'eux aussi, au vu de ce que je sais de toi maintenant.

John pivota sur sa chaise.

- T'inquiéter ? répéta-t-il.

Sherlock eut l'air chagriné d'avoir laissé échapper ce mot. Il se redressa en libérant sa main. John le laissa aller.

- Alors ce n'était pas une matinée très productive ?

Sherlock s'exprimait plus avec son ton habituel tandis qu'il tirait la chaise qu'il avait dédaignée plus tôt et s'y asseyait, les yeux sur la photo.

John observa son visage mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

- Eh bien, j'ai découvert où Anderson planquait sa réserve secrète de café _Jamaican Blue Mountain_ alors la journée n'a pas été totalement perdue…

Sherlock ne parut pas impressionné.

- … mais non, confirma John.

Il suivit le regard de Sherlock posé sur le cliché des voleurs figés en pleine action, l'un tendait un sac de toile en direction du comptoir principal, l'autre pointait son flingue sur les clients.

- On ne sait toujours rien sur eux.

- Oh, je ne dirais pas ça.

John souriait avant même de lever la tête. Sherlock afficha un demi-sourire.

- Celui-ci, fit-il en indiquant le cambrioleur qui tenait le flingue, est originaire ou a passé du temps dans les Midlands, à en juger par son dialecte **[2]**.

Il grimaça.

- Il s'est adressé à la gérante du magasin en l'appelant _ma poule _**[2bis]**.

- Pourquoi cette… ?

John agita sa main devant son expression amère.

- Canards, répondit sombrement Sherlock.

Il ne s'expliqua pas.

- Et son nom commence par le son _p_ **[3]**– ça peut être son prénom ou son nom de famille ou un surnom mais c'est le nom auquel il répond.

- Comment est-il _matériellement possible_ que… ?

- Qu'ont dit les témoins ? Que l'autre…

Sherlock posa son doigt sur la photo du délinquant non armé.

- … était contrarié quand il a frappé la femme et lui a crié dessus. Certains ont prétendu qu'il jurait mais d'autres ont dit qu'il avait juste _commencé à le faire_. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le premier mot.

John devait avoir l'air aussi vide que ce qu'il ressentait.

- Pourquoi aurait-il réprimé un juron ? Même la politique de censure de la BBC n'est pas _si_ illogique… Quelle était sa réflexion ? Que c'était bon de perpétrer un cambriolage armé tant qu'il ne jurait pas pendant le processus ? Ridicule !

Sherlock secoua la tête.

- Non… c'est le _nom_ de l'autre voleur qu'il a commencé à crier – une réaction hautement probable et la raison pour laquelle il s'est brusquement tu.

John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à nouveau.

- Quoi ?

Sherlock avait l'air dépité par son silence.

- J'essaie de trouver une variante de _stupéfiant_ que je n'ai encore jamais employée.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock se tenter une réponse mais il abandonna. Son regard ricocha au loin et une coloration monta le long de son cou. John avait une assez bonne idée de la manière dont il pouvait apprécier ce qu'il était en train de contempler. Bon, pas la _manière_ concrète… mais le thème général était très clair. Une partie du cerveau de John examinait déjà le terrain et évaluait les options : de là, la table semblait bien, bien que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis offrait de distinctes possibilités… tout comme le plan de travail… et puis il y avait… Il s'interrompit. Sherlock était imprévisible – il était dangereux d'assumer un _oui_ quand ce pouvait être facilement un _non_.

Il tendit une main. Sherlock ne sembla pas la remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa mâchoire en coupe. Il hésita puis pivota, ses yeux s'élevèrent lentement pour croiser ceux de John. Le pouce de John caressa sa pommette.

- Je demande.

Sherlock le fixa tandis que le moment s'étirait. John ne put déceler toutes les expressions qui traversaient son visage mais il craignait qu'il y en ait trop pour une réponse simple. Il fallut une éternité avant qu'il ne réplique :

- Ça ne va pas marcher.

John se tint très immobile.

- Tu veux dire : maintenant ?

- Je veux dire : _du tout_.

Il ne fit aucune tentative pour se repousser mais John laissa retomber sa main.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour prendre cette décision ?

- C'est évident.

- Pas pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je veux, l'avertit John. Je veux des choses dont tu n'as même jamais entendu parler.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu pourrais être surpris.

John leva le menton.

- Oh, surprends-moi.

Sherlock cilla puis pressa les paupières un moment.

- Arrête ça. Tu me déstabilises.

- Je te déstabilise comment ?

- Pas assez pour s'étendre sur la table de la cuisine pour un petit coup vite fait.

John hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Puis il se plaça derrière la chaise de Sherlock.

- Et si on voyait combien de temps je peux te faire durer… sur la table de la cuisine ? Ça a l'air assez _expérimental_ pour toi ?

Il avait parlé directement dans l'oreille de Sherlock et regardait maintenant la longueur de son cou étiré devant lui, ses propres marques de la nuit précédentes étaient comme les drapeaux bleus et violets signalant un territoire déjà revendiqué. Déjà _sien_. Ses instincts réclamaient à cor et à cri et combattaient ses tentatives de les repousser. La pensée de ne plus jamais goûter à la peau de Sherlock était un couteau vrillé dans ses entrailles et, tandis qu'il observait son pouls s'accélérer, John était plus que tenté _d'insister_. Il recula.

Sherlock leva les deux mains et les posa à plat sur la table, il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant visiblement de se calmer.

- _Voilà_ pourquoi ça ne marchera pas.

John s'appuya une nouvelle fois contre le comptoir et fronça les sourcils, incapable de voir comment il avait déjà tout fait foirer.

Sherlock fit pivoter son siège et le regarda.

- Parce que le _H_ correspond aussi bien à _honorable_ qu'à _Hamish_. Tôt ou tard, tu vas recommencer à sortir et après ça, tu ne seras plus disponible pour moi.

John émit un rire moqueur.

- Premièrement, j'ai été lâché par plus de femmes que je ne veux me rappeler parce que j'étais _disponible pour toi_ tout ce foutu temps. Deuxièmement, avoir des rendez-vous n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment. Troisièmement, tu vois des problèmes où il n'y en a pas et…

Il avait perdu le compte.

- Quatrièmement, lui offrit Sherlock.

- Et _finalement_…, fit John avec emphase mais il ne put penser à rien d'autre, alors il termina avec une de ses phrases favorites, tu dis des conneries.

- Vraiment ?

Sherlock se leva et se tourna, il se percha sur la table afin qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

- Donc si tu avais une relation engagée, tu n'aurais aucun problème à tirer un coup avec moi de temps en temps si tu penses que j'en ai besoin ? C'est ça ?

- Je…

John pataugea un instant.

- Mais bon sang, de quoi tu parles ? Une _relation engagée_ ? Mais c'est _toi_, ma relation engagée.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas, si ? Oh, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

John tenta de ne pas afficher la _tête_ à laquelle se référait Sherlock – quelle qu'elle soit. C'était probablement celle qui lui donnait la sensation de regarder dans le fond d'un abysse et se demander si on était sur le point de recevoir la dernière poussée qui allait vous y plonger. Il déglutit.

- Crétin.

Sherlock s'avança d'un pas et lui agrippa les épaules.

- Je ne parle pas de _ça_. Oui, on est toujours _Sherlock et John_… _John et Sherlock_. Toutes mes excuses – parfois tu m'impressionnes au point que je surestime ton intelligence.

John le mit immédiatement en première place de la catégorie _des compliments les plus étranges jamais reçus_. Ce n'était pas un large groupe et la plupart des entrées existantes étaient dues à l'homme qui le fixait maintenant avec anxiété.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Sherlock.

John acquiesça mais Sherlock ne bougea pas.

- Je veux dire que l'arrangement que tu m'as offert n'est pas vraiment ce que tu attends de la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il attendit mais John ignorait totalement où tout cela allait le mener. Sherlock soupira.

- _Sexe, romance et câlins sur le canapé_, cita-t-il.

Cela éveilla un écho en lui – John se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après avoir vu Wiggins.

- C'était il y a une semaine – tu te rappelles de _tout_ ?

Sherlock décida d'ignorer la question contenue dans la phrase.

- Et toutes tes conditions ont changé en une semaine ? J'en doute. C'était une déclaration honnête. Tu n'étais pas en train de me persuader que quoi que ce soit, ça ne concernait pas le contrôle en soi ou des problèmes d'orientation, c'était une simple liste – une chose que je peux comprendre.

Une de ses mains remonta sur le cou de John comme s'il avait peur qu'il essaie de se détourner mais John n'avait aucune intention d'aller où que ce soit.

- Et ce que je comprends, c'est que je ne peux pas te donner la moitié d'une relation et m'attendre à ce que tu cesses de rechercher une relation complète, termina Sherlock.

John le fixa longuement. Il avait raison, bien sûr. L'idée de passer le restant de sa vie et de ne jamais dormir à nouveau avec quelqu'un était un concept froid et solitaire. Bien que Sherlock soit le centre de son monde, John ne se contenterait jamais de n'être qu'un coup occasionnel et pratique, même s'ils étaient proches dans d'autres domaines de leur vie. La partie de lui qui réclamerait toujours cette affection… se ratinerait sans elle.

Il imaginait quelqu'un qui voulait qu'il reste après – quelqu'un qu'il pouvait toucher quand il le souhaitait, enlacer quand il en avait besoin… quelqu'un qui aurait autant de chances de lui réclamer un baiser qu'un stylo. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

- Il y a des risques que je ne la trouve jamais, fit-il remarquer. Je ne rajeunis pas et c'est difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un qui supporterait notre style de vie. Mais je suis libre maintenant – alors pourquoi chercher des problèmes qui pourraient ne jamais voir le jour ?

Sherlock semblait avoir oublié que sa main reposait toujours sur le cou de John. Son pouce le caressait d'avant en arrière maintenant et John essayait de ne pas réagir de crainte qu'il ne s'interrompe s'il le réalisait.

- Cependant, tu continueras à regarder, fit observer Sherlock. Et dix pas d'avance, c'est plutôt mon _style_, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Sherlock laissa tomber sa main.

- Je n'arriverais pas le supporter, John.

Sa voix se fit brusquement rude et il recula d'un pas.

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu couches avec moi et que tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre. Que chaque fois qu'une jolie femme officier te tournera la tête, je penserai : _Est-ce elle ? Est-ce la bonne ?_ Et ensuite, je te regarderai et me demanderai si notre dernière fois était vraiment _la dernière fois._

Il inspira profondément et un muscle tressauta dans sa mâchoire. John le fixa longuement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire au temps que tu as passé à y réfléchir.

- Tu es sorti un certain nombre d'heures, répondit indirectement Sherlock.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parut se recentrer.

- Je ne serai jamais capable de travailler dans ses conditions, ça serait intolérable.

- Et si je… ?

- Non, John. Renoncer aux officiers de police ne va pas fonctionner non plus.

- Mais tu…

- Non.

John ferma les yeux. Comme une journée pouvait débuter avec tant d'espoir et devenir si merdique ? Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le soir précédent ne serait que la seule fois… Les images de toutes les choses qu'ils n'avaient _pas_ faites flashèrent dans sa tête et il eut envie de crier tant il était outré.

Il ouvrit les yeux, Sherlock l'observait… il se tenait là, avec ses yeux, ses pommettes, ses boucles, son cou et sa peau… _Seigneur_, tellement de peau… cette _peau_ si pâle, si sensible et si incroyablement réceptive… Il avait tout vu, il l'avait fait allonger devant lui… il avait tenu un Sherlock palpitant dans sa main… il était entré en lui… il l'avait déstructuré, il l'avait vu tremblant et impuissant et maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais… _jamais_.

- Éloigne-toi de moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix serrée et retenue. Recule… s'il te plait.

- Non.

- Sherlock… Je ne peux pas…

- Alors ne le fais pas.

John lui tourna le dos et agrippa le plan de travail à deux mains.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Sherlock se plaça juste derrière lui.

- Oh, que oui. Mais pas toi.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et John faillit s'en arracher, il était si concentré à se contrôler qu'il enregistra à peine les mots suivants de Sherlock.

- Tu vois mais tu n'observes pas.

- Sherlock, ma parole, si tu commences à me sortir ton charabia maintenant, je vais te jeter sur cette table et te le faire regretter.

L'autre bras s'enroula autour de lui et Sherlock lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, je t'en prie, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment tu vas me faire regretter quoi que ce soit qui te conduise à me jeter sur la table.

John se repoussa suffisamment du plan de travail pour se retourner. Sherlock se colla immédiatement contre lui une nouvelle fois et se pencha pour embrasser son cou.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?

La confusion de John réussit où sa maîtrise de soi avait échoué et quelques neurones non reliées au sexe se mirent à mitrailler son cerveau.

- Est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas juste mis d'accord que c'était tout ou rien ? marmonna Sherlock.

John ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu Sherlock marmonner un jour mais ensuite, il lui semblait qu'il essayait de déboutonner sa chemise avec les dents alors il supposa que ça pouvait sans doute compter.

- Vraiment, John – je suis la logique pas à pas avec toi.

- Tu fais _quoi_, maintenant ?

Les cellules cognitives de son cerveau luttaient pour un combat perdu d'avance. Il y avait juste _trop_ de Sherlock pour rivaliser.

Sherlock leva la tête et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ta suggestion d'avoir _du sexe entre amis_ était vouée à l'échec. Tu te tenais juste là !

Son regard tomba sur la bouche de John.

- Essaie de suivre un peu, s'il te plait.

John amena un bras entre eux et retint Sherlock en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce tu es en train de dire ? Cesse de faire ton malin et dis-le-moi simplement.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond puis leva une main et la referma en poing lâche. Il redressa son pouce.

- Le sexe occasionnel entre nous n'est pas une option.

Son index suivit.

- Par conséquent, c'est _tout ou rien_.

Il déroula son majeur.

- Ce qui veut dire que c'est _tout_.

Il laissa retomber sa main et la reposa sur la taille de John où elle se mit immédiatement à fouiller sous ses vêtements.

- C'est assez clair ?

John leva les yeux et le dévisagea fixement, il avait l'impression qu'on avait déposé son cerveau dans une centrifugeuse et qu'il le regardait tourner. Il tenta de se concentrer.

- Okay, j'ai pigé le n°1, confirma-t-il.

C'était vrai, sa suggestion initiale semblait condamnée d'avance maintenant qu'ils en discutaient.

- Et je t'ai suivi sur le n°2.

Sherlock était une personne très _tout ou rien_.

John haussa les sourcils.

- C'est en passant au n°3 que tu m'as perdu.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Sérieusement ? Suis-je bête ?

John ouvrit la bouche mais sa tentative de s'aventurer en territoire _je-sais-tout_ fut interrompue avant même de commencer. Une pensée égarée voleta, il se demandait comment des baisers entre deux mêmes personnes pouvaient être si différents mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop parce que Sherlock avait pris les rênes cette fois et que John voulait voir ce qu'il en ferait. Il fut plutôt choqué par la réponse.

Une fois que Sherlock comprit qu'il n'allait plus être repoussé, les mains posées sur les flancs de John se libérèrent de ses vêtements et s'élevèrent. Une prit son visage en coupe et l'autre s'incurva contre son cou. Sherlock interrompit le baiser, leva sa tête assez haut pour qu'ils puissent se focaliser l'un sur l'autre puis il se pencha à nouveau. Il embrassait John tendrement, gentiment, ne poussait pas dans sa bouche ni ne luttait pour dominer. Il se contentait de tirer doucement ses lèvres puis de s'éloigner… jamais très loin, il ne laissait jamais plus d'un souffle entre eux. C'était presque… non pas _chaste_, il y avait un petit coup de langue de temps en temps… mais il n'était pas agressif, il n'était pas exigeant, il ne demandait rien de plus que ce qu'il prenait déjà.

_Il ne s'agit pas de sexe_, réalisa John tandis que ses propres mains imitaient la posture de Sherlock. _Il me donne de l'affection_.

La compréhension faillit lui couper les jambes. Est-ce que Sherlock était vraiment sincère ? Voulait-il réellement essayer une relation _correcte_ ? Il n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour une telle chose avant. C'était bien certain qu'il ne pouvait pas…

Les bouts des doigts de Sherlock lui caressèrent doucement le visage et John émit un bruit qui n'était pas si éloigné d'un gémissement.

Ses lèvres tracèrent une ligne le long de sa mâchoire et la voix de Sherlock se fit basse dans son oreille.

- Je sais que c'est un risque pour toi mais je veux essayer. Tu veux me laisser essayer ?

John se recula afin qu'ils puissent se regarder. Le _risque_, c'était bien. S'il laissait Sherlock continuer plus loin et qu'il changeait d'avis…

- C'est dangereux, murmura Sherlock.

Les lèvres de John se contractèrent en sourire.

- Maintenant, tu essaies ouvertement de me tenter.

- Ça marche ?

Comme si ce n'était pas une vraie question. John pouvait se brûler les ailes mais avoir vraiment Sherlock _à lui_… être capable de lui donner cette affection qui était si incroyablement nouvelle pour lui – à n'en pas douter… Certaines choses méritaient les flammes.

Il repoussa Sherlock d'un pas et se mit de côté.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement du sexe – nous sommes en train de parler d'intimité, l'avertit-il. Tu vas trouver ça plus difficile.

- Je sais.

- Si je t'amène au lit, je ne te laisserai pas là-bas.

Sherlock acquiesça. John lui tendit la main. Sherlock la prit.

**NdT :**

**[1] **_Sherlockness_ en vo

**[2]** dans le dialecte des Midlands, bonjour se dit : _Ay (or ey) up mi duck_. D'où le lien avec les canards (_ducks _en vo)

**[2bis]** _ducky_ en vo.

**[3]** _f_ en vo pour _fuck_, donc p comme putain en français. Cependant, ça reste une présomption de ma part car, à ce jour, ce point de l'intrigue n'est pas encore éclairci.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 16 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, je suis de retour, prête à reprendre le rythme initial. Verityburns a indiqué lors de la mise en ligne du chapitre 16 que le chapitre suivant serait le dernier. La fin approche donc…

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 – Approfondir**

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Mrs Hudson fit une pause en émergeant sur Baker Street, sans fermer entièrement la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

- Je crois que le Dr Watson est à l'intérieur si vous avez besoin de lui.

La jeune fille toute menue hésita près de la clôture, elle sembla incertaine puis elle secoua la tête.

- Je vais juste attendre, merci.

Elle changea son sac à dos d'épaule en se trémoussant un peu sous le regard scrutateur de Mrs Hudson.

Franchement, si elle ôtait les piercings, laissait ses cheveux retrouver leur couleur naturelle et devenir un peu plus longs, elle pourrait être très jolie, décida Mrs Hudson. Elle pourrait même se permettre de porter du cerise – bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment du genre à porter du cerise.

- Eh bien, il est déjà l'heure de prendre le thé et il y a son programme ce soir, l'avertit-elle. Je doute qu'il sorte à nouveau.

Elle repensa à la journée. Les deux garçons étaient sortis tôt mais cependant, pas ensemble pour une fois. Sherlock était revenu le premier et il avait été extrêmement bruyant : il avait claqué les portes et tiré d'épouvantables ululements de son violon. Puis il avait été si silencieux qu'elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Ça avait été un soulagement quand John était rentré, bien qu'il y avait eu des éclats de voix tout l'après-midi – d'après le son, ils émanaient pour la plupart de Sherlock mais John semblait avoir donné le meilleur de lui-même. Elle n'avait plus entendu le moindre pépiement depuis au moins une heure.

Elle regarda à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ? Je suis certaine que ça ne dérangera pas le Dr Watson. Quel est votre nom ?

- Myra. Mais manifestement vous alliez sortir, je ne veux pas…

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune fille – je faisais juste un saut au coin de la rue pour aller acheter une carte à gratter. C'est une terrible habitude, vous me faites une faveur, en fait.

Elle poussa Myra à l'intérieur et la conduisit à l'étage.

- Ouh-ouh !

Elle frappa contre le battant de la porte ouverte du salon mais il n'y eut aucune réponse – pas de garçons.

- C'est drôle.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine mais il n'y aucun signe de vie là non plus. Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis bouder dans leurs chambres respectives ? Ah, les hommes ! Elle commença à s'inquiéter pour Sherlock à propos de ce qu'il pourrait mijoter. Il avait déjà été perturbé un peu plus tôt et s'il était en plus disputé avec John… Elle contourna le frigidaire et vit que sa porte de chambre était fermée.

- Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un siège ? suggéra-t-elle à Myra en agitant sa main en direction des chaises de la cuisine. Je serai de retour dans une minute.

Elle avança à pas feutrés dans le court corridor et frappa doucement à la porte de Sherlock mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Oh, mon dieu. Elle était surprise que John le laisse s'il était dans cet état. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois. Devait-elle aller chercher John ? Mais si Sherlock avait pris quelque chose ? Les gens pouvaient être choqués. Se sentant très nerveuse, elle tourna la poignée, entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la cuisine.

- J'ai bien peur que le Dr Watson ne soit pas là où je pensais, dit-elle à Myra.

Cet euphémisme lui fit plisser le nez.

- Je peux prendre un message ?

Myra avait déjà un pied sur le palier, elle paraissait mal à l'aise et serrait son sac à dos dans ses bras.

- Non, c'est bon, insista-t-elle. Ce n'était rien… je… je le verrai une autre fois… Au revoir !

Elle partit, un _merci _!étouffé résonna encore tandis qu'elle dévalait l'escalier dans ses bottes si peu féminines.

La surprise qu'elle aurait pu ressentir devant ce brusque départ n'était rien comparée aux autres émotions qui l'agitaient dans tous les sens en ce moment. Il eut un clic derrière elle et elle se retourna. Sherlock émergeait de sa chambre à coucher, vêtu uniquement de sa robe de chambre bleue pâle, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger – ce dont elle ne se priva pas. Il avança dans la cuisine en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mrs Hudson lui lança un regard rayonnant. Il grimaça.

- Oh, ne me faites pas de grimaces à _moi_, Sherlock Holmes !

Elle maintenait sa voix basse – mais si John avait réussi à dormir malgré la sortie plutôt bruyante de Myra et le fait que Sherlock s'était extriqué d'une position si enchevêtrée, elle doutait que ses mots le réveillent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer d'être heureuse pour vous maintenant que vous lui avez finalement fait entendre raison.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il s'installait sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je commence à croire que c'est l'expression de la langue anglaise la plus fréquemment imprécise.

Il jeta un œil à la bouilloire comme si cette action par elle-même pouvait suffire à produire du thé. Mrs Hudson émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et alla l'allumer.

- Lui qui sortait avec toutes ces femmes. Chacune d'entre elles vous ressemblait un peu plus que la précédente et il faisait moins d'effort à chaque fois – il a même mélangé les deux dernières, vous savez.

Sherlock eut l'air médusé.

- Oh, oui, confirma-t-elle. Il a essayé d'apaiser cette institutrice en lui proposant de sortir son chien sauf que même moi, je savais que le chien appartenait à…

… à celle qui avait un grand nez, termina Sherlock.

- Exactement.

Elle alla faire infuser le thé tandis que les pensées de Sherlock mijotaient derrière elle.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas surprise ? demanda-t-il quand elle posa un mug devant lui en prenant le siège opposé.

En fait, il semblait désireux de parler, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui mais Mrs Hudson faisait toujours de son mieux pour ses garçons.

- Oh, bien sûr que je suis surprise. Obtenir d'un homme qu'il admette avoir des sentiments est comme lui arracher les dents et vous deux, vous êtes si têtus que parfois je me suis demandée si vous alliez y arriver un jour.

Elle prit une gorgée pendant que Sherlock ruminait tout ça. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes juste romantique.

- Je vous demande pardon ? renifla Mrs Hudson. S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait mieux que moi que le mauvais homme est pire que pas d'homme du tout, alors j'aimerais le rencontrer.

Les souvenirs de Floride planèrent entre eux et Sherlock concéda le point avec un petit mouvement du menton. 1-0 pour la logeuse. Mrs Hudson sourit.

- Il m'a demandé une fois si vous aviez eu un jour une relation, reprit-elle. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas lever les yeux au plafond, je peux vous le dire.

- Quand… Non. Pourquoi ? se corrigea immédiatement Sherlock.

Il semblait douter qu'ils aient eu tous les deux la même conversation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous a paru une demande étrange ?

Mrs Hudson faillit lever les yeux au plafond pour _lui_ cette fois mais il avait l'air sincèrement perplexe alors, à la place, elle tendit la main et lui tapota le bras.

- Parce que qui d'autre est ici pour _vous_, à part lui ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. Vous arrivez à peine supporter les gens plus d'une demi-heure mais vous vous accrochez totalement à lui.

Il se radossa à sa chaise.

- John est plus facile à vivre, il pourrait probablement se contenter de quelqu'un d'autre – et je veux bien dire _se contenter_, précisa-t-elle avec emphase. Mais il n'y a que lui qui est fait pour _vous_.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- J'étais parfaitement bien tout seul.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous étiez maussade, vous fumiez beaucoup trop, vous preniez ces saletés de drogues et vous aviez été expulsé des trois derniers endroits que vous aviez loués – et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas le cas parce que c'est précisément pour ça que je n'ai demandé aucune référence.

Il lui adressa un froncement de sourcils.

- Je voulais dire : tout seul de _cette_ manière, fit-il en agitant une main qui englobait vaguement le fait qu'il était dévêtu. C'est évident.

Elle secoua la tête avec compassion.

- Sherlock, vous n'avez plus été tout seul depuis que vous l'avez rencontré.

Il reposa son mug sur la table avec plus de force que nécessaire.

- _Mrs_ Hudson, commença-t-il avec fermeté, je peux positivement vous affirmer que ces récents développements sont exactement ce qu'ils sont… c'est-à-dire : _récents_. En aucun cas, je ne me suis _langui_ pour mon colocataire ces deux dernières années.

Il semblait très en rogne.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas reconnu vos sentiments qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Mrs Hudson refusait s'en démordre. Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

Seigneur, les hommes étaient des idiots. Simplement parce qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble – _n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble_, se corrigea-t-elle avec un petit couinement de délice intérieur – il leur semblait impossible qu'ils soient follement épris l'un de l'autre depuis des lustres. Quels empotés.

- Quelles que soient les idées calomnieuses qui cogitent sous cette teinture aubergine, je ne peux que répéter avec force que je n'ai pensé à John de cette… _façon_ que très récemment.

- Et je parie que vous compensez maintenant, mon garçon.

Sherlock rougit. 2-0 pour la logeuse. Elle lui tapota le bras une nouvelle fois.

- Franchement, Sherlock. Tout le temps vous étiez parti, vous pouvez m'affirmer que vous avez passé un seul jour sans penser à John ?

Il renifla.

- C'était différent. J'étais inquiet pour lui.

- Bien sûr que vous l'étiez.

Sherlock lui lança un regard furieux.

- Parce que c'est mon ami.

- Personne ne dit le contraire, lui promit-elle doucement. Mais généralement, les amis ne sont pas aussi soucieux les uns des autres comme vous deux. Je parie que vous n'avez pas pensé à _moi_ tous les jours… ou à votre famille… ou à _n'importe qui d'autre_ comme ça.

Sherlock se renfrogna pensivement. C'était bizarre de lui parler comme ça, mais il avait besoin… eh bien, d'une mère, supposa-t-elle. Et sa mère était une tocarde complète, de l'avis de Mrs Hudson. Du moins quand il s'agissait de traiter avec un fils qui était beaucoup plus humain que sa famille ne s'attendait – ou ne voulait – qu'il soit.

Elle décida qu'elle pouvait aussi bien laisser sa main sur son bras, ce serait plus pratique pour son tapotement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

- Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet ?

- Eh bien, vous aviez l'air tout à fait à l'aise…

Elle hocha la tête en direction de la chambre à coucher.

- … mais maintenant, vous êtes là à me parler.

Sherlock afficha un de ces étranges sourires en biais en reconnaissant son sens de la déduction.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main posée sur la manche de sa robe de chambre.

- Affection, répondit-il après un moment. Il en a besoin et je ne sais pas si je suis capable de lui en donner.

Mrs Hudson eut envie de glousser mais elle réussit à garder un visage neutre avant qu'il ne lève les yeux. Ça ne parut pas le tromper.

- Vous pouvez rire, je suis sûr que j'ai l'air ridicule.

Il retira son bras en se reculant contre sa chaise.

- Sherlock, vous m'enlacez tout le temps ! Vous m'embrassez sur la joue, vous mettez votre bras sur mes épaules…

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'être inquiet pour ça.

- Mais je ne fais pas ça avec John.

- Eh bien, vous pouvez commencer, non ? Vous n'avez jamais envie de le toucher ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil sardonique dans sa direction mais s'il croyait qu'une petite discussion sur le sexe allait l'embarrasser, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Heureusement, John allait bientôt l'avoir – lui – en main. Il y eut à nouveau un fou rire dans la tête de Mrs Hudson.

- Vous savez à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-elle.

- Généralement.

Elle choisit de l'ignorer.

- Je pense que vous réprimez la moitié de vos impulsions, juste pour être contrariant. Laissez-vous un peu aller, voilà mon conseil.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez feindre quoi que ce soit. Je parie que vous passez la moitié de votre temps à essayer de garder vos mains sur vous comme maintenant.

- Mais c'est juste que…

- Vraiment ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Alors, quelle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver ? Que vous récoltiez d'innombrables parties de jambes en l'air ? Ça ne me semble pas mal !

Elle se rappela avec tendresse un week-end athlétique avec un marin dans un _Bed & Breakfast_ de Skegness deux ou trois ans après avoir compris que son mari était un salopard de première.

- Vous étiez destinés à être ensemble dès le début, de toute façon. C'est parfaitement naturel.

- Vous voulez dire : _normal_.

Le ton était dédaigneux.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle. _Normal_, c'est pour les trucs de tous les jours – ce qui peut être adorable – mais _ça_.

Elle soupira rêveusement en calant son menton dans sa main.

- Quand votre cœur se met à battre plus vite rien qu'en pensant à lui et que votre estomac se noue chaque fois il vous regarde…

- Oh, est-ce que c'est ça ? fit Sherlock pas aussi sèchement qu'il en avait probablement l'intention.

Elle émit un claquement de langue réprobateur.

- Ceci est une bonne chose, Sherlock et ça n'arrive pas très souvent – et vous êtes un imbécile si vous ne vous autorisez pas à en profiter. Et vous l'êtes doublement si vous le gâchez à John.

Elle soupira encore une fois.

- Et arrivera le temps où vous regarderez en arrière, quand vous serez vieux et grisonnants, à hocher la tête devant la cheminée – ou, probablement à argumenter sur le cours du cacao, vous connaissant tous les deux.

Sherlock parut stupéfait mais presque immédiatement, il secoua la tête.

- Je doute que quiconque me supporte si longtemps.

Mrs Hudson sentit son cœur se retourner.

- Oh, Sherlock.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'irai très bien.

- Je voulais dire : _Oh, Sherlock, quel idiot vous faites,_ pas : _Oh, Sherlock, mon pauvre chéri _!

Elle voulut se lever pour l'enlacer mais il avait l'air encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

- Il vous adore, idiot. Si vous pouviez juste cesser de traiter vos émotions comme s'il s'agissait d'un pit bull enragé et les laissez s'exprimer un peu, il ne vous quittera jamais.

Elle secoua la tête.

- N'avez-vous _rien_ analysé pendant votre absence ? Vous avez vu comment il était.

- Il ne boitait pas.

Ce qui signifiait probablement plus pour lui que pour elle. Mrs Hudson resta muette.

- J'étais au cimetière quand vous êtes venus vous recueillir tous les deux, pas très longtemps après…

Sherlock gigota sur son siège et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

- J'avais besoin de partir à l'étranger mais je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans voir…

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement mais il ne la regardait pas.

- Continuez.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis se détourna à nouveau.

- Il était évident qu'il était bouleversé. Que vous l'étiez tous les deux, se corrigea-t-il. Mais il n'avait pas sa cane. Il ne boitait pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il m'a semblé que ça irait pour lui.

Mrs Hudson fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette histoire de claudication, admit-elle. Je me souviens qu'il avait une cane quand il est venu voir l'appartement mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Et ensuite, quand vous êtes parti… J'ai continué à penser qu'il devait avoir mal mais il a toujours affirmé qu'il allait bien.

Elle y repensa et se rappela les pas inégaux dans l'escalier et de l'avoir surpris garde baissée de temps en temps.

- Mais il boite toujours quand il croit que personne ne peut le voir.

Sherlock émit un bruit étrange et elle le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est important ? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué depuis votre retour.

- Je dois y aller.

Ses yeux étaient déjà sur la porte qui menait à John.

- C'est bien.

Mrs Hudson se leva en laissant son thé à moitié bu sur la table. Ça semblait le bon moment pour aller s'acheter une carte à gratter finalement. Peut-être au magasin qui se trouvait un peu plus loin…

**oOo**

John n'était pas tout à fait surpris de se réveiller de sa sieste impromptue de l'après-midi tout seul. Pourtant, il était dans le lit de Sherlock, complètement nu et délicieusement engourdi par leur partie de jambes en l'air, ce qui était quelque chose.

Il roula sur le dos et cala ses mains sous sa tête en regardant le plafond. Le plafond de Sherlock. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une zone interdite. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et que Sherlock entre en trombe en exigeant qu'il explique sa présence.

La porte s'ouvrit. John ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il regarda Sherlock qui se tenait là, dans sa robe de chambre, il le dévisagea comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois alors que ça faisait moins d'une heure. John se sentit un peu gêné.

- C'est le moment de l'expulsion ? suggéra-t-il en tentant de sourire.

Sherlock défit sa ceinture et se dégagea de sa robe de chambre d'un coup d'épaule en la laissant tomber derrière lui tandis qu'il s'approchait.

- Je suppose que non…

Il l'observa soulever le bord de la couette et se glisser dans le lit. Il se mit immédiatement sur le côté afin d'être proches mais il ne le touchait pas entièrement. John se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sherlock affichait toujours cette expression intense.

- Tu veux répondre à des questions maintenant ? Des questions auxquelles tu n'aurais pas répondu avant ?

- Comme quoi ?

La seule question _d'avant_ dont se souvenait John concernait son endurance et il pensait qu'il avait réussi à le cacher plutôt bien. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas prêt pour un autre round, bien sûr. Il s'était senti ragaillardi rien qu'en voyant la robe de chambre tomber.

- Comme utiliser mon shampoing – ce genre de questions. Bien que ce n'en soit plus vraiment une. C'est parce que je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallut une bonne poignée de secondes à John pour éloigner son attention du pantalon de Sherlock – non pas que Sherlock portât le moindre pantalon. Vraiment, ne pas porter de pantalon devait devenir une de ses priorités. Les pantalons, c'était très surfait quand il s'agissait de couvrir ces longues jambes et ce parfait… Les pensées de John devinrent beaucoup trop visuelles en nature et il dériva avec bonheur dans un monde où les pantalons se désintégraient simplement pour un peu qu'on les regarde de la bonne façon.

Son opinion sur l'habillement de Sherlock dûment clarifié, il tenta de faire fonctionner son cerveau sur un mode plus élevé.

- Tu quoi ?

Sherlock leva la main et lui tapota le milieu du front.

- Garde ton esprit en dehors de… l'endroit où il se trouve – quel qu'il soit.

Il rougit légèrement et John eut envie de l'embrasser.

- Concentre-toi sur mon visage.

- Comme si _ça_, ça allait m'aider.

Sherlock ricana mais sembla content. Le besoin de l'embrasser ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse.

- Bon, ferme tes yeux et contente-toi simplement d'écouter ma voix.

- C'est encore pire.

John se dit qu'il était correct de l'en avertir.

- Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques secondes de te sauter dessus, maintenant.

La distance entre eux s'était considérablement réduite.

- John !

Sherlock se pencha en arrière, l'air exaspéré.

- J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

John poussa un soupir universel de sexualité frustrée et se força à se concentrer. Les questions sur l'usage du shampoing de Sherlock alors qu'il possédait le sien… Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il voulait s'appesantir.

- Tu m'as manqué. Oui, confirma-t-il. Évidemment, ajouta-t-il, incapable de résister.

Sherlock acquiesça et se détendit légèrement tandis que John reculait. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bizarre de parler au lit.

- Conversation sur l'oreiller, l'informa John. Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant ?

- À quelle occasion ?

- C'est juste.

John essaya de saisir le concept du sexe en tant qu'expérience physique pure sans aucune connexion émotionnelle. Il découvrit qu'il en était incapable… et qu'il y avait plus : il ne le voulait pas. Dieu savait qu'il avait eu un bon nombre d'aventures, il n'avait assurément pas été _amoureux_ de tous ceux avec qui il avait couché pendant ces années, bien sûr que non, mais il y avait toujours eu _quelque chose_. Des rires partagés, des fous rires, se réveiller le matin et débattre sur qui avait eu l'idée d'impliquer de la sauce aux fraises puis repartir pour un tour en lavant le désordre résultant sous la douche. S'amuser.

- Ta vie sexuelle en a cruellement manqué, décida-t-il.

- Je suis en train de m'en rendre compte.

- Bien, tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire en un jour. On peut s'habiller si tu préfères ?

John regrettait déjà son offre mais il ne voulait pas que Sherlock se sente mal à l'aise. Et aussi, il prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à le déshabiller – ce qui requerrait de remettre quelques vêtements pour commencer.

- Aucun intérêt, lâcha Sherlock en écartant la suggestion. Je suis presque certain qu'on va coucher ensemble encore une fois après ça, donc on peut aussi bien rester là.

- Tu as définitivement acquis la touche romantique.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

- C'est une blague ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Pas vraiment, lui fit John en souriant. Je crois que ta version de la romance me convient parfaitement.

Il garda son air dubitatif et John tendit la main pour la poser sur le côté de son cou – ce cou si long, si incroyablement magnifique – qui se cambrait maintenant en totale confiance sous ses doigts.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fasciné par mon cou ?

- Oh, pas seulement par ton cou, lui promit John.

Mais sa main ne s'en était toujours pas écartée, elle glissa sur le devant et incita le menton de Sherlock à se relever afin qu'il puisse caresser toute la longueur de sa gorge.

- Bien que tu aies vraiment le cou le plus somptueux de tous les temps.

Il sentit la légère secousse que fit la pomme d'Adam de Sherlock en déglutissant.

- C'est hautement improbable.

- Mais pas impossible, contra John.

Il se pencha et pressa sa bouche juste au coin de la mâchoire de Sherlock. Il laissa sortir sa langue pour goûter.

- Parle-moi de…

Sherlock déglutit à nouveau.

- Parle-moi de ta claudication psychosomatique.

John s'immobilisa puis il tourna le visage de Sherlock et l'embrassa.

Tout semblait aller si bien au début.

- Je ne crois pas que j'apprécie d'être embrassé pour me distraire, détermina Sherlock en le repoussant après une minute ou deux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

- Comment ça ? fit John en tentant de biaiser.

Le regard intense de Sherlock fut de retour. Il ne dit rien mais c'était un silence extrêmement exigent.

- Ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'un choc violent… commença Sherlock.

- Comme quand ton meilleur ami se suicide juste devant toi ? aboya John avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il ne voulait _pas_ en parler.

Sherlock décida d'ignore l'interruption.

- … puisse provoquer une rechute. Particulièrement si le choc implique la perte de la personne qui l'avait résolu en premier lieu.

John se repoussa de la main de Sherlock et roula sur le dos. Il ne dit rien.

- John…

- Laisse tomber.

- Mais ce n'est pas… ?

La voix de Sherlock semblait hésitante.

- Tu as parlé d'intimité. Je croyais que…

- Arrête ça. Tu as juste flairé un mystère.

- D'accord.

L'hésitation s'était envolée.

- Mais tu as tort.

Il se cala sur un coude.

- Ou, du moins, tu n'as pas entièrement raison. Évidemment que je _voudrais_ savoir de toute façon mais si je veux me lier à toi, j'ai besoin de tous les faits.

John ne put s'empêcher lui de lancer un coup d'œil impulsif.

- Te lier à moi ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Tu appellerais ça comment, toi ?

Il agita les sourcils.

- On peut même utiliser une vraie corde si tu préfères…

Les lèvres de John se contractèrent. Elles n'étaient pas les seules parties de son corps à en être affectées.

- Oh, tu vas être épuisant.

- En effet.

Sherlock l'étudia une nouvelle fois.

- Mais tu ne vas pas me distraire.

John se détourna.

- D'accord. Le boitement est revenu peu après ta disparition, okay ? C'est tout.

- Non, ce n'est pas _tout_.

- C'est pourtant _tout_ ce que tu auras.

Il roula sur le côté et commença à sortir du lit. Le bras de Sherlock s'enroula autour de son estomac et le tira en arrière. John se tint très immobile.

- Lâche-moi.

- Promets-moi que tu resteras là.

- Maintenant.

Sherlock le lâcha.

John rejeta la couette et se redressa en balançant ses jambes afin que ses pieds touchent le sol mais ne bougea pas, il resta juste assis sur le côté.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Il y avait une pointe d'offense dans la voix de Sherlock qui n'était pas feinte alors que l'hésitation l'avait été. John se maudit de pouvoir faire la différence maintenant.

- Laisse tomber, Sherlock. Le jargon des psys a beau dire que tout s'envenime si ce n'est pas analysé à mort, moi je pense que ce sont des conneries : certaines choses s'effacent juste graduellement si on les laisse tranquilles. Laisse tomber. On est des Anglais – on n'a pas à parler de ces trucs.

- Je ne sais même pas de quels _trucs_ on parle !

John gloussa malgré lui.

- Alors cesse de t'en inquiéter.

Et naturellement, Sherlock l'ignora.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta cane ?

- Peut-être que c'est une histoire de fierté.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Sherlock avalerait ça mais ça méritait un essai.

- Non. Tu es trop pragmatique pour ça. Tu utilisais ta cane quand tu en avais besoin avant. C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout ?

John se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne voulait absolument pas parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti après la _mort_ de Sherlock. Composer avec son retour avait déjà été assez traumatisant, ces sentiments devaient rester enterrés là où ils étaient. D'un autre côté, il devait dire _quelque chose _– peut-être qu'il pouvait juste répondre à la question et s'en sortir avec ça ? Sauf qu'il craignait de ne plus être capable de s'arrêter s'il commençait.

Il soupira.

- Tu as déjà compris. _Si le choc implique la perte de la personne qui l'avait résolu en premier lieu_, cita-t-il. Eh bien, tu avais guéri la claudication. Alors, y renoncer, utiliser à nouveau la cane, c'était comme…

Il hésita. Après quelques secondes, une main se posa au milieu de son dos.

- … comme accepter que j'étais parti, termina doucement Sherlock.

- Pas loin, reconnut John.

Il voulait regarder derrière lui mais avait peur de montrer son visage.

- Mais c'était plus que ça, en fait, comme si tu n'avais jamais été là – comme si je t'effaçais, je suppose.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, Sherlock était probablement en train d'absorber tout ça et John tentait de repousser les horreurs qui y étaient associées au fond de leur trou.

- Il y a encore plus, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

La main posée contre son dos se mit à le caresser de haut en bas, plutôt hésitante au début, mais avec une confiance croissante, comme s'il ne pouvait entièrement empêcher le mouvement.

Il soupira encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Sherlock ? Tu veux que je pleure ? En quoi ça te rendrait heureux ? La faiblesse n'est pas un atout pour toi. Tu es le cerveau… je suis les muscles et les applaudissements, c'est mon rôle. Plus sortir des idées stupides qui parfois t'indiquent la bonne direction même si tu te moques d'elles au départ. C'est ce que tu veux de moi – et maintenant, ça aussi, je suppose…

Il agita la main vers le lit.

- Je ne vois pas comment parler de mes minables tentatives de me débrouiller sans toi va t'aider.

Il n'y eut qu'un court silence.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très juste.

- Juste ? répéta John, une vague de colère montait en lui. Ce n'est pas le bon mot, Sherlock. J'ai repoussé ceci pour une raison – ne va pas le déterrer une nouvelle fois.

- Je croyais que c'était _moi_ qui étais censé être ignorant ? Ce n'est pas trop une relation si tu ne peux pas montrer tes faiblesses, non ? Une amitié non plus, vu comme ça.

John regarda Sherlock se redresser, ses mains étaient retombées alors qu'il repliait ses genoux et les entourait de ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu diriges ici… fit Sherlock en indiquant le lit, que tu dois être fort dans chacun des aspects de notre… relation _personnelle_, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche. Je ne veux pas être toujours le…

Il ne sembla pas capable de trouver le mot qu'il recherchait. John se hérissa.

- Si tu cherches déjà à me dominer au lit, je peux te dire que ça n'arrivera pas. J'aurais dû le savoir…

Sherlock l'interrompit.

- Je ne veux pas te _dominer_, imbécile, je veux te… _réconforter_, je suppose. Quelque chose comme ça. Visiblement, je t'ai blessé d'une manière que je ne comprends pas et que tu n'expliqueras pas. Ça sera toujours comme ça ? Si je fous tout en l'air ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu souffriras et je ne saurai jamais comment ni pourquoi et je serai incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais quand je pensais à notre partenariat – ce n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de _tout_. Je ne veux pas que tes _bons côtés_ – je ne cherche pas _le meilleur de John Watson_. Si ça doit être _tout_ alors je veux tout. Tout, John. Je veux chaque petite chose, je veux…

- Je croyais que c'était ma faute !

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de John comme des moutons de Panurge se jetteraient dans le vide, il ne put s'en empêcher, il était incapable de les retenir, ne pouvait prévenir ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu n'es pas juste _mort_, Sherlock. Tu t'es tué. Pas en vrai, bien sûr, mais j'ai été assez stupide pour le croire.

Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Le silence était complet derrière lui.

- Si j'avais pensé que tu était mort en combattant Moriarty – même si je l'avais vu, si je vous avais vus tous les deux plonger du toit ensemble, ça aurait été une chose mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Tu as sauté. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais qu'un imposteur et tu semblais attendre de moi que je le croie et ensuite tu as sauté et je…

Il déglutit, cilla furieusement mais il arrivait encore à entendre ces maudites larmes dans sa voix.

- J'ai passé six mois à penser que j'avais échoué avec toi. Parce que si j'avais vraiment pensé que je ne croyais pas en toi de tout mon être… que je te laisserais facilement tomber… que je ne te connaissais pas…

Il leva une main et s'essuya grossièrement les yeux.

- Alors ça signifiait que je n'étais qu'un semblant d'ami… un semblant d'homme.

- John…

La voix de Sherlock était basse et semblait étranglée.

- Et c'est tellement _stupide_ parce que tout était faux. Toute cette peine, toute cette culpabilité… ce n'est rien. Ça ne signifie rien. C'est totalement hors de propos, ça ne compte même plus et ça ne devrait plus faire mal. Tu es là. Tu vas bien. C'était juste un tour de passe-passe. Six mois de ma vie et pas un seul jour sans que je pense à une nouvelle façon dont j'aurais pu t'en empêcher. À une chose que j'aurais pu faire ou dire ou montrer pour te prouver que tu avais quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi… qui t'aurais suivi n'importe où… qui t'aurais suivi aveuglément.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

- John, je n'ai pas pensé que…

- Bien sûr que non.

John s'essuya les yeux encore une fois. Des deux mains, cette fois.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Le projet était plus grand, hein ? Je comprends. Je comprends vraiment.

- J'ai dû feindre ma mort, se justifia Sherlock sur la défensive. Moriarty avait anticipé un suicide, c'était le plus évident… Je savais que tu serais bouleversé mais comment as-tu pu, _matériellement pu_, te sentir responsable ? C'était entièrement à cause des efforts de Moriarty que j'ai été discrédité – rien n'à voir avec toi, je ne…

- Personne n'est responsable de la vie des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

John pencha la tête en arrière et inspira profondément avant de continuer :

- Les gens peuvent nous influencer, en bien ou en mal, mais nous faisons tous nos propres choix, à la fin. J'ai un passé de SSPT **[1]** – ce n'est pas ta faute si je déraille de temps en temps…

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de tenter de se cacher le visage – chacune de ses larmes avait été dûment analysée maintenant.

John se retourna.

- J'ai un flingue.

Sherlock était pâle et ses yeux étaient énormes.

- Comment tu te serais senti si j'en avais fait usage ?

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel Sherlock parut totalement impassible puis un éclair de panique traversa son visage, il se déplia et sortit du lit à toute allure.

John soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, en écoutant le bruit des haut-le-cœur qui parvenait de la salle de bain. Ça avait été une horrible chose à faire. Après deux ou trois minutes, il se pencha et repêcha ses sous-vêtements avant d'extirper le bas de pyjama de Sherlock de sous son oreiller.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en lui jetant le vêtement.

Puis il se dirigea vers le lavabo et y fit couler un verre d'eau tandis qu'il entendait l'évidence s'en aller avec la chasse d'eau.

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Sherlock était assis sur le sol quand John se retourna. Ses longues jambes étaient étalées devant lui mais il avait mis son pantalon.

- Tiens.

John lui tendit le verre d'eau. Il se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois en crachant dans les toilettes avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur en repliant un genou pour y poser son bras.

- Et tu t'es senti comme ça pendant six mois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

John haussa les épaules et se percha sur le bord de la baignoire, ses orteils effleuraient la cuisse de Sherlock. Ils restèrent assis comme ça ce qui sembla un long moment.

- Je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, finit par dire John. Et je ne le veux toujours pas, alors maintenant, tu le sais. Mais c'est la culpabilité qui m'a rendu infirme.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais utilisé le flingue mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai été tenté.

- À la place, tu es sorti te battre.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu crois que tu as tout résolu, hein ?

- J'avais raison à propos de Moran – tu as laissé tomber trop facilement.

- Et tu as toujours raison.

- Apparemment pas, non.

Sherlock leva une main et lui adressa un signe impérieux.

- Quoi ?

- Viens vers moi.

John haussa les sourcils mais se positionna devant Sherlock et s'appuya contre lui.

- Je me sens bizarre, déclara-t-il.

- C'est parce que tu es un idiot.

John se sentit étrangement rassuré par l'insulte. Et probablement aussi par le contact corporel qui s'étendait tandis que les jambes de Sherlock s'écartaient de ses hanches d'une manière qui semblait vraiment contre nature avant de les replier contre les siennes. Puis il étira ses bras au maximum et l'enveloppa afin de l'encercler complètement. John commença à éprouver de la sympathie pour la confiture de ses beignets.

- C'est toi qui es censé savoir comment faire dans cette histoire de relation, fit remarquer Sherlock.

John essaya de hausser les épaules mais il n'avait vraiment pas une grande marge de manœuvre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué pour ça. Apparemment, j'ai des problèmes de confiance.

- Tu as besoin de _moi_, affirma Sherlock.

Peut-être que c'était plus comme une mouche engluée dans une toile d'araignée, décida John. Il était étreint par de si longues jambes – quoique les araignées n'enfouissaient vraisemblablement pas leur nez dans le cou de leurs victimes comme ça. Est-ce que les mouches avaient même un cou ?

- Autant pour _John peut être heureux avec plein de gens_.

Sherlock semblait étrangement satisfait.

- N'importe qui d'autre t'aurait laissé partir avec ça – il n'aurait probablement même réalisé que tu cachais quelque chose. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas envoyer balader.

Le nez enfoui était définitivement devenu un nez fureteur et John était à cours d'excuses.

Sherlock était encore en train de clarifier sa supériorité sur les autres.

- Je croyais que ta psy était inutile mais si tu as pu _me_ cacher quelque chose pendant tout ce temps, alors elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance.

Il se pressa encore plus même si ça semblait impossible et parla directement dans l'oreille de John.

- Je vais désormais garder un œil beaucoup plus attentif sur toi.

- Fabuleux.

John resta impassible pour cacher à quel point il se sentait complètement dépouillé.

Et il apparaissait qu'il _pouvait_ être enserré plus fortement après tout.

- On devrait retourner au lit maintenant, décida Sherlock.

- Donne-moi une minute, s'il te plait, je me sens encore joliment planer.

- Tu peux avoir tout le temps que tu veux, déclara joyeusement Sherlock. Mais j'ai clairement une excuse à faire et ça semble être le bon moment.

- Non.

- Non ?

Sherlock s'arrangea pour faire pivoter John suffisamment loin afin de pouvoir le regarder sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être interprété comme une _libération_.

- Tu peux coucher avec moi pour tout un tas de raisons, lui dit John, en commençant à se sentir un peu plus comme lui-même. Par désir ? Génial. Par besoin ? Sans problème. Par ennui ? Je peux m'y faire. Pour t'excuser ? Non.

- Je peux penser à une autre raison.

John ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ça mais il pensait que son cœur était sans doute en train de bondir devant le cerveau de Sherlock. Il s'en sortit avec un : _hum._

- Bon sang, on est aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.

Sherlock se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

- Très bien, je ne m'excuserai pas. Mais je suis content que tu aies survécu à ce que tu as traversé. Très content. Exceptionnellement content.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'excuser, protesta John tandis que Sherlock sautait agilement sur ses pieds d'une manière impossible pour quelqu'un qui était resté assis sur un sol dur. Seulement que tu ne devais pas utiliser le sexe pour le faire.

- Trop tard, fit Sherlock en lui tendant une main pour le relever. Tu as eu ta chance.

John fut redressé sans cérémonie et eut à peine recouvré son équilibre qu'il se prit une pleine bouchée de clavicule – Sherlock essayait visiblement de l'étreindre de face cette fois. John l'enlaça à son tour.

Après quelques instants, il tapota l'épaule de Sherlock dans un geste universellement reconnu comme : _c'est bon, maintenant, tu peux me lâcher_. Mais il advint que le langage des étreintes ne semblait pas être de ceux que Sherlock comprenait.

- Je ne supporte pas la pensée de…

La voix de Sherlock était très basse.

John abandonna son tapotement et passa à des mouvements plus apaisants.

- Alors ne le fais pas. Je n'aurais pas dû t'y faire penser. Je suis si…

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Sherlock en resserrant les bras. N'y pense même pas.

John se tut.

- N'y pense même pas, murmura Sherlock encore une fois. Je ne peux pas… je…

Ses mots s'éteignirent et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de John.

- Respirer… n'est finalement pas si fastidieux, fit remarquer John après avoir attendu en vain que son étreinte se décrispe.

- En effet.

- D'accord.

Il se mit à l'aise puisque ça allait durer.

- On pourrait être plus confortable en position couchée, non ? suggéra-t-il après une autre minute.

Il sentit le sourire de Sherlock contre sa peau.

- Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'es pas un génie, John.

- Il n'y a que toi qui me fais ça.

Sherlock se recula suffisamment pour le dévisager. Une seconde plus tard, John se cabra de panique.

- Ne _pense_ même pas à m'embrasser avant de t'être lavé les dents !

**NdT :**

**[1]** PTSD en vo. SSPT pour syndrome de stress post-traumatique

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 16 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 – Acceptation**

- C'est l'heure de se lever.

Sherlock se tenait sur le côté du lit, il observait l'homme qui y dormait rouler sur le dos. John ouvrit un œil et bailla largement, il semblait surpris que Sherlock soit pleinement habillé.

- Une urgence ?

Il tendit une main que Sherlock prit avant de commencer à le redresser.

- Non, mais…

Une secousse cinglante et déséquilibrante plus tard, il obtint une perspective de la scène entièrement nouvelle et un soldat se dressait au-dessus de lui.

- S'il n'y a pas d'urgence, je peux prendre une minute pour dire bonjour, non ?

John avait relâché la main de Sherlock et il le tenait maintenant par la hanche, pour le maintenir à plat sur le lit. Le flagrant manque de résistance de la part de Sherlock ne semblait pas percuter son cerveau endormi – il travaillait visiblement sur ce qui avait l'air d'être sa nouvelle philosophie de base, qui s'assimilait joliment à : _Sherlock… à moi_.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui, encore légèrement stupéfait qu'une possessivité si flagrante lui donne un sentiment de chaleur plutôt que de froideur.

- On n'a déjà rien fait hier, se sentit-il obligé de faire remarquer, non pas qu'il objectait à se faire épingler par John.

En fait, son manque d'objection frisait l'enthousiasme.

- Rien concernant le travail, ajouta-t-il.

Ça avait été une étrange journée, de son réveil le matin à côté d'une autre personne dans son lit pour la première fois de sa vie à ses déambulations dans l'appartement en tentant de composer avec ses réactions qui sautaient comme une boule de flipper entre ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il croyait devoir faire, ce que les conseils de Mrs Hudson lui suggéraient de faire et ce que des années à réprimer ses instincts lui disaient de faire. Il avait passé la grande partie de l'après-midi à ébaucher des gestes sans les mener où que ce soit et ouvrir la bouche sans dire quoi de ce soit. Ça avait été un soulagement de finalement s'enfoncer dans le canapé. John dans ses bras, sentant un cœur déterminé battre contre le sien, inhalant l'odeur d'un foyer, Sherlock avait enfin commencé à réaliser ce qu'il avait été tout proche de perdre.

Il avait à nouveau ces pensées en tête maintenant qu'il se détendait sous la main de John.

- Mais tu peux prendre une minute, concéda-t-il. Tu peux prendre…

Il hésita.

- … tout ce que tu veux, termina-t-il lentement, plutôt surpris que les mots lui viennent si facilement.

Il était à peine capable de parler la nuit d'avant, il avait craint de descendre dans un abysse de sentiment duquel sa dignité aurait pu ne jamais s'en remettre.

Il s'attendait à ses mouvements de sourcils et à des sous-entendus mais, au lieu de ça, il obtint le regard appréciateur d'un homme dont le cerveau se mettait tout juste en route. Les yeux de John se promenèrent sur la silhouette de Sherlock vêtue de son complet, jusqu'aux chaussettes qui recouvraient ses pieds posés sur le bord du lit.

- C'est ce que tu avais la première fois que je t'ai mis au lit, fit-il observer. Sauf que cette fois, tu portes ta veste aussi.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur lui. John avait raison, c'étaient les vêtements qu'il portait quand Irène l'avait drogué. Il avait à peine remarqué ce qu'il avait mis ce matin – il lui avait fallu suffisamment de volonté pour sortir du lit alors que John y était encore mais sa réticence n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination. Montrer de l'affection était une chose mais _ça_… cette sensation qui le poussait à vouloir le plus de contact possible avec John… et ça, _tout le temps_… Est-ce que tout le monde ressentait ça au début ? Durant ce que Mrs Hudson avait appelé _la phase initiale_ ? Ou était-ce un effet secondaire des circonstances ? Ce n'était certainement pas normal.

- Il faut qu'on sorte, dit-il.

Il y avait un tel manque d'urgence dans sa déclaration qu'il pouvait presque voir le _bientôt_ qui suivait derrière sa phrase.

John le dévisagea.

- Mais pas tout de suite ?

Il se penchait déjà sur lui. Sherlock pouvait sentir son corps répondre à son approche et il en fut frappé, une réaction si pavlovienne **[1]** était plus qu'alarmante.

- Je viens juste de m'habiller, protesta-t-il pour la forme.

- J'avais remarqué.

John se recula et se cala sur son coude. Il lâcha la hanche de Sherlock.

_Remarqué_ ? répéta la voix intérieure de Sherlock dans sa tête, elle avait l'air tout à fait énervée. _REMARQUÉ_ ? Il ne fit aucun geste pour tirer avantage de sa liberté involontaire.

- En fait, j'ai plusieurs fois cogité sur cette tenue depuis que j'ai commencé à _penser à toi_, poursuivit John tandis que sa main libre se posait sur les revers de la veste de Sherlock pour les lisser avant de les repousser de chaque côté. Je suis certain que je peux contourner le fait que tu veux la garder sur toi.

Ses doigts se glissèrent entre deux boutons pour toucher la peau qui se trouvait en dessous. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas puis remonta.

- Enfin… tu pourras _presque_ tout garder.

Sherlock ferma les yeux tandis que le bout des doigts de John se déplaçaient sur son torse, il anticipait l'instant où… _ah_. Il s'étira, se cambra sous l'attention qui lui envoyait des étincelles directement entre les jambes. Il voulait plus… toujours plus. Il leva les yeux.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas le faire… _me_ le faire… correctement ?

- À l'inverse de toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air _incorrectes_ qu'on a eues jusque-là ? gloussa John alors que sa main écartait la chemise et errait plus largement sur l'abdomen et les flancs de Sherlock.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je croyais que cette phrase avait été bannie, non ? Tu ne peux pas jouer sur les deux tableaux.

La main baladeuse se posa sur l'estomac de Sherlock et se mit à faire des cercles, elle bougeait sur cinq ou six centimètres dans toutes les directions ainsi il ne pouvait deviner quel chemin elle allait choisir – John était si délicieusement imprévisible dans ce domaine. Sherlock grommela une dérobade mais il se hissait déjà plus haut dans le lit – si la main ne venait pas à lui alors il irait à la main.

D'une manière tout à fait typique, John ne saisit pas l'allusion et le contact que recherchait Sherlock tomba sur sa cuisse.

- Mais pour répondre à ta question… alors, oui, je vais le faire, il n'y a aucun doute.

Il se mit à le caresser plus haut et Sherlock écarta les jambes en invite, il aurait aimé porter les pantalons larges… il aurait aimé _posséder_ des pantalons larges… il aurait aimé que ses pantalons disparaissent dès que John les touchait et… _oh_. La main de John était _arrivée_.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas une omission réfléchie.

Les doigts l'effleuraient paresseusement le long de sa braguette. Sherlock trouvait ce contact tentant mais insuffisant. Il leva ses hanches du lit et se poussa contre la pression. John lui accorda une caresse ferme puis l'allégea pour compenser. Les orteils de Sherlock se cambrèrent dans ses chaussettes.

- Je ne suis pas en train de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que tu sautes le pas ou quoi que ce soit, continua John. Je t'aurais pris sur la table de la cuisine il y a deux jours si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté.

- Arrêté ?

Sherlock était suffisamment outré pour se relever sur les coudes.

- Je ne t'ai pas arrêté ! J'ai réclamé plus, pas moins !

Il fut repoussé à plat une nouvelle fois quand John s'étendit sur lui, la moitié de son corps était encore sous la couette et sur le côté.

- Oui, et c'était plus comme : _insérer la tige A dans la rainure B. _Je veux juste prendre mon temps, c'est tout.

Le grincement d'une fermeture à glissière raisonna fortement dans la chambre et Sherlock cessa de respirer lorsque la main de John se faufila sous la couche inférieure. Pourquoi portait-il des sous-vêtements aujourd'hui ? Mais bon sang, à quoi avait-il pensé ? Il décida d'abandonner le reste de ses boxers à la première occasion – ou peut-être de les brûler.

John le caressait plus fermement maintenant, ce qui rendait difficile la concentration sur ses paroles.

- Quand tu as dit que tu voulais tout essayer, je ne pouvais pas simplement te pencher sur le meuble…

- Si, tu pouvais.

La scène s'était jouée dans l'esprit de Sherlock tellement de fois qu'il était parfois surpris que la table de la cuisine ne montre pas les marques de ses ongles.

- Tu devrais prendre ce que tu veux.

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de John.

- Comme tu veux.

Sherlock sentit de l'air froid contre sa peau brûlante quand l'ouverture de son boxer fut pleinement écartée. Il ne pouvait pas voir la main de John mais il savait qu'il était en train de voltiger… elle était proche… si proche. Il se mordit la lèvre.

John baissa la tête jusqu'à l'oreille de Sherlock, sa voix était ténébreuse.

- Ce que je veux…

Sa main se glissa dans l'ouverture et se dirigea vers le sud.

- … c'est te donner du plaisir et te regarder le prendre. Je veux te voir abaisser ta garde et faire tomber ta résistance. Je veux entendre les bruits que tu vas faire quand les mots te manqueront. Je veux te faire jouir et je veux t'observer quand tu le feras.

Sherlock était incapable de rester passif plus longtemps, ses bras se tendirent tandis que des dents éraflaient le côté de son cou mais John le libéra et se redressa en pivotant afin qu'ils se retrouvent dans le bon angle. Il sourit du plus anticipatif de tous les sourires puis se pencha dans l'autre direction, Sherlock émit le son inarticulé alors que l'air froid était remplacé par une bouche chaude.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'y habituer un jour. Il ferma les yeux, la sensation était amplifiée par l'obscurité et il plongea dans un fantasme où John lui banderait les yeux… ou peut-être qu'ils seraient sur une affaire et devraient se cacher dans un espace trop étroit pour eux et John s'accroupirait devant lui pour une raison quelconque, ce n'était pas important. Sherlock sentirait soudainement des mains sur la fermeture de son pantalon… et il essayerait de les repousser mais il n'y aurait plus de place où aller. Les doigts de John baisseraient la glissière et repousserait le sous-vêtement de côté, Sherlock protesterait, évidemment qu'il protesterait, _c'est indécent ! _sifflerait-il mais John avancerait son visage et cette langue… cette langue incroyablement habile et agile – _Oh, mon dieu, oui… oui, juste comme ça _– se tendrait et prendrait Sherlock dans sa bouche. Il se contenterait de le tenir et Sherlock serait encore au repos – c'était une expérience qu'il mourait d'envie d'essayer mais il n'avait pas encore réussi parce qu'il arrivait si bien à lire en John que ce dernier déclanchait chez lui une érection rien qu'en passant à côté de lui d'une manière qui ne nécessitait même pas _accord parental conseillé_ – et Sherlock dirait : _Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_ mais il se raidirait déjà et ses mains plongeraient dans les cheveux de John. John se mettrait à sucer et il deviendrait de plus en plus dur et il tenterait de se contrôler mais il n'aurait aucune chance parce que John saurait très exactement comme faire taire ses protestations intérieures et Sherlock grognerait devant cet échec et ce serait trop bruyant, il devrait se montrer plus silencieux et juste accepter... juste accepter… mais quelque chose était en train de s'insinuer dans sa conscience, le ramenait à la réalité et… et…

- Arrête.

John leva les yeux vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'esprit de Sherlock tournoyait, la moitié était encore retenue dans le placard trop étroit de son imagination. Il actionna un frein avec un pied mental et obligea son manège de chevaux de bois à effectuer un arrêt.

- Tu ne me laisses jamais te toucher après que j'ai joui.

Il était surpris que ça ne l'ait pas frappé avant – il semblait bien que de fréquents orgasmes n'étaient pas bon pour le travail du cerveau. Il décida d'acheter plus de patches de nicotine. Il n'était pas question de cesser de s'envoyer en l'air.

John se redressa et haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit : t'envoyer au septième ciel m'envoie _moi_ au septième ciel. C'est ça mon fantasme, si tu veux tout savoir. Quand je te vois dans ce complet, je veux t'en extirper. Ou du moins, en extirper quelques parties.

Il fit jouer ses doigts qu'il semblait considérer comme des remplaçants de sa bouche et Sherlock sursauta.

Ce n'était pas un méchant sursaut mais il fronça les sourcils tandis que le train de ses pensées continuait.

- Si je me souviens bien, le récipiendaire peut devenir hypersensible après l'orgasme, alors ce serait mieux si celui qui est au-dessus jouit en premier, ou du moins, pas trop longtemps après.

Les paupières de John papillonnèrent. Sherlock se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne vas jamais me baiser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

John ne croisait toujours pas son regard et il laissa sa main retomber plus loin. Sherlock le dévisagea avec méfiance.

- Mais tu attendras puis tu te retireras si tu en as besoin. Tu ne te laisseras pas aller.

Il ôta sa veste d'un coup d'épaule et la jeta au loin. John suivit la veste des yeux.

- Je n'essaie pas de prendre le contrôle – j'ai juste chaud, fit Sherlock avec emphase.

Les paupières de John papillonnèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Prendre le contrôle, répéta Sherlock. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que j'essaie de te dominer si tu abaisses ta garde. C'est pour _ça_ que tu as attendu que je me retrouve dans une brume post-orgasmique – c'est le seul moment où tu me fais confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Pour la plupart des choses.

John parut déconcerté.

- Je ne…

Il s'interrompit. Fronça les sourcils. Sherlock attendit. John soupira.

- Je ne dis pas que tu as tort mais, franchement, je ne l'avais pas pigé.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je suppose qu'une partie de moi est juste tellement habituée à t'entendre aboyer des ordres que je n'arrive pas à croire totalement que tu n'essaies pas ici.

- Pourquoi garder un dominant et aboyer à sa place ? **[2]**

C'était l'écho d'une expression peu usitée et ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle mais cela brisa la tension. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre au milieu du lit, les bras entourant mutuellement leurs épaules, les têtes pressées ensemble, un occasionnel gloussement retentissait encore.

- La prochaine fois, promit John une fois qu'il eut recouvré son souffle.

Il se rassit assez loin pour rencontrer son regard.

- Je le ferai _correctement_ la prochaine fois.

- Et tu jouiras en moi ? vérifia Sherlock.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il le souhaitait mais y penser maintenant était comme plonger entièrement dans de l'eau brûlante – il pouvait sentir la rougeur qui picotait tout son épiderme.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

- S'il existe un mot que tu penses plus convaincant qu'un _oui_ alors c'est ce mot-là, lui déclara Sherlock. Autrement, oui.

- Si je m'étais brossé les dents depuis mon réveil ce matin, je t'embrasserais maintenant, fit John. Juste pour que tu le saches.

- Tu es obsédé par ton brossage de dents. Embrasse-moi quand même.

Sherlock s'assura qu'il était dans une position optimale pour pratiquer une telle activité. John secoua la tête.

- Je vais t'embrasser… mais ailleurs. Recouche-toi.

Sherlock le relâcha à contrecoeur et s'affala sur le lit.

- Défais ton pantalon.

C'était prometteur. Il était invraisemblable que John change d'avis à propos des vêtements mais l'homme était plein de surprises. Sherlock les prendrait toutes. Il défit la boucle à sa taille.

John inclina la tête sur le côté et l'observa d'un œil critique qui rendit Sherlock un peu nerveux.

- Ta chemise est horriblement froissée.

Sa nervosité s'évanouit. Sherlock y jeta un bref regard.

- Je vais sans aucun doute devoir la changer avant que nous partions, approuva-t-il. Les pantalons aussi, fit-il remarquer, en tentant une timidité qui ne venait pas naturellement. Les plis sont fichus, il leur faudra certainement un coup de fer à repasser.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit encore.

- Vas-y alors.

Sherlock se déshabilla en quelques secondes et se débarrassa de ses chaussettes avec les pantalons. Il avait lu quelque part que porter des chaussettes sans pantalons n'avait absolument rien d'attirant, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment – bien que l'attention de John se soit pas focalisé si bas. Les mains de Sherlock hésitèrent sur la bande élastique de ses sous-vêtements.

John haussa un sourcil et Sherlock rechercha l'inspiration.

- Ils se seront plus accordés avec les vêtements que je vais porter, tenta-t-il.

- Très bien, acquiesça John.

Totalement nu, Sherlock s'étendit à nouveau, une sensation de plus en plus familière d'anticipation fourmillait sur sa peau. Il y avait peut-être un peu de relâchement pendant qu'ils discutaient mais rien n'était en berne dans sa situation actuelle.

- Tourne-toi sur le côté, lui ordonna John.

Sherlock s'exécuta et John rejeta la couette et le rejoint – le rejoignit de manière à ce qu'il soit également à l'horizontale et dans le lit, pas dans le sens où ils étaient face à face. Bien que _face à tête_ soit assez juste, pensa fugacement Sherlock, occupé à enregistrer chaque détail parce qu'il avait été trop endorphiné – était-ce le mot ? – pour les consigner lors des précédentes occasions.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tu vas me laisser… ?

Sherlock voulait être absolument clair.

- Oui.

- Avant que je… ?

- Avant que tu n'utilises totalement ton quota journalier d'ellipses, oui.

Sherlock essaya de lui faire passer un regard éblouissant sans pour autant détourner son regard de ce qui retenait sans équivoque son attention. Il cala un oreiller sous sa tête et en jeta un à John. Puis il agrippa fermement le matelas d'une main et incurva son corps un peu plus.

- Que la partie commence.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça pendant un moment.

**oOo**

- Alors, c'est quoi ce truc non-urgent qu'on doit faire ? demanda John plus tard dans la matinée. Tu me passes le gel de douche, s'il te plait ?

La bouteille atterrit dans sa main puis ils échangèrent leurs places tandis que Sherlock rejetait la tête en arrière sous le jet, en pliant légèrement les genoux pour se faire puisque la salle de bain dans son entier avait été installée – comme il l'avait maintes fois déclaré – par des nains. John savait qu'en fait c'était le neveu de Mrs Hudson qui mesurait moins d'un mètre soixante **[3]** mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Ça lui faisait un agréable changement de pouvoir utiliser un miroir pour se raser sans devoir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il regarda Sherlock se redresser et repousser ses cheveux mouillés de son visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il surprit l'expression de John et haussa un sourcil.

- La prochaine fois ?

John sourit mais secoua la tête.

- Pas encore.

Il tendit la main et caressa légèrement le côté du cou de Sherlock.

- Mais tu as beau à couper le souffle. Comment j'ai pu entrer ici quand tu étais sous la douche i peine quelques semaines et ne pas le penser ?

- Eh bien, j'étais un peu décharné.

Sherlock jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa silhouette et John suivit son regard là où les efforts concertés des personnes avec qui il vivait avaient réussi à le _remplumer_ un peu.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, les mots inexprimés formaient un arc-en-ciel entre eux sous le jet puis Sherlock s'ébroua comme un chien en envoyant de l'eau dans toutes les directions et le moment s'envola.

- Alors… ce truc non-urgent… répéta John en lui rappelant sa question initiale. Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ta disparition d'une heure au gala de charité l'autre soir ? En me laissant tout entendre du scandale que tu as provoqué, d'ailleurs.

Sherlock sortit de la douche tandis que John avançait pour se rincer.

- Quel scandale ?

- Sir Reginald Butter-wotsit… précisa-t-il. Ou quel que soit son nom – l'homme dont tu as essayé de chiper le ticket en disant que sa femme avait une liaison. Tu croyais que la nouvelle l'empêcherait de venir.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en enveloppant une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'en prendre une autre pour John.

- Ça aurait la réaction normale.

- Ouais, sauf qu'il s'est avéré qu'il espérait depuis des années que sa femme serait infidèle.

John avait un pied sur le tapis de bain quand un peu de savon se glissa dans son œil. Il continua à parler mais entrecoupa la phrase suivante de jurons.

- Fait chier ! Aïe ! Il était juste trop content d'assister au gala de charité avec son petit ami qu'il gardait dans un appartement à Islington depuis ces huit dernières années. Merde, ça brûle !

- Tiens-toi tranquille et cesse de frotter.

Les longs doigts de Sherlock lui attrapèrent le menton et tournèrent son visage vers la lumière puis tamponnèrent son œil avec la serviette.

John gloussa quand finalement le savon disparut.

- Tu me piques mes répliques.

Sa vision s'éclaircit à temps pour voir Sherlock lever les yeux au plafond.

- Bref, l'épouse s'est pointée peu après ton départ et ça a été une pagaille monstre.

Sherlock haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules puis enleva sa serviette du visage de John et la sécurisa autour de ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche de qui couche avec qui ?

- Tu t'en soucieras si tu es cité à comparaître pour désinformation. Apparemment, elle va lui prendre des millions grâce au divorce puisqu'elle n'avait pas de liaison et que maintenant, elle a la preuve que _lui_ en a une.

Sherlock prit une autre serviette et se frotta agressivement les cheveux, ce qui lui donna un air quelque peu sauvage. Ça lui allait bien.

- Alors, tu as envie de savoir ce que _moi_ j'ai fait pendant que tu étais occupé à t'amuser avec _Oprah pour les riches et ceux qui veulent être célèbres _ou pas ?

John leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

- Bien sûr.

Sherlock lui jeta la serviette.

- Tu ferais bien de te préparer alors.

**oOo**

- Tu vas me donner un indice ? demanda John un court moment plus tard, tandis que leur taxi progressait vers une destination qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour saisir.

Sherlock lui lança un regard plutôt distrait.

- Je veux interroger l'homme qui dirige la Corporation Renfort et Secours – il n'était pas au gala de charité comme je m'y attendais.

- Oh, d'accord.

John fronça les sourcils, il essaya de se rappeler le nom qu'on leur avait donné.

- Mr…

- Hargreaves, compléta Sherlock. Cet homme semble insaisissable.

- Alors, on en pense quoi ?

- Des choses très différentes, je dirais.

Les mots étaient lapidaires.

John se rassit dans le coin et laissa Sherlock tranquillement mijoter sur ce qui l'embêtait. Le silence dura quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi resterait-on avec une personne quand on veut être avec une autre ? s'enquit abruptement Sherlock avant de secouer immédiatement la tête. Non, ne réponds pas – c'est évident.

Il retourna à son regard noir pendant un instant puis parla brusquement à nouveau.

- Mais comment peut-on… ?

Il s'interrompit.

- Si on se sent comme… ?

À ce train-là, le taxi serait jonché de phrases inachevées. John tenta de comprendre le problème.

- C'est à propos de Sir Wotsit ?

- Même pas vaguement.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Un peu, concéda alors Sherlock.

John pivota sur son siège.

- Ce n'est pas important, fit Sherlock en tirant sur son col dans un angle plus péremptoire.

John admira ses pommettes une minute. Puis il essaya encore.

- Les gens restent ensemble pour tout un tas de raisons et ce ne sont pas toujours des décisions faciles, expliqua-t-il. Si tu avais été absent plus longtemps, peut-être que je me serais engagé auprès de quelqu'un d'autre et alors…

- Qui ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier. Qui ça ?

John secoua la tête.

- Peu importe. Je parlais en général. Si je _m'étais_ engagé auprès d'elle, j'aurais été déchiré par ton retour. Loyauté partagée – parfois il n'y a pas de réponse.

- Et qui est-ce, _elle_ ? Je n'ai vu personne aux alentours, tu n'as mentionné personne non plus, personne n'a appelé…

- Sherlock ! Oublie ça, ce n'était rien, juste quelqu'un qui enseignait dans l'un des abris. Ça n'a jamais été au-delà du flirt.

Il fut tenté de tendre la main vers lui mais ils n'étaient pas à la maison et ça ne semblait pas approprié.

- Ce n'était rien, répéta-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'étais jamais jaloux de tes petites amies.

John garda un visage tout à fait impassible mais ne put empêcher un houra intérieur en l'entendant employer le passé.

- Bien qu'elles te prenaient bien trop de ton temps, ajouta Sherlock.

John gloussa.

- Elles disaient toutes la même chose de toi.

Sherlock se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- C'est amusant ce qu'une différence de mots peut faire.

- Quels mots ?

- Je le suis.

John sentit qu'il perdait le cours de la conversation mais Sherlock ne s'expliqua pas davantage. **[4]**

**oOo**

- Oui ?

La réceptionniste de la Corporation Renfort et Secours n'y semblait pas charitablement encline. En fait, l'endroit tout entier n'était pas du tout comme John s'y attendait. Après le chic du gala, il avait pensé trouver quelque chose de plus éclatant et haut de gamme, non pas deux ou trois pièces au sol inégal comportant un assortiment hasardeux de tapis dans un vieux bâtiment.

- Nous sommes ici pour voir Mr Hargreaves, déclara Sherlock avec autorité. Cette entrevue a été arrangée hier.

C'était nouveau pour John. La bouche de la réceptionniste se pinça mais elle ne discuta pas cette affirmation.

- Mr Hargreaves n'est pas au bureau présentement, je crains de devoir fixer un autre entretien.

Elle ressemblait à une femme collet monté d'un âge indéterminé, elle rappelait à John une mégère qui dirigeait le service des consultations dans lequel il avait travaillé, où les patients s'excusaient littéralement d'être malades avant qu'elle ne leur donne un rendez-vous.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous pouvons attendre.

Sherlock produisit un de ses sourires _polis_ que John trouvait toujours un peu inquiétant.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il est juste sorti acheter un sandwich ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

Il continua à sourire jusqu'à ce que la femme s'incline.

- Heu… eh bien, en fait, il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, admit-elle avec une réticence manifeste.

- Oh, comme c'est dommage, fit Sherlock en affichant une grimace. Je vais juste lui laisser un petit mot – c'est son bureau ?

Il sortit avant même qu'elle ne proteste.

John suivit et s'arrêta sur le pas de porte au cas où il lui faudrait gagner un peu de temps. Il examina la pièce, il n'avait aucun doute : il ne voyait qu'une infime partie de ce que déduisait Sherlock en pivotant lentement sur lui-même mais John faisait de son mieux.

Une table de travail en désordre, deux fauteuils bas plutôt miteux et une paire de meubles d'archivages sur lesquels étaient posés des certificats encadrés établis au nom d'un cabinet d'experts comptables – Hargreaves, Morris et Cobb, de ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer. Le mur opposé était couvert de photos, de nombreuses personnes semblaient importantes et vaguement familières, comme le sont souvent les personnes qui passent au journal télévisé. Certaines montraient des abris ou des organisations similaires – Wiggins était sur l'une d'elles, il souriait et tenait un chèque gigantesque en carton de ceux qu'on emploie pour une séance photo.

- Je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

Manifestement, la mégère était une rapide.

- Ça ne prendra qu'un instant, la rassura Sherlock. John, passe-moi un stylo, veux-tu ?

Faisant de son mieux pour bloquer le passage à la femme sans en avoir l'air, John lui en tendit un mais Sherlock le laissa échapper et il tomba sur le sol.

- Oups !

Il plongea pour le récupérer avant que John ne puisse faire un geste et le suivit tandis qu'il roulait sous une des chaises.

- Voilà !

Il sauta sur ses pieds en brandissant le stylo puis tourbillonna sur lui-même en poussant John devant lui, une main dans son dos.

- Merci de votre aide, c'est très aimable de votre part, s'écria-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

La mégère ne parut pas impressionnée.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire tomber un stylo jusqu'à présent, commenta John tandis qu'ils montaient dans un taxi.

- C'est l'excuse la plus facile pour regarder sous les chaises. John, on doit trouver Hargreaves.

- Oui, on dirait que c'est un homme difficile à traquer.

- Quelque chose est arrivé hier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sherlock le dévisagea.

- Tu étais là – rien ne t'a frappé ? Les pieds de la chaise n'étaient plus tout à fait dans leurs marques, sur le tapis, l'odeur d'un produit de nettoyage malgré la poussière sur les meubles d'archivages et le verre récemment craquelé d'une des photos. Sans mentionner le fait que Hargreaves n'est pas venu travailler ce matin.

Il secoua la tête.

- Le calendrier mural de la pièce extérieure montre que la réceptionniste était en congé hier mais il y a eut une sorte d'altercation dans ce bureau.

- Impliquant Hargreaves ? Et quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sherlock plongea la main dans sa poche.

- C'était sous la chaise, exactement où ton stylo a roulé sur le sol inégal. Aucune poussière dessus.

Il déposa quatre perles dans la main de John. C'était le genre de perles qui avaient une lettre imprimée sur chaque côté. John les étala sur sa paume en les alignant pour former un mot.

M.A.R.Y.

**NdT :**

**[1] **_le réflexe de Pavlov_ est une réaction pouvant s'apparenter à une réponse involontaire, non innée, provoquée par un stimulus extérieur.

**[2] **_Why keep a Dom and bark yourself ?_ en vo est une paraphrase de l'expression : _Why keep a dog and bark yourself ?_ qui signifie: on n'embauche pas quelqu'un pour faire une chose qu'on fait soi-même.

**[3]** 5'' 2' en vo = 1,57m

**[4]** en vo, Sherlock répond _in_. Verityburns m'a donné quelques détails. Ce paragraphe est le POV de John et il n'est jamais vraiment sûr de ce que veut dire Sherlock surtout quand ce dernier ne termine pas ses phrases. Mais l'auteure m'a confirmé que c'était le _in_ de _in love_ qui signifie : amoureux. Intraduisible en français tel quel donc j'ai un peu bricolé.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : en cours, 17 chapitres en ligne, Verityburns poste le lundi, une semaine sur deux.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : un peu à la bourre, certes, mais c'est la rentrée et je suis bien occupée. Verityburns a mis en ligne le chapitre 17 et il semble bien que le 18 sera le dernier. Donc, en vo comme en français, la fin approche…

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14 – Ce que tu vois**

- Mary.

John lut le nom que formaient les perles dans sa main.

- C'est qui, Mary ?

Il leva un regard interrogateur.

- Où est-ce qu'elle se place dans tout ça ?

Sherlock se glissa du siège du taxi et prit deux perles tandis que son autre main s'élevait sous celle de John pour la stabiliser.

- Pas Mary.

Il replaça les lettres dans un autre ordre. John baissa les yeux sur sa main, les perles devinrent brusquement familières alors qu'il se les représentait reliées par une cordelette, entourant un fin poignet.

- C'est le bracelet de Myra, reconnut-il. Elles proviennent du bracelet de Myra.

La farouche, l'irritable, l'abrasive Myra – si déterminée à cacher ses faiblesses qu'elle éconduisait la plupart des gens. Elle lui rappelait toujours Sherlock à cet égard. John referma son poing autour des perles.

- On doit y retourner.

- Il n'y a aucune raison. Elle est partie.

La tête de John sursauta brusquement.

- Partie ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- L'état du bureau indique une lutte et l'odeur du produit de nettoyage suggère que quelqu'un a été blessé. Il est hautement improbable que la disparition de Hargreaves soit une coïncidence.

- La police alors – on devrait appeler Lestrade.

John commença à chercher son portable mais Sherlock attrapa son poignet.

- Pour quoi faire? Reporter la disparition d'un sans-abri ? Une perte de temps.

John pivota sur son siège.

- Sherlock…

Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer.

- Myra est… Écoute, je sais qu'elle s'est montrée impolie avec toi mais elle est incroyablement loyale et ridiculement courageuse pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Si elle est…

- Ça me semble familier.

- Quoi ?

John secoua la tête.

- Peu importe. Si elle a des ennuis, on doit la trouver.

Sherlock le dévisagea étrangement… et il lui tenait toujours le poignet.

- Tu présumes que Myra est la victime. De ce que nous savons, elle pourrait avoir cassé son bracelet en attaquant Hargreaves avec l'objet qui a laissé une marque carrée exempte de poussières sur le bureau.

John en resta bouche bée.

- Mais elle fait à peine un mètre cinquante ! **[1]**

Sherlock arqua un sourcil. John se renfrogna et libéra son poignet d'une saccade.

- Je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! Un mètre soixante-dix **[1bis]** n'est qu'à un ou deux centimètres…

L'autre sourcil se leva.

- D'accord, cinq centimètres, admit John avec réticence, en dessous de la moyenne nationale. Myra est minuscule !

- Rappelle-moi la première fois que tu l'as rencontrée.

- Elle s'était foulé la cheville.

Sherlock lui adressa un regard entendu. John fit une grimace.

- Cet homme l'avait tripotée – un coup de pied dans les noix n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il méritait.

Il devait pourtant reconnaître la pertinence de ce point de vue. Il ne fallait pas un effort insurmontable pour imaginer Myra frapper quelqu'un à la tête avec un cendrier si elle sentait que c'était justifié. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?

Il hésita, conscient qu'il arriverait sans doute à placer la totalité de ses connaissances dans le palace mental de Sherlock et il y aurait encore de la place pour Wikipédia.

- Je veux dire, examinons les faits.

- Absolument.

Il y avait un petit sourire qui persistait autour de la bouche de Sherlock mais il ne s'échappa entièrement.

- Comme : qu'est-ce que Myra faisait dans le bureau de Hargreaves d'abord ? commença John. Et puis, c'est qui, ce Hargreaves, de toute façon ? Il dirige la _Corporation Renfort et Secours_, que tu suspectais d'être impliquée dans la fuite qui a annoncé que tu étais encore en vie, c'est juste ?

Sherlock acquiesça. John relia les deux choses.

- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Non, tu ne peux pas croire que Myra a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Pas question.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Absolument.

John en était totalement sûr.

- À moins qu'elle n'ait entendu quelque chose qu'elle a ensuite laissé échapper par accident, ajouta-t-il pour s'amender juste au cas où. Mais elle ne parle pas à plus d'une demi-douzaine de personnes en tout et pour tout, alors je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce serait possible. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la plus sociable des…

Il s'interrompit quand il devint évident qu'il avait perdu son auditoire – les yeux pâles vacillaient d'une manière qu'il connaissait bien, elle signifiait : _analyse en cours_.

- Hmm ? Oui, c'est brillant, John. Faux, bien sûr mais indubitablement utile.

Sherlock hésita puis tapota plutôt maladroitement son genou.

- Bravo.

- Bien.

Pas la peine de demander, manifestement. John creusa.

- En fait, je n'ai pas vu Myra depuis… oh, presque un mois, estima John. Mais Mrs Hudson a dit qu'elle était passée à Baker Street dimanche alors elle devait aller bien à ce moment.

- Mais pour quelle raison est-elle passée ? intervint Sherlock. C'est ça, la question intéressante.

John haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne devait pas être important ou elle aurait attendu, je suppose. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était il y a deux jours. Hier, son bracelet s'est cassé dans le bureau de Hargreaves sans aucune secrétaire pour témoin et aujourd'hui, Hargreaves ne se montre pas au travail.

Il fixa Sherlock qui n'avait rien à ajouter à ce résumé.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit John.

- _Cherchez la femme_ **[2]**, répliqua Sherlock. Où que nous regardions, Myra est impliquée. Elle doit être quelque part – quelqu'un doit savoir où.

**oOo**

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par : _elle a disparu_ ?

Le visage de Billy semblait inquiet. Ils l'avaient trouvé, lui et plusieurs autres qui connaissaient Myra, dans le refuge de Wiggins. Ils se tenaient maintenant au milieu de ce que John appelait _la pièce aux poufs en forme de poire _et faisaient face à un groupe de personnes qui, pour la plupart, étaient encore assez jeunes pour s'extirper de ces foutus trucs sans requérir à une assistance hydraulique.

Billy sauta sur ses pieds.

- Elle allait bien quand elle m'a quitté hier matin.

- Oh là là, murmura une des filles, en poussant sa voisine du coude de façon suggestive.

Billy rougit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. On est juste amis.

- Des amis _proches_, alors, intervint un autre.

- Des amis _très_ proches, ajouta la première fille.

Ses tatouages frémissaient tandis qu'elle gloussait. _Millie_, se rappela John de sa première visite.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiète.

Le ton de Sherlock était plus factuel que critique mais Millie se rebiffa quand même en se redressant dans son pouf.

- Myra sait prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'une grande asperge en manteau tourbillonnant la pourchasse.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à John.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, docteur.

John décida de ne pas relever. Billy prit le parti d'ignorer la diversion.

- On est restés toute la nuit à parler, c'est tout.

Sherlock se détourna de celle qu'on surnommait _Millicent la Militante_ avec justesse.

- À quel propos?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que cette conversation prolongée avait un thème particulier ?

Billy se renfrogna.

- Ce n'est pas…

Il secoua la tête.

- Elle va sûrement bien. Elle n'aurait pas…

Il se tut et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit.

- Alors personne ne l'a vue depuis hier matin ? vérifia John en regardant autour de lui.

Les têtes se secouèrent.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

La question était adressée à Sherlock et elle émanait d'un type que John n'avait jamais rencontré.

- Sois pas stupide, Vikram – il est ici pour fourrer son nez dans…

- Lâche-le un peu, Millie, l'interrompit un homme beaucoup plus vieux que John reconnut comme étant son adversaire au baby-foot lors de leur précédente visite.

Il était passé au large des poufs et il était appuyé à moitié contre le mur, à moitié contre sa canne. Millie se tut.

- Je veux dire : qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Myra a _disparu_ plutôt supposer qu'elle soit juste dans un autre endroit ? poursuivit Vikram. C'est une étrange supposition à faire concernant une personne sans-abri.

Tout le monde regarda Sherlock qui tourna la tête pour regarder John. Tous les yeux suivirent le mouvement. Sherlock acquiesça et John sortit les perles de sa poche. Il les étala dans sa paume en pivotant lentement afin que tous puissent les voir. On entendit divers murmures puis chacun se tourna en direction de Billy.

- Elle n'a pas enlevé ce bracelet depuis que tu le lui as offert, fit remarquer Millie.

Son visage était pâle mais il ne dit rien.

- Vous les avez trouvées où, ces perles ? demanda Vikram.

Sherlock répondit en biaisant.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Myra avait une connexion particulière avec le C.R.S ?

Il y eut une variété de hochements de têtes négatifs, de haussements d'épaules et les gens s'entreregardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Eh bien, je vous remercie pour votre temps, fit Sherlock en s'adressant à tous. Merci de faire savoir à Mr Wiggins si vous entendez quelque chose à propos de Myra.

Il sortit théâtralement en propulsant John devant lui – hors de la pièce, hors du bâtiment, jusqu'au coin de la rue. Là, il s'arrête et s'adossa au mur.

- Heu… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit John en s'installant à ses côtés.

- On attend.

Il était concentré sur la fenêtre opposée et John remarqua que le reflet du refuge était clairement visible.

- On attend quoi ?

- On attend _ça_.

Sherlock revint rapidement sur ses pas et John suivit en voyant une silhouette sortir du refuge et descendre la rue. Il ne pouvait le voir que de dos, vêtu d'un jean basique et d'un pull à capuche mais la démarche lui parut familière.

- On va suivre _Billy_ ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il se releva son col et baissa la tête.

- _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'on suit Billy ?

John devait trottiner pour égaler les longues enjambées de Sherlock puisque Billy continua à accélérer l'allure.

- Parce que Billy sait où il va.

John économisa sa salive et se concentra pour ne pas se laisser distancer ou repérer – non pas que Billy semblât inquiet car il ne regarda pas une seule fois derrière lui.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier résidentiel. Billy bifurqua dans l'allée d'un pavillon de briques rouges et se mit à frapper à la porte. Sherlock se glissa commodément dans un abri de bus et l'observa.

- On est où ? souffla John, essayant d'avoir l'air de faire la queue, tout en espérant que le bus n°37 ne se pointerait pas pendant qu'ils se tenaient là.

- C'est la maison de Hargreaves, j'imagine, rétorqua Sherlock. Il n'y aucune indication de l'adresse de son domicile dans la documentation de la fondation mais ça semble une conclusion évidente.

- Eh bien, ça n'a rien d'évident pour moi ! aboya John, en se sentant confus et désorienté. Qu'est-ce que Billy, lui parmi tous les autres, fait ici ? Et comment peut-il même savoir où se trouve cet _ici_ ?

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Quelle est la relation entre Billy et Myra ?

John fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien, ils ne sont pas en _couple_, expliqua-t-il en indiquant des guillemets virtuels autour du mot. Mais ils sont très proches.

Sherlock semblait attendre plus.

- Ce sont des amis proches, je veux dire – mais pas assez proches pour former un couple, développa John. Je suis joliment sûr que Myra est amoureuse de Billy, en fait, mais elle est bien trop fière pour le lui dire.

Sherlock grogna en se tournant pour regarder Billy qui, maintenant, cherchait à voir à travers la fenêtre en saillie.

- Et _lui_ ?

- Billy est plus difficile, admit John. Il prend soin de tout le monde – on dirait qu'il est en croisade. Il aime beaucoup Myra mais je pense qu'elle l'intimide un peu, pour être honnête. Je doute qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit.

- Oh ! Si quelqu'un peut être intéressé par une œuvre de charité pour sans-abri, c'est bien Billy. C'est pour ça qu'il connaît Hargreaves alors ?

Il fixa Sherlock avec espoir. Le dos de Sherlock avait l'air tendu.

- Je… peut-être, fit-il sans se retourner.

- Peut-être ? répéta John d'une voix dubitative tandis que Billy disparaissait derrière la maison.

Sherlock soupira.

- Quel est le nom de famille de Billy ?

- Hum…

John y réfléchit. Wiggins le leur avait donné quand il leur avait fourni la liste des personnes qui auraient pu être à l'origine de la fuite.

- Morris, se rappela-t-il, plutôt surpris de s'en souvenir. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as noté les noms qui figuraient sur les certificats d'experts comptables du bureau de Hargreaves ?

- Heu…

- Je prends ça pour un _non_, fit Sherlock. L'un d'eux était _Morris_. Ce n'est pas un nom particulièrement inhabituel mais, étant donné les circonstances, je pense que nous pouvons soupçonner un lien.

- Billy n'est pas comptable, souleva John stupidement.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- J'opterais plutôt pour son oncle. Peut-être son père.

- Et… alors ?

John était plus confus à chaque minute.

- Hargreaves est comme un… je ne sais pas… un ami de la famille ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Billy n'a plus aucun contact avec sa famille – je veux dire : c'est un sans-abri. Il préférerait être sans-abri plutôt que vivre chez lui, en fait.

Ça lui donnait la migraine.

- On dirait que la maison est vide, déclara Sherlock.

John leva les yeux pour voir Billy revenir vers le trottoir. Il se tint là un instant, en fixant alternativement la maison et la rue de tous côtés puis pivota et s'en alla en reprenant son allure précédente.

- On ne devrait pas aller lui parler ? demanda John. Découvrir ce qui se passe ?

- Non. On devrait rentrer à la maison.

Sherlock prit son bras et avança vers le bord de la route en levant la main en direction du taxi qui venait miraculeusement d'apparaître.

- Si on le pourchasse maintenant, il se fermera comme une huître.

Le taxi se rangea et ils y grimpèrent.

- S'il s'inquiète pour cette fille à moitié autant qu'il le dit, ajouta Sherlock en s'installant dans le siège, c'est lui qui viendra jusqu'à _nous_.

**oOo**

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, ils étaient de retour à Baker Street, Sherlock s'était étendu sur le canapé, il réfléchissait intensément. C'était une situation inhabituellement difficile avec des facteurs qu'il n'avait jamais pris en compte avant – incluant de maintenir l'inévitable contrariété de John au minimum.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas…

John sortait de la cuisine tout en agitant un morceau de toast et éparpilla des miettes partout.

- … c'est le rôle de Myra dans tout ça.

Il tendit le dernier bout à Sherlock qui refusa en secouant la tête. John le fourra dans sa bouche.

- Je veux dire… marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine de ce qui semblait être de la confiture de fraise, je suppose que si Billy connaît Hargreaves, Myra le pourrait aussi – mais est-ce qu'elle se disputerait avec lui ? Et ils sont allés où, maintenant, tous les deux ?

L'inévitable conséquence de cette suite de questions n'allait pas rendre John heureux – le mieux était de la différer jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure solution se présente. Une distraction était requise. Sherlock hésita mais John employait cette méthode alors ça devrait aller. Il leva son bras en lui faisait signe d'approcher.

- Viens là.

- Pourquoi faire ?

John paraissait dubitatif mais s'avança même s'il se stoppa assez loin. Sherlock se tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux sur le canapé puis posa son regard sur la bouche de John qui était presque au même niveau dans cette position.

- Ce n'est pas évident ?

Il tendit la main et s'agrippa à la hanche de John en l'attirant vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre l'initiative d'un baiser quand j'en veux un ?

- Quoi ?

John obéit à la main qui l'incitait fermement à s'approcher mais il était visiblement loin d'être emballé par l'idée.

- Non… Je veux dire, oui – oui, bien sûr que tu peux mais…

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

John ne semblait pas sûr de savoir s'il devait aborder cette nouvelle question ou respecter son thème.

- Mais qu'en est-il de… ?

Sherlock poussa un soupir lourd de sens.

- Je crois vraiment que tu prends cette histoire de _contrôle_ trop au sérieux.

Il donna une autre secousse et John posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le réfréner.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! On était en train de parler de…

- Je peux avoir un baiser ou pas ?

Vraiment, en dépit du fait qu'il était délibérément en train de distraire John, ce n'était pas difficile d'injecter un peu d'irritabilité dans son ton. Quelle était le bénéfice d'être en couple si on ne pouvait pas obtenir un baiser quand on en voulait un ? Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il en voulait définitivement un. Bon, peut-être pas qu'_un_…

- Mais oui, tu peux. Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu peux toujours…

Voilà. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il n'y était attendu.

- … mais pourquoi précisément en cet instant?

Trop facile, manifestement. John avait revêtu son expression _tu mijotes quelque chose_.

Sherlock rassembla tous les détails concernant l'affaire qu'il avait gardés sur le devant et au centre de son cerveau et les repoussa à un niveau inférieur. Immédiatement, les sentiments qu'il avait repoussés dans les interstices de sa concentration toute la journée se ruèrent pour remplir l'espace disponible, cette vague soudaine lui fit brièvement tourner la tête. Il allait devoir trouver un équilibre entre ses nouveaux désirs et sa vie professionnelle parce que les réprimer, même temporairement, les rendait presque écrasants. Pourtant, les effets résultants physiques l'aidaient assurément à supporter son problème en ce moment.

- Parce que j'en ai besoin…

Sherlock savait qu'il était sacrément bon acteur mais il n'aurait jamais été capable de sortir cette phrase à John s'il n'y avait pas eu de vérité derrière. Il pouvait entendre la faim dans sa voix, sentir la tension de son corps, entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Les mains posées sur ses épaules tergiversèrent.

- … précisément…

Il resserra ses bras et John se laissa lentement attirer.

- … en cet…

Sherlock souffla les mots contre la ligne de son énergique mâchoire et sa main se glissa dans la douceur de ses cheveux.

- …instant.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient littéralement maintenant et Sherlock n'attendit pas. Il couvrit la distance en penchant la tête afin de presser sa bouche contre celle de John et il ressentit une soudaine euphorie… comme trouver une réponse… comme ouvrir les yeux après six mois d'absence et réaliser qu'il était à la maison. Totalement illogique mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant.

Il embrassa John encore… et encore, d'abord concentré à distraire John puis finissant par se distraire lui-même dans le processus… Il n'y avait vraiment que quelques heures depuis la dernière fois ? Sherlock avait toujours été fier de sa force de volonté mais il sentait que dernièrement ça atteignait de nouveaux sommets. Vraiment, il allait devoir se discipliner s'il voulait réussir à consacrer un minimum de temps à tout autre activité que celle-ci – ou associée à celle-ci. _Intimement_ associée à celle-ci.

En cet instant, ses deux mains étaient sur le visage de John et c'était bien – c'était vraiment très bien – pourtant, ce n'était pas _assez_. John lui rendit son baiser mais il sentait de l'hésitation dans sa réponse, une incertitude dans la manière dont il tenait la taille de Sherlock – c'était timide, il n'y avait aucune urgence, aucune faim, aucun… _pouvoir_.

- John…

Sherlock mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

- Allez, John.

Il toucha de sa langue la minuscule éraflure qu'il avait faite et se retrouva incapable de s'en éloigner. S'embrasser était tellement ridicule – quel en était même l'intérêt ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette compulsion à vouloir s'attacher à John de cette façon si particulière ? Sherlock ne savait pas. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres questions dans sa tête mais, pour une fois, il était heureux de ne pas avoir de réponse. Visiblement, il lui faudrait très, très longtemps pour déchiffrer cette énigme-là et peut-être qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

John prit l'opportunité de se reculer légèrement et Sherlock fit disparaître son sourire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Anderson pour bousiller une scène de crime.

- Ça, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Les mains de John se déplacèrent et se posèrent de chaque côté de son cou – sans doute pour le maintenir en place – mais les doigts glissèrent sur la peau jusqu'à la nuque de Sherlock et on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient dans son pantalon vu l'effet qu'ils produisaient.

Sherlock rejeta sa tête en arrière, principalement par instinct de se cambrer sous l'attouchement mais aussi conscient qu'exposer sa gorge à John ne pouvait que servir son objectif. Ses objectifs. Au départ, il avait un objectif particulier… ou quelque chose comme ça. Il tenta de se concentrer.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je me reconnais à peine moi-même.

Il déglutit et il sentit les lèvres de John effleurer sa pomme d'Adam. Son cou… John ne résistait jamais à son cou. Dieu merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Les mots de John étaient légèrement étouffés tandis qu'il dessinait un chemin sur un des côtés, pas encore totalement engagé mais il obtint plus ainsi. Les dents de John écorchèrent la morsure presque effacée qu'il lui avait infligée lors de leur première fois ensemble et Sherlock eut un nouveau but.

- Marque-moi encore.

Les mouvements de John cessèrent : ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche, tout s'interrompit sur place. Il ne pressa pas plus, ne se recula pas, il ne restait plus qu'un souffle brûlant sur l'épiderme en question et une nouvelle tension dans l'air tandis que son incertitude s'envolait et que la retenue prenait place. Il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, n'eut aucune réaction notoire mais Sherlock était capable de le sentir passer du simple fait de ne pas pousser plus avant à se retenir activement.

- Fais-le.

Il positionna sa tête sur le côté en cambrant sa nuque un peu plus et se pressa contre la bouche de John.

- Je ne devrais pas.

La voix de John était basse mais il ne bougea pas.

- Je le veux.

- Les gens vont la voir.

Ces mots s'imprimèrent comme un motif sur la peau de Sherlock.

- Je le _veux_.

Il attendit un battement.

- _John_ !

Exigence ou supplique, est-ce que ça importait ? C'était John – rien ne pouvait être utilisé contre lui.

Mais… il sembla que ce fut suffisant. Une main remonta dans ses cheveux et raffermit sa prise, Sherlock vacilla en avant, brusquement pris de vertiges.

- Respire, lui ordonna John.

Et oui… ceci expliquait cela. Il inspira alors que John avançait d'un pas contre le canapé et l'attirait contre lui. Il fit pivoter sa tête sur le côté en l'abaissant puis la cala contre son épaule. Sherlock attendit, tremblant, sa nuque lui semblait encore plus nue et exposée qu'aucune partie de son corps ne l'avait été jusque-là. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait demandé mais, en cet instant, il ne pouvait imaginer vouloir autre chose. Il ferma les yeux et pressa son visage dans la chaleur et la solidité en se permettant d'y sombrer… et la bouche de John, appuyée sur la ligne de ses cheveux, était entièrement à sa place dans un monde où presque tout ce qu'il touchait ne l'était pas.

Il haleta et essaya de traquer les mots qui commençaient à ruisseler de sa bouche afin qu'il puisse ravaler ceux qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer mais c'était impossible. Il referma les dents sur la chemise de John et se réduisit au silence. Sa gorge paraissait entravée par cet effort tandis que les tendres morsures descendaient jusqu'à la barrière de son col… Il trembla, ses mains n'étreignaient pas vraiment John, elles le soutenaient plutôt – non pas qu'il en eût vraiment besoin parce que John était là. La main glissée dans ses cheveux était ferme, le bras qui l'enveloppait, fort, le corps contre lequel il s'appuyait, stable et bien implanté.

Sherlock recracha la chemise et inspira.

- John, je…

Il y eut une discrète mais immanquable toux depuis le seuil de porte.

John se tourna immédiatement et exposa son dos à Mycroft afin de soustraire Sherlock de sa vue mais son action fut à peine enregistrée. Sherlock était en train de vivre ce qu'il aurait probablement pu décrire comme une _expérience hors de son enveloppe corporelle_… en se voyant à travers les yeux de son frère comme il avait été forcé à le faire une fois, après qu'Irène se fut si totalement joué de lui.

Une année auparavant, il se tenait dans cet avion qui ne devait jamais voler à examiner le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir et qui lui montrait que les rochers sur lesquels il avait navigué étaient en réalité des icebergs dont on ne voyait que le sommet, le sol sur lequel reposait ses pieds n'était que de l'eau et il avait eu l'impression de se noyer.

Maintenant, agenouillé sur le canapé, le visage caché de la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu témoin de cette scène, Sherlock laissa retomber ses mains et tout ce qui était arrivé entre John et lui revint à l'esprit, depuis leur tout premier baiser.

**oOo**

Il se retrouva debout au milieu de son propre salon, à fixer un tableau figé de lui-même et de John, exactement comme ils l'avaient été cette nuit-là – la nuit où John s'était fait tiré dessus et que Sherlock avait cru le perdre. À ce moment-là, le baiser était techniquement terminé, reconnut-il. La tête de l'autre Sherlock était abaissée et John était penché sur lui, la bouche pressée sur sa nuque.

- On dirait que c'est ton _truc_.

Le Sherlock qui n'était suspendu dans le temps sursauta et regarda sur sa droite.

- Oh, putain, non !

Il se tourna à demi en lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

- Mon subconscient me _hait_, il n'y aucun doute.

Mycroft renifla.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être grossier. Je ne souhaite pas être ici, c'est certain.

Il hocha la tête en direction des silhouettes qui se tenaient en face de lui.

- On commence ?

- S'il le faut.

Mycroft agita la main et la scène reprit vie.

- _Maintenant_, on a terminé, déclara le John qu'ils observaient, avant de reculer et de quitter la pièce.

Mycroft indiqua le Sherlock de quatre semaines qui s'affaissait faiblement contre le meuble.

- C'est étrange qu'un homme de l'expérience de John soit capable de voir _ça_ et ne pas réaliser l'effet qu'il a produit.

- La ferme, Mycroft.

La scène sauta au jour suivant Sherlock choisissait de rejeter la relation physique… et il devenait très clair que John n'allait rien demander. Sherlock était piqué et sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

- Typique, murmura-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et passa rapidement sur les deux semaines d'incroyable frustration et de comportements bizarres… tandis que John ne remarquait apparemment rien du tout.

- Il ne s'est vraiment rendu compte de rien ? chuchota une nouvelle fois la voix de Mycroft. Ou il attendait juste le bon moment ?

Le retour en arrière ralentit et atteignit la bijouterie – la scène de crime. John reluquait une fille en minijupe et Sherlock n'aimait pas ça – pas ça du tout. Ensuite, c'était le retour à Baker Street et un autre baiser – celui que Sherlock avait demandé… et John s'interrompait bien trop tôt.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sherlock décidait pour la seconde fois que les choses n'iraient pas plus loin… et une fois de plus, John écartait cette possibilité avant même qu'il ait une chance de la décliner.

- Ce militaire est fait pour toi, fit observer Mycroft. Il applique une stratégie très efficace.

Le froncement de sourcils de Sherlock se durcit encore mais il secoua la tête.

- Non. Il ne savait pas qu'on était compatibles.

- Vraiment ?

Mycroft claqua des doigts et ramena un arrêt sur image qui montrait le premier baiser… Sherlock était assis sur le bras du fauteuil, la tête inclinée en arrière, les tendons de son cou se démarquaient tandis qu'il s'étirait sous la bouche de John, les doigts resserrés sur sa taille.

Mycroft fit un léger mouvement du poignet et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine deux semaines plus tard : John était enfin d'accord pour un autre baiser et Sherlock admettait que ce n'était pas suffisant – et lui disait qu'il devait mener la danse. Il y eut d'autres clichés mais Sherlock s'était détourné.

- Et tu penses encore qu'il n'avait pas reconnu ton petit côté soumis ?

Le ton de Mycroft était lourd de scepticisme.

- Même toi, tu l'as compris à ce moment-là.

Ils avancèrent une nouvelle fois… Le samedi soir… _la_ nuit… John enlevait sa veste de complet et prenait le contrôle, offrant à Sherlock ce qu'il voulait – lui offrant ce qui semblait une solution idéale…

Sherlock sauta en avant. Son frère, même imaginaire, n'avait pas besoin de voir _ça_.

Dimanche matin, John se comportait normalement, confortant l'idée qu'ils pouvaient maintenir les choses désinvoltes puis il allait trouver l'officier Ross. Sherlock s'efforçait de faire face à la signification réelle du mot _désinvolte_.

- Timing ? l'interrompit Mycroft. Il t'a conduit dans cette voie.

Mode accéléré jusqu'au présent… quelques instants auparavant, Sherlock appuyé faiblement contre John, sa concentration envolée, totalement inconscient que quelqu'un se tenait sur le pas de porte.

Des câlins sur le canapé.

_Il_ _t'a mené exactement là où il voulait…_

**NdT :**

**[1]** 5' en vo = 1m52 et **[1bis]** 5' 7'' = 1m70

**[2]** en français dans le texte.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : 19 chapitres – complète.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, Verityburns a mis en ligne le chapitre final de cette fic. Plus que 4 chapitres traduits après celui-ci.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15/19 – Redémarrage**

- Ton timing est exécrable, comme d'habitude, Mycroft. Mais, bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Sherlock se mit debout sur le canapé, contourna John, passa sur la table basse avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Il redressa sa veste et empoigna son violon tandis qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à son fauteuil. Il ne regarda pas son frère.

- Toutes mes excuses.

Le ton de Mycroft ne révélait rien.

- Je suis seulement un peu… inquiet pour toi.

Il se tourna vers le siège de John.

- Puis-je ?

Sherlock décida de l'ignorer en accordant son violon avec une concentration féroce. C'était le seul domaine, _l'unique domaine_, dans lequel sa maîtrise l'emportait sur celle de son frère. L'abstinence de Sherlock, sa capacité à s'élever au-dessus des exigences physiques de son corps… C'était la seule chose dans laquelle il s'était montré fort, là où la personnalité plus sybaritique **[1]** de Mycroft était faible. Et les occasionnels sarcasmes dus à son manque d'expérience montraient clairement son ressentiment à ce propos. Oh, comme Mycroft devait rire maintenant, de l'avoir surpris ainsi… non seulement il y cédait mais il était pratiquement en train de supplier.

- Je vais brancher la bouilloire.

John effectua une retraite dans la cuisine. Sherlock décida de l'ignorer lui aussi. Mycroft s'assit.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'appartement fut rempli de pincements de cordes, de cliquetis de tasses de thé et de tension accrue.

- Je comprends maintenant, bien sûr, pourquoi une affaire relativement simple semble de donner autant de fils à retordre.

Mycroft s'était remis à parler au moment où John revenait de la cuisine, une tasse dans chaque main.

- Merci, John. Très aimable.

Sherlock eut un brusque mouvement de tête en direction de la table derrière lui et entendit le tintement quand John déposa son thé. Comme toujours pour Mycroft, la tasse correspondait à la bonne sous-tasse. « _Digne d'une reine_ » avait dit Sherlock la dernière fois, et John avait ri. Avait-il ri tout du long, pendant ces dernières semaines ?

Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de se retourner mais, soudainement, il regarda vers John et pensa à Irène. Au fait qu'il avait été trompé par une personne assez intelligente pour le manipuler. Est-ce que bien le connaître permettait à une personne moins intelligente d'obtenir le même résultat ? Il existait des domaines où sa compréhension était limitée, il le savait. John le savait aussi. Sherlock avait tendance à se tourner vers John dans ces cas-là et ils le savaient tous les deux. Est-ce que John l'avait conduit dans une direction spécifique dès le début ? Si c'était le cas, dans quel but ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Mycroft ?

C'était le ton de John qui signifiait : _Nom de dieu,_ _parlez un français que tout le monde comprend_ et Sherlock réussit à sourire en baissant les yeux sur la longueur de son archet, ce qui retarda le moment où il devrait faire face à la masse béate de supériorité qu'il pouvait sentir gonfler sur l'autre siège à chaque seconde tandis qu'il se tortillait dans le sien.

Mycroft prit une gorgée de thé et replaça la tasse très délicatement dans la sous-tasse.

- D'aucuns n'obtiennent pas la grandeur sans certains… _sacrifices_, John. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

- En fait, non. Je ne comprends pas.

La belligérance était montée d'un cran et Sherlock eut la soudaine vision d'un superintendant en chef tenant son nez ensanglanté et il le remplaça mentalement par Mycroft. C'était une belle image.

Mycroft parut ressentir la même vibration car sa voix prit un ton plus pacificateur lorsqu'il se tourna dans son siège pour s'adresser à John qui se tenait les bras croisés au milieu de la pièce. Sherlock saisit cette opportunité pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son frère, son dernier régime était visiblement un cuisant échec. Quand la consolation arriva, elle était médiocre.

- Obtenir le genre de résultats dont est capable Sherlock requiert une grande capacité de concentration et de… détachement, fit observer Mycroft. Les distractions vont, inévitablement…

Il ménagea une pause en faisant semblant de réfléchir à la suite de sa phrase…

- Eh bien… le _distraire_, termina-t-il.

Le haussement d'épaules contrit qui suivit était clairement faux, même depuis la vision périphérique de Sherlock.

Il devait tellement aimer ça – frotter le nez de Sherlock dans sa faiblesse, suggérer qu'elle le diminuait.

- Ce n'est pas une machine !

Les mots de John attirèrent l'attention de Sherlock alors que rien d'autre n'y serait parvenu.

Non, il n'était pas une machine. Mais l'homme froidement objectif qui avait rejeté John avant d'aller rencontrer Moriarty était bien loin de la créature pourrie de lubricité qu'il était devenu. Il se leva, reposa son violon sur la table avant de se préparer psychologiquement et se tourna vers son frère.

- Nous allons te souhaiter un bon après-midi, Mycroft. Nous avons beaucoup d'affaires _relativement simples_ à résoudre.

Mycroft posa son thé à moitié bu de côté et se leva de sa chaise, l'avantage que lui procurait sa taille avait l'air encore plus prononcé que d'habitude. Il avait probablement mis des talonnettes à ses chaussures.

- Eh bien, c'est agréable de te voir heureux, au moins, fit-il remarquer fallacieusement. J'espère vraiment que ce _sentiment_…

Le mot coula de sa bouche comme le sirop qu'il appréciait de façon si écœurante.

- … ne coûtera pas trop cher.

Sherlock se posta vers la porte afin de s'assurer qu'elle était assez grande ouverte pour laisser passer une faculté d'autosuffisance si exagérément enflée et Mycroft finit par s'en aller en soulevant son parapluie en salut sardonique, la bouche déjà contractée d'hilarité en passant à côté de lui. Sherlock maintint son regard au loin et aurait donné un mois de patches de nicotine pour effacer la rougeur de ses joues.

Le silence laissé derrière lui donna l'impression qu'il essayait de ramper dans sa gorge. Sherlock ferma la porte et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre mais il changea d'avis au dernier moment et se plaça en face de la cheminée. Il se sentait tout chamboulé, les émotions se répandaient dans son cerveau de manière désordonnée et lui donnaient envie de tout nettoyer pour faire place nette. La présence de Mycroft avait apportée avec elle un monde de buts cachés et de motivations secrètes. Les insécurités de Sherlock rampaient hors de leur sous-sol et se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit, traînant avec elle un diaporama mental d'images récentes, chacune potentiellement plus humiliantes que la précédente.

- Eh bien, voilà qui était embarrassant, déclara John.

Il lui tapota le dos en passant lorsqu'il alla récupérer la tasse abandonnée de Mycroft. Sherlock lutta pour ne pas tressaillir en s'écartant.

Il regarda le manteau de la cheminée et se souvint qu'Irène avait laissé là son téléphone enveloppé dans un cadeau afin qu'il le trouve. Irène – qui, quel que fût au final le résultat, s'était moquée de lui. Il ferma les yeux. John n'était pas Irène et ne le serait jamais. John ne le manipulerait pas comme ça, ne le ferait jamais...

_Mais c'est toi qui l'as dupé en premier_, l'avertit une voix sombre. _Tu lui as fait croire que tu étais mort._

Sherlock se détourna de ces paroles. C'était différent- il devait le faire. John avait compris.

_Mais tu t'es assuré qu'il soit le dernier à savoir_. Le ton sournois était de retour mais il venait d'une direction différente cette fois. _Tu l'as humilié._

Non. Sherlock secoua la tête. C'était grotesque. John ne chercherait pas à se venger de lui. Il n'était pas cruel. Non.

_Une leçon, alors ?_ l'interrompit l'insécurité depuis son sous-sol. _Une manipulation émotionnelle : le côté négatif ? Dieu sait que tu t'es servi de lui à de nombreuses reprises._

Il semblait qu'il y avait plus d'une voix maintenant et elle exhumait tout ce qu'il avait été incapable d'effacer mais qu'il avait repoussé suffisamment loin pour ne pas devoir l'examiner.

_Tu te rappelles Baskerville ? Le labo ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Mycroft quand il l'a découvert ?_

Sherlock ne s'en souvenait que trop bien puisque la discussion avait été si acrimonieuse qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés jusqu'à sa _mort_. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre en compte le trouble de stress post-traumatique de John mais ça ne semblait pas être un facteur. La remarque de Mycroft : _Ne casse pas tes jouets, Sherlock_ avait été totalement injustifiée. John n'était pas un jouet. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais traité comme tel. Bien sûr que non.

_Un pion, alors ?_ suggéra une voix.

Sherlock pressa les jointures de ses mains sur ses paupières. John n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, délibérément joué avec lui pour lui donner une sorte de _leçon_ élaborée. Il valait mieux que ça… Il valait mieux que _lui_… Il valait plus que… n'importe qui. Sherlock fit face aux voix dissidentes avec la force de sa totale conviction et graduellement… petit à petit… elles se turent.

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et le monde se redressa.

_Alors, il l'a fait avec de bonnes intentions ?_

Sherlock grogna et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses tempes.

**oOo**

John hésita sur le pas de porte de la cuisine, stupéfait de voir que Sherlock essayait apparemment d'empêcher sa tête d'exploser.

- Heu… Est-ce ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Sherlock ?

Sherlock sursauta comme s'il venait juste de réaliser que quelqu'un était en train de lui parler.

- Oui. Ça va.

Il n'en avait pas l'air. Il laissa tomber ses mains et se tourna à demi vers sa chaise puis s'interrompit et s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine, en se tenait bien à l'écart de John en passant.

- On devrait peut-être commencer par fermer la porte, non ? proposa John en le suivant.

Il supposa qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce que Sherlock soit de mauvaise humeur – ce devait être embarrassant pour lui. Sans nul doute était-il occupé à trouver une raison qui indiquerait que toute cette histoire était de la faute de _John_.

Sherlock ouvrit un des placards.

- Peut-être que ça le fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de se pointer comme ça, à l'improviste, non ? lui offrit John en tentant de garder un ton joyeux.

Sherlock ferma énergiquement le placard et se déplaça vers le suivant.

- Ce sera déjà ça, au moins.

Un autre placard et il sembla que Sherlock avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. John haussa les sourcils.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sherlock examina la cuisine puis prit un verre posé sur l'égouttoir. La bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main tinta légèrement contre le bord lorsqu'il le remplit à moitié.

- Écoute, je sais que ce n'est exactement l'idéal de voir ton frère entrer chez nous comme ça mais… commença John en s'approchant d'un pas prudent.

- Ne me touche pas.

Sherlock descendit son verre cul sec et le reposa bruyamment sur le plan de travail. John se stoppa net et réévalua ce qu'il avait simplement pris pour une habituelle dispute entre frères.

- Bon… calme-toi, d'accord ?

Sherlock remplit à nouveau son verre mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres. Au lieu de ça, il agrippa le bord du comptoir à deux mains. John ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais la posture de son dos hurlait : _Haute tension : ne pas s'approcher_.

- Tu ne penses pas que ta réaction est exagérée ?

John s'approcha par la gauche. Sherlock prit son second verre. John prit la bouteille.

- Tu ne crois pas quand même pas qu'il a _raison_ ? Je veux dire… tout ça… _nous_… ça ne t'a pas ralenti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me semblais pas moins concentré.

Il reposa la bouteille aussi discrètement que possible.

- J'aurais pu résoudre cette affaire depuis des semaines.

Le ton de Sherlock était limite agressif mais il ne se retourna pas. John fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Ce truc avec Myra, Hargreaves et le C.R.S ? Mais comment tu peux… ?

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment puis, quand Sherlock se mit à parler, les mots fusèrent par saccades.

- Tu connais combien de sans-abri qui possèdent leur propre téléphone mobile qu'ils utilisent pour appeler, John ? Ce n'est pas exactement en tête de liste quand tu dois choisir de privilégier le fait de te nourrir ou d'éviter l'hypothermie. Mais ton ami Billy en a un et pourquoi ça, hum ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement puis s'empara de son verre et se dirigea dans le salon d'un pas saccadé.

- Hein ?

John le suivit, il se sentait complètement déconcerté.

- Je veux dire… Quoi ?

Sherlock était devant sa chaise mais ne s'assit pas, à la place, il choisit de se déplacer face à la cheminée une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Billy avec un téléphone, fit John.

Il l'avait suivi afin d'au moins tenter de voir le visage de Sherlock dans le miroir mais ce dernier avait baissé la tête, il fixait son whisky.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que… ?

- Parce que la nuit où tu t'es fait attaqué par Moran, il a appelé Wiggins… qui m'a appelé à son tour. Il n'y a pas de cabines téléphoniques dans cette zone et il n'avait pas le temps. Il a un mobile. Avec du crédit. Ce qui est bizarre. Ce qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde. Mais je l'ai rejeté. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il croisa finalement le regard de John dans le miroir.

- Parce qu'il l'avait utilisé pour te sauver la vie, voilà pourquoi. Les sentiments, tu vois ?

Il se détourna encore une fois et leva son verre. Heureusement, il prit une plus petite gorgée cette fois.

- D'accord, fit John d'une voix lente, en luttant pour que son cerveau assimile cette nouvelle information. Je ne vois pas comment le fait que Billy aie un téléphone fasse une telle différence mais ce que je _vois_, par contre, c'est que tu es bouleversé alors concentrons-nous sur ça, okay ?

Sherlock n'essaya même pas de nier cette affirmation ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude de John, elle passa de : _contrariété de la semaine_ à : _c'est du sérieux_. Il mit mentalement de côté la diversion que le nom de Billy avait apportée et étudia l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Alors, c'est ce qui te préoccupe tellement – la suggestion que notre relation est une distraction ? C'est que tu t'effraies ?

Il avait maintenu un ton bas et non accusateur pourtant Sherlock répondit avec colère

- Je ne suis pas _effrayé_ ! s'écria-t-il en faisant claquer son verre sur le manteau de cheminée.

- Bon, très bien.

John se rappela que l'approche apaisante : _voilà_, _tout doux, tout doux _ne l'avait pas mené très loin la dernière fois alors il la laissa promptement tomber.

- Bien, examinons les preuves, d'accord ? Emploie _tes_ méthodes. Parce que tu es en train de boire de l'alcool, ce que tu ne fais jamais, ta main tremble et tu ne regardes pas vers moi plus d'une seconde à la fois. Sans mentionner ton agressivité et le fait que tu me repousses. Parce qu'il doit y avoir une raison – et il n'y avait pas de gigantesque molosse dans l'appartement la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.

Sherlock émit un bruit méprisant.

- Oh, je sais… ce n'était pas le molosse. Je me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit. C'était le _doute_. Ne pas être capable de faire confiance à ses propres sens. Alors, de quoi doutes-tu cette fois ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui importe tellement pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ?

Sherlock pivota pour lui faire face et la tirade de John mourut. Il le fixa jusqu'à ce que Sherlock tournoie sur lui-même et s'évanouisse en direction de sa chambre. Le claquement de sa porte aurait dû être plus sonore que la clé qui tournait dans la serrure – pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas.

**oOo**

Sherlock se coucha sur son lit et attendit le _bang_ de la porte d'entrée. S'il y avait eu un jour une situation qui réclamait _d'aller prendre l'air_, c'était bien celle-ci – John était déjà probablement à mi-chemin du hall d'entrée.

Il y eut bel et bien un _bang_. Il roula sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Sherlock, tu ouvres cette porte ou, dieu m'est témoin, je la défonce !

La tête de Sherlock se rejeta brusquement en arrière pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il y eut un autre _bang_.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

Eh bien, c'était inattendu. Le peignoir accroché à l'arrière de la porte tremblait sous l'impact.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Jamais personne n'avait poursuivi Sherlock quand il était comme ça. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait, d'ailleurs ? Quel genre d'abruti essaie d'acculer un sociopathe venimeux ?

- Un.

Même John le laissait tranquille jusqu'à ce que le pire de sa mauvaise humeur soit passée d'habitude.

- Deux.

Il était sérieux, là ? Il n'allait quand même pas…

- Trois !

Le craquement coïncida avec le décompte. Il était sérieux, donc.

Sherlock fit pivoter brusquement sa tête afin de se détourner de la porte.

- Mrs Hudson te l'ajoutera à notre loyer, tu sais.

Il pensait qu'il aurait dû être en colère contre John d'envahir ainsi son intimité mais ses connexions étaient si emmêlées en ce moment qu'il se sentait étrangement soulagé.

- Je crois que Mrs Hudson sera de mon côté sur le coup-là.

John était entré dans la chambre mais il gardait ses distances.

- Oh, alors on a des _côtés_ maintenant ?

Sherlock pouvait entendre le mépris dans sa voix. Il était dans un sale état. Il savait qu'il était dans un sale état. Et il suspectait qu'il était lui-même responsable de son sale état mais il ne savait pas comment revenir en arrière.

- Bien, puisque tu viens de me lancer un regard que je n'avais pas vu depuis le jour où je me suis retrouvé emballé de Semtex **[2]** quand tu as cru que j'étais Moriarty alors oui, il semble bien que nous en ayons. Quoique je ne suis pas certain de savoir de quel côté tu es parce qu'on dirait que ce n'est pas le tien.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Mais bon sang, il se passe quoi, là ? Tout ce pétage de plombs, c'est parce que Mycroft est entré chez nous ? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est ma faute.

Sherlock arrivait très bien à se figurer John en train d'afficher son expression _j'essaie de garder mon sang-froid_ mais il ne se retourna pas. Que lui importait que John affiche cette expression, après tout ? Que lui importait qu'il affiche une expression complètement différente ? À quoi ressemblait son expression _sur lequel des boutons de Sherlock vais-je appuyer maintenant ?_ Serait-elle familière ?

- Si tu veux garder les choses privées, très bien. Je ne suis pas sur le point d'investir dans un T-shirt qui proclamerait : _Je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Sherlock_ mais tu dois avoir compris que Mycroft le découvrira ? Plutôt tôt que tard, le connaissant.

John avait l'air de plus en plus frustré.

- Sans mentionner qu'il y a moins d'une heure, tu étais en train d'exiger que je te _marque_.

Sherlock pressa fortement les paupières. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Comment John avait pu lui faire ça ?

- Seigneur… tu n'y as pas réfléchi _du tout_ ? C'est ça, Sherlock ? Merde alors, regarde-moi, tu veux ?

Il s'était avancé jusqu'au lit. Sherlock se propulsa de l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Il se tourna et lui jeta un regard noir, en espérant que sa férocité aurait un effet dissuasif parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait si John le touchait mais il était presque certain que ce serait horriblement embarrassant.

- Que je _quoi_ ?

- Me pousser à éprouver des réactions émotionnelles plutôt que des réactions réfléchies ? Me faire cesser de penser ?

- T'es défoncé ?

John se mit à faire le tour du lit.

- Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça, Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais tordu le bras… C'est toi qui voulais _tout ou rien_ de ma part.

Il s'approcha. Sherlock monta son regard d'un niveau mais il semblait que John n'était plus intimidé par une paire de sourcils lourdement dessinés et il continua d'avancer. Sa main commençait déjà à s'élever jusqu'au visage de Sherlock… ou peut-être son épaule, ou son bras, ou sa poitrine… C'est important ? Le cœur de Sherlock battait la chamade et il commença à se sentir étourdi. Il recula d'un pas et faillit trébucher.

- Stop.

Il pouvait entendre sa voix à la frontière de la panique et John se figea comme s'il venait de rencontrer un mur invisible. Ils s'entreregardèrent.

- Assieds-toi, lui ordonna brusquement John. Tu fais de l'hyperventilation.

- Quoi ?

Les choses devinrent un peu floues sur les bords. Il se détourna de John et tenta de se concentrer sur la commode mais tout tanguait alors il posa une main pour s'y appuyer. Il cilla puis essaya encore une fois mais elle ne restait pas immobile.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !

John avança de deux pas, le prit par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'au bord du lit.

- Ne me touche pas.

Sherlock essaya de le repousser avec la main qui n'était pas déjà en train de s'agripper désespérément à son pull. John décida de l'ignorer.

- Tais-toi, si tu en es capable, lui ordonna-t-il. Inspire par le nez. Lentement.

La main de Sherlock qui s'agitait fut capturée et pressée contre son ventre.

- Essaie de repousser ta main quand tu inspires puis expulse ton air avec ta main. Maintient ta poitrine immobile. Une inspiration toutes les cinq secondes.

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Les choses tournaient encore, dans sa tête comme au dehors. Il était monté sur une attraction de fête foraine une fois quand il était enfant. _Le merveilleux Music Express _**[3]** qu'il s'appelait, il faisait partie d'une foire itinérante à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le droit de se rendre. Pourtant elle était si proche qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit tapageur qu'elle émettait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre – même à sept ans, il n'aurait pas appelé ça de la _musique_. Ça semblait _intéressant_ alors il s'était sorti en douce. La vitesse de rotation l'avait rendu malade et il se rappelait la désorientation qu'il avait ressentie… les flashs des visages dans les autres voitures, les bouches grandes ouvertes et les dents qui étincelaient, certains étaient en train de rire, d'autres hurlaient, ils avaient tous la même expression. Maintenant son esprit tournait plus vite, des lèvres écarlates l'avaient traité de gamin, des sourcils s'étaient haussés avec des ricanements de dédain. Le bruit était devenu de plus en plus fort, il avait voulu se couvrir les oreilles, il avait l'impression de s'étrangler comme s'il était perdu, avait perdu, perdait… et il put entendre sa propre voix demander : _Tu t'es jamais demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas chez nous ?... n'allait pas chez nous… n'allait pas chez nous_… puis tout _s'arrêta_.

**oOo**

- … et expire. Respire avec ton ventre. C'est ça. Bien.

John s'agenouilla sur le sol, une main tenait celle de Sherlock en place sur son abdomen et l'autre vérifiait son pouls dans son cou. Être médicalement utile avait tenu temporairement ses propres craintes en échec mais il fut soulagé quand le rythme cardiaque qu'il percevait sous ses doigts ralentit, la respiration agitée se calma et revint à quelque chose proche de la normale. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux.

- De retour parmi nous, alors ?

Le soulagement rendait les paroles de John un peu brusques.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux.

Sherlock parut remarquer qu'une de ses mains était littéralement enfoncée dans le pull de John et il la libéra.

- Merci, Docteur.

John laissa retomber ses mains et les cala sur ses hanches.

- Alors, c'était quoi tout ça ?

Aucune réponse ne fut immédiatement disponible et il commença à se demander si Sherlock avait compris que ne pas communiquer n'était pas une option. On aurait pu penser qu'arracher le verrou de la porte aurait été suffisant mais peut-être que non ? John prit une expression qui – il l'espérait – saurait le convaincre de sa volonté à continuer ce petit jeu et Sherlock poussa un soupir résigné.

- J'ai eu une sorte de… bug.

- Un _bug_ ?

Le ton de John avait visé _dubitatif_ mais il le dépassa avec une marge considérable. Sherlock fit une grimace.

- L'arrivée intempestive de Mycroft a déclanché un cheminement de pensées qui ont jeté le doute sur tes motivations de ces dernières semaines.

- Oh, bien.

John acquiesça puis se remit sur pied et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Il souleva un genou et pivota à demi pour faire face à la source de sa confusion.

- Voilà, je suis assis confortablement. Maintenant, tu peux me répéter ça en bon français, s'il te plait ?

Il attendit une réponse pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

- C'était suggéré…

- … par ? le coupa John.

Sherlock remua inconfortablement.

- Par certaines insécurités résiduelles dues à ce qui est arrivé avec Irène Adler, j'imagine, expliqua-t-il finalement en gardant son visage en avant.

John haussa les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir que Sherlock avait un jour admis ses incertitudes.

- Alors, _en fait_, personne ne t'a suggéré quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il.

On ne savait jamais avec les frères Holmes – ils semblaient souvent avoir d'entières conversations qui ne ressemblaient qu'à une série de ricanements alors il aurait très bien pu manquer quelque chose.

- C'était tout dans ta tête, je veux dire ?

- Oui, confirma Sherlock. Bien que, ajouta-t-il en tordant sa bouche d'un air irrité, ça a prit la forme de Mycroft au début.

- Oh, merde, compatit John.

C'était déjà assez moche d'avoir Mycroft dans la pièce – il ne voulait absolument cette attitude supérieure dans sa tête.

- Pas étonnant que tu aies flippé.

Sherlock lui lança un rapide coup d'œil puis se détourna une nouvelle fois.

- Bref, ça a… il a affirmé que tu avais délibérément manigancé notre relation en me poussant à une série d'actions que je n'aurais pas commise autrement – à me manipuler en d'autres termes.

John soupira mais Sherlock répondit avant qu'il ne puisse demander.

- En balançant la menace de l'officier Ross sous mon nez au moment opportun, par exemple.

John ne savait même pas où commencer avec celle-ci et les premiers mots qui émergèrent ne furent rien d'autre qu'un crachotement de protestations. Sherlock leva une main.

- Inutile, je sais maintenant reconnaître l'impossibilité d'une telle accusation. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je te suivrais à Scotland Yard ce jour-là et que ce serait le phrasé de Lestrade qui implanterait l'idée dans ma tête plutôt qu'une action de ta part. Le timing était visiblement plus malheureux que programmé.

- Alors tu… quoi ? Tu as cru que je jouais avec toi d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

John était conscient qu'il était bouche bée et tenta de la refermer mais il était encore trop surpris.

Sherlock avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, sa main s'avança à demi vers John avant qu'il ne la retire à nouveau.

- Je… suis désolé, réussit-il à dire finalement. Je comprends que ce doit être blessant que j'ai pu douter de toi, même brièvement, alors que tu as toujours eu tellement foi en moi mais je…

- Non, démentit John en secouant la tête. Non, ce n'est pas… Non.

Dieu savait qu'il avait essayé de duper Sherlock à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait jamais été assez proche de le faire pour avoir à le gérer. Soudainement, un sourire essaya d'émerger.

- Je crois que je suis flatté, en fait.

L'expression de Sherlock devint amère. Le sourire s'affaissa.

- Mais je ne pige pas pourquoi ça a provoqué chez toi une…

Il supposa que Sherlock ne prendrait pas bien du tout les mots _attaque de panique_ alors il se contenta d'agiter son bras.

- C'était une contradiction, admit Sherlock. Je te fais totalement confiance. Je l'ai toujours fait. Tu es incapable de me décevoir et tu as rarement pris la peine d'essayer et tu n'as certainement jamais fait quoi que ce soit de moralement suspect.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'étais en train de me convaincre que quelque chose que je savais être faux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? répéta John.

Il obtint un regard vide.

- Peu importe.

John réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé.

- Alors, cette _contradiction_ a provoqué une sorte de… d'échec du système et tu as quoi ? Redémarré ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, se défendit John, et ce n'était pas la première fois. C'est toi qui débuté cette analogie avec un _disque dur_. Ne me blâme pas, je ne fais que continuer.

- Très bien. Si tu insistes pour me battre à mort avec mes propres métaphores alors oui, quelque chose comme ça.

John y songea une bonne minute puis fronça les sourcils.

- J'y crois pas, déclara-t-il. D'un, je ne pense pas que tu aurais une réaction aussi extrême avec pour résultat de douter d'autre chose que de toi-même et de deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi il te serait même venu à l'esprit de croire que…

_Oh !_

Il se redressa en regardant sur le côté quand il réalisa qu'il avait eu raison un peu plus tôt – Sherlock avait _bel et bien_ été occupé à chercher une raison pour lui coller toute l'histoire sur le dos.

- C'est vrai, ce que tu as toujours dit, marmonna Sherlock d'une voix sinistre. Les révélations soudaines _sont_ agaçantes.

John cilla puis pivota vers lui.

- Non, je veux dire que j'ai pigé, expliqua-t-il. J'ai compris pourquoi tu essaies de me faire passer pour un sale type – pourquoi tu as essayé de te convaincre que c'est moi qui t'y avais contraint. Tu étais embarrassé.

Il haussa les épaules et écarta les mains.

- Mycroft est entré chez nous et tu étais embarrassé et furieux et tu m'as accusé parce que si ce n'était pas à cause de moi, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation – tu n'aurais pas ces sentiments et tu ne te serais pas fait surprendre par ton frère à faire des choses que tu sembles encore penser de pas devoir faire.

Sherlock fonça les sourcils.

- C'est totalement compréhensible et c'est une réaction parfaitement normale, lui assura John.

Pour une fois, Sherlock parut content d'être décrit comme _normal_.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, acquiesça vigoureusement John. Si tu avais quinze ans.

Sherlock se renfrogna et se détourna comme s'il allait se lever. John lui attrapa le bras.

- Sherlock, c'est puéril ! C'est un cliché d'ado – le coup de foudre où tout est merveilleux jusqu'à ce que la pression des autres entre en action et te rende frileux.

Il blêmit quand il se rendit compte qu'il pensait à _Grease_ et qu'il venait juste de s'attribuer le rôle de Sandy. Sherlock dégagea son bras d'un geste sec.

- Je n'ai pas froid, je te remercie. Revenir à la réalité est un tout autre problème.

John n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_. Il tenta de croiser son regard mais Sherlock se détourna, l'irritation s'évanouit de son expression d'une manière qui fit retentir toutes ses alarmes. John repensa aux paroles qu'il avait dites un peu plus tôt : _en balançant la menace de l'officier Ross sous mon nez au moment opportun_, se rappela-t-il. Brusquement, ça prenait un horrible sens.

- Tu étais jaloux.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincèrent à ce mot mais il ne démentit pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu as amené cette histoire de _tout ou rien_, réalisa John.

John se repassa l'entière conversation dans la tête puis pivota et posa les coudes sur les genoux.

- Merde.

La main de Sherlock lui tapota le dos avec hésitation. Il s'en dégagea.

- J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop facile. Rien n'est jamais si facile – et certainement pas avec toi. J'avais raison : tu n'y avais pas réfléchi. Tu n'y avais pas réfléchi du tout.

Il se tourna pour dévisager Sherlock qui arborait une expression étrange. Il fallut un bon moment à John pour y reconnaître le regret.

- Tu as juste saisi l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock baissa la tête.

- Et maintenant, tu te défiles une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Sherlock y répondit quand même.

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu mérites, John.

- Ah bon ?

John sentait sa mauvaise humeur s'accentuer, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que l'alternative était beaucoup plus humide et infiniment plus humiliante.

- Je suis incapable d'atteindre le niveau d'implication émotionnelle qu'il te faut.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Est-ce que Sherlock croyait vraiment à ces conneries ?

- Le travail passe en premier chez moi et ce sera toujours le cas.

- Bien sûr que c'est le cas. Je sais très bien que la fois où tu as laissé partir ce cambrioleur parce que tu pensais qu'il m'avait poignardé était unique. Je suis certain que la prochaine fois tu me laisseras me vider de mon sang le temps que tu attrapes le sale type.

Sherlock grimaça.

- Ne sois pas si obtus. Une relation personnelle est une faiblesse que je ne peux pas me permettre.

- Oh, c'est sûr, approuva John. Réfléchis à ça – si on avait été un couple avant, Moriarty aurait pu m'utiliser pour faire pression sur toi ou quelque chose comme ça, au lieu de réaliser que tu étais bien trop indifférent pour te sacrifier pour un ami.

La grimace devint un froncement marqué.

- Le sarcasme ne te va vraiment pas, John.

John se leva d'un bond.

- Bien, c'est soit ça, soit te donner une claque sur la tête, soit essayer de te sauter sur ce matelas – alors, fais ton choix, merde !

Il fallut un long moment à Sherlock pour répondre et il le fit le rouge aux joues.

- Tout bien considéré, sois sarcastique autant que tu veux.

Ce qui, bien sûr, écarta le sarcasme de la table.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? exigea de savoir John. De te montrer humain ? De ne pas être aussi sociopathe que tu le voudrais ? D'être capable d'émotions et que parfois elles soient plus fortes que toi ? Parce que, flash infos, camarade – tout le monde le sait. Tu n'es pas comme cet enfoiré de Mycroft et tu ne le seras jamais et plus tôt tu accepteras ce fait et cessera d'essayer de prétendre que tu es au-dessus de tout ça et immunisé…

La fin de sa phrase mourut quand il vit le visage de Sherlock. _On y était_. C'était ce qui l'avait fait partir en vrille lorsque Mycroft était entré – la soudaine prise de conscience aiguë de la distance qu'il avait parcourue de sa perception de lui-même. Une perception qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis l'enfance et renforcée régulièrement depuis. Sherlock s'était vu à travers les yeux de Mycroft, il s'était vu se livrer à ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour de la faiblesse et succomber à des besoins émotifs qu'il n'était même pas prêt à admettre. La dichotomie avait déclanché son attaque de panique et maintenant, il se retranchait derrière sa zone de _sûreté_ aussi vite que ses chaussures de marque le lui permettaient.

Une grande part de John n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le secouer jusqu'à ce que ses dents s'entrechoquent. La _seule_ chose… _l'unique_ requête de John, avant même qu'ils ne progressent au-delà du baiser avait été celle-ci : _Ne fais pas de moi quelque chose dont tu aurais honte_… et c'était exactement ce que Sherlock avait fait. John voulait lui crier après et lui faire _voir_… mais une approche émotionnelle n'allait visiblement mener nulle part présentement et _présentement,_ c'était le moment d'agir avant que Sherlock ne recule si loin qu'il serait inatteignable. John réprima sa tribade.

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça.

Il agita la main pour dissiper ses paroles.

- On va ôter la _relation_ de l'équation, c'est bon.

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit obligé de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour le regarder.

- Donc, retour au _plan A_, d'accord ?

- Le _plan A_ ? répéta Sherlock, apparemment secoué par ce brusque volte-face, sans mentionner cette proximité.

- On est amis, affirma John.

- Bien sûr, confirma Sherlock.

- Des amis qui sont sexuellement compatibles.

- Eh bien, oui…

- Des amis extrêmement sexuellement compatibles.

- Oui, mais…

- Ce qui nous ramène au scénario _des amis qui couchent ensemble_.

Sherlock déglutit, ce qui avait l'air tout à fait alléchant depuis l'angle de vue de John – ou sans doute depuis n'importe quel angle.

- Je croyais que le terme était : _sexe entre amis_, non ?** [4]** demanda-t-il.

- Si, et l'avantage, c'est qu'on couche ensemble, souligna John. À moins que tu n'aimes pas coucher avec moi, bien sûr…

Il savait que _ça_, ce n'était pas vrai, puisqu'il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois pour découvrir Sherlock en train de l'observer comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais que l'autre côté de son lit ne soit vide.

- Heu… non, je… Non.

- Je veux dire qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'une frustration sexuelle ne devienne une distraction, comme elle l'était avant. Ça pourrait interférer dans ton travail.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

- _Là_, tu es en train d'essayer de me manipuler.

- C'est vrai, pourtant, non ?

John s'approcha encore un peu plus.

- Écoute, je te promets de ne pas m'investir plus émotionnellement que je ne le suis déjà, okay ?

Celle-là était facile parce que c'était pratiquement impossible, à moins de devenir un Seigneur du Temps **[5]** et d'avoir soudainement un cœur supplémentaire pour faire face à ce surcroît.

- Et, comme tu viens de le dire, l'implication émotionnelle, c'est pas ton truc alors ce ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Et j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour te seconder, bien sûr, si je ne suis pas constamment en train de regarder ailleurs pour…

- Pour ?

L'expression de Sherlock était partagée mais en lui donnant un moyen de rationaliser ce qu'il voulait vraiment, elle était visiblement efficace. Si John pouvait obtenir son accord pour ça alors ça irait, il en était sûr. Peut-être qu'ils n'appelleraient pas ça comme ça. Peut-être que Sherlock ne serait jamais capable d'accepter qu'il absorbait l'affection comme le plus absorbant des papiers essuie-tout sur le marché mais John était un homme patient. Il se pencha et Sherlock dut s'appuyer contre ses mains pour maintenir le contact visuel.

- Tu sais pourquoi… murmura-t-il, en plongeant sa tête un peu plus pour parler directement dans l'oreille de Sherlock. On en a encore parlé ce matin.

Il fut ravi du sifflement difficilement inspiré qui en résulta et se déplaça de l'autre côté, en effleurant _presque_ la mâchoire de Sherlock au passage.

- Je crois que je me suis retenu de te prendre _correctement_ parce que je savais que quelque chose clochait, admit-il. Mais si on ne s'inquiète plus d'une quelconque relation alors il n'y a plus rien qui me retient et je pourrais aussi bien prendre…

Il donna une poussée sur les bras de Sherlock et ce dernier retomba sur le lit.

- … ce que…

John fut immédiatement sur lui, supporté par une main de chaque côté de sa poitrine.

- … je veux, termina-t-il en fixant les yeux écarquillés.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

John prit une fraction de seconde pour parcourir la liste de la demi-douzaine de jurons extrêmement grossiers qu'il gardait en réserve puis se remit vivement debout avant de tendre la main à Sherlock.

- Deux coups, fit-il remarquer sur un ton professionnel.

- Une pression nerveuse pour le premier, plus déterminée pour le second, approuva Sherlock en prenant la main tendue puis il défroissa ses vêtements.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement puis déclarèrent d'une seule et même voix :

- Billy.

**NdT : **

**[1] **sybaritique : qualifie une personne à la recherche du plaisir et de la luxure.

**[2]** Le **Semtex** est la marque déposée d'un explosif de type plastic.

**[3]** _The wonder waltzer_ en vo est un manège très populaire en forme de chenille.

**[4]** _Friends with benefits_ en vo signifie : amitié plus bénéfices. Ce qui peut laisser planer un léger flou quant à la signification de ce bénéfice. Mais la traduction française la plus commune est celle donnée au titre de film du même nom: _sexe entre amis_. Ce dernier est beaucoup plus direct et ne laisse planer aucun doute sur la nature de l'avantage recherché.

**[5]** Les _Time Lords_ en vo est des personnages issus de la série Dr Who. Les Seigneurs du Temps sont des humanoïdes dotés d'un système vasculaire double : ils possèdent donc deux cœurs, qu'ils peuvent contrôler à loisir.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : 19 chapitres – complète.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16/19 – Dans la peau**

- Vous devez m'aider !

John croisa les bras et ajusta sa position de façon plus confortable tandis que Billy explosait une fois de plus avec une de ses deux phrases-clés.

- Si quelque chose arrive à Myra…

Et ça, c'était l'autre. Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis qu'il était arrivé et John avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous coincés dans une sorte de boucle temporelle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour l'agitation de Billy ou qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné par Myra mais ils n'allaient nulle part. Et s'il devait vraiment subir la répétition d'une période de sa vie, il y avait vraiment tout un tas d'intervalles de trois minutes au choix, bien mieux que celui-ci.

Le concurrent principal impliquait Sherlock, la tête penchée contre la bordure du lit, les yeux de John se vitrifièrent légèrement et il dut se rappeler de ne pas aboyer sur Billy uniquement parce que son timing était comparable à… bon… en fait, John ne trouva pas de comparatif adéquat. De son point de vue, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec Sherlock Holmes et d'être interrompus. Il ne doutait pas que de tels scénarios existaient dans le grand schéma de la vie mais lui ne voyait qu'une chose, sa queue était coincée dans celui-ci. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ?

Sa contribution verbale à la répétition en cours fut ignorée comme elle l'avait été toutes les fois précédentes. À dire vrai, Billy paraissait à peine enregistrer les mots.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui se tenait en face de la cheminée et semblait étrangement peu enclin à intervenir. Il était temps de briser ce cycle.

- Je vais allumer la bouilloire.

Peut-être qu'une tasse de thé rendrait Billy un peu plus cohérent. Ça méritait un essai. Il pivota et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais Billy le suivit et se remit à faire les cent pas là, se trouvant immédiatement sur le chemin de John.

Après deux tentatives pour atteindre l'évier et conscient que Sherlock se cachait derrière le chambranle de la porte, John reposa la bouilloire qu'il était incapable de remplir et tira une chaise d'un coup sec. Puis, ajustant son ton à un niveau militaire, il ordonna :

- Assis !

Un mouvement au coin de son œil lui fit regarder autour de lui au moment où Sherlock retirait sa main de la chaise opposée. John haussa un sourcil et Sherlock grimaça… mais il afficha ensuite un demi-sourire contrit. Quelque chose dans la poitrine de John se décrispa et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je vous en prie…

La voix de Billy brisa l'instant alors John se tourna pour le regarder s'asseoir comme ordonné, il paraissait largement plus capable de parler utilement.

- D'accord.

John prit le siège qui faisait angle avec le sien.

- Que signifie tout ça, Billy ? Manifestement, tu en sais beaucoup plus que nous…

Il entendit une espèce de reniflement émis depuis le seuil de porte mais il décida de l'ignorer.

- … alors, allons-y. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je…

Billy n'avait pas l'air de savoir où commencer et Sherlock ne sautait pas sur l'occasion comme il le faisait généralement. Très bien. John roula des épaules et se prépara à une longue session.

- Que sais-tu de ce qui est arrivé à Myra ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien ! gémit Billy.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux châtain terne.

- Et je ne trouve pas oncle Jason non plus.

- Oncle Jason ?

Ce devait être Hargreaves. John leva brièvement les yeux en articulant le nom en direction de Sherlock qui acquiesça.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon oncle, murmura Billy l'air absent sans cesser d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. On l'a juste toujours appelé comme ça.

1–0 pour Sherlock qui avait suggéré _l'ami de la famille_, reconnut John.

- Alors pour quelle raison Myra serait impliquée dans une quelconque _altercation_ avec lui ? questionna John en se souvenant des paroles de Sherlock après leur visite à la _Corporation Renfort et Secours_. Ou du moins, pourquoi elle était dans son bureau ? C'est là qu'on a trouvé les perles.

Billy gémit encore une fois et se couvrit le visage des mains. La patience de John touchait à sa fin.

- Écoute, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, tu vas devoir nous donner quelque chose pour continuer.

Il se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il y eut une série de mots marmonnés émanant de la figure décharnée qui te tenait devant lui mais ils ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de John.

- Tu quoi ?

Billy se redressa un peu et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses tempes.

- Myra est venue me voir, commença-t-il en gardant la tête baissée, sans les regarder. Dimanche soir. On s'est… on s'est disputés.

Sa voix était étranglée et il renifla une fois ou deux. John sortit un paquet de mouchoirs entamé de la poche arrière de son jeans et le posa sur la table.

- À propos de quoi ?

Billy lui lança un regarda agonisant puis attrapa les mouchoirs.

- Elle a compris quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais elle a mis la main sur un truc dimanche après-midi et elle a deviné… bon, je suppose que _deviner_ n'est pas le mot mais elle savait…

Sa phrase mourut et il se moucha. Le processus prit un bon moment durant lequel il n'y eut plus d'informations.

À l'évidence, interroger quelqu'un n'est pas le domaine de John. Il jeta un autre regard interrogateur à Sherlock mais il n'obtint qu'une expression vide en retour ce qu'il trouva tout à fait bizarre. Soit Sherlock s'ennuyait tellement avec cette affaire qu'il avait simplement perdu tout intérêt… soit… soit il savait déjà tout ce que Billy essayait pathétiquement de leur dire. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre devait être visible sur son visage parce que Sherlock lui adressa un petit hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit John à voix basse, tandis que Billy se mouchait encore vigoureusement. Pourquoi garder le silence ?

Il ne trouvait aucune raison au fait que l'appartement ne raisonnait pas encore de déductions.

- La confession bat l'admission, rétorqua Sherlock.

John ne se sentit pas plus intelligent et son expression qui signifiait clairement : _hein ?_ ne fut pas récompensée par plus d'explications. Il reporta son attention sur Billy.

- Bon. Assez de tout ça. À présent, on joue cartes sur table. Qu'est-ce que Myra avait ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclanché toute cette histoire ?

Après un dernier reniflement et un certain nombre de clignements de paupières, Billy fourra son mouchoir dans sa manche et releva la tête.

- Je peux avoir les perles ?

Sa voix tremblait mais la main qu'il tendit était stable.

- Celles du bracelet de Myra. Je peux les avoir, s'il vous plait ?

Sherlock approuva d'un bref haussement d'épaules et John vérifia dans ses poches. Il fut soulagé que les perles ne se soient pas égarées durant leurs… _activités précédentes_. Il les laissa tomber dans la paume de Billy une par une : M. Y. R. A.

Billy ferma brièvement les yeux et la lueur vacillante de quelque chose traversa son visage… Il n'était pas exactement devenu _calme_, décida John, il était plus _résolu_. Il referma la main sur les perles avant de prendre une profonde inspiration puis tendit la main vers la poche de devant de son pull à capuche et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre plutôt écornée.

Compte tenu des paroles de Sherlock, John résista à la tentation de lui arracher le papier des mains. Au lieu de ça, il attendit que Billy le déplie lui-même – d'une seule main assez maladroitement puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher les perles. Il le lissa du mieux qu'il pouvait et le poussa vers John qui fut surpris de le reconnaître immédiatement.

C'était la capture d'écran de la vidéosurveillance que l'officier Ross avait imprimée pour lui dimanche matin et qu'il avait ramenée à Baker Street. Il retourna la feuille, ses yeux parcoururent la scène familière de la bijouterie, un des cambrioleurs tendait un sac de toile à l'homme du comptoir tandis que l'autre pointait une arme sur les clients.

- Eh bien, je peux dire où elle l'a eue.

Il leva les yeux sur Billy puis se tourna vers Sherlock.

- On a dû la laisser sur la table, je suppose. Tu avais remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là ?

- Pas immédiatement, répliqua Sherlock, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il avait déduit son absence plutôt que notée.

Entre l'accumulation de bordel un peu partout, les occasionnelles tentatives de rangements de Mrs Hudson et les explosions de mauvaise humeur sporadiques de John – _ce n'est pas du lait dans le carton de lait !_ – durant lesquelles il avait tendance à tout redresser agressivement en piles, personne ne sautait généralement à la conclusion qu'une chose avait été _prise_ juste parce qu'il avait été déplacée.

Billy ne semblait plus intéressé par la provenance de la photo, il agrippait le bord de la table de sa main libre tandis que l'autre se pressait autour des perles de Myra, ses articulations étaient presque ridiculement proéminentes.

_Il est si jeune_, pensa John.

Et _lui_, avait-il été un jour aussi jeune ? Il supposa que ça devait avoir été le cas. Les jointures de Billy avaient l'air trop grandes et osseuses pour une silhouette qui n'avait pas tout à fait grandi avec elles, et vivre dans la rue n'avait jamais empâté personne. John l'observait tandis qu'il fermait les yeux une nouvelle fois, sa mâchoire se resserra et ses dents mordirent sa lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que Myra a deviné ? demanda John gentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? Pourquoi la photo est-elle si importante ?

Le visage de Billy se tordit puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher lentement en se redressant. Il amena la main qui tenait les perles contre sa poitrine et tendit l'autre vers la photo jusqu'à ce que ses doigts couvrent l'image du cambrioleur désarmé.

- C'est important…

Il déglutit puis leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de John.

- … parce que c'est moi.

**oOo**

Sherlock occupa l'inévitable _minute de crachotage_ en préparant une tasse de thé, ce qu'il savait très bien faire malgré les suggestions régulières et sarcastiques qui prétendaient le contraire. Il avait anticipé le fait que la duplicité de Billy, une fois révélée, provoquerait un grand choc à John et faire du thé avait pour but de _minimiser sa détresse_. Sans nul doute que les subtilités sociales requéraient qu'il en fasse aussi pour Billy mais Sherlock se serait plutôt damné que de s'y plier. Les gens qui bouleversaient John n'avaient pas droit au thé. Il ne s'en fit pas non plus pour lui-même.

Le temps qu'il termine, le pire de son incrédulité mêlée de confirmation était terminé. Il posa le mug sur la table près de John et prit une chaise à côté de Billy.

- Elle doit très bien vous connaître, fit-il observer en hochant la tête en direction de l'image que Myra avait identifiée. John n'a rien de plus qu'une vague impression de familiarité, même en regardant la vidéo.

Billy leva les yeux et il tendit à nouveau la main vers les mouchoirs.

- En effet.

John frappa la table du plat de la main.

- C'est ton poignet ! s'exclama-t-il en l'agitant vers la photo, manquant de renverser le thé sur le sol. La manière dont tu tenais le sac – il y avait comme une sorte de gêne. C'est _ça_ qui m'a interpellé quand on a vu la vidéo. C'est ton poignet douloureux.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avec le sourire de celui qui a résolu une énigme qui le taraudait depuis un bon moment. Le sourire ne dura pas et, bientôt, il se pencha en avant à nouveau. Il tendit la main vers son mug puis hésita avant de le pousser à travers la table, en direction de Billy, suivi du bol de sucre. Sherlock ne bouda absolument pas.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? s'enquit Billy après s'être mouché. Je viens de vous dire que je suis un criminel.

John fronça les sourcils en se passant une main sur le front.

- Je sais mais je n'arrive vraiment pas relier ça…

Il indiqua la mise défraîchie de Billy et son air général de pauvreté.

- … à _ça_.

Son regard tomba une fois de plus sur la photo et Sherlock vit son froncement s'approfondir tandis que ses yeux se déplaçaient jusqu'au flingue que pointait l'autre voleur sur d'innocents civils.

- _Pourquoi_, Billy ? Pourquoi aurais-tu… ?

- Oh, allons, John, c'est évident.

Sherlock repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

- C'est toi-même qui as dit qu'il était du genre à partir en _croisade_. Il ne fait pas ça pour l'argent – ce garçon se prend pour Robin des Bois !

- Robin des… répéta John alors que Sherlock farfouillait dans un placard qui – il le sentait – devait contenir assurément d'autres aliments que des toasts – même s'ils étaient appropriés.

- Voler aux riches, donner aux pauvres, précisa-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? Un modèle peu courant mais pas inédit.

Il laissa tomber le placard et se dirigea vers l'évier encombré, un peu surpris de découvrir qu'en fait il avait envie de _rincer_ quelque chose.

- On n'était censé blesser personne, ajouta Billy avec emphase. Oncle Jason l'avait promis. Ce n'étaient même pas de vrais flingues !

Sherlock surprit le regard dubitatif que John jeta par-dessus son épaule et le lui retourna avec intérêt mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires.

- Oncle Jason a fondé cette œuvre de charité – la C.R.S, poursuivit Billy.

Il semblait pressé de s'expliquer maintenant que la confession était écartée.

- C'était pour aider les sans-abri mais tout le monde s'en fout. Il n'a obtenu aucun support, personne n'était intéressé.

Il versa du sucre dans le thé de John et le remua avec vigueur.

- Et toutes ces bijouteries… Je veux dire… des _bijouteries_, quoi !

Son ton était colérique maintenant.

- Des gens crèvent de faim… Des gens meurent de froid dans les rues- mêmes où ces rupins se baladent pour acheter une de ces babioles inutiles de plus qu'ils oublieront dès que quelque chose de plus brillant leur tapera dans l'œil. On est comme des chiens… ou… ou des pigeons – juste une sorte d'animal nuisible qui infeste Londres. On n'est pas des _êtres humains_. On n'est pas _réels_.

- On a des biscuits ? demanda John en pivotant.

Sherlock aurait ignoré la requête s'il ne s'était pas tenu juste à côté de la boîte. Il la jeta sur la table avec suffisamment de force pour produire des miettes et retourna à sa tâche.

- Qui a eu cette idée ? questionna gentiment John une fois qu'il eut avalé sa prescription de prendre deux biscuits fourrés de crème anglaise à effet calmant. Et comment ça fonctionne ?

- Oncle Jason était comptable, expliqua Billy.

Il but une gorgée du thé _qui n'était pas à lui_ au moment où Sherlock posait un second mug sur la table. Il manipula le bord de la tasse et le fit pivoter afin que la poignée heurte l'arrière des doigts de John d'une manière extrêmement insistante. John prit le thé sans un mot mais le sourire qu'il lui offrit était chaleureux. Sherlock lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et se rassit.

- Il disait que ce serait facile, continua Billy. L'argent des bijouteries serait destiné aux refuges des sans-abri mais aurait l'air de provenir de la C.R.S. – simple.

- Alors c'était l'idée de Hargreaves, en conclut John.

Il parut content au début puis soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Mais rien que l'idée de s'impliquer dans un truc comme ça, Billy – ça me surprend de ta part, vraiment.

Même Sherlock était capable d'entendre le verbe _décevoir_ là où John avait employé _surprendre_. Il détestait quand John utilisait ce ton avec lui. L'effet semblait similaire sur Billy.

- J'y ai pas pris part, au début, se défendit-il. J'ai dit que c'était mal – et en plus, je ne pensais pas qu'on serait sorti impunément avec ça mais Oncle Jason et…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Sherlock ne ressentait plus aucun besoin d'attendre cette fois – Billy avait confessé, ce qui allait sans doute alléger sa condamnation et la dose de patience quotidienne de Sherlock était épuisée depuis longtemps – il avait maintenant au moins un mois de déficit.

- Phil **[1]**, indiqua-t-il en tapotant son doigt sur la photo en désignant l'homme qui tenait l'arme. Le Phil qui n'est pas écossais, ajouta-t-il pour John, anticipant sa question. Lui, il est du Derby, c'est pourquoi il trouve normal de s'adresser aux gens en les appelant _mon canard_.

Billy le dévisagea, bouche bée, ce qui était bien – mais sans rapport avec le sujet.

- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble ? demanda Sherlock. À quel moment Phil est arrivé ?

- Il était avec moi la première fois qu'on a croisé Oncle Jason par hasard.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de démentir l'affirmation de Sherlock, ce qui montrait au moins un minimum d'intelligence – ou peut-être une extrême stupidité, l'un ou l'autre.

- Il n'est pas particulièrement populaire, Phil, mais il a toujours été correct avec moi. Du moins, jusqu'à…

Ses yeux se perdirent sur la photo posée sur la table qui montrait aussi la gérante qui avait été frappée et assommée un peu plus tard.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne violent, compléta Sherlock.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis, Billy ? s'enquit John. Juste le fait que vous pourriez vous en sortir ? Je ne vois vraiment pas…

- J'ai dit non, insista Billy. J'ai dit non un nombre incalculable de fois… et puis un autre abri a fermé et Myra a été obligée de squatter plus souvent. Je sais qu'elle est capable de s'occuper d'elle mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et ensuite…

Son regard tomba sur son poignet et il fit jouer les articulations de ses doigts.

- … et ensuite, j'ai eu une petite altercation avec deux types pétés de tunes.

Il leva les yeux vers John qui acquiesça.

- Je me rappelle. Deux yuppies qui rentraient chez eux après une fête d'halloween, c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? Tu as eu de la chance que ton poignet ne soit pas cassé.

- Je ne me sens pas chanceux, rétorqua Billy en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas uniquement le passage à tabac, ce sont les choses qu'ils ont dites, leur attitude. Ils n'avaient absolument pas peur d'une quelconque sanction, ils ont dit que tout le monde se foutait royalement qu'un type qui vivait dans la rue se prenne une raclée ou si une femme sans-abri se faisait… se faisait…

Son visage se tordit une nouvelle fois tandis que sa voix montait dans les aigus. John tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

- C'est bon, on a saisi l'idée générale.

Billy se passa une main sur les yeux.

- Donc, c'est ce qui a fait pencher la balance ? demanda John.

Billy baissa la tête.

- On a fait le premier une semaine plus tard – dès que j'ai été suffisamment en état.

Il tira la manche de son pull à capuche par-dessus sa main et s'essuya le visage avec avant de se lever.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous devez me dénoncer, je le comprends parfaitement, mais je vous en prie… aidez-moi à trouver Myra. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle ne mérite pas…

Il recommença à marcher de long en large d'une manière qui agaçait Sherlock prodigieusement.

John l'attrapa au passage suivant.

- Assieds-toi.

Il lui donna une petite secousse et le derrière osseux de Billy fut de retour sur sa chaise.

- Finis ton thé.

Le ton ne supportait aucun argument et Billy ne fit aucune tentative dans ce sens. Il souleva son mug et but docilement.

- Bon, fit John. Personnellement, je veux t'interroger sur l'aspect _on s'évanouit dans la nature_ mais sans doute que Sherlock l'a déjà deviné…

Sherlock prépara son expression qui signifiait : _évidemment !_ mais John se leva même pas les yeux – ce qu'il prit pour un compliment – bien qu'il n'en eût pas tout à fait l'air.

- S'évanouir dans la nature est facile lorsqu'on est déjà invisible, expliqua Billy, quelque peu amer. On a toujours été sur place bien en avance. Généralement, je fais le truc avec le _Big Issue_ parce que ça justifie le fait de posséder un sac – juste quelques magazines sur le dessus, notre matériel est en dessous. Parfois, j'ai emprunté un chien pour Phil et il se contentait de rester assis là avec deux ou trois sacs en plastique.

Il ourla sa lèvre.

- Personne ne vient y regarder de trop, ils pourraient attraper une de ces hideuses _maladies de sans-abri_.

- Thé, ordonna John et Billy prit une autre gorgée calmante avant de continuer.

- On venait à l'heure de repas de midi – moins de personnel à l'intérieur et plus de clients dehors. Dès que le camion arrivait pour bloquer la vidéosurveillance, on enfilait nos cagoules – on les roulait pour qu'ils ressemblent à des bonnets – on mettait nos manteaux et on entrait… en abaissant les cagoules pendant qu'on marchait vers la porte.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'était facile.

- Et vous étiez ressortis avant que l'agitation ne commence et de retour où vous vous teniez précédemment – le butin caché sous les magazines et dans les sacs, compléta John. Tandis que la police était concentrée sur les gens qui partaient, alors que le camion qui bloquait les caméras… vous attendiez qu'il soit parti et vous n'aviez plus qu'à vous en aller.

- C'est presque ça, confirma Billy. Mais on ne se précipitait pas – en fait, Phil a été interrogé en tant que témoin plus d'une fois. La dernière fois, il leur a donné le nom de _Jerry Baskin_ **[2]**.

Il afficha un demi-sourire tandis que John levait les yeux au plafond. Sherlock supposa que le nom devait sans doute avoir une signification pas entièrement banale.

- Et pour Myra ?

Sherlock en avait assez d'entendre des explications qu'il avait trouvées depuis longtemps.

- Vous saviez qu'elle était allé voir Hargreaves ?

Billy secoua catégoriquement la tête

- Non, pas du tout ! Je lui ai dit de rester en dehors de tout ça.

- Hum… En effet, la connaissant, ça aurait dû le faire, murmura John.

- Elle voulait que je parte, poursuivit Billy. Que je quitte Londres, je veux dire. Elle disait qu'on devait s'en aller – qu'elle avait des amis à Edimbourg.

- On ? répéta John d'un air interrogateur.

Billy rougit.

- Vous lui avez raconté quelle partie exactement ? questionna Sherlock en interrompant cette potentielle incursion dans ce jeune rêve amoureux avant qu'il ne devienne trop nauséeux.

- Quoi ? fit Billy en cillant. Heu… eh bien… tout, je suppose.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne le voulais pas mais elle est joliment maligne…

L'expression contrite disparut derrière le mug qu'il souleva.

- … et plutôt insistante.

Il pencha la tête en arrière en avalant le reste de son thé et manqua le froncement de Sherlock. John ne le manqua pas, lui.

- Donc Myra est vraisemblablement allé voir ton oncle à son bureau hier, résuma-t-il, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à Sherlock. Et aucun d'eux n'a été vu ou entendu depuis. C'est juste ?

Billy reposa son mug vide sur la table et hocha la tête, mécontent.

- J'ai essayé partout. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquit Sherlock.

Billy lui répondit par une expression vide alors il développa.

- Hargreaves a manifestement d'autres contacts – il devait refourguer ce que vous voliez pour commencer, alors connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Personne, répondit Billy en secouant la tête. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il y a bien Mikhail qui conduit les camions mais je ne sais rien de lui – Oncle Jason a dit que c'était plus sûr comme ça.

- Ne rien savoir est hautement improbable, fit Sherlock. Quoique, dans votre cas…

Son opinion sur l'intelligence de Billy s'était considérablement détériorée. John lui balança un coup de pied sous la table.

- Eh bien, je l'ai vu au boulot, bien sûr, confirma Billy. Mais il se contentait de hurler par la fenêtre pour être certain que tout le monde le regardait lui, plutôt que nous. Et je l'ai vu déposé Oncle Jason quelques fois.

- Voiture ? exigea de savoir Sherlock.

Après une autre expression vide, Billy se tourna vers John.

- Il demande quel type de voiture ? précisa John. Une plaque d'immatriculation, par hasard ?

- Oh, fit Billy en opinant du chef.

Sherlock sortit son téléphone, prêt à taper tous les détails.

- Non, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

Sherlock dut se rappeler que cette personne avait sauvé la vie de John.

- Pas de voiture ? clarifia John.

- Non… je veux dire, oui, confirma Billy.

Et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il y avait bel et bien des limites à la gratitude.

- Oui, c'était des voitures mais non, je ne me souviens pas des plaques d'immatriculation, réussit finalement à expliquer Billy. Elles étaient toujours différentes.

- Les plaques d'immatriculation étaient différentes ? persévéra John.

_Vraiment_, songea Sherlock, _cet homme est remarquable_.

S'il y avait des récompenses pour _patience extrême_ comme ça semblait être le cas pour _les sports extrêmes_, John règnerait suprêmement.

- Différentes voitures, dit Billy.

Sherlock en avait assez.

- Alors on cherche un homme qui s'appelle Mikhail qui a ou a accès à une variété de voitures. Usagées ou neuves ? vérifia-t-il.

- Usagées, répliqua Billy. D'âge et de modèles variés. Oh, et il a une cicatrice, si ça peut aider, ajouta-t-il. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas comme ça le pourrait parce que je ne sais toujours pas son nom de famille, ni où il vit ni quoi que ce soit d'autre mais il a une cicatrice sur le front – elle ressemble à cette ligne bizarre et un peu tremblante qu'on voit dans la série _Docteur Who_, celle qui est sur le mur de la chambre à coucher d'Amy.

Sherlock se consola avec la pensée de l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentirait à effacer toute cette conversation.

- Un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt **[3]**, plutôt costaud, cheveux sombres, barbe et un accent londonien, débita Billy plus efficacement après un tressaillement qui suggérait que c'était _lui_ que John avait frappé sous la table.

- Bien.

Sherlock se mit à envoyer une série de textos, en lançant quelques recherches de base en même temps.

- Un garage ou un magasin de voitures d'occasion semble le plus probable. On devrait avoir quelque chose bientôt.

Il jeta un bref regard à Billy.

- Allez vous doucher.

Il y eut un court silence tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur son téléphone puis John émit un éclaircissement de gorge qui signifiait : _explication requise_.

- Il faudra au moins une demi-heure avant d'obtenir une adresse et ils le sentiront arriver à un kilomètre, ajouta Sherlock sans lever les yeux. Donne-lui quelques-uns des vêtements que je porte lorsque je me déguise – l'étagère du bas de ma penderie. Ils ne seront pas pires que ceux qu'il a sur lui en ce moment.

Ensuite, il se désintéressa complètement de ce qui suivit. Quand il releva la tête, il entendit la douche et vit John qui se tenait près de la fenêtre de la cuisine, dos à la pièce. Sherlock se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta un pas derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- À propos de Billy ou de nous ? voulut savoir John.

Sa voix avait l'air fatiguée et tendue. Le besoin de tendre la main vers lui était si grand que Sherlock se sentait osciller sur ses orteils.

- Billy, répliqua-t-il en repoussant sa réponse émotionnelle. On le prend avec nous, on le laisse ici ou on appelle Lestrade maintenant ? C'est toi qui vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : on le laisse ici ? s'enquit John en se retournant, une expression confuse sur le visage – une parmi d'autres mais Sherlock se gardait bien de les identifier.

- Eh bien, si on ne le dénonce pas, on doit y aller maintenant ou il nous suivra.

- Ah, fit John en acquiesçant. C'est pour ça que tu l'as envoyé sous la douche.

- C'est ton choix, répéta Sherlock.

Billy avait sauvé la vie de John. Ça faisait pencher n'importe quelle balance pour Sherlock. Quelques cambriolages comptaient à peine.

- On le prend avec nous alors, décida John.

- Très bien.

Sherlock aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux mais le jeune homme pourrait être utile, alors on allait faire comme ça.

John pivota une nouvelle fois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. En fait… ses bras l'enlaçaient plus qu'ils n'étaient croisés. Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien.

Il ne pouvait pas donner à John ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le _pouvait pas._ Ce n'était pas parce que la partie sexuée en lui s'était réveillée que c'était suffisant. Sa mentalité froide et rationnelle avait été restaurée et sa familiarité le réconfortait. Tout était plus simple, les faits effaçaient les émotions, du noir et du blanc. Et pourtant… et pourtant, plus que jamais ce détachement qui l'isolait ressemblait à un vernis… comme un complet qu'il avait tenté d'ajuster la plus grande partie de sa vie mais qui n'avait jamais été tout à fait seyant.

John pencha la tête en levant une main jusqu'à son visage, l'estomac de Sherlock se tordit douloureusement.

- Je suis désolé, offrit-il.

Il y eut une sorte de reniflement étouffé émanant de la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, suivi d'un très, très long silence puis :

- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça.

- Ça ? répéta Sherlock.

- Te donner ce que tu veux alors que tu prétends que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment, expliqua John.

Il lâcha un rire bref et faux.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que te pousser à manger.

- On ne peut pas juste revenir où on était ? suggéra Sherlock. Avant que tout ceci ne commence ?

John soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, Sherlock – tu crois qu'on en serait capables ?

Il pivota sur le côté et s'adossa contre le plan de travail.

- Je sais que _toi_, tu le peux. Il gèlera en enfer avant que tu ne fasses le premier pas, j'ai parfaitement compris.

Sherlock sourit à demi tandis qu'il s'appuya contre la table. Il avait _vraiment_ un certain contrôle sur lui-même – c'est agréable qu'on le reconnaisse.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi, n'est-ce pas ? continua John. Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à empêcher mes mains de te toucher… jour après jour… nuit après nuit, en vivant dans une telle proximité ? Vraiment ? Parce que moi, je n'en suis pas sûr. Pas sûr du tout.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? exigea de savoir Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Tu ne m'as jamais forcé – l'idée est grotesque.

John lui rit au visage.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la manière dont tu me réponds ? En moins d'une semaine, je n'aurais plus qu'à te _souffler_ dessus.

Il regarda Sherlock de haut en bas.

- Même maintenant, je pourrai te culbuter sur la table et tu me supplierais de te prendre en moins de deux minutes, je peux te le garantir.

Le rougissement que Sherlock ressentit le brûla jusqu'à l'os.

- Tu ne ferais pas…

Sherlock pouvait entendre sa voix trembler.

- Nie-le, le défia John.

Les yeux de Sherlock tombèrent.

- Tu n'utiliserais jamais ça contre moi. Tu n'agirais pas contre ma volonté. Je te connais.

- Peut-être, en effet, concéda John. Mais si on doit parler de _ta volonté_, quelle partie exactement je devrais écouter ? Je devrais croire la main qui me repousse ou celle qui s'accroche désespérément à mon pull ?

- Je…

- Tu le veux autant que moi, c'est juste ce _truc_ qui te dit que c'est une faiblesse.

John se passa la main sur le visage une nouvelle fois.

- Je pensais que j'arriverais à m'y faire, je croyais que savoir ce que tu ressentais serait suffisant, même si tu devais ne jamais l'admettre mais maintenant…

Il secoua la tête. Sherlock déglutit tandis que tous deux entendaient la douche cesser de couler et le bruit du rideau qu'on tirait.

- Alors où va-t-on à partir de là ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit John.

Il fixa le sol un long moment puis se repoussa du plan de travail, le menton relevé, les épaules redressées. Sa colonne vertébrale se raffermit, ma mâchoire se carra et il regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je te laisse pas tomber sans combattre.

Sous la couche de vernis, en dessous du niveau de son esprit conscient plus élevé, tout en bas, une explosion de couleurs vives traversa le noir et le blanc. Sherlock sourit.

**NdT : **

**[1]** avant de connaître ce détail de l'intrigue, j'avais traduit, dans un chapitre précédent, ce que les victimes prenaient pour un début de juron F… (supposé _fuck_ en vo) par le très français P… comme putain ! en pensant que je pourrais m'arranger avec l'éventuel prénom du voleur. Eh bien, non, je me suis fait avoir parce que Verityburns avait déjà cité ce Phil-là (celui qui n'est pas écossais) quand Sherlock et John établissent la liste des occupants du refuge de Wiggins. Il fallait donc comprendre F comme Phil… Toutes mes excuses pour cette boulette.

**[2]** Jerry Baskin est le nom du clochard dans le film _Le clochard de Beverly Hills._

**[3]** 6 feet en vo = 1m82

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : 19 chapitres – complète.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17/19 – Ne pas combattre mais gagner**

- Tu me marches sur les pieds !

John tenta de mettre autant de force qu'il pouvait dans son : _arrête de faire ça !_ tout en maintenant le volume de sa voix le plus bas possible puisque l'endroit où ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre en cet instant – entre deux unités de stockage sur un terrain de voitures de location – était à portée de voix.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais le souffle qu'il expira dans la froideur de la nuit se mua en un nuage qui semblait particulièrement irrité. Cependant, il changea de position et ôta son poids des orteils de John… et lui balança son écharpe au visage à la place. John crachota aussi silencieusement que possible.

- Il est parti ? murmura Billy d'un interstice un peu plus loin derrière eux.

Il y avait plus de place là-bas mais John n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber sa position avantageuse et Sherlock ressentait visiblement la même chose. À vrai dire, John ne détestait pas que Sherlock soit plaqué devant lui mais en gardant à l'esprit que, dans leur situation, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Il frissonna et essaya de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas ! siffla Sherlock en appuyant un bras contre le mur derrière la tête de John pour se maintenir aussi éloigné que possible, ce qui n'était pas loin du tout vu leur position.

- J'ai froid aux mains.

- Eh bien, ça semble difficilement une méthode appropriée pour les réchauffer !

John prit un moment pour lever les yeux au ciel puisque le lampadaire fournissait juste assez de lumière pour rendre son geste visible. Puis il colla sa tête hors de l'interstice pour vérifier où se trouvait le tank humain qu'ils évitaient. Présentement, il louvoyait entre les voitures apparemment sans but précis. L'homme se tourna dans leur direction et John se recula précipitamment.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait juste aller lui demander ? suggéra Billy, en mettant joyeusement de côté le fait que Sherlock avait forcé le verrou du portail pour les amener si loin. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas être sûr que cet endroit appartient à Mikhail…

John lui lança un regard noir, cependant l'effet en fut considérablement diminué parce qu'il observait par-dessus le bras de Sherlock en même temps. Il lui mima le geste de sceller ses lèvres pour augmenter le résultat et ils attendirent en silence tandis que le bruit d'une démarche lourde se rapprochait et s'arrêtait à quelques pas d'eux. Peut-être que cette armoire à glace ambulante cherchait quelque chose ?

John tenta de ne pas laisser claquer ses dents trop bruyamment, ce qui était difficile parce que le vent semblait penser que leur cachette était un raccourci depuis l'Arctique. Il amena ses mains jusqu'à son visage et souffla dessus. Sherlock émit un grognement étouffé puis ouvrit son manteau de sa main libre en se penchant à nouveau afin de les couvrir tous les deux. Il abaissa sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de John.

- On ne peut pas risquer que le doigt qui presse la détente soit gelé.

John sourit et glissa ses deux bras sous le manteau de Sherlock pour l'entourer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une étreinte… mais c'en était suffisamment proche pour le réchauffer plus que l'effet de la proximité en lui-même.

Naturellement, la brute épaisse choisit cet instant pour découvrir le concept de l'action décisive et se dirigea dans la direction opposée. John dénicha quelques-uns des mots qui figuraient sur sa liste _des jurons plus que grossiers_ et les lui jeta mentalement, en visualisant chacun d'eux comme une brique ultra offensive.

- Allons.

Sherlock était parti, il se dirigeait déjà vers l'unique structure illuminée – un Portakabin **[1] **dans un coin de la cour, ce qui était l'endroit où ils se rendaient initialement quand cet espèce de branleur gâcheur de câlins en avait soudainement émergé. John entendit une plainte s'élever dans une voix de baryton bourrue tandis qu'ils s'approchaient.

- Eh bien, si tu t'en étais débarrassé hier soir, tu serais loin depuis longtemps !

Billy fit un signe en levant son pouce alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extrémité du bâtiment.

- C'est Mikhail, déclara-t-il, en s'élançant avant que John ne puisse le stopper.

Ne faisant une pause que pour lui jeter une œillade furieuse, Sherlock disparut derrière lui. Visiblement, toutes les actions de Billy étaient sous la responsabilité de John.

Avec un soupir résigné, il suivit les autres et les trouva en train de lorgner à travers la fenêtre la plus proche. Une main émergea de la fenêtre suivante, elle tapotait les cendres d'une cigarette.

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit une voix calme et assurée. Il y a eu une alerte à la bombe, ils arrêtaient les voitures au hasard.

- Alors, tu t'es trouvé un _Travelodge _**[2]** et tu as dormi sur place tout simplement, fit Mikhail. T'as un putain de sang-froid, Jason, ça, je te l'accorde.

Le respect qui pointait dans son ton n'était donné qu'à contrecœur.

John avança doucement mais inversa sa marche dès que Sherlock se dirigea vers lui en propulsant Billy dans la même direction en empoignant sa veste d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il cherchait son téléphone.

- Vous appelez qui ? exigea de savoir Billy en se libérant dès qu'ils eurent tourné au coin du bâtiment.

- Personne, visiblement,.

Les pouces de Sherlock étaient si rapides sur les touches qu'elles en étaient floues, il était totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Son visage, alors que Billy réussissait à lui arracher le mobile des mains était une étude en chagrin outragé.

- Vous textez qui, alors, rectifia Billy en se tournant pour lire l'écran. C'est qui, Lestrade ?

Sherlock donnait l'impression que seul le concept d'une bagarre indigne le retenait. Il tendit sèchement la main vers John.

- Téléphone !

- Attendez !

Billy tourbillonna sur lui-même et tendit également sa main vers John mais sa paume à lui était relevée dans un geste qui signifiait clairement : _stop_.

- Et Myra dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a trouvé oncle Jason que…

- Mais jusqu'à quel _point_ êtes-vous stupide ? demanda Sherlock. Et non, je n'attends pas d'estimation numérique.

John leur fit le geste de se taire mais pas un ne prit la peine de le remarquer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas appeler la police ! insista Billy. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Myra. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Il jeta le téléphone portable de Sherlock dans l'obscurité où il se fracassa contre quelque chose de métallique avant de heurter le sol dans un craquement qui indiquait qu'_il n'était pas conçu pour un tel traitement_. John récolta un autre regard meurtrier pour ça.

- L'affaire est résolue, déclara froidement Sherlock. Il y a quatre hommes là-dedans…

- Trois, en fait, fit la voix de Mikhail derrière eux.

Les mots coïncidèrent exactement avec un _clic_ extrêmement reconnaissable et la main de John se contracta machinalement sur le flingue caché dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Le visage de Sherlock était à moitié tourné et il levait lentement ses mains lorsqu'une prodigieuse bourrade l'envoya en avant. John n'avait peut-être qu'une demi seconde pour agir et il était presque certain de réussir à buter cet homme pendant ce laps de temps… mais un tir mortel attirerait des représailles et il pouvait déjà voir le canon d'une arme pointé sur la nuque de Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucune option. Il leva les deux bras pour attraper Sherlock qui s'écrasa sur lui, profitant de l'occasion pour s'éloigner de deux ou trois pas de l'homme dont le trait le plus caractéristique était le flingue qu'il tenait.

Le regard de Mikhail passa rapidement sur les trois hommes mais sa cible restait Sherlock.

- Il se passe quoi, là, Billy ?

- Je leur ai demandé de m'aider, expliqua Billy, en agitant une main en direction de Sherlock.

Ce dernier prenait son temps pour se dégager des bras de John qui tentait futilement d'inverser leur position afin que ce soit lui qui soit dans la ligne de tir de Mikhail – et, comme d'habitude, il maudit le fait qu'il ne pouvait protéger la tête de Sherlock sans l'aide d'un marchepied.

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver Oncle Jason et je croyais que mon amie Myra était avec lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

Mikhail réussit à lever les yeux au ciel sans perdre sa cible de vue. Il s'adressa à Sherlock qui était maintenant à côté de John.

- Menottes.

Sherlock ne dit rien mais John pouvait deviner son expression narquoise rien qu'en voyant la mâchoire de leur assaillant se serrer. Mikhail plissa les yeux un instant puis il afficha un rictus. John vit le canon du flingue pivoter légèrement et le pointer, lui.

- Menottes, répéta Mikhail, ou n'importe quel équivalent que porte ce foutu Sherlock Holmes.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient conduits comme des moutons, derrière Billy, dans le Portakabin. John portait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête tandis que celles de Sherlock étaient verrouillées dans son dos avec ses propres menottes. Bon, techniquement, John doutait que c'étaient les siennes, mais il les avait sorties de son manteau et elles ressemblaient aux menottes officielles de la police plutôt qu'à des imitations qui pourraient s'ouvrir facilement au moment opportun… comme maintenant.

- Billy, mon garçon, proclama la voix qu'ils avaient entendue un peu plus tôt.

John pouvait voir maintenant qu'elle appartenait à un homme trapu dont le visage paraissait curieusement plat – comme s'il s'était pris la fenêtre d'un patio en pleine face et qu'il était resté comme ça. Il était appuyé contre un bureau installé au bout de la longue pièce, deux larbins se tenaient à ses côtés. Un regard renseigna John : ils étaient tous deux armés.

- Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

Billy s'était précipité en direction de son _oncle_ mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin tandis que Hargreaves levait la main.

- Avec d'aussi illustres compagnons, en plus, poursuivit-il. Bien que l'on attende d'un détective _consultant_ qu'il comprenne que le bruit circule dans les deux sens lorsqu'une fenêtre est ouverte.

John pensa que si Sherlock se hérissait encore un peu plus, il pourrait l'utiliser comme brosse à habits.

- Il cherche quelqu'un prénommé _Myra_, répondit Mikhail, derrière eux.

- Myra, répéta pensivement Hargreaves. Je ne crois pas que je connaisse de _Myra_.

Il regarda autour de lui.

- Et vous ?

Les larbins secouèrent la tête. Billy se lança dans une explication compliquée concernant les perles pendant laquelle Hargreaves maintint un sourire magnanime.

- Je suis navré, mon garçon, mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider – j'étais absent du bureau toute la journée de hier. En fait, on était plutôt occupés _ici_.

Son regard se posa sur Sherlock et John.

- Au fait, comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ?

- Pas très difficile, rétorqua Sherlock avec dédain. Un de vos voyous est plutôt… distinctif.

- Hmm, reconnut Hargreaves. On doit vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette cicatrice, Mikhail – l'agrandir, peut-être ?

Son ton glacé était en total désaccord avec son sourire plaisant.

- Peu importe.

Il se détourna et fixa distraitement le bureau contre lequel il s'appuyait.

- Débarrassez-vous d'eux.

John se tendit mais il semblait que Mikhail était chargé de s'occuper d'eux dans un autre endroit alors leurs chances étaient bien meilleures qu'en cet instant. Il tint sa position, heureux que personne n'ait pensé à fouiller un docteur.

- Quoi ? Non !

La tête de Billy pivotait entre eux et son oncle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il revint à John et Sherlock.

- Tu ne peux pas leur faire de mal, ce sont mes amis !

Le sourire factice de Hargreaves réapparut.

- Tu as tellement d'amis, Billy. Des vendeurs de journaux heureux de te céder leur place pour une journée si c'est _toi_ qui le leur demandes… Des gens qui te permettent d'emprunter leur chien… Tu es inestimable, vraiment.

Il croisa les bras.

- Mais il semblerait qu'à quelque chose, malheur est bon.

Il hocha le menton en direction de Mikhail et John sentit Sherlock faire un brusque écart vers la porte tandis qu'il était poussé par derrière. John suivit, il était conscient que Mikhail était sur le point de fermer la marche et il envisagea fugitivement de bloquer la sortie assez longtemps pour que Sherlock puisse s'enfuir.

- Non, siffla Sherlock avant même que John n'écarte l'idée.

John se sourit à lui-même. Ensemble, donc. Ça lui allait très bien. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il sentit un coup dans le dos. Il pivota mais c'était trop tard…

- Arrête… Arrête ça ! exigea Billy en tenant le flingue de John d'une main tremblante.

Ce qu'il visait changeait frénétiquement de direction, Hargreaves d'un côté et Mikhail de l'autre. Bon… _viser_ n'était pas vraiment le mot une balle perdue pouvait dégommer n'importe qui dans la pièce. Hargreaves s'éloigna du bureau sur lequel il était perché et se redressa lentement en levant une main pour lui signifier de se calmer.

- Allons, mon garçon, je crains que tu ne m'aies mal compris.

Il fit un signe à Mikhail qui baissa son arme à contrecoeur.

- Bien sûr que nous ne voulons blesser personne, n'est-ce pas ce que je n'ai cessé de répéter ?

Son ton débordait de vibrations en mode _adulte raisonnable_. John n'avait qu'une envie : le frapper.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser tes amis donner l'alarme avant d'avoir une chance d'établir un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, _nous_, on sait que nos motivations sont entièrement altruistes mais on peut difficilement s'attendre à ce que la police pense de même.

John tendit sa main.

- Donne-moi cette arme, Billy, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Avant que tu ne tues quelqu'un.

Le bras de Billy remua encore plus frénétiquement lorsqu'il secoua la tête.

- Non. Toi…, fit-il en agitant le flingue vers Mikhail, tu vas là-bas.

Le mouvement indiquait la direction de Hargreaves et ses larbins eurent l'air très nettement nerveux.

- Et jette ton pistolet par la fenêtre, ajouta-t-il.

- Billy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tenta encore John alors que Mikhail s'exécutait après le hochement de tête que lui avait adressé Hargreaves.

Il se demanda s'il devait lui faire remarquer que les larbins étaient armés eux aussi mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué et comme il ne disait rien, John resta silencieux.

- _Lui_, il va appeler la police d'abord, fit Billy en désignant Sherlock avec – dieu merci – un signe de tête et non pas son arme. Il se fiche de trouver Myra, il ne se soucie que de l'affaire. Bon… et de vous, ajouta-t-il. C'est évident qu'il se soucie de vous. Mais moi j'ai besoin de trouver Myra.

- Trouver Myra n'importe pas, déclara Sherlock et John eut envie de le frapper. C'est tout à fait évident que…

- Il est manifeste que notre travail de charité doit se terminer, l'interrompit Hargreaves. C'est dommage mais au moins, on a été un peu utiles.

Il avança d'un pas, un sourire suintant sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi, Billy ? suggéra-t-il. On peut garder profil bas pendant quelques jours pendant que je me renseigne sur la jeune demoiselle ensuite on prend un nouveau départ dès qu'on l'a retrouvée. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut pas être loin.

Il indiqua les larbins.

- Ils peuvent garder un œil sur tes amis jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria Sherlock, en se plaçant à côté de John. Vous n'allez quand même pas avaler ces balivernes ?

- Balivernes ? répéta Billy, les yeux fixés sur Hargreaves.

- Quel pourcentage réel du montant des cambriolages croyez-vous qu'il reverse aux abris ? exigea de savoir Sherlock, en attirant l'attention de Billy sur lui. Pas un centime de plus qu'il n'est nécessaire pour procéder au blanchiment d'argent, je vous le garantis.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Billy en secouant la tête. Non, c'est faux. N'est-ce pas, mon oncle ?

Il se retourna vers Hargreaves.

- Bien sûr que non ! démentit aussitôt Hargreaves avec fougue. Naturellement, on a eu quelques frais – j'admets qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux livres de compte pourrait tromper un regard non entraîné.

Il dirigea son sourire apparemment bienveillant en direction de Sherlock.

- Mais n'importe quel expert pourrait vous dire que…

- … que c'est une énorme escroquerie, termina Sherlock. Il vous a utilisé. Dans quel autre endroit pouvait-il trouver quelqu'un qui combine de manière si pratique _popularité_ et _stupidité _?

- Tu ne pouvais pas dire _naïveté_, hein ? marmonna John en luttant contre l'impulsion de lui balancer un coup de pied dans la cheville. Il n'y a vraiment _aucun_ sens commun parmi le génie ?

La tête de Billy s'agita encore plus.

- Non. Non, vous vous trompez.

Le flingue s'agita et s'éloigna de Hargreaves pour pointer dans une direction que John trouva tout à fait inacceptable. Il se plaça devant Sherlock et tenta de se faire aussi large que possible.

- C'est pour aider les gens !

Les yeux de Billy s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent finalement ceux de John.

- _Pour aider les gens !_

Il se montrait insistant au-delà de toute raison, ce qui était une attitude que John avait déjà rencontrée. Si une personne était persuadée de faire quelque chose de mal pour le bien d'une _cause_, alors elle devait continuer à croire en cette cause… elle le _devait_… parce que l'alternative était totalement inconcevable. Cette personne devenait complice de sa propre déception et repoussait ses doutes avant même qu'ils n'apparaissent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a finalement convaincu de vous impliquer ? questionna Sherlock, implacable. Qu'est-ce qui a fait déborder le vase ?

John lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Vous avez été passé à tabac par deux yuppies qui vous ont dit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour vous faire changer d'avis ? poursuivit Sherlock.

Comme à chaque fois, ses questions ressemblaient davantage à des affirmations.

- Vous n'avez jamais trouvé que c'était une sacrée… _coïncidence_ ?

- Allons-y, Billy. On part, annonça Hargreaves en avançant promptement tandis que John débattait intérieurement pour s'emparer du flingue.

- Oh !

Cette exclamation de déduction, qui était la marque de fabrique de Sherlock, alerta tout le monde au moment où le comportement enraciné de Billy semblait vouloir obéir à son oncle. Il redressa le pistolet qu'il avait commencé à abaisser et Hargreaves se stoppa une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, ça, c'est trop bon.

Sherlock avait l'air positivement joyeux. Il tourbillonna derrière John, se dirigea à grands pas vers Billy pour le dépasser. Il se déplaçait avec beaucoup plus de grâce qu'un homme qui a les mains menottées dans le dos aurait dû être en mesure de le faire.

- Trop bon, répéta-t-il en se penchant pour ricaner ses paroles à la face de Hargreaves. Réfléchissez aux hommes qui vous ont attaqué, ordonna-t-il en pivotant vers Billy.

Ce faisant, il tournait le dos à un homme indubitablement violent qu'il venait juste d'énerver avec un insouciance que John trouvait à la fois familière et hautement crispante.

- Essayez de vous représenter leurs visages.

- Hein ?

Billy paraissait confus mais il écoutait.

- Leurs visages, répéta Sherlock, en s'approchant de lui.

Puis il tourbillonna à nouveau pour désigner les deux hommes qui se tenaient aux côtés de Hargreaves depuis le début auxquels John avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil, si ce n'était pour déterminer qu'ils étaient _armés mais pas particulièrement dangereux_.

Le regard de Billy suivit le hochement de tête de Sherlock et il en resta bouche bée.

- Non, fit-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il employait ce terme, loin de là, mais cette interprétation manquait de la certitude de ses précédents dénis et il était clair que sa conviction s'agitait. Son regard passa d'un homme à l'autre puis son froncement de sourcils d'accentua.

- Non, c'est impossible… Oncle Jason… non…

Il recula jusqu'à John en s'éloignant du reste du gang.

- Donne-moi le flingue et je te donne Myra.

Les paroles de Hargreaves flottèrent lourdement dans l'air tandis que leurs implications rayonnaient vers l'extérieur, tout le monde se figea sur place.

- Tu détiens Myra ?

Billy avait l'air d'avoir été poussé trop loin, sa voix était aiguë et tendue.

- Donne-moi le flingue, répéta Hargreaves en tendant la main.

- Où est-elle ?

- Le flingue.

- Non !

À la place, il le pointa sur lui et John remarqua que les larbins fouillaient subrepticement dans leurs vestes. Il se redressa sur ses talons et pria pour que Sherlock ne fasse rien de _trop_ cinglé.

- Tu n'as pas cessé de me mentir ! s'écria Billy. J'arrive pas à croire que… Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il tremblait. Il leva son autre main pour mieux soutenir le pistolet.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

- Pas loin.

La voix de Hargreaves était froide, il ne resta plus aucune trace de son personnage de _gentil oncle_.

- Donne-moi le flingue et tu seras avec elle en moins de cinq minutes.

Billy vacilla sur ses pieds, comme si la promesse même des retrouvailles était un aimant suffisant.

- Non, lui dit Sherlock en avertissement.

- Il ment ? demanda Billy, désespéré. Je sais que vous pouvez le dire. Il ment à propos de Myra ?

Sherlock grimaça.

- Non, admit-il. Mais…

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire fut coupé par une porte qu'on ouvrait.

- Heu… Patron…

La silhouette massive de l'homme qui vagabondait à l'extérieur un peu plus tôt apparut dans l'entrebâillement, il semblait s'adresser à Mikhail, bien qu'il fut difficile d'en être sûr parce que son visage était baissé et qu'il contemplait ses pieds avec embarras.

- Heu… dans quelle voiture vous avez dit que le corps se trouvait déjà ?

Il y eut environ quatre secondes de silence… puis ce fut la panique générale.

John plongea sur Billy qui émit au début un hurlement d'agonie mais qui finit rageur. Sherlock fit tomber Hargreaves sur le sol alors que la seule balle que Billy réussit à tirer traversa l'espace qu'il laissa derrière lui.

Les larbins sortirent leurs armes puis ils semblèrent se demander qu'en faire. Mikhail ouvrit la bouche… mais il n'en sortit aucun mot, il fut interrompu par un porte-voix émanant de l'extérieur alors que la lumière des projecteurs inondait les fenêtres.

- Police ! Vous êtes encerclés. Sortez du bâtiment, les mains derrière la tête.

**oOo**

Dix minutes plus tard, John était assis sur le hayon de l'ambulance, une couverture sur les épaules et une boule dans la gorge. Il avait fallu trois officiers pour contenir Billy une fois que John l'eut relâché – le jeune homme était totalement désemparé. John avait essayé de rester avec lui au début mais il semblait complètement oublieux de ce qui n'était pas son chagrin – un scénario bien trop familier pour John. Quand ils l'éloignèrent, John le laissa partir.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, souhaitant pouvoir effacer quelques unes de ses pensées quand il entendit les cris de Billy émanant de l'autre ambulance où ils tentaient de lui administrer un sédatif. Myra. La minuscule, la dynamique et vive Myra, qui était allé défier un _oncle_ et qui avait, au lieu de ça, rencontré l'homme qui se cachait derrière. La perte de Myra était horriblement triste mais c'était l'empathie de John qui l'étranglait en cet instant. Impossible d'écouter le son de la douleur de Billy sans voir de lien avec la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac.

- Voilà ton téléphone.

La voix de Sherlock était basse tandis que ses chaussures apparaissant dans le champ de vision de John. C'était tout ce que John pouvait faire puisque qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement l'attirer contre lui et s'y raccrocher.

- John ?

Oh, oui, son téléphone. Il ne se faisait pas encore assez confiance pour tendre la main vers le mobile et non pas s'agripper à l'homme à la place.

- Garde-le, offrit-il. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Sherlock devait l'avoir pris quand Mikhail l'avait poussé contre lui la première fois… puis il s'était arrangé pour envoyer un texto à Lestrade une fois ses mains menottées et hors de vue.

- Est-ce que je… est-ce qu'on devrait… la trouver ? demanda Sherlock.

John ferma les yeux, son visage était toujours caché, à l'abri, dans ses mains. Il y a peu de choses qu'il avait moins envie de faire que de se lancer dans une partie de chasse au trésor pour finir par trouver une amie décédée. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, il voulait emmener Sherlock avec lui, il voulait le pousser sur le canapé, il voulait ramper sur lui et il voulait le _garder_, tout simplement… Mais Sherlock n'était pas à lui.

Est-ce tout _ceci_ n'était pas génial ? John se désespérait intérieurement. Il était là, à se vautrer dans un auto apitoiement parce que la chose la plus importante de sa vie ne le plaçait pas dans un rang de priorité aussi élevé que lui, tandis que la pauvre Myra était étendue, morte et froide, dans un coffre parmi la centaine – voire plus – de voitures, quelque part dans cet endroit paumé et les sanglots de Billy avaient à peine commencer à se calmer.

- Devrais-je… ? répéta Sherlock.

- On y va.

John sauta sur ses pieds en se débarrassant de la couverture d'un coup d'épaule, il aurait aimé que cette sensation s'en aille avec. Peut-être que Sherlock avait raison peut-être qu'il était préférable de vivre sans émotions. Seigneur, il se sentait tellement mal, bouleversé pour une chose tout en luttant contre les larmes pour une autre. Il serra les dents.

- Est-ce que ça v… ?

- Passe devant.

Il agita une main pour indiquer l'énorme déploiement de voitures. Il ne regarda pas Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sherlock. Mais il pouvait le suivre.

La suite… Il ignorait totalement le temps qui s'était écoulé… Il passa dans une sorte de brouillard. Lestrade les rejoignit, il apportait une clé de voiture récupérée sur le grand type. Il leur confirma que ni Hargreaves, ni les autres ne voulaient dire un seul mot avant d'avoir vu un avocat… alors ils avaient été emmenés. Sherlock marmonna des déductions à propos de la marque et l'âge basées sur le design de la clé et sur la location probable du véhicule puisque Hargreaves devait l'avoir conduit ici dans la journée. John laissa tout ça glisser sur lui, il gardait juste le manteau tourbillonnant en vue et ne répondait pas aux regards fréquents. Lestrade tenta de lui parler deux ou trois fois mais Sherlock le fit taire.

Ils étaient presque au fin fond de la cour quand le manteau se stoppa. John fit de même.

- Celle-ci.

Sherlock introduisait déjà la clé dans la serrure et John sentit le monde revenir durement à son attention quand le coffre s'ouvrit. La lumière de la lune et les lampadaires de la rue combinèrent leurs forces pour révéler… un tapis.

Il cilla et regarda une seconde fois. C'était peut-être plus une carpette qu'un tapis, à en juger par les pompons qui garnissaient son extrémité enroulée – il était plutôt sombre mais il vit une éclaboussure de jaune pâle lorsque la lampe torche de Lestrade l'illumina plus clairement. Sherlock tendit les bras et attrapa le bord de la carpette de ses deux mains gantées. Il le tira en arrière et le laissa retomber du bord du coffre jusqu'au sol. C'est ainsi qu'ils virent que le jaune n'était pas vraiment _jaune_ … mais blond.

Elle semblait si petite. Elle l'avait toujours été, bien sûr, mais maintenant ça paraissait plus flagrant encore. Comme une enfant qui s'est lovée dans un très bon endroit en jouant à cache-cache et qui s'est endormie avant qu'on ne la trouve. Lestrade déplaça le faisceau de sa lampe sur l'arrière de sa tête… et l'illusion vola en éclats.

John se détourna en fermant les yeux pour occulter la vision du blond emmêlé de rouge sombre. Il voulait… il voulait… il voulait du réconfort d'un homme qui ne voudrait jamais du sien en retour.

Une main effleura son épaule et il s'en débarrassa d'un coup d'épaule, trébuchant dans l'obscurité pour s'éloigner. Seigneur, il devait tenir bon, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul. Comme il le serait probablement toujours, parce qu'il n'y avait que Sherlock pour lui dorénavant. Toutes les limites étaient dépassées. Tous les ponts étaient brûlés. Personne d'autre ne conviendrait après ça.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? fit la voix de Sherlock qui le suivait dans l'ombre.

John secoua la tête.

- John, je t'en prie.

- Laisse tomber, Sherlock. Donne-moi juste un peu d'espace.

Lestrade parlait déjà dans sa radio et John n'avait que quelques minutes pour se recentrer. En cet instant, il avait l'impression que ça prendrait des heures… s'il y arrivait un jour. Tout était confus dans sa tête : le chagrin qu'il ressentait pour Myra, sa sympathie pour Billy, la crainte qu'il allait inévitablement perdre un autre être aimé… tout se mélangeait avec les tumultueux événements de ces derniers jours.

- Je ne peux pas.

La main de Sherlock était de retour sur son épaule mais cette fois, elle le fit pivoter.

- Je ne _peux_ pas, John. Ne me demande pas ça.

John le dévisagea… oh, il était _tellement tenté_. Un seul mot et il serait de retour dans les bras de Sherlock… et dans son lit avant la fin de la nuit, ce serait facile. Une autre relation fondée sur de mauvaises raison mais, bon dieu, il le voulait tellement… Il se libéra.

- Tu veux être mon ami ? Alors, recule quand j'en ai besoin, d'accord ?

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser en dehors.

- Si, je peux, le contredit John. Je le peux et je le fais, Sherlock, tu n'as aucun droit d'insister, tu as laissé tomber, tu te rappelles ? Tu ne voulais pas de… ça.

C'était tout à fait manifeste qu'il y avait un _moi_ à la place de _ça_ mais il avait dit le mot juste.

Le visage de Sherlock devint une étude en frustration.

- Tu as besoin de moi.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me laisses une minute, okay ? Contente-toi juste de…

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui.

- … juste d'aller par-là.

Il indiqua l'endroit où se tenait Lestrade qui semblait empêtré dans sa conversation radio.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas, répéta John avec une colère qui était un frein bienvenu à ses émotions plus faibles. Et il s'agit toujours de toi. Évidemment.

- Je veux dire : je ne _peux_ pas, tenta de préciser Sherlock qui avait l'air incroyablement agité. Tu… ta douleur. Elle hurle après moi.

- Mon dieu, mais quel _idiot_ tu fais !

Brusquement, John avait envie de lui mettre un pain. Comment un tel génie pouvait si mal comprendre ses propres émotions ?

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises jamais cette foutue perception sur toi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- John ?

L'appel d'un Lestrade plutôt hésitant leur fit tourner la tête. John prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Visiblement, il n'allait bénéficier d'aucun moment privé pour _se recentrer_ alors il devait juste faire de son mieux.

- Docteur !

Ce fut le ton autant que le titre qui fit accourir John. Il atteignit promptement Lestrade qui fixait le coffre ouvert de la voiture.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Oof !

Il tituba d'un pas supplémentaire que prévu lorsque Sherlock le percuta dans le dos.

- Désolé.

Sherlock se stabilisa en posant une main sur la hanche de John puis, pour une raison ou une autre, oublia de l'enlever. John ne le lui signala pas.

- Examinez-la, voulez-vous ? demanda Lestrade d'une voix tendue.

- L'examiner ?

John s'arma de courage pour regarder le corps de Myra une nouvelle fois. Aucun changement. À l'évidence, aucun changement.

- Je… viens juste de l'examiner ! Je n'arrive pas à sentir un pouls mais j'aurais pu jurer que…

Lestrade paraissait extrêmement secoué.

- Très bien.

Du mieux qu'il put, John repoussa _Myra_ de son esprit et se mit en _mode professionnel._ Il fit un pas de côté, sans se plaindre de Sherlock qui se déplaçait avec lui.

La peau était froide mais la sienne aussi – ses doigts étaient engourdis et inutiles. Il enleva la main de Sherlock de sa hanche et lui ôta son gant. Sherlock comprit immédiatement et prit le poignet de Myra. Après quelques secondes, il secoua la tête.

- Attends, lui dit John. Le rythme cardiaque d'une personne en hypothermie est très lent. Donne-lui une minute complète.

Et tous attendirent. Puis tous sursautèrent quand Sherlock bondit quinze secondes plus tard.

- Oh, mon dieu ! lâcha Lestrade d'une voix étouffée.

Il se reprit et attrapa sa radio.

- Amenez une ambulance ici ! Immédiatement, vous m'entendez ? Immédiatement !

**oOo**

C'était presque l'aube lorsqu'ils revinrent à Baker Street.

Myra était à l'hôpital, toujours inconscients mais néanmoins en vie. Billy avait été si submergé par la nouvelle qu'il avait fallu plusieurs tentatives à John pour le convaincre qu'il avait peut-être subi le coup du lapin à un moment quelconque dans la soirée. Une fois le message reçu, le jeune homme s'était cramponné à son cou et sa nuque d'une manière raisonnablement convaincante. John n'avait pas perdu de temps à lui fixer un collier cervical et il avait recommandé qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital plutôt qu'immédiatement en détention. Lestrade avait levé les yeux au ciel mais hoché la tête. L'ambulance de Billy n'était partie que quelques minutes après sa chérie.

Sherlock, quant à lui, avait pris sur lui de transmettre la bonne nouvelle à Hargreaves, dont la réaction fut exactement ce qu'il espérait, si on en jugeait l'expression suffisante qu'il affichait depuis son retour aux côtés de John qu'il était déterminé à ne plus quitter depuis.

Avec un énorme soupir de soulagement, John s'effondra dans son fauteuil, il manquait tellement d'énergie qu'il n'envisageait même pas de faire du thé. Il se demanda paresseusement s'il y avait une seule émotion qu'il n'avait _pas_ expérimentée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tiens.

Son nez reconnut le whisky avant même que ses paupières à demi fermées ne repèrent le verre suspendu devant son visage.

- Merci.

L'alcool glissa de façon réconfortante dans sa gorge et s'installa dans son estomac bien trop vide. Il se dit qu'il devait manger quelque chose. John rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ouais… ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

- Tu devrais aller au lit.

- Ouaip, approuva John. Je vais y aller.

Il s'installa plus profondément dans son siège tandis que Sherlock s'installait dans le fauteuil opposé.

- Dans une minute…

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, John était au moins à 80% endormi quand la voix de Sherlock le fit sursauter et le ramena à la conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au juste, un peu plus tôt ?

C'était assez désagréable d'être ramené brusquement comme ça.

- Hein ? fut la meilleure réponse qu'il put sortir.

- Tu as dis que je devrais essayer de tourner ma perception sur moi-même.

- Oh, ça.

John bâilla largement.

- Demande-moi demain…

Le semblant de conscience qu'il lui restait leva une main tenant un drapeau rouge.

- … ou pas…

Le drapeau s'agita.

- … Oublie ça, d'ac ?

La main jeta le drapeau et fit un geste exaspéré.

- Je te le demande maintenant, fit Sherlock.

- Nan. C'est pas une bonne idée, rétorqua John en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Personne ne veut entendre la vérité sur lui-même…

Il fit craquer sa nuque prise d'une crampe puis se réinstalla.

- … toi, encore moins que les autres.

Les mots _spectaculairement ignorant_ migrèrent jusqu'à son esprit, probablement épelés par les mouvements du drapeau.

- Je croyais que tu avais toujours souligné l'importance d'être honnête, non ?

Il y avait un piège, là John pouvait le sentir même sans l'aide désespérée des signaux qui continuaient leur ballet dans sa tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas me demander ce genre de truc quand je suis vanné à ce point-là.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Je ne devrais pas comme dans : _je vais le regretter_ ou je ne devrais comme dans : _tu seras fâché contre moi si je le fais_ ?

John essaya de suivre mais celle-ci était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Dis-moi quelque chose de vrai, John.

La voix de Sherlock semblait plus proche, John ouvrit un œil et vit qu'il s'était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Si tu peux, bien sûr.

Son ton était nonchalant mais il ne trompa pas John. Pas une seule seconde. Quelque chose de vrai…

- Mycroft ne te donnera jamais ce que tu veux de lui.

Ça devrait le faire. Le mot en _M_ tuait généralement toute conversation. Ensuite, John pourrait aller dormir en paix

- Et qu'est-ce que je veux de lui ?

_Merde_.

- Le respect ? suggéra John.

Ce faisant, il s'arrangea pour hausser les épaules à demi. Peut-être un quart.

- Qu'il te perçoive comme un égal ?

Il bâilla encore une fois.

- Je sais pas. Cette stupide histoire de rivalité… lequel de vous deux peut se montrer le plus détaché… le plus _Spock_. C'est ridicule. Cependant, je suppose que d'une certaine façon… c'est plutôt normal.

- Normal ?

- C'est ton grand frère, expliqua John, légèrement stimulé par le ton de Sherlock.

Ça lui fit penser à un sketch des _Monty Python_, qu'il adapta promptement à lui-même dans sa tête : _on entend _normal_ mais c'est prononcé comme _la plus affreuse des insultes connues pour un homme_._

- C'est naturel de penser que tu devais être comme lui, développa John.

- Ce n'est _pas_ le cas !

Cette réponse tranchante tira totalement John de son état de demi-sommeil et il cligna des yeux comme un hibou. Sherlock le fixait, furieux.

- Ça va ?

John se demanda s'il était censé faire quelque chose. Le visage de Sherlock redevint impassible. John décida que ne pas bouger irait très bien. Il était à nouveau en route pour le pays des rêves aidé par le whisky quand Sherlock reprit la parole.

- Alors, tu penses que Mycroft et moi sommes pareils ?

- Oh, bon sang, non !

John faillit s'ébrouer dans le coussin.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer _Mycroft_ sautant partout en hurlant : _c'est Noël ! _quand un coup intéressant se pointe.

L'imagination de John lui prouva immédiatement le contraire, ce qui était une vision assez perturbante.

- Tu dégages une telle joie. Lui, il est comme… comme une douairière désapprobatrice.

Il ricana en se rappelant la pièce qu'ils avaient vue avec Mrs Hudson. C'était vrai, Mycroft ferait une merveilleuse lady Bracknell, même si John n'était pas certain de connaître sa position sur le problème des sacs à main. Non pas qu'il voulait le savoir. Loin de là.

- Hmm.

Un bruit sourd avertit John qu'il avait laissé tomber son verre sur le tapis. Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il était vide de toute façon.

- Tu devrais aller au lit.

Il y eut une sorte de fissure et il entendit très vaguement que Sherlock se répétait mais il le perçut comme un grognement.

- Allez. Lève-toi. Tu vas être perclus de douleurs demain si tu dors dans ce fauteuil.

- Aujourd'hui.

John observa l'épaule de Sherlock qui semblait s'être matérialisé devant son visage pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

- J'ai déjà grimpé mille sept cents marches pour arriver jusque-là, je ne grimperai rien de plus. Hé ! protesta-t-il, en se retrouvant brusquement et de manière déconcertante à la verticale.

- Tu veux que je te porte ?

Ça le réveilla complètement.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me portes, merde !

- Bien, alors cesse de faire l'idiot.

En grommelant à mi-voix, John se laissa guider comme un mouton… jusqu'à un certain point.

- Ça, c'est ta chambre.

- Tu es en grande forme aujourd'hui. Vraiment, John, j'arrive à peine te suivre.

- Je ne pense pas…

- C'est évident.

John resta obstinément sur le pas de porte. Il était déjà suffisamment confus pour ne pas vouloir s'empêtrer dans des arrangements nocturnes.

Sherlock avança pour tirer un côté de la couette au passage.

- Regarde : pas d'escaliers ! fit-il en déployant la main en direction du lit comme pour montrer le premier prix d'un de ces jeux télévisés ringards que John affectionnait secrètement.

Peut-être pas si secrètement, d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Sherlock lui fit signe et il laissa tomber.

- Rien d'inapproprié, alors, l'avertit-il en jetant ses chaussures de sport au loin.

Sherlock renifla en rôdant dans la chambre quelques minutes tandis que John tâtonnait pour un t-shirt et un sous-vêtement. La couette fut tirée sur lui avant qu'il ait une chance de l'atteindre.

- Tu es exténué.

John tenta une expression qui signifiait : _sans déc ? _mais il savait que ce n'était pas une réussite.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Myra et Billy ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment planifié de poser cette question, c'était juste qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser Sherlock partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

John se roula en boule sur son côté et, sans tout à fait tapoter le lit en face de lui, il le lissa d'une manière qui disait en quelque sorte : _oh, regarde cet espace pour s'asseoir !_.

- Quelque chose de gentil.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas certain que les histoires avant d'aller dormir soient vraiment mon rayon.

Mais il s'assit néanmoins dans l'espace que John avait aménagé.

- Le meilleur scénario possible, alors ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Myra guérit tout à fait. Billy est exempté de condamnation en échange de son témoignage contre Hargreaves et les autres.

Il hésita puis produisit un sourire légèrement sardonique.

- Et ils vivent heureux pour toujours.

- Ton récit manque de conviction, se plaignit John. Tu crois pas qu'ils le méritent ?

- Et toi ?

- Bien sûr.

John bâilla, il se sentait glisser hors de la conversation. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux.

Il songea à Hargreaves et à toute sa clique… et à tous les autres criminels qu'ils avaient fait enfermer.

- Bon, presque tout le monde.

On avait tendance à voir le mauvais côté mais la plupart des gens étaient bons. Il le croyait vraiment.

- Même moi ?

Les mots étaient si bas, John dut tendre la main pour les attraper.

- Particulièrement toi, Sherlock.

Il sourit tandis qu'il dérivait, de longs doigts enveloppèrent les siens.

- Particulièrement toi.

**NdT :**

**[1]** Les Portakabin® sont des constructions de chantier temporaires, sous forme de bâtiments modulaires préfabriqués.

**[2]** _Travelodge_ est une chaîne d'hôtels bon marché

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : 19 chapitres – complète.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : je suis très en retard sur le planning que j'avais prévu mais on a tous des imprévus et une vie de famille en dehors du web. Donc, je fais ce que je peux.

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, il est… comment dire ? chauds, les marrons, quoi !

Je vous promets le dernier chapitre pour Noël.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18/19 – Cartes sur table**

- Tu pourrais bien avoir raison.

John bougea légèrement, il était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu mais il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait atteint les dernières couches de son sommeil et tisonnait sa conscience qui émit un _hein ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux et cilla avec lenteur pour faire le point sur la chambre à coucher de Sherlock. La lumière qui se glissait à travers le bord des rideaux ressemblait à la clarté de midi donc il devait avoir dormi toute la matinée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? marmonna-t-il en roulant sur le dos.

La grande silhouette assise à ses côtés contre la tête de lit n'émit très nettement aucune réponse.

- Sherlock ? s'enquit John en pivotant un peu plus pour se caler sur un coude.

Il assimila plus de détails tandis que son cerveau passait la seconde. Sherlock était sur le dessus des couvertures, pleinement habillé, à l'exception de chaussures et de chaussettes – mmm, ses _orteils_… Le cheminement de pensées de John faillit perdre de la vitesse.

- Je suis en haut, fit la voix de Sherlock, sèche comme un désert.

John passa la troisième.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il encore une fois, en se reculant un tantinet afin de lever les yeux plus facilement sur un visage qui arborait maintenant un léger rougissement.

Il réprima un sourire, c'était un des facteurs qui rendait Sherlock si délicieusement facile à séduire – John n'avait qu'à penser à ce qu'il voulait lui faire, Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le déchiffrer le temps que les pensées deviennent des actions, il était déjà à mi-chemin.

- Et je ne parle pas de : _je suis en haut_, précisa-t-il tandis que la bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrait d'une manière étrangement facétieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit avant ça ?

Sherlock sembla pris d'un intérêt soudain pour le plafond.

- Tu étais censé dormir.

John attendit. Il était joliment sûr qu'il n'était plus qu'à moitié endormi quand il avait fait cette déclaration et il n'y avait pas moyen que Sherlock ait pu ne pas le remarquer. C'était comme s'il ignorait comment débuter une discussion et qu'il essayait d'en provoquer une.

- Je… pourrais avoir émis la suggestion qu'il y aurait peut-être une possibilité que tu pourrais ne pas avoir eu complètement tort à propos de quelque chose, déclara-t-il.

John haussa les sourcils.

- Eh bien, les événements imprévus sont au prix de trois pour deux cette semaine, non ?

Le plafond fut abandonné au profit des tiroirs de la commode.

John soupira. Si seulement il pouvait tendre le bras et attraper Sherlock par la taille, ce serait facile de le cajoler jusqu'à ce que la vérité sorte de lui – parce que Sherlock pouvait bien ricaner tant qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait pas à cacher à quel point il avait faim d'affection physique. Mais il y avait toujours cet instant juste avant où il semblait se figer comme si son corps était si peu habitué à être touché qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation qui autorisait John à le faire. Et aussi, il avait un sérieux besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

- Je suis de retour dans une minute.

Le temps qu'il revienne, Sherlock était parti. John sauta promptement dans un jeans et partit à sa recherche. Si Sherlock hésitait, John voulait s'assurer qu'il avait sauté du côté de la clôture qui menait au bonheur. Et aux orgasmes. À beaucoup, beaucoup d'orgasmes.

La recherche ne fut pas particulièrement difficile – Sherlock était assis à la table de la cuisine. Bon, dire qu'il avait plutôt l'air sur le point de détaller comme un lapin était plus exact mais il était là. John s'appuya contre le plan de travail opposé et l'observa. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent correctement – ce n'était pas bon de se contenter de replonger parce qu'un autre revirement comme celui du soir précédent pourrait bien l'achever, il devait apprendre de ses erreurs. Il était temps de mettre cartes sur table. Il prit deux grandes inspirations puis tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Parle-moi, lui proposa-t-il.

- J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital, indiqua Sherlock. Myra est réveillé et elle va bien.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de le savoir.

- C'est très prévenant de ta part, reconnut John.

Sherlock parut vaguement offensé par ce qualificatif.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Sherlock remua inconfortablement.

- On doit vraiment en parler ? Si j'admets que tu avais peut-être un peu raison sur certains points, on ne peut pas essayer de…

- Non, le coupa John. Il n'y a pas _d'essai_.

Sherlock le dévisagea avec méfiance.

- C'est une citation, non ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Je peux le voir à tes oreilles.

John refusa se sentir gêné à cause de ses oreilles. Et il n'allait pas non plus s'engager dans la philosophie de Yoda.

- Tu ne vas pas _essayer_ encore une fois, Sherlock… parce que tu n'essaies pas assez fort. Tu as laissé tomber.

- Je…

- Tu m'as blessé.

Sherlock détourna les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais que tu l'es, concéda John. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne recommenceras pas.

Il secoua la tête.

- Écoute, je pourrais ergoter toute la journée sur le fait _d'être une personne à part entière_ et sur le fait que les gens ne sont pas des possessions et ce genre de trucs – et il se trouve que je suis complètement d'accord avec ça – mais quand il s'agit du fond, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : je veux t'attraper par les cheveux et te tirer jusque dans ma caverne.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent tandis qu'une de ses mains s'élevait en direction de ses boucles d'un geste protecteur. John eut un mouvement d'épaule contrit.

- Désolé. Mais j'en ai vraiment ma claque de jouer à ces jeux où il faut essayer de deviner l'autre. La vérité : c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Totalement et de façon permanente. Mais je ne vais pas jeter mon cœur sur le sol pour que tu puisses lui sauter dessus quand l'envie t'en prend.

- Jamais je ne…

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Sherlock se tut.

- Donc, si on fait ça, poursuivit John après un instant, on doit le faire correctement, je veux tout le tremblement. Je suis à toi, tu es à moi, on est ensemble et c'est tout.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Tant que je suis en vie, du moins – je suppose que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux quand je serai mort.

- C'est inacceptable, déclara immédiatement Sherlock.

Le cœur de John plongea. Il était presque tenté de se contenter de prendre le peu que Sherlock voulait lui offrir, sans tenir compte de l'expérience qui lui avait enseigné qu'une rupture nette blessait moins à long terme. Qui se souciait du long terme, après tout ? Il ne savait même combien de temps durerait ce long terme.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir avant moi c'est hors de question.

John soupira de soulagement puis fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… fit-il en se grattant la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment…

- … le point que tu voulais soulever, compléta Sherlock qui avait l'air plutôt chagriné.

Il semblait que ces soudaines déclarations le déstabilisaient.

- Bon, fit-il en observant la fenêtre un instant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Alors qu'est-ce que _tout le tremblement_ implique exactement ?

Base de données. Information. Bien sûr, c'était ce que Sherlock voulait. John tenta d'organiser ses pensées tout en essayant simultanément d'empêcher ses espoirs de s'élever dans la stratosphère.

- Coucher ensemble, dit-il.

Il était joliment sûr que Sherlock adorait ça – autant le mettre en avant.

- Hum… tu parles de ça dans le sens euphémique du terme ou… ?

- Les euphémismes ne sont pas permis dans cette conversation, lui précisa John. Je le dis dans le sens où je préfère que tu me mettes une raclée tous les soirs en t'imaginant avec de nouveaux mouvements de _bartitsu_ **[1]** que de dormir sans toi.

- D'accord.

Sherlock avait l'air incroyablement sidéré par ce déluge de dévotion.

- Mais je parle de sexe aussi, bien sûr, ajouta John.

- Bien sûr.

Il y eut un court silence comme si ce sujet méritait sa dose de réflexion. Puis John tenta de se remettre sur les rails.

- Se toucher, déclara-t-il.

- Heu, on est encore sur… ?

- Non, démentit John en secouant la tête. Pas nécessairement sexuel – juste un contact physique.

Il posa ma main sur la table, paume en l'air. Sherlock tendit lentement la sienne pour la rencontrer. John tenta d'ignorer la sensation qui pétillait jusqu'à son bras et se concentra sur Sherlock, qui semblait ressentir une sensation similaire si la manière dont il regardait leurs mains jointes était une indication quelconque.

- Je dois m'empêcher de faire ça une douzaine de fois par jour, fit John à mi-voix. Je ne veux plus avoir à le faire désormais.

- Mrs Hudson a dit que je réprimais les impulsions qui me poussaient vers toi, admit Sherlock. Elle a dit que je devais un peu me laisser aller.

- Une femme très avisée, cette Mrs Hudson, commenta John avec un sourire.

- Tu _dirais_ ça, toi ?

- Toi aussi, si elle se tenait là.

Sherlock reconnut son point de vue avec un hochement de tête.

- Oh, le boulot !

John n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas commencé par ça avant toute autre chose.

- Les affaires d'abord, naturellement, clarifia-t-il promptement. Quand tu travailles, je te suivrai comme je le fais toujours – et je continuerai si tu me le permets.

Sherlock se détendit un tout petit peu.

John fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. C'était vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas être dirigé dans une chambre à coucher mais, à part ça, il était plutôt facile à vivre. Sherlock aimait ça cependant. Il aimait même beaucoup – mais jusqu'où allait sa réticence à admettre qu'il avait de tels besoins, John l'ignorait. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire pour le découvrir.

- Bien, tout ceci est ouvert aux négociations, évidemment, établit-il. J'aurais dû te le signaler plus tôt. Je peux te dire comment je vois les choses mais rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, d'accord ?

- Abrège.

John sourit largement.

- Okay, eh bien, celle-ci te vaudra probablement quelques représailles pour commencer.

- Des représailles ? répéta Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés.

John eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Eh bien, ça dépendra de la situation, évidemment. Je ne vais pas soudainement bondir sur toi au milieu de Scotland Yard ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'il imaginait les implications. Puis il se renfrogna.

- Si tu suggères que je devrais me montrer _poli_ avec toi tout le temps, alors je…

Il fut interrompu par le ricanement moqueur de John.

- Poli ! s'exclama-t-il en couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Toi !

Le mot explosa à travers ses doigts et il eut brusquement deux mains libres puisque Sherlock le repoussa, l'air irrité.

- Désolé, s'excusa John, une fois qu'il eut réussi à contrôler son gloussement.

Il lui fit un signe avec la main qui reposait encore sur la table.

- Redonne-la-moi.

Sherlock renifla.

- Redonne-la-moi.

Sherlock la lui rendit. John se mit à caresser l'intérieur de son poignet avec son pouce.

- Écoute, bien que je pourrais te harceler sur l'état de cette cuisine ou parce que tu utilises mon flingue pour te venger sur les meubles, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu changes.

Il fit une pause, en songeant à la raison pour laquelle le comportement de Sherlock l'affectait de cette manière.

- Je suppose que c'est une sorte de flirt, en fait – ou la version que tu t'en fais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es généralement impoli parce que tu as la flemme d'être poli mais, parfois, c'est comme si tu essayais juste de provoquer une réaction.

Il sourit brusquement d'un air affamé.

- Et ça me donne l'envie de t'en coller une.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond.

- Manifestement, le bannissement des euphémismes ne s'étend pas aux sous-entendus.

John haussa les épaules, pas coupable pour un sou. Sherlock le dévisagea avec attention.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? À un moment particulier, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Alors tu dis _non_.

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

- C'est toujours une option.

Bien qu'il trouvât difficile d'imaginer Sherlock rejetant ses approches physiques. C'était sa tête qui posait problème, son corps n'était que trop heureux de prendre ce qu'il voulait. John se demanda qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- Tu penses que tu me diras _non_ très souvent ?

Sherlock lui adressa son plus beau sourire narquois.

- Non.

John lui rendit son sourire mais il ne dura pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Le moment crucial était arrivé.

- Et tu me dirais _non_, maintenant ?

Le rictus de Sherlock s'effaça lentement.

Le bruit de la circulation dans Baker Street… Le murmure infime de la radio du voisin… Le doux ronronnement du frigo, tout ça s'effaça en même temps. John attendit.

Cela prenait trop de temps.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main de Sherlock dans la sienne… et commença à la laisser partir.

- C'était à la morgue, parla soudainement Sherlock.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de John avec une force qui l'aurait fait tiquer s'il n'avait pas été si incroyablement soulagé par cette pression.

- La morgue ? murmura-t-il tandis que Sherlock semblait avoir des difficultés à continuer.

Il avait baissé la tête et son visage était blême, même selon les standards habituels de sa pâleur.

- Quand je l'ai compris.

- Continue, l'encouragea John.

Sherlock lui lança un bref coup d'œil et se détourna une nouvelle fois. John voyait tous les muscles de son autre bras travailler comme s'il était en train de se planter les ongles dans la jambe sous la table.

- Il y avait une famille. Trois personnes. Qui pleuraient. Ils sanglotaient en fait.

Il ourla sa lèvre.

- J'ai ressenti du mépris pour eux.

John ne put empêcher son tressaillement cette fois et Sherlock regarda à nouveau brièvement dans sa direction.

- Oh, pas en face d'eux – je ne leur ai pas parlé. Je discutais avec Mycroft.

John hocha la tête en sachant maintenant que quelle nuit Sherlock parlait.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il pensait que quelque chose clochait chez nous. Parce que nous, on ne se _souciait_ pas des autres gens – on était au-dessus de tout ça, tu vois ?

- Oui, confirma John.

Il le savait depuis des lustres et il désespérait que Sherlock s'en rende compte lui aussi. Sherlock grimaça.

- L'empathie n'a jamais été mon point fort. Il ne me vient pas à l'esprit combien il est facile pour moi d'écarter les émotions que je n'ai jamais ressenties.

Il remua sur son siège et John se demanda s'il n'était pas plus simple pour lui d'être en mouvement. Il retira gentiment sa main, Sherlock lui adressa un petit signe de tête puis se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Ce que tu as dis hier soir… que j'étais différent de Mycroft…

Il s'interrompit et regarda par-dessus son épaule, son comportement normal habituel se réaffirmait.

- … on va mettre de côté la partie _je pense que je devrais être comme lui_, ce qui est clairement ridicule.

John acquiesça de manière aussi humble que possible. Sherlock lui lança un regard furieux puis sembla manifestement se rappeler ce qu'il était censé faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis se détourna une nouvelle fois.

- Eh bien, ça me rappelle cet échange, poursuivit-il. Et il est clair maintenant que le sentiment de supériorité que je ressentais alors était totalement injustifié.

Il fit une pause et baissa la tête avant de continuer.

- Si ça avait été ton corps que j'aurais dû aller identifier, je ne me serais pas senti mieux qu'eux.

Il avait l'air peiné.

- Pire, probablement. De manière certainement plus destructive.

Il se secoua puis pivota avant de marcher dans la pièce de long en large en s'ébouriffant les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne.

- Quand on était amis et rien de plus, je pouvais rationaliser parce qu'on travaillait tellement bien ensemble.

Il parut atteindre une espèce de tournant optimal et se dirigea dans l'autre sens.

- Même l'esprit le plus froid aurait reconnu la logique de notre partenariat.

Il atteignit à nouveau la fenêtre et regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que John suivait.

- Notre attachement étirait la perception que j'avais de moi-même, mais ne la brisait pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais John acquiesça quand même.

- Mais _ça_…

Le va-et-vient de Sherlock l'avait amené sur le pas de porte du salon et il dut s'arrêter.

- Il n'y a aucune logique dans _ça_, aucune rationalisation possible…

John ne pouvait le voir que de dos mais il lui semblait qu'il se débattait. Il sauta sur ses pieds et le contourna pour se tenir devant lui. Le regard de Sherlock dardait dans toutes les directions et il dégageait cette sorte de vibrations qui précédait – John le savait – une déduction, un pressentiment qu'absolument tout pouvait arriver.

- L'homme que je croyais être ne pourrait jamais ressentir… autant.

Il hésita et finalement, ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur le visage de John et John eut peur de faire le moindre mouvement… peur de respirer… peur de faire quoi que ce soit qui l'interromprait maintenant. Il attendit.

- Mais c'est ce que je ressens vraiment, fit Sherlock.

Il était soudain à une distance inacceptable.

- C'est un _oui_, alors ? s'enquit John, en se retenant… parce qu'il n'y survivrait pas une nouvelle fois, il devait être certain.

Sherlock cilla, il eut l'air brièvement confus.

- Redemande-moi le truc de tout à l'heure – cette histoire qui inclut tout le tremblement.

- Tout le tremblement ?

John s'approcha malgré lui. Ce devait être un oui, il le fallait. Sherlock ne serait pas volontairement cruel– s'il avait voulu reculer, il aurait reculé depuis longtemps.

- Tu sais, précisa Sherlock en s'approchant aussi. _Je suis à toi, tu es à moi…_

- … _on est ensemble et c'est tout_, compléta John en réussissant à terminer la citation, en luttant pour réfléchir malgré l'euphorie qui commençait à inonder son organisme.

- Oui, ça, approuva Sherlock.

Il hocha la tête.

- Faisons ça.

Les freins de John lâchèrent. Il tituba en avant et s'agrippa aux hanches de Sherlock puis le repoussa contre le bord de la table.

- Tu es… ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis certain ! aboya Sherlock.

Mais il n'y eut pas de morsure, les mains de John étaient déjà sur son visage. Elles n'essayaient même pas de cacher leur possessivité, elles caressaient les pommettes, prenaient en coupe sa mâchoire.

- Seul un imbécile… _oh_ !

Ses paroles se perdirent dans un hoquet, les doigts de John avaient soulevé son menton, étaient descendus le long de son cou et maintenant, ils écartaient largement son col.

- … ignorerait…

John se pencha, parce qu'uniquement caresser cet épiderme ne serait jamais suffisant.

- … une si irréfutable…

_Juste un bouton_, décida John.

Sherlock parlait encore mais un seul bouton, c'était presque rien.

- …irréfu… _Ahh_…

Sherlock gémit tandis que le bouton était remplacé par des dents.

- … ignorerait la preuve, réussit-il néanmoins à finir.

_Deux boutons, c'est vraiment mieux qu'un seul_, pensa John avec logique.

Un seul bouton, on le remarquait à peine.

- Si les faits ne concordent pas… Seigneur, John, mais qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?

_Deux boutons, c'est tout à fait visible_, fut forcé de reconnaître John.

Il pourrait aussi bien déboutonner toute la série. Sherlock hoqueta pour reprendre son souffle.

- … si la théorie de concorde pas…

John était même plutôt stupéfait qu'il puisse encore parler mais comme il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot…

- … alors la théorie…

_S'attaquer à la ceinture ou se concentrer sur la poitrine ?_ se demanda John en plein dilemme.

C'était comme se retrouver devant le plus délicieux des buffets _à volonté_ et ne pas savoir par où commencer.

- … alors la théorie est erronée.

John fit un choix, ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Sherlock et le repoussa suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'y concentrer.

- Tu es l'homme le plus brillant…

Il se pencha en avant et pressa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Sherlock.

- … le plus magnifique…

Il embrassa l'autre coin.

- … le plus incroyable…

Un baiser sur une pommette cette fois.

- que j'ai jamais rencontré…

Un sur le front.

- … et je t'aime profondément.

Le nez.

- … mais j'ai vraiment…

Presque la bouche au lieu de la joue cette fois tandis que Sherlock anticipait son mouvement.

- … _vraiment_ besoin de t'embrasser maintenant…

- Techniquement, tu es déjà en train de… commença Sherlock.

- … et je ne veux pas le faire ici.

Sherlock parut presque comiquement déçu. Il était déjà penché contre la table, il posa ses deux mains sur le bord et se hissa dessus en arborant une expression qui hurlait : _mais… c'est la TABLE, quoi !_

John lui sourit.

- On ira sur la table, je te le promets. Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, c'était spécial. Sherlock fit la moue. John recula.

- Chambre à coucher.

Sherlock croisa les bras. John croisa également les siens et, très délibérément, commença à visualiser une scène : les jointures de Sherlock blanchies contre la tête de lit, sa tête bouclée penchée en avant afin d'exposer la marque du suçon possessif qu'il avait à la base de sa nuque. Son long dos frémissant sous le rythme régulier, sans répit…

Sherlock descendit de la table.

John sourit largement et le suivit. Il trouva sa chemise abandonnée par terre, sur le pas de porte. Il la ramassa.

Sherlock se tenait près du lit, le dos tourné, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon – John était tout à fait conscient de leur activité précédente : s'agripper à ses hanches et au boxer ajusté qu'il portait en dessous.

- C'est _moi_ qui voulais faire ça, fit-il remarquer sur un ton plaisant.

Il marcha jusqu'à Sherlock en soulevant la chemise pour illustrer son propos. Il lui fallut une énorme volonté pour ne pas se contenter de le faire basculer dans le lit mais John voulait faire de son mieux.

Sherlock lui lança un regard en biais tandis qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, la légère lumière qui filtrait encore à travers les rideaux fermés soulignait les courbes de son menton et les pulsations emballées qui battait en dessous.

- Tu sais à quel point j'aime explorer comme je te l'ai dévoilé, continua John.

Il se plaça devant Sherlock et leva sa main sur la poitrine exposée. Sherlock s'approcha plus près, son mamelon pointa tandis qu'il se tendait pour atteindre le bout des doigts qui voletait au-dessus.

- Dommage, fit observer John en laissant retomber sa main.

Il y eut un murmure tout bas alors qu'il continuait son petit tour et se retrouvait à nouveau derrière Sherlock.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ? s'enquit-il poliment en laissant son visage se détendre maintenant qu'il était hors de vue.

Les yeux semblaient absorbé par le fait d'essayer de dissoudre le pantalon de Sherlock par la seule force de son regard et c'était incroyablement difficile de maintenir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de distance. Il voulait… il voulait…

- Non.

Le démenti à mi-voix de Sherlock eut un impact minime sur les pensées de John.

- Non, je n'ai rien dit.

- Bien, approuva distraitement John. C'est bien.

Il baissa les yeux sur la chemise qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait envisagé de l'utiliser pour lier les poignets de Sherlock mais soudainement, il ne le voulait plus. Son souffle s'accéléra et Sherlock remua sur place.

- John ?

John laissa tomber la chemise par terre.

- John… tout va bien ?

Il ne voulait pas _tout contrôler_ cette fois.

- John ?

Il voulait lâcher prise.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne lâchait jamais prise.

- John ?

Jamais.

Sherlock commença à se retourner. Il bougeait lentement, John avait le temps de replacer son _masque de jeu_, largement. Mais, pour une raison ou une autre, cela n'arriva pas. Il vit avec une sensation presque nauséeuse à l'estomac Sherlock émerger de son état passif, pleinement alerte après un seul battement de cils. Ses yeux qui voyaient tout errèrent sur John et ce dernier fléchit les épaules sous son T-shirt, en s'assurant qu'il était toujours habillé et non pas totalement nu, comme il en avait l'impression.

- Tu es différent, affirma Sherlock.

- Oui.

- Tu as peur.

John baissa les yeux.

- Oui.

La main de Sherlock lui releva le menton.

- Tu ne veux plus jouer.

- Je…

John ne savait comme expliquer que d'habitude, il aimait l'idée. Il adorait voir _Sherlock l'intouchable_ se tenir devant lui dans ses vêtements chics et d'être capable de le toucher… d'être capable de le déshabiller pièce par pièce et d'éteindre cet énorme cerveau.

- Pas cette fois, en déduisit Sherlock.

Il leva son autre main et soutint ainsi le visage de John. John pouvait le _sentir_ se retrancher derrières ses couches.

- _Oh_ ! s'exclama-t-il doucement. Oui. Oui, John. Lâche prise.

Il avança d'un pas.

- Pas de contrôle.

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux qui garnissaient l'arrière du crâne de John.

- C'est ça que je veux. Donne-le-moi.

John hésita. Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnaient encore sous l'effet de la réflexion mais maintenant ils s'étaient arrêtés, fixés sur le regard incertain de John. Il caressa sa pommette de son pouce.

- Fais-moi confiance.

John leva les yeux, il se sentait nu et exposé et… oh, bon sang, tellement _vivant_. Plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il prit une inspiration et laissa son exhalation emporter la dernière de ses défenses avec elle.

- Oui.

Le sourire qu'afficha Sherlock était presque celui d'un maniaque.

- Je suis tout à toi.

Il fit une grimace.

- Au sens tout à fait littéral du terme, il semblerait. Je n'avais pas pensé à…

John le fit basculer dans le lit.

Le halètement ravi de Sherlock mourut dans la bouche de John avant même que sa tête soit pleinement en contact avec la couette et John pensa vaguement qu'il faudrait très probablement ajuster leurs positions, s'assurer que Sherlock était se sentait bien, enlever leurs vêtements…

Il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il amena ses deux mains sur le visage de Sherlock et l'embrassa comme si sa bouche contenait les secrets de la vie, les secrets de l'univers, les secrets toutes choses – ce qui, autant que pouvait en juger John, faisait plutôt pas mal.

L'air qu'il souffla, qu'il ne put retenir, se mua en mots sans suite qu'il pressait contre le visage de Sherlock, contre son cou, sa poitrine… sur tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Parfois la fin d'un mot comme _magnifique_ ou _stupéfiant_ arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles et un occasionnel _enfoiré_ lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas entièrement perdu l'esprit.

Sherlock gigotait sous lui, il tentait de les remonter jusqu'aux oreillers. John poussa vers le haut avec une main et ses genoux puis amena son bras libre sous les hanches de Sherlock et le souleva pour le déplacer plus haut dans le lit, là où il souhaitait être.

- _Oh_…

Les mains de Sherlock se resserrèrent sur la chemise de John en haletant, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et débordèrent sur la pâle beauté de ses iris lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers John qui prenait un instant pour le dévisager avec émerveillement.

- Tes vêtements, murmura Sherlock.

Il avait semblé sur le point de vouloir faire basculer John mais maintenant ses mains essayaient de le pousser plus haut encore et cherchaient l'ourlet de son T-shirt.

- Ôte-les ! insista-t-il.

Ce n'était pas que John voulait se montrer contrariant mais présentement, il luttait pour se concentrer au-delà du fait que la bouche de Sherlock bougeait, que ses lèvres étaient roses, qu'elles étaient parfaites et qu'elles étaient _juste là_… Il baissa à nouveau la tête parce que quoi que puisse dire Sherlock, ce n'était pas _non_. Sherlock émit un bruit frustré et se souleva pour le rencontrer.

John sentit des mains qui remontaient son T-shirt sur son torse tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il cala son corps et obéit au geste qui l'incitait à reporter son poids sur un bras puis sur l'autre tandis que Sherlock tirait sur la manche opposée pour la libérer puis il se recula à contrecœur. Le haut fut dégagé sa tête à toute vitesse et jeté au loin.

Sherlock tendit la main vers lui mais John se redressa, brusquement, il avait besoin de _voir_. Il assimila sa peau rougie, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux sombres étalés sur la taie d'oreiller et son cœur parut enfler dans sa poitrine et prendre tant de place qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

- Je peux t'avoir ? murmura-t-il. Pour de vrai ?

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une répartie désinvolte. John l'observait tandis qu'il reconnaissait la question et libérait sa réponse inexprimée. Il déglutit, sa main s'éleva jusqu'à la poitrine de John maintenant nue comme la sienne.

- Oui.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à la nuque de John et essaya l'attirer à lui à nouveau.

- Oui.

John se laissa tirer en avant mais recula ses hanches en même temps. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du torse de Sherlock, ses bras supportant son poids. Il baissa la tête et posa un baiser directement sur le cœur de Sherlock.

- Oui, répéta encore une fois Sherlock.

John se glissa vers le bas en frottant son visage sur l'abdomen de Sherlock au passage, tantôt l'embrassant, tantôt le frôlant avec ses dents. Il tentait d'imprégner si fortement l'odeur de sa peau dans ses poumons qu'elle serait toujours accessible, à n'importe quel moment.

- _Oui_…

Sherlock se cambra sous lui et John ne s'arrêta pas à la ceinture. Il descendit encore et pressa sa bouche et son nez contre le tissu serré et tendu sur le désespoir caché en dessous. Le _oui_ suivant de Sherlock fut brisé et haletant, ses mains agrippaient la literie comme s'il essayait de se maintenir en place.

John retomba sur les coudes, il étira suffisamment ses avant-bras pour atteindre les hanches étroites de Sherlock et tendre les mains vers la fermeture de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit à l'aveugle, sans hésitation, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent le haut de son sous-vêtement. Là, il attendit une ultime affirmation étranglée et le descendit assez bas pour qu'il ne soit plus sur son chemin, qu'il puisse enfin se rassasier de son prix avec une voracité qui avait toujours été là mais qu'il avait freinée, tempérée, contrôlée… toujours contrôlée.

- John… John… Oh, bon sang…

La voix de Sherlock était presque au bord de la panique. John tendit une main vers lui, sans lever les yeux, sans rien voir. Sherlock prit sa main et s'y agrippa fermement. John oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le poids de Sherlock sur sa langue, son goût dans sa bouche, ses gémissements étranglés et ses paroles à demi formées qui ruisselaient sur ses épaules et son dos jusqu'à ce que son attention soit dérangée.

- _Stop_ ! _En moi_… John, John, John… _En moi_, cette fois, _je t'en prie_ !

John se jeta sur le dos et retira sa main de Sherlock pour tâtonner le reste ses vêtements, il les tira vers le bas, s'en dégagea à coups de pieds et se retrouva aussi nu que Sherlock essayait de l'être. Mais il avait encore une jambe dans son pantalon quand John roula sur ses genoux et tira pour la libérer.

- Oh, Seigneur…

Sherlock retomba dans le lit et John replongea à l'endroit où il se tenait précédemment mais cette fois, il se mit entre les jambes de Sherlock et non plus à califourchon sur lui. Il releva les genoux de Sherlock, les écarta largement puis glissa les mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour les soulever et les maintenir ouvertes tandis qu'il s'y enfonçait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas seulement baiser Sherlock, il voulait le _dévorer_… le sucer, le mordre, le lécher, le manger et tout autre verbe qui pouvait s'appliquer à une personne qui avait désespérément besoin d'en consommer une autre, il le prenait et le notait… et le notait… et le notait.

Après un moment, il leva la tête, Sherlock n'était plus qu'une épave… et il était aussi prêt que possible.

- Capote, exigea John. Et lubrifiant.

Tous deux étaient sur la table de chevet mais les longs membres de Sherlock s'agitaient inutilement. John put voir qu'il serait bien plus rapide de les attraper lui-même… être _plus rapide_ n'était pas son but habituel mais là, maintenant, il devait se trouver _à l'intérieur_, il le fallait. Il grimpa à toute vitesse sur le corps de Sherlock et l'embrassa tandis que sa main tâtonnait en direction de la table de nuit. Ça ajoutait sans doute une poignée de secondes à son temps mais John était toujours prêt à saisir l'opportunité d'embrasser Sherlock quand elle se présentait. Toujours, toujours. Et, à partir de maintenant, il pourrait se contenter de ne faire que ça…

Cette idée traversa la brume de son désir et, pendant un instant, il se sentit complètement submergé. Il se recula de la bouche de Sherlock et se posa sur son cou, en inspirant profondément.

- John ?

La voix de Sherlock était âpre alors qu'il s'éloignait du bord près duquel John l'avait mené.

- Est-ce… que ça va ?

John acquiesça.

- Je suis bien.

Il enfouit son visage plus loin, en cillant pour chasser ses larmes tandis que son sourire explosait librement. Un arc-en-ciel émotionnel se peignit sur l'épiderme pâle de Sherlock.

- Oui, c'est vraiment le cas.

Sherlock semblait viser la légèreté mais il échoua. John leva la tête.

- Trop bien pour moi, sans aucun doute, reconnut Sherlock, toujours hors d'haleine. Mais ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi… ?

- On est au-delà de ça maintenant, non ?

Sherlock commençait à se concentrer.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Je…

John se savait plus très où il voulait en venir.

- Qui de nous deux est le plus intelligent…

Comme s'il pouvait y avoir le moindre doute.

- Qui est la meilleure personne…

Sherlock semblait penser que ce n'était pas une question non plus.

- C'est sans importance, poursuivit-il. Pour nous, je veux dire.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- _On est ensemble et c'est tout_, cita-t-il. C'est ce que tu as dit.

- En effet, confirma John.

- Très bien.

Très bien. John ne savait pas tout à fait si c'était une déclaration de dévotion éternelle de la part de Sherlock ou la déclaration qu'il n'avait nulle intention d'essayer d'améliorer son comportement puisque John l'aimait de toute façon… mais il s'en fichait.

- Ensemble, confirma-t-il en se rasseyant sur ses talons. Maintenant, passe-moi une capote, tu veux ?

Il s'était déjà arrangé pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et en avait fait bon usage pendant que Sherlock se tournait docilement vers la table de chevet, même s'il savait que cette action allait couper les ficelles de Sherlock… ce qu'elle fit.

- Capote, exigea-t-il à nouveau.

Sherlock était à moitié étalé sur le flan, le bras qu'il avait élevé jusqu'à la table couvrit ses yeux et son corps se cambra dans toutes les directions à partir de l'endroit où John avait enfoncé deux phalanges en lui.

John entra un peu plus loin.

- Capote, répéta-t-il.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et l'effleura en cercles délicats.

- Oui… Je… _Bon dieu_…

Sherlock étira son bras et, dans une recherche frénétique, heurta les paquets qui se répandirent à moitié sur le sol.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? s'enquit John de son ton le plus gentil.

Il profita brièvement de la brève restauration de son contrôle bien qu'il savait que ce serait de courte durée.

- Je peux tout arrêter si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Sherlock lui décocha une œillade meurtrière qui devint rapidement triomphante.

- Je l'ai ! annonça-t-il en roulant sur le dos avec son trophée en main.

Il l'agita vers John.

- Maintenant, maintenant, _maintenant_ !

John lui adressa un large sourire. La version de domination de Sherlock dans un lit était une supplique… vraiment péremptoire. Seigneur, il était parfait.

- Tu es parfait.

Sherlock agita une nouvelle fois sa main.

- C'est _toi_ qui le fais, lui fit John.

Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'enlever ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à les remplacer. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa maîtrise se faire la malle pour se tirer en vitesse. Il laissa faire. Sa vision s'obscurcit tandis que Sherlock s'exécutait. Il travaillait rapidement dans son empressement mais avec sérieux. John se rendit pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire et chacune des cellules de son corps se rappela à son attention et pointa dans la même direction jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse se concentrer sur rien d'autre… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut _plus rien _d'autre… jusqu'à ce qu'il extirpe une force en lui, issue de la plus basique des règles de son psychisme, qui exigeait de faire une pause, de s'arrêter et de demander…

- Oui ?

Sa voix paraissait exténuée et il guida une longue, longue jambe vers le haut et la posa sur sa bonne épaule. Il s'avança tandis qu'il libérait ses doigts et attendit… attendit…

- Oui !

La jambe trembla.

- Oui, oui, _bien sûr_ que oui ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ridicule… ?

Et il s'enfonça.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui, John lui rendit son regard. S'il y avait quelque chose au monde qu'il voulait plus que ça, il ignorait ce que c'était, parce que ça, c'était… Sherlock. Le magnifique et génial Sherlock. Plus brillant que le soleil, plus acéré qu'une lame… qui avait choisi un homme brisé et qui l'avait sauvé…

John prit une grande inspiration et se mit à bouger. Sherlock bougea avec lui en se poussant contre lui quand John plongeait vers lui, acceptant John dans son corps comme il acceptait John dans sa vie. Il l'acceptait… il l'accueillait… il en avait besoin… et John sentit que c'était son cadeau… de remplir les besoins que Sherlock avait ignoré avoir, qu'il avait pas réalisé vouloir, qu'il avait combattus avant d'accepter qu'il le méritait.

- Sherlock… Sherlock, reste avec moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Certes, il avait reposé son poids sur un bras et laissé tomber sa main pour s'assurer que Sherlock restait en phase avec lui à ce moment-là … juste à cet instant… mais ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire, c'était _pour toujours_, et tous deux le savaient.

- Je pense que je suis en avance sur toi, en fait, haleta Sherlock.

Il essayait maintenant de se pousser dans deux directions à la fois, de nouveaux frémissements secouaient son corps à chaque fois que John poussait ses hanches et le caressait de sa main. Son tremblement se mua en frisson continu et il jeta un de ses bras contre la tête de lit pour se soutenir. Et ça avait l'air… bon. Ça avait l'air vraiment bon. Ça avait l'air… un peu trop bon, d'ailleurs, parce que John… était en train… de perdre le contrôle aussi.

- Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

- Si, tu peux ! insista Sherlock.

Il resserra ses muscles et pressa le monde inférieur de John au point où ils rejoignaient et rien d'autre.

- Donne-le-moi, exigea-t-il.

John ferma les yeux mais la voix de Sherlock le suivit dans les ténèbres.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, dit-il. Fais-moi confiance. _Donne-le-moi_.

John ne pouvait pas le lui refuser… il ne l'avait jamais fait… il ne le ferait jamais… pas quand c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment et Sherlock le voulait, il voulait John… et John était à lui et l'avait toujours été.

Il cria quand il jouit, le visage froissé, les yeux fermés. Il relâcha son maintien sur Sherlock et retomba sur ses coudes. Il essaya de garder son soutien mais Sherlock l'attira contre lui, enveloppa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui et lui murmura des sottises dans les cheveux tandis que John frissonnait et tremblait, rendant réellement les armes pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand il eut enfin suffisamment recouvré pour ouvrir les yeux, le monde était exactement comme il l'avait quitté et pourtant différent. Sherlock le dévisageait avec une fierté mêlée de désir. John tendit la main entre leurs deux corps et se dégagea puis il enveloppa cette main autour de Sherlock et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa, l'embrassa, l'embrassa encore jusqu'à ce que Sherlock interrompe son baiser et se cambre dans sa paume. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière si loin que John put lire _je suis à toi_ écrit sur l'angle tendu de son cou…

Il ne le méritait pas… Personne ne pouvait mériter une telle chose… Pourtant, il ne la laisserait jamais s'échapper.

**NdT :**

**[1] **_baritsu_ en vo. Le _**bartitsu**_ est un art martial mixte et une méthode de défense personnelle originairement développé en Angleterre pendant les années 1898–1902. En 1901 il a été immortalisé (comme « baritsu ») par sir Arthur Conan Doyle, l'auteur des nouvelles policières de Sherlock Holmes.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Given in Evidence

**Fic originale**: /s/7829862/1/Given_In_Evidence

**Auteure** : Verityburns

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Paring**: Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Rating**: M

**Etat de la fic originale** : 19 chapitres – complète.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et aux créateurs de **BBC Sherlock**. L'intrigue est à **Verityburns**, avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà ! Dernier chapitre de cette fic enfin en ligne. En retard pour noël alors prenez-le comme cadeau pour cette nouvelle année qui se profile.

Pour ma part, je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu après ces dernières semaines un peu surchargées à mon goût. Rien de bien grave mais la famille peut se montrer très prenante parfois et je n'ai que deux bras.

Je vous envoie mes meilleurs vœux de santé et de bonheur pour 2013. Appréciez la vie comme elle vient et lisez de bonnes fics !

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'ai énormément apprécié.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19/19 – Demande**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était plus tard. Plusieurs heures plus tard. Sherlock se tenait sur le seuil de porte de la cuisine et lançait un regard mauvais à l'homme qui n'était plus du tout dans son lit.

John sursauta en se retournant alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'étagère où se trouvait la vaisselle.

- Oh, désolé, fit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

Sherlock ne le trouva pas aussi contrit que les circonstances le justifiaient.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il souleva l'assiette qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- L'heure du déjeuner est _vraiment_ loin.

- L'heure du déjeuner ?

Sherlock réussit à exprimer une montagne de dédain dans cette simple phrase. C'était ça, l'excuse de John ? Pathétique. Et, _en plus_, il s'était rhabillé, ce qui était, à la fois, inutile et inapproprié. Sherlock accentua d'un niveau la noirceur de son œillade.

Le sourire de John devint un peu plus circonspect.

- Heu… eh bien, en fait, c'est presque l'heure du thé, se défendit-il.

Il reposa l'assiette sur le comptoir et s'avança vers Sherlock qui adopta une attitude désinvolte et se permit d'être légèrement apaisé.

Cependant, il semblait que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui représentait l'attention principal de la pièce. John se stoppa à un pas de sa cible présumée et se mit à farfouiller dans le frigo.

Sherlock resserra sa robe de chambre autour de lui et se dirigea d'un air digne vers la chaise la plus proche.

- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, déclara John comme si c'était une sorte d'exploit. Et je suppose que toi non plus, à moins que tu ne te sois sorti en douce pour prendre un petit-déjeuner pendant que je dormais ce matin.

Il examina les alentours.

- Ce que, manifestement, tu n'as pas fait, poursuivit-il en sortant du frigo ce que Sherlock reconnut comme les composants d'un sandwich.

- Comment tu le sais ?

John ricana tandis qu'il posait ses trophées sur le plan de travail.

- Ouais, comme si j'allais révéler ton _je suis affamé mais je fais semblant de ne pas le dire._

Quel homme agaçant. Sherlock étira ses jambes devant lui et les croisa aux chevilles.

- Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir mangé, lui promit John, en étalant ses ingrédients.

Sherlock croisa les bras. Il avait dû tomber de sommeil presque immédiatement après… ce qu'ils avaient fait _avant_ et il s'était éveillé au milieu d'un lit vide de John. Il n'avait pas aimé. Pas aimé du tout. Il avait fait le grand plongeon, il avait pris un engagement et pourtant il n'y avait aucun John là où John avait sa place à côté de lui. Et maintenant, cet homme se tenait de l'autre côté de la cuisine et il coupait une tomate en tranches parfaitement calibrées. Mais, vraiment, qui prenait autant de soins pour une tomate ? Sherlock n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il voulait mais il était tout à fait certain que ce n'était pas de la nourriture.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

John l'ignora, il prit un couteau de cuisine et attaqua une miche de pain d'une manière qui semblait expressément désignée pour attirer l'attention sur ses mains. Des mains fortes. Des mains compétentes. Des mains qui ne se tenaient pas à la bonne place et ne faisaient pas du tout les choses qu'elles auraient dû. Sherlock leur jeta un regard noir. Celle qui tenait le couteau aurait se trouver plongée dans ses cheveux – c'était l'évidence même. Quant à l'autre… Il attendit que divers scénarios érotiques se présentent d'eux-mêmes mais ils continuèrent à lui échapper et il se retrouva avec l'image d'un bras entourant sa taille – une taille entièrement vêtue. C'était quoi, _ça_ ? Il cilla.

En face de lui, John termina tranquillement de couper le pain et reposa son couteau. Sherlock avait été suffisamment témoin de montage de sandwich pour savoir ce qui allait suivre et il attendit avec un énorme sentiment d'indignation que John tende la main vers le pot de beurre.

John ne tendit pas la main vers le pot de beurre.

Il se tenait debout, le dos tourné, l'indécision émanait de tous ses pores.

- Tu es contrarié, finit-il par dire sans se retourner.

Sherlock essaya immédiatement de repousser ses sentiments irrationnels et quelque peu nauséeux puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé le faire. Cependant, il n'était pas près d'admettre qu'il était _contrarié_. Quel horrible mot. Il croisa ses chevilles dans l'autre sens.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai perturbé, poursuivit John.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

Quelle étrange idée. Non pas qu'il eût admis qu'il était contrarié, d'abord. Pas du tout.

John se tourna et le dévisagea.

- Je suis un idiot.

S'il pensait que Sherlock allait se disputer avec lui pour celle-ci, il ne s'était pas engagé auprès du bon génie.

- Viens ici, lui ordonna John.

Sherlock releva le menton. Il était quoi – un chien ? Il n'allait pas se précipiter _au pied !_ uniquement parce que John le lui demandait. Il ignora la partie de son cerveau qui lui faisait observer qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait plus que d'y aller, donc s'il était un chien, il était d'une race particulièrement stupide.

Heureusement pour sa fierté, John ne réitéra pas sa demande.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à Sherlock. J'avais vraiment très faim et tu semblais t'être rapidement endormi. J'avais honnêtement l'intention de revenir directement au lit après ça.

Sherlock renifla.

- Tu t'es complètement rhabillé, fit-il remarquer en regardant toujours droit devant lui.

- Pas _complètement_, corrigea John.

Le trémoussement de sourcils était si évident dans sa voix que Sherlock fut incapable de ne pas lever les yeux.

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon caleçon, avoua John. Ma robe de chambre est en haut et j'ai juste l'air ridicule dans la tienne. Et c'est plus fréquenté qu'une gare ici la moitié du temps – je ne voulais pas choquer Mrs Hudson.

- Ça ne t'aurait pas pris plus de…

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, l'interrompit John.

Il leva une main hésitante, ce que vit Sherlock du coin de l'œil. Elle descendit sur son épaule. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se pencher vers elle.

- Je suis pardonné ? demanda John.

Sherlock eut un haussement d'épaules – qui ne comptait manifestement pas du tout comme s'il s'était _penché_.

- Tu as agi raisonnablement, concéda-t-il. Le pardon est hors de propos.

La main de John migra sur le côté de son cou. Ce qui provoqua une très légère cambrure mais c'était très clairement tout à fait différent.

- Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à manger quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute activité de cambrure – même minime – cessa immédiatement et Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Ta logique est…

John l'embrassa.

- … acceptable, décida Sherlock.

Ça avait été un très bon baiser. Il n'aurait pas été contre un autre.

John l'embrassa encore une fois mais le repoussa un peu trop rapidement.

- Déjeuner, déclara-t-il. Ensuite, on pourra retourner au lit.

Il lui tendit la main. Sherlock la fixa.

- Je ne _cuisine_ pas, fit-il observer.

C'était à l'évidence le domaine de John.

- Je sais bien, approuva John. Mais tu es bien trop loin là-bas.

Il fallut à Sherlock une incroyable quantité d'énergie pour réprimer son sourire et il fut forcé de penser à quelque chose d'agaçant. Il lança un regard plein de ressentiment à la planche à pain quand il se leva.

- On aurait pu penser dans un moment comme ça que le sexe passerait avant les sandwiches, grommela-t-il.

Sauf qu'il ne grommelait pas, bien sûr. Il énonçait juste un fait. John gloussa.

- Eh bien, si je ne mange rien, il n'y aura plus tellement de _déchargement_, je peux te l'assurer.

Sherlock réfléchit à cette déclaration.

- L'endurance ? murmura John en enveloppant son bras autour de sa taille.

Sherlock fit quelques rapides calculs.

- On va avoir besoin d'une plus grande assiette.

**oOo**

Ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour au lit une heure plus tard mais Sherlock se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était étendu sur le canapé, il était un peu serré parce qu'il y avait John aussi mais Sherlock n'avait jamais souffert de claustrophobie et il en conclut qu'une telle promiscuité était une chose étonnamment bonne. Il supposa qu'il aurait dû le découvrir un peu plus tôt au vu de sa propension à porter des vêtements ajustés. Non pas qu'il portât quoi que se soit d'ajusté en ce moment – il n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de la robe de chambre.

- Combien de temps on va rester ici ?

Il leva la tête qu'il avait posée sur la poitrine de John de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir le regarder, décida que c'était trop s'éloigner et la reposa.

Le sourire de John s'entendit très clairement quand il répondit :

- Tu t'ennuies, hein ?

- Non, démentit sincèrement Sherlock.

Il ne s'ennuyait _pas du tout_… pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? John fit à nouveau courir sa main dans ses cheveux et Sherlock trouva ce geste ridiculement plaisant. Il essayait de ne pas pousser contre sa paume avec trop d'abandon mais craignit d'échouer lamentablement. Cette défaillance ne l'inquiéta pas autant qu'il l'avait prévu.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire manger ce dernier sandwich, se plaignit John. J'ai l'impression que je vais piquer du nez.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- J'espérais que tu en aurais besoin.

Manifestement, déterminer le nombre optimal de sandwiches avait été expérimental.

- Mais tu n'as pas dormi après… ce qu'on a fait _avant_ ?

Pour l'amour du ciel, de combien d'heures de sommeil un homme avait-il besoin ?

- Heu… pas vraiment.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de John.

Sherlock rappela à son attention toutes les cellules de son cerveau qui se doraient la pilule, les jambes en l'air.

- Soit tu dormais, soit tu ne dormais pas. Alors ?

- Je ne dormais pas, alors.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

John avait été toute la nuit dehors et n'avait dormi que quelques heures ce matin. Combinez ça au comportement typique post-orgasmique du mâle, il aurait dû être aussi éteint qu'une ampoule. Ce qui avait été _son_ cas, y songea Sherlock avec un certain agacement.

John haussa les épaules et sa main cessa ses caresses. Sherlock se poussa contre avant même de penser à s'en empêcher, Mrs Hudson aurait été fière de lui. Peut-être que toute cette affaire serait bien plus simple qu'il ne l'avait envisagée. Se défaire de l'instinct de prétendre devait être plus facile que de prétendre, non ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué.

- Ha, ha.

La main de John se resserra sur ses cheveux et tira suffisamment sa tête en arrière pour que sa bouche soit à portée d'un baiser. Sherlock s'ajusta à ce nouvel arrangement avec enthousiasme. Si c'était de cette façon que John avait l'intention _de se venger _de son impolitesse, alors Sherlock envisageait un avenir joyeusement offensif.

Il fut relâché bien trop tôt mais comme John avait dû forcer son cou à se cambrer, Sherlock, magnanime, ne se plaignit pas.

- Eh bien ? répéta-t-il quand il vit que John n'était pas près de répondre.

John soupira.

- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock trouvait assez injuste qu'il n'y en ait qu'un des deux qui sache de quoi ils étaient en train de parler et ce n'était assurément pas lui. John se remit à lui caresser les cheveux et Sherlock laissa tomber le concept qui consistait à _ne pas se pousser contre sa main_ et se concentra plutôt sur le fait de ne pas émettre d'embarrassants bruits de satisfaction. Ça ne marcha pas tellement mieux.

- Tu es venu te coucher, je t'ai fait ta toilette, tu t'es lové contre moi et j'ai passé trois heures à te regarder et à me dire à quel point j'étais incroyablement chanceux et que si quelqu'un essayait encore une fois de t'enlever à moi, je le buterai d'une balle en pleine tête avant qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de te toucher. Ça répond à ta question ?

Sherlock se demanda s'il était inapproprié de se retrouver aussi excité par une déclaration si potentiellement meurtrière. Heureusement, il lui sembla que le mot _approprié_ n'avait jamais été un élément clé dans leur association alors il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se tortiller sur le canapé pour remonter un peu afin de se coller à la bouche de John avec un empressement qui frisait le désespoir.

C'était merveilleux bien sûr mais… il émit un son légèrement insatisfait et John inversa leur position afin qu'il se retrouve au-dessus. Sherlock se retrouva pressé contre le dossier du canapé, maintenu en place par John et ça… c'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Tellement bon, en fait, qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable de le repousser suffisamment loin pour réclamer la suite de la déclaration de John.

- Tu as passé trois heures à me regarder ?

John haussa un sourcil.

- C'est pas bon ?

- Non, je… Non, ça va.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, laissant la banalité éhontée de son commentaire et son maniérisme rester sans réponse.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me regardes.

John fit un son que Sherlock choisit de ne pas prendre pour un ricanement de dérision.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Je suis bien certain que même toi, tu es capable d'observer tout ce dont tu as besoin en moins de temps que ça.

- Ce serait vrai, concéda John. Si j'avais été en train de t'observer.

- Mais tu as dis…

- Je me contentais de te _regarder_. Je te regardais et je réfléchissais – des pensées plutôt violentes envers tous ceux qui t'avaient blessé ou te blesseraient mais c'était aussi des trucs plus généraux… sur l'avenir, ce genre de chose.

- L'avenir ? répéta Sherlock.

Généralement, il ne considérait pas tellement l'avenir plus loin que l'affaire suivante – mais bon, il n'avait jamais semblé si éclatant avant.

La main de John lui effleura la tempe et il afficha un large sourire.

- À quoi tu ressembleras quand tu auras des cheveux gris… Si tu deviens gr…

- Je ne deviendrai pas _gros_ ! l'interrompit Sherlock.

Il tapota l'abdomen de John avec son doigt.

- S'il y en un de nous deux qui…

John gloussa. Et riposta. La situation dégénéra en une sorte de mêlée et d'autres appendices furent inévitablement tapotés du doigt. Sherlock finit complètement sur le dos, une silhouette – certes petite mais solide – à cheval sur lui et c'était une situation qu'il trouva parfaitement acceptable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de John glissa sur le flanc de son corps pour se poser sur sa hanche nue qu'il réalisa que sa robe de chambre était grande ouverte et traînait sur le sol.

- Tu sais… commença John avant de s'interrompre, hésitant.

Il s'appuya sur son autre main.

- Tu peux toujours te contenter de demander ce que tu veux, fit-il avec un petit sourire. En fait, tu n'as même pas à demander – il te suffit de faire un geste. Tu es assez exigeant pour tout ce qui concerne le boulot et tu as _droit_ à de l'affection… peu importe ce que tu as cru en grandissant.

Sherlock plissa le nez.

- Comme avant, dans la cuisine, poursuivit John. Je ne vais toujours interpréter correctement ton regard furieux qui me traite d'idiot – si tu avais dit : _reviens au lit_, j'aurais compris beaucoup plus vite.

- Je…

Il y eut des pas dans l'escalier. Sherlock grogna.

- Qu'est-ce qui… _oh_.

John interrompit sa question en entendant les très reconnaissables petits coups secs d'un parapluie hors de prix contre la porte qu'ils se souvenaient avoir fermée – pour une fois. Mais, apparemment, pas verrouillée.

- Bonjour, Mycroft, le salua Sherlock d'une voix traînante, sans prendre la peine de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour profiter de son expression sans nul doute prétentieuse. Est-ce que ton alarme _mon frère est scandaleusement heureux_ s'est à nouveau déclanchée ?

Il attendit que John se dégage de lui mais John ne bougea pas. Pourquoi est-ce que John ne bougeait pas ? Oh… évidemment. Sherlock faillit sourire. Il protégeait sa pudeur. Comme si Sherlock en avait quelque chose à faire. Il tapota le côté de la jambe de John.

- Descends.

John obéit mais s'arrangea pour remonter les bords de la robe de chambre de Sherlock sur lui en se mettant sur ses pieds puis il se tint là, debout, hérissé comme un bulldog mécontent. Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur tandis qu'il balançait ses jambes sur le sol. Il se rassit en resserrant sa ceinture pour plus de sécurité. Les minuscules muscles qui bordaient les yeux et la bouche de John étaient tout crispés. Soudain il se tourna et traversa la pièce. Les yeux de Sherlock suivirent sa progression avec un peu de confusion.

- Vraiment, Sherlock, où vas-tu chercher de telles idées ? s'enquit Mycroft.

Il se glissa en face du canapé et baissa son non négligeable nez. Sherlock essaya de regarder autour de lui mais il avait un ravitaillement de profiteroles de toute une vie devant lui. Il se leva.

- J'apporte des nouvelles, en fait, annonça Mycroft. Qui pourrait se révéler particulièrement intéressantes pour ton…

Il laissa traîner sa phrase de manière significative, en pivotant à demi pour désigner John qui se tenait près de la fenêtre la plus éloignée.

John ne se retourna pas. Seul le côté de son visage était visible, mais sa mâchoire était tendue et manifestement, il était en train de contempler quelque chose de bien plus lugubre que la vue sur Baker Street.

_Il pense que je vais changer d'avis encore une fois. _

Cette réalisation explosa dans le cerveau de Sherlock comme une grenade, nivelant par-là toutes autres considérations sur son chemin. Il frôla son frère qui possédait le don irritant d'ubiquité et se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il n'arrivait plus à considérer comme une entité totalement séparée.

- Tu regardes si tu repères le carrosse royal **[1]** ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en arrivant vers la fenêtre.

Puis il se pencha sur l'épaule de John. Il tendit le bras qui était caché à la vue de Mycroft et attrapa une main qui tremblait – il se serait frappé pour ça – et la pressa avec force. Mycroft le devinerait bien sûr mais, heureusement, John ne le saurait pas. Sherlock était conscient qu'il serait embarrassé par ce déploiement d'émotions.

- Ensemble, murmura-t-il.

Le soupir de soulagement de John ressemblait plus à un halètement mais personne ne fit mine de le remarquer. Au moins, Mycroft savait se montrer diplomate. Il faisait aussi bien – ou il pouvait se carrer sa prochaine demande d'aide sur le terrain directement dans le c…

- Nos sources nous ont indiqué que Jason Hargreaves est un bien plus gros poisson que nous ne le pensions au début, déclara Mycroft.

Sherlock donna une dernière pression sur la main de John.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

- Oui.

Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est lui qui a signalé à Moran que Sherlock était encore en vie.

Ceci attira l'attention de John qui commença à se retourner.

- Comment… ?

- Phil, expliqua Sherlock qui relâcha son emprise quand John s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Il avait l'air encore un peu secoué mais il ne paraissait plus fragile.

- L'autre cambrioleur. C'était le fumeur sur le banc.

- En effet, confirma Mycroft en déambulant dans la pièce. Il semblerait que ce Hargreaves possède quelques connexions intéressantes. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise de John en haussant un sourcil en direction de Sherlock.

Sherlock indiqua John et Mycroft fit suivre son haussement de sourcil.

- Quoi ? questionna John, perdu. Oh, oui. Bien sûr, fit-il en agitant la main.

Sherlock le contourna et s'installa dans son propre fauteuil tandis que Mycroft s'asseyait. Après un moment d'hésitation, John vint se percher sur l'accoudoir et Sherlock ressentit une sensation très étrange… presque une prémonition – ce n'était pas vraiment une _prémonition_ bien sûr, parce que c'était ridicule – mais un sentiment de garantie totale, bien qu'injustifiée, que c'était la première de nombreuses fois qu'ils se retrouveraient assis comme ça John et lui contre le monde entier. Bon… contre le gouvernement, du moins. Il cacha son sourire derrière ses doigts joints en prière.

- Il pourrait certainement être très utile, poursuivit Mycroft, à condition d'avoir assez d'emprise sur lui, bien sûr.

Oh, ça, c'était malin. C'était très malin.

- Comme un témoin qui pourrait l'envoyer à l'ombre à perpétuité, confirma Sherlock.

- Je pense que deux témoins, c'est mieux qu'un, non ? suggéra Mycroft. La jeune demoiselle à l'hôpital a présenté l'affaire plutôt énergiquement, étant donné sa condition.

Il afficha un sourire qui semblait presque impressionné.

- Elle possède un caractère très résistant.

- Donc… commença John sur un ton _plein d'espoir mais qui craint de s'assumer_. Qu'est-ce ça signifie alors ? Billy ne va pas en prison ?

- Billy ne va pas en prison, confirma Mycroft. Il va intégrer le programme de protection des témoins, ainsi que Myra.

- Oh, c'est… c'est bien.

Le niveau de soulagement qu'on entendait dans la voix de John ne correspondait pas vraiment au choix de ses mots mais il avait toujours l'air de garder ses meilleurs superlatifs pour Sherlock.

- C'est très bien, ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock afficha un sourire narquois.

Le cerveau de John continuait visiblement de carburer.

- Mais ils ne seront pas séparés, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je veux dire.

Son côté romantique paraissait s'attrister à cette idée.

- Ce devrait être le court normal des choses, oui, certifia Mycroft. Mais la jeune demoiselle a souligné que Billy Morris possédait _le bon sens d'une plante verte… – _les guillemets de la citation s'entendaient parfaitement – et qu'il ne savait que se plonger dans les ennuis. Au vu des récents événements, c'est un argument difficile à contrer.

Et Sherlock n'allait certainement pas le contredire, il avait été près d'étrangler le jeune homme plus d'une fois.

- Donc, ils seront installés ailleurs ensemble, termina Mycroft. Nouvelle identité, nouveau travail, nouvel hébergement, la totale. Une fois qu'ils seront sortis de l'hôpital, bien sûr. À l'heure actuelle, le jeune Mr Morris semble souffrir du coup du lapin.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sherlock crut que son frère allait lui faire un clin d'œil mais le moment passa. John toussa.

- Bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock avec une expression qui demandait _c'est tout ?_. Sherlock acquiesça et Mycroft en fit autant. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la porte quand les pas de John ralentirent.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Mycroft en s'arrêtant aussi.

- Je veux dire… c'est pas vraiment votre _truc_, tout ça, expliqua John. Des cambrioleurs de bijouterie. Aider mes amis… si ça venait de Sherlock, je dirais qu'il le fait pour _moi_ mais…

- Non. Les sentiments sont rarement un facteur dans mes décisions, John, vous avez raison.

Le regard que Mycroft lança à travers la pièce n'était pas aussi supérieur que Sherlock s'y attendait.

- Mais je dois admettre que je suis favorablement disposé envers quelqu'un d'aussi particulièrement bien placé auprès de mon frère.

Il était évident d'après l'expression étonnée de John que Mycroft avait songé à une position entièrement différente de l'implication _gardez-le en sécurité_ qu'il avait l'intention de donner. Sherlock réprima un ricanement tandis qu'une légère rougeur teintait les joues de son frère.

- Vous savez que je m'inquiète pour lui, tenta de clarifier Mycroft.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Sans nul doute qu'il allait devoir décrypter tout ça plus tard quand son cerveau ne serait plus chancelant à cause de toute cette activité mais, pour l'instant, la liste qui répertoriait _les domaines de la vie de Sherlock dans lesquels son frère démontrait un intérêt inapproprié_ semblait avoir gagné une entrée : _la satisfaction sexuelle_.

Sherlock dut se mordre la lèvre. C'était de loin le plus beau jour de sa vie – et la journée n'était même pas encore finie.

Mycroft dut se résoudre à scruter son parapluie pendant quelques instants mais quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était sérieuse, aspirant tout humour de la pièce.

- James Moriarty était un fléau dans ce pays, déclara-t-il en levant la tête. Le cœur de sa _toile_ a peut-être été détruit…

Il hocha la tête en direction de Sherlock.

- … mais les fils se renouent. Ce Hargreaves sera utile.

Il afficha un sourire glacial.

- Je peux vous l'assurer.

John le raccompagna tandis que Sherlock se levait. Il quitta sa position devant la cheminée et se dirigea vers la porte fermée qu'il verrouilla cette fois. Il se demanda si John serait intéressé par ses déductions sur le rythme des attaques des voleurs qui se volatilisaient.

John n'avait pas l'air de penser que de telles déductions méritaient son attention dans l'immédiat. Il avança de plusieurs pas et se stoppa au milieu de la pièce.

- Alors… tu n'es plus aussi inquiet de ce que ton frère peut penser ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Au-delà de la famille, la plus forte connexion émotionnelle que possède Mycroft est celle qu'il entretient avec un chariot de desserts – et ce dernier ne lui rendra assurément jamais son amour. C'est ce que tu as dit – dans certains domaines, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Il n'y aucune raison de priser son opinion sur quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas comprendre.

Il sourit, il aurait aimé que John ne se soit pas arrêté si loin.

- Bref, on est ensemble maintenant, non ? On ne peut pas revenir là-dessus.

Non pas qu'il le souhaitait. Jamais.

John avait une expression bizarre sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La rouvrit. La referma. Finalement, il parut s'armer de courage et demanda :

- Lui _rendre_ son amour ?

C'était visiblement une citation… Sherlock rembobina ses paroles. _Ah_. Brusquement, son cœur décida de se lancer dans une tentative d'évasion.

- Tu réalises là que tu ne me l'as jamais dit… commença John.

- C'est évident, décréta Sherlock.

Parce que ça l'était. Pour quelle autre raison se serait-il lancé dans toute cette auto-analyse ? Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il changé sa vie si drastiquement ? _C'était_ évident. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se montrer sentimental à ce propos. Il ordonna à son cœur de se calmer.

- Très bien, fit John.

La pointe de déception dans son sourire était si mince qu'elle en était à peine visible.

- On laisse la vaisselle dans l'évier et on retourne au lit ?

Il souleva l'assiette qu'il avait employée plus tôt et hocha la tête en direction du manteau de cheminée où ils avaient abandonné deux tasses.

- Prends-les, tu veux ?

Il pivota et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sherlock le regarda s'éloigner.

_Lâche_, se tança-t-il.

Ce n'était même pas l'une de ces petites voix qu'il associait à son subconscient, sa raison ou sa logique… c'était sa propre voix, riche et pleine, tous les composants dans un même accord. Tout ce qu'il était.

_Lâche_, répéta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime !

Ça avait été trop rapide, sa déclaration s'était précipitée pour sortir avant que ses inhibitions ne puisse la rattraper, s'échappant dans le dos de John tandis qu'il passait le pas de porte, l'assiette à la main.

John se retourna. Il méritait plus. Sherlock fouilla rapidement dans ses souvenirs. Qu'est-ce que John voulait de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui donner ? Comment pouvait-il lui montrer… ?

- La table ? demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était qu'un simple mot.

Ce n'était pas une allusion, même finement voilée. Ce n'était pas une tentative de distraction. C'était une honnête requête émanant d'un homme qui croyait enfin qu'il avait le droit de la faire et qui admettait que c'était un besoin totalement humain… et qu'elle n'allait pas le rendre faible.

Qui savait qu'il pouvait aimer.

Et que rien ne clochait avec lui.

John sourit.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

**FIN**

**NdT : **

**[1]** _Royal Coach_ en vo

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fic. Un commentaire ?

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
